The Legend of Zelda: End of Destiny Part Three
by Big Niz
Summary: The Conclusion. That's it, that's all, there's no more. After over a year, I finally finished. Link, Zelda, Malon, and all the others show up for the final goodbye, as all stories end and some begin As always folks, R&R and enjoy!
1. FOREWORD

The Legend of Zelda: End of Destiny Part Three: The End 

FOREWORD 

   Well, here we are.  The conclusion to the End of Destiny "saga".  And to tell you the truth, I've been looking forward to writing this part since the beginning, so I'm hoping you'll enjoy it even more than the others.

   Anyway, quick recap: In Part One, we met up with Link and Zelda eight years after the events of 'Majora's Mask'.  Link has been wandering in and out of Hyrule, helping wherever he is needed and fashioning himself into the ultimate warrior in the process.  Zelda's learning how to rule Hyrule when her time comes, and in this time of peace, she has very little to do.

   Then a messenger tells Link that his father is alive, and from there Link is on what has been destined to be his final quest.  Along the way, we saw what became of Malon, the Zoras, the Gorons, and many of the other characters from the game.  We also met Rolondrof and Skorn, Ganon's half brothers hell bent on returning their brother to power.  By the end, the king is struck by a mysterious illness, the Temple of Time is destroyed, and Ganon has returned to Hyrule.

   In Part Two, I introduced a bunch of new characters, the Chosen, and chronicled their adventures through the Sacred Realm in search of the Triforce.  There, we met Necron, discovered the fate of an old friend, and discovered Link's final fate.  We also saw the progress of Ganon's war on Hyrule, and what Zelda and the Sages were planning to do about it.

   Now, in Part Three, we conclude all these stories (or most of them, anyway heh heh).  The tale begins immediately after the cataclysmic events of Part Two's conclusion.  The Chosen continue their race against Necron for the Triforce; while back in Hyrule, Zelda and the Sages begin their retaliation against Ganon, Rolondrof, and Skorn.

   Again, I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed the first two installments, like Taa, Son Gotsu, link no miko, The Girl With Many Names, and everyone else.  I hope to meet any all expectations you may have for the conclusion.

   So, without further ado, I give **The Legend of Zelda: End of Destiny Part Three: The End.**  Part One was the setup.  Part Two was the quest.  Part Three is the all-out, balls-to-the-wall, action packed conclusion.  Sit back, relax, and enjoy, and I'll see you at the end.


	2. Prologue

Prologue 

   "'It's your turn for watch duty, Boomer.  You're one of our most important operatives, Boomer.  You're the only one we can count on, Boomer'.  What a crock!"

   "Ah, stop complaining.  Things could be worse."

   "Yeah?  Well, if they do get worse, I'll be the first to know, 'cause I'm on STUPID WATCH DUTY AGAIN!"

   Rocky punched Boomer's arm to silence him.  "Shut up!  You want the boss to hear?"

   Boomer sighed in dejection.  "No, of course not.  It's just that I've been with the Resistance since the beginning…"

   "It only started a few months ago…"

   "…And I think it's high time I got some real responsibilities, like helping with the raids and stuff like that, not just sitting her on my ass doing nothing!"

   Rocky just chuckled and shook his head.  "How you landed your girlfriend with that mouth, I'll never know."

   "My point is," Boomer went on impatiently, "Is that if we're gonna beat Ganon, then we're gonna need every able-bodied young man out there!  Me and you, my friend…we're able-bodied enough for the whole group."

   "If you say so, Boomer."

   Apparently satisfied with his rant, Boomer fell silent.  It was a clear night, and the stars shone brightly above them.  Boomer wished that he _could_ be with his girlfriend right now.  Ever since the resistance to Ganon's rule had started, they'd been seeing less and less of each other, what with him always on watch duty and her running supplies for the group.  And the fact that her sister was still trapped in the city…

   "Y'know," Rocky said, snapping him from his reverie, "Remember when we were kids, and we used to run around the streets, looking for 'adventures'?  How we used to pride ourselves on being the toughest, bravest gang in the city?"

   "Considering we were only eight years old and the only other gang was a bunch of girls, that wasn't really saying much.  But yeah, I remember."

   "Well, we finally found our adventure," Rocky continued, "But it doesn't seem as fun as it should be.  What with Socks, Blimp, and Wheezy still locked in the city, not to mention almost everybody else…well, adventuring just seems like a lot of hard work."

   Boomer didn't reply.  He just nodded his head.  Those same thoughts had been running through his mind ever since Ganon and his army sprung upon them.  He had always imagined adventures to be searching for buried treasure, or rescuing damsels in distress, like in the stories his dad would tell him as a kid.  After seeing what adventures really brought—death, sorrow, and pain—he was beginning to wish life would return to its dull, boring regime.

   But thinking like that for long wasn't in Boomer's nature.  Straightening his shoulders, he turned to his best friend and said, "Hey, the gang may be split, but that doesn't mean we're beat.  We may have been young, but we were the biggest hell-raisers that city had ever seen.  I guarantee that Socks and the others are doing their best on their side of the wall.  As long as we hold up our end, they'll be out in no time!"

   "Weren't you the one just complaining about only ever being on watch duty?" Rocky pointed out.  Boomer stared at him as if he had just said the stupidest thing in history, so he sighed and said, "Preach on, Boomer bro."

   "Thank you.  The B.G. Boys may be a lot of things, but we're not quitters!  We'll fight to the end!" He was on his feet now, caught up in the frenzy of his own words.  "We will triumph!  We will succeed!  The oceans will roll and the stars shall sing, on this, our INDEPENDENCE DAY!"

   No sooner had he finished when a loud crack of thunder shook the skies, followed by a bright flash of light.  Boomer and Rocky looked up in the sky just in time to see a burning ball of light come plummeting to the earth at a magnificent speed.  The ball struck the ground some distance off, close to the city far off on the horizon.  Boomer and Rocky steadied themselves as they felt the shockwaves of the impact resonate to their position.

   "Son of a…" Boomer gasped as he and Rocky froze in shock.  Once he regained control of his legs, and turned around and sprinted down the hill towards their base.  "C'mon Rocky!  We gotta get the others and find out what that was!"

   "It's too far!" Rocky called, following close behind.  "We'll never get there before Ganon's soldier's do!"

   "Doesn't' matter!  We still gotta try!"

   "Boomer!" Rocky grabbed his friend's shoulder and pulled him to a halt.  "Think about this.  Ganon's boys have probably already picked that thing up.  If we get everyone to chase after it, we'll be walking right into their hands!  We gotta go talk to the boss; he'll know what to do."

   Boomer looked as if he were about to argue, but then saw the logic in Rocky's argument.  "Alright," he conceded.  "We'll talk to him before we tell anybody what we saw.  They'll probably just think it was an earthquake or something anyway."  The continued back to the base at a regular pace, both deep in thought.  "What do you think that was?" Boomer asked.

   Rocky looked back over his shoulder, though the hill obscured his view.  He turned to his friend.  "I don't know," he replied, "But I think your stars may be singing."


	3. Emerald Legacy

Chapter One Emerald Legacy 

   "You…where are we now?"

   "I…I don't know, my lord…"

   The Hylian crumpled to the ground as the bolt of magic shot through his chest.  Necron turned to the next in line.  "You…where are we now?"

   "We…we are closer to your great goal, my lord…"

   This one also fell to the ground, but only because a heavy gauntlet knocked the wind from him.  "That is correct, fool.  But I want to know how close we are to my great goal.  None of you can tell me.  Do you know why?" He was met with silence.  "I will tell you why: because you are all fools.  Moronic, inept, fools.  And because I am surrounded by such fools, the Chosen are all but breathing down our necks!"

   He spun on his remaining soldiers.  Many of their number had been killed in the skirmish with the giant sandworms in the previous desert environment.  They now rested on a wide-open plain.  "The delay caused by those wretched beasts has destroyed any lead we might have had on those children!  And why were we delayed?" He stalked through the silent crowd and grabbed a rat-man by the throat and squeezed.  "Because our scouts 'missed' them." He released his grip on the lifeless body.  

   Suddenly, he spun to his right, skull-faced mask gazing on one ugly Hylian.  "What was that?  I didn't quite hear you."

   The Hylian stammered, trying to form words that would surely get him killed.  "I…I…I…I was merely wondering, oh great, powerful lord, how even one so wise as yourself could know the Chosen were following."

   Necron just stared at the man, the mask betraying no sign of the thoughts going on behind hit.  Casually, he raised his right arm and removed his gauntlet.  The gesture was accompanied by a small gasp from the soldiers; it was the most flesh their leader had ever shown.  He stepped up to the man and punched him square in the nose.  The man fell to the ground, clutching his hands to the bleeding organ.  Necron grabbed the man by his tunic, lifted him up, and began pummeling him with his bare hand.  The others didn't make a sound; they just listened to the sound of their comrade's skull being crushed under the assault.

   Finally, after the man's face could hardly be called even that, Necron dropped the body and fastened the gauntlet back over his bloodied hand.  "Shumbo has not returned after two weeks," he explained to the crowd.  "Which means he is dead.  The scouting parties we sent to find him have not returned.  Which means they are dead.  Which means at least one of those brats is still alive.  WHICH MEANS THAT THERE IS STILL A CHANCE THEY MAY SUCCEED!  NEED I SAY MORE?" Again, he was met with silence.  Their lord had become more and more unstable since the day he had sent Shumbo to kill the Chosen, and he had killed many of his own men out of anger.  The survivors knew better than to speak their minds.

   "All of you, in the sky," he ordered.  "We are still on the same course.  It is only a matter of time before the Triforce is mine.  We will go on until every last one of you drops, and be warned that the failure and incompetence of any of you is not an option.  I will not be so forgiving next time."  With that, he mounted his air-bike and rose into the air, followed quickly by his dwindling army.

   None of them bothered to look back.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "You're sure they haven't spotted us?"

   "Positive.  Don't worry, Malon.  Your plan will work."

   Malon and Shrike could see Necron and his followers off in the distance.  At full speed they could be caught up in less than five minutes.  "Is everyone in position?" Malon asked.  "I want to make sure our little surprise has its full effect."

   Shrike nodded.  "Zakro and Numaru are already flying underneath them with the 'surprise', and Mattalla's ready from above.  We'll come in from behind and finish the job off."

   "Are you sure you have enough pellets?"

   Shrike chuckled and reached over from his bike to pat Malon on the shoulder.  "Don't worry.  Everything will go perfectly."

   Malon clasped his hand in hers and smiled.  "I hope so, Shrike."  Then her face hardened.  "Alright, I can see the border on the horizon.  If it's what I think it is, then we should have no problems with our escape.  As long as we stick to the plan, everything should be okay."  She kissed her fingertips and touched them to the green strip of cloth wrapped around her left bicep, and Shrike did the same.  The others were probably also doing it.  It was a habit they had fallen into at the beginning and end of each battle.  "Give Zakro and Numaru the signal," she told Shrike, "Let's get this party started."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Necron knew the moment the sandworm leapt in front of them that something was wrong.  They had left the desert far behind, and had killed all the beasts they had come across.  Finding one in the middle of a wide-open plain just wasn't logical.

   His 'army', however, didn't see things like that.

   The men flew into a frenzy and began firing at the creature, none of them taking the time to realize that it was flying level with them.  Necron looked around as he dodged random bolts of magic for anything else out of the ordinary.  Sure enough, when he looked behind him at the rear lines, he saw more of his soldiers falling to the earth, as more magic rained from above.  He looked up and snarled behind his mask.  "The Goron you fools!" he tried to yell over the commotion.  They paid him no heed, however, so intent were they on the worm in front of them.  

   Then, all of a sudden, the sandworm flew above them and turned upside down.  It fell on top of the army, its sudden weight pulling more of them to the ground.  Necron gritted his teeth and charged the two figures that had replaced the worm in the air, blasters firing.

   Zakro and Numaru flew higher into the air to join Mattalla in his aerial assault.  By then the army had regained their composure and began chasing after the attackers.  Necron looked back in their original direction.  A few more minutes and they would be in the next area, a thick swamp.  If they could just reach it…

   Suddenly, his vision clouded as a haze of smoke passed over him and his army.  The soldiers again panicked and began firing randomly.  More and more of their number fell due to random bolts.

   Necron had had enough.  Summoning his magic, he clapped his iron gauntlets together in a loud clap.  The sound created a sonic boom, the shockwave dispelling the smoke and the sound silencing his men as they clasped their heads in pain.  He looked back towards the swamp and saw nothing.  Nothing at all.

   He rounded on what remained of his forces, a little more than seven hundred, red fire pouring from the eyes of his mask.  "I…" he began, so quietly that it was almost impossible to hear.  "I have been embarrassed today.  By an army of supposedly ruthless soldiers.  I had thought that this army was equal to that of your forefathers, the army I commanded when I first came to this wretched world.  Apparently I was wrong.  I have been embarrassed by upstarts and children, all because I have an army of cowards and idiots!  I…NECRON…THE SCOURGE OF HYRULE!  THE DESTROYER OF THE SHEIKAH!  THE CONQUEROR OF NORTH!  NECRON!  NECRON!" The fire shot out of his eyes and engulfed the first five men and rat-men.  "Never again…" his voice returned to normal, the madness suppressed for the time being.  "Never again…"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   The swamp echoed with Mattalla's laughter as the Chosen maneuvered through the trees and vines.  Indeed, they were all laughing at what they had just accomplished.  "I can't…" Mattalla gasped, almost falling off his bike in his mirth, "I can't believe that so inept a general conquered half of Hyrule."

   "You'd think that such a 'strong' and 'powerful' warlord would be able to deal with five ragtag warriors," Zakro said, wiping the remaining blood of the sandworm from his scales.  "I swear, if that were me I'd swim under a rock and let an octorok use my mouth as its toilet."

   Shrike, as always, provided the voice of reason.  "We better get a move on.  I'm out of smoke pellets, and even if I wasn't that trick wouldn't work a second time.  We were fortunate that the memory of the sandworm attack was so near in their memories."

   Numaru flew up beside him, also cleaning the blood off her body.  "Still, it was an ingenious plan.  Though I can't say I'm anxious to wear a sandworm's carcass as a costume again.  Cutting it open and wearing it over our heads wasn't exactly a pleasant duty."

   "Nevertheless, it was a ingenious strategy," Mattalla flew up to the front beside Malon and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.  "Well done, Sworn-Sister Malon.  You never cease to amaze."

   "Yes," Shrike came up to her other side and pulled down his mask to reveal a small grin.  "Link would have been proud."

   Malon said nothing, letting her smile speak for her.  Once again, she kissed her fingers and touched them to the remains of Link's cap.  _"That was for you, Link.  That was for you."_


	4. Plans

Chapter Two Plans 

   The Hylian—a heavyset, ugly male with four teeth in his mouth—crumpled to the ground clutching at his throat and gasping for air.  A tall, powerfully built Gerudo woman stood over him, glaring at both the injured man and at the crowd.  "How many times must I beat it through your thick skulls?" she asked.  "No one…not a single mother's son…is to lay a hand on me."  Leaving the man curled in a ball, she made her way back through the crowd towards her fire.

   Nabooru sat within the circle of the flame at her tent at the far edge of the army's campsite.  In the two weeks since she 'joined' Ganon's army, she had made nearly a dozen examples out of men who had had too much to drink.  "I swear to the goddesses," she muttered, seemingly to herself, "It is a wonder Ganon has even managed to conquer the West with this filthy lot."

   "Intelligence is not what one usually seeks when gathering an army of mercenaries," the shadows behind her replied.  "Sheer physical strength is preferable to a thinking fighter any day."

   "I am ashamed to see so many of my people here, Impa," Nabooru went on.  "I had thought I had proven to them the poison of Ganon's leadership.  That I had done away with our superstition concerning males and leadership."

   "Religion and superstition are not so easily dispensed with," Impa said, "If they were, I would not be here today."

   "I am not saying that it is always bad.  Just when said religion leads a people into the servitude of a maniacal despot."  Nabooru sighed heavily and leaned back.  "What news have you been able to uncover today, Impa?"

   "Again, not much.  No one save Rolondrof and Skorn know where Ganon has gone off to.  Skorn spends his days running the men through drills, though he knows that they are an ignorant and crude lot.  The Lizaflos are only kept in line through fear of Skorn and Link's Golden Gauntlets.  Rolondrof has not left his tent since Ganon left.  Some of the men believe he may have died."

   Nabooru nodded, mulling over the information.  "And the women?  Does he still call for them?"

   "Occasionally," Impa replied, "But with no clear pattern, and apparently at random.  It may be a while longer until you are able to be alone with him."

   Nabooru imagined another two weeks of hiding under the make-up Impa had provided her and fending off unwanted advances and shuddered.  "There must be a way of getting his attention.  Perhaps you made my nose too large when you made my disguise."  Indeed, she wore a rubber nose, several more wrinkles, thinner lips, and her hair had been braided into shaggy dreadlocks.  Even to the Gerudo, it would be hard to recognize her.

   "The art of disguise is integral to the Sheikah philosophy," Impa explained, a small touch of wry amusement in her tone.  "If there had been any way to make you more attractive and not blow your cover, believe me, I would have done so."

   The Gerudo chief gingerly reached up and touched her decidedly larger nose.  "I will take your word for it.  In the meantime, we must think of another way of getting Rolondrof's attention."

   "I have been thinking about that," Impa said from the shadows, "And I believe I may have found a way."

   "And what way is that?"

   There was silence for a moment as Impa chose her words.  "Let us call it the more 'round-a-bout' way."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Princess Zelda sat in the palace war room, going over a list of supplies and personnel her generals had given her.  The armored officers stood on her left, while Saria sat on her right.  Zelda looked over the papers, a look of dismay slowly clouding her features.  "Is this it?" she asked the nearest officer, General Gustan.  "Is this all the defense we can muster?"

   "I'm afraid it is, your highness," he replied.  "Since the king defeated King Avbrellion of the Stygiant, there has been little need for military spending.  We have kept the army at just over the bare essentials for a small invasion."

   "The price of peace," Zelda sighed.  "Have you called in any reserves yet?  Soldiers who served under my father?"

   "Not yet, your highness."

   "Then do so.  We must have every fighter available.  The Gorons and Zoras are bringing us all the personnel and materiel they have, and I do not yet know if Saira and my talks with the Gerudo were a complete success.  Ganon's army greatly outnumbers us, and we must do everything we can to overcome that hurdle."

   "Yes, your highness."  General Gustan thumped his right fist over his heart, bowed stiffly, and led the other officers out of the room.

   When they had gone, she turned to Saria.  The little Kokiri girl had been sullen and depressed as of late, and rightly so.  The shock Link's death sent through his connection with the Sages, Saria and Zelda in particular, had knocked her unconscious for a few minutes.  Since then, she had been a constant presence at Zelda's side, both for her sake and Zelda's.  Both young women needed all the help they could get when dealing with the loss of such a true friend and a brother.

   Brother.  Zelda had just gotten used to thinking of Link as her brother—as her twin, if her guess was correct—and the fact that he was gone…that she had never had a chance to tell him how she felt…

   Zelda quickly turned away to hide the tears forming in her eyes.  She felt Saria reach over and grip her hand.  "I know, Zelda," she said softly, "I know.  But we have to be strong now, for Hyrule's sake.  We've got to finish the work he started."

   "You're right, Saria," Zelda said, regaining her composure.  "And I am sorry we have not been able to send help to the Kokiri.  I can't imagine the damage the fire must have done…"

   "We'll be fine.  We have a way of surviving."  A faint glimmer of a smile spread across her face.  "Now what did those papers say?"

   "Exactly what we feared; not enough soldiers, not enough weapons, not enough time."  She sighed heavily.  "I am not a warrior, Saria, and I don't know how to fight a war.  What I really need now is Darunia here to advise me.  He at least has some experience."

   "He said he'd come back when he gathered the rest of his army.  Ruto too.  They should be back soon."

   "But will it be soon enough?" Zelda looked down at the lists before her.  "Do you think the Gerudo will join us?"

   Saria shrugged.  "I don't know.  I though your argument was strong.  Hopefully they will too."

   Zelda merely nodded, trying to work out how she would be able to defeat Ganon.  "We won't be able to beat him in an all-out offensive," she said, "And using a defensive strategy will only prolong our inevitable defeat.  But perhaps if we find something in the middle…" She fell silent, the final pieces falling into place.  With a decisive nod, she got to her feet.  "Come, Saria.  We must find Rauru, Gustan, and Balio.  I think I may have found a way to buy us more time."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   _"You must help me Bazillo!  We must do this!"_

   "Hmm, no, no, no, what you plan is not right, for there is no way to keep it from the holy trio's sight."

   The glowing ball of blue energy that was Navi floated over her pool deep in her chamber.  The diminutive sprite Bazillo paced back and forth in front of her, anxiously scratching his beak.

   _"It does not matter if the goddesses discover us, Bazillo,"_ Navi pleaded.  _"If we do not aid the Chosen and the Sages, then Ganon and Necron will surely set their sights on the Sacred Realm next!"_

   "Hmm, know this I do, and right you may be, but think of what may happen to you and to me.  Broken too many rules have we for our aid, and I am not looking forward to when the price must be paid."

   _"Bazillo, you have lived in this realm since before Hyrule was even created.  Do not tell me that you are so ignorant and selfish as to not have already found a way for us to do this."_

   Bazillo glared up at her with his large eyes and resumed pacing.  Things were become too complicated for his liking.  First Navi had gone against edict and provided the Chosen with information on their quest, and he had followed suit.  Now with Link dead in so soon…

   "Hmm, I don't like this business, I don't like it one bit, it's beginning to smell like a large pile of…"

   _"Bazillo!  You are still on holy ground, remember…"_

   Bazillo bowed low in apology.  He remained silent for several minutes, mulling over the possible repercussions he and Navi might face if they went through with Navi's plan.  Though he may have been annoying and sometimes even downright impossible, Bazillo was one of the few truly good sentient beings in the Sacred Realm.  

   As such, the solution to his moral conundrum was obvious.

   He stopped directly in front of Navi and looked up at her.  "Hmm, very well, sacred fairy, your plan we will do, but the preparation will take at one day or two.  Must magic must I draw to cover our tracks, and keep the holy ones' breath off our backs."

   _"Then it will work?"_ Navi asked, elation creeping into her voice.

   Bazillo sighed and nodded.  "Hmm, yes it will work, as night follows day, but I warn again there will be hell to pay."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Ganon marched through canyon, standing tall, defying the turbulent winds that tried to keep him back.  The men he had brought with him were hiding in their cloaks, attempting to keep the blowing sand out of their eyes.

   Such storms didn't bother Ganon; he had been raised under such conditions, and they, like all obstacles placed before him, would yield to his will.  "Faster!" he ordered over the roar of the wind.  "Faster, you mewling pack of wolfos cubs!  We will not stop until we reach the falls!"

   He turned to his lieutenant, a tall, menacing Dinoflos.  "How much farther, Razza?"

   "Not much, my lord," Razza hissed.  "We are nearing Twin-Bones Pass, if I am not mistaken, though it is impossible to tell in this storm.  Once we reach that, it should only be a few more miles."

   "Good," Ganon turned back to the path ahead, squinting against the hail of sand.  "I wasted too much time in the mountains, and all for naught.  I am growing impatient.  I want the _power_!"

   "There are only so many places he could have hidden it, my lord."

   "You would be surprised, fool," Ganon muttered to himself, recalling the difficulties he had had in obtaining the three Spiritual Stones.  But his mood brightened as the thought reminded him of the triumph he had experienced a couple weeks ago.

   Encouraged by the thought, he increased his speed, his men struggling to keep up.  "Onward, you slimy leevers!" he bellowed.  "Onward!  My destiny awaits, and I will not be delayed from it ever again!"


	5. The Prisoner

Chapter Three The Prisoner 

   _"Are…you…alright…"_

_   "I'm fine.  You killed him, you saved us…you'll be fine…"_

_   "I…love you, Malon…I always will…"_

_   "NO!"_

   "NO!"

   Malon awoke with a start, hand moving to the hilt of the Fairy Sword Link had given her.  She was sweating heavily, and her armor felt like it weighed a ton.  Her eyes quickly scanned their campsite, and she saw the sleeping bodies of Mattalla, Numaru, and Zakro, all enclosed in a ring of air-bikes.  Letting out a relieved breath—out of habit, as breathing was not required in the Sacred Realm—she moved her hand from her weapon and sat up, her back against her bike, and threw another log into their small fire.

   "Bad dreams?"

   She turned at Shrike's voice, remembering that he was on first watch.  The Sheikah emerged from the shadow of a twisted swamp-tree, almost invisible in the darkness.  She nodded and looked away.  "Yeah.  Same one as always."

   Nodding in understanding, Shrike moved to sit down in front of her, his red eyes meeting her blue ones, along with taking in everything in their surroundings.  "I understand.  I've had the same one a few times as well."

   Malon stared at the ground, fighting back tears.  "We knew he was going to die.  Navi told us so.  We should have done something to…and then he…he died because of me."

   "No, Malon," Shrike said firmly.  "It wasn't your fault.  We've told you that a hundred times.  Link died doing what he always did…saving lives.  The life that meant more to him than any other, even his own."

   "Say what you want, Shrike.  It won't change the fact that he's gone."

   They sat in silence, Malon still fighting back her tears.  "Did Link ever tell you how we first met?" Shrike finally said.  Malon shook her head and waited for him to continue.  "It was during the time he was living at the castle.  I had already been training under Impa for close to five years, but I still had much to learn.  One day, on a trip to the market, where I was to hone my skills by moving through the crowds unnoticed, I saw a man beating his child in an alleyway.  I had never known my parents, but I knew that such behavior from a father was wrong.  I ran into the alley, seeking to stop him, and in doing so I blew my cover.  I let my anger and my arrogance cause me to be sloppy.  I reached the man, who had now drawn a wooden club and was about to strike the boy.  I tried to grab at his arm, but I slipped and fell to the ground.  The man, drunk, I believe, thought that somehow his son was playing a trick on him by splitting himself into two, and he started to bring the club down on my head.  The blow never struck.  Link had jumped in front of the club and blocked it with his arm.  He then kicked the man in his stomach, doubling him over.  By that time, the son was running away to his mother, and I was making my way back to the palace.

   "When I made it back home, I did my best to avoid Impa—which was practice enough for two days—and instead went wandering in the gardens.  I saw Zelda there, and with her was Link, his arm bandaged and in a sling.  I must have made a noise, because they both turned to face me.  Zelda smiled and beckoned me over to introduce us.  Link smiled and shook my hand as if nothing had happened, and indeed for him nothing did.  I didn't stop to think that in going to Zelda I had also inadvertently found Impa.  She appeared, and asked how my mission had gone.  Before I could reply, Link stepped in and said that I had saved the boy from a beating.  I just stared at him in astonishment as he gave up all credit.  From then on, he became like a brother to me, and when Impa asked him to train with us it was one of the happiest days of my life.  And it all started out of one act of selflessness."

   He fell silent, and Malon pondered over the story.  "So you're saying that I shouldn't blame myself, because Link wouldn't.  That to him, it was all in a day's work."

   "That's exactly what I'm saying," Shrike said.  He gave her hand a quick squeeze and stood up.  "Now get some rest.  We've still got a long journey ahead of us, with no clear end in sight.  We need to be at her peak, you most of all, fearless leader."

   Malon smiled at this, and nodded.  "I will.  And Shrike…" he paused and turned to face her.  "Thanks.  All of you.  Thanks for everything."

   Shrike merely nodded.  "We're a family Malon, as ragtag as that family may seem.  Being there for each other is what families do."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Smitts hated guard duty.  True, everyone hated it, but Smitts believed that he hated it more than most.  He especially hated having to guard the 'prison', which was really just the old inn.  Considering the only prisoners they had were a bunch of rebellious townsfolk, being assigned guard duty over that particular sector was little more than a joke.

   He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the counter that had once been the reception desk.  He drew his dagger from his belt and absently began picking at his yellowed teeth.  He didn't hear the sound of the door being opened, and it took him a while to notice that he was no longer alone.  He looked up and grinned wickedly at what was—in his and other grunts' opinion—was the only redeeming factor of the posting.

   "'Allo sweetheart," he grinned.  "What brings you to my den today?"

   The woman stared at the tray in her hands, not making eye contact.  "I'm here to feed the new prisoner, Smitts," she replied quietly.

   "Oh, the stiff you mean," Smitts spat a piece of meat stuck in his teeth onto the floor.  "Don't see why he's even here," he said.  "He hasn't opened his eyes since we found 'im.  We should've just killed him and saved the room fer someone else."

   "Bones says…"

   "Yeah, yeah, I know what Bones says," Smitts hollered, even though she was just on the other side of the counter.  "Off with ya, wench.  Feed the stiff and get outta here."

   The woman did a small curtsy and headed down the hall and up the stairs to the second floor.  She stopped in front of the second door on the right and fitted a key into its lock.  She couldn't help but mutter a few curses under her breath as she did so.  Not too long ago, this inn had been hers.  But then Ganon had come…

   She opened the door and stepped in, staring at the prone body on the bed before her.  He had been naked when they had first brought him in several weeks ago, but out of respect for his modesty, she had found him some pants.  Shutting the door behind her, she took her spot on the stool beside him.  "So how are you today, my comatose friend?" she asked.  "Feel like talking yet?"

   The eyes remained shut.

   "No, huh?  That's okay.  I haven't been able to talk with a half decent man in months.  Then again, I guess I don't really know if you're half decent or not."  She gently pried open his mouth and began ladling soup into it.  "But for argument's sake, we'll pretend you are.  So what should I talk about today?  Kayla's doing fine, though she still misses her dad and brother, like me.  I thought of bringing her here with me today, but I decided she's safer in the bunkhouse than she is around scoundrels like Smitts."

   A bit of soup dribbled down the side of his mouth, and she wiped it away with a napkin.  "Still no word from the other side of the gates; Bones makes sure nothing gets in or out without him seeing it.  But no news is good news, I guess.  At least Ganon hasn't come back."  She gave an involuntary shudder at the thought.  "Be thankful you weren't around the last time he was here.  They still haven't gotten rid of the poor things."  She sighed a little and moved a strand of auburn hair behind her ear.  "I just wish things would go back to the way they were…" She let the thought linger and then poured some water down his throat.

   "I don't know why I come in here and tell you all this every day," she went on.  "I'm supposed to be friendly in my line…my old line of work…but I just can't get over the feeling that I know you from somewhere…that we've met before…" Again she fell silent.  The napkin fell to the floor and she bent over to pick it up.  As soon as she righted herself, she gasped and dropped the whole tray, as she found two piercing blue eyes staring at her.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "By my mother's beard, what's that blasted wench gone and done now?" Smitts said as he rose from his seat.  The racket from upstairs had awoken him from a particularly nice dream.  He walked down the hall to the stairs and turned to ascend them.  "I swear, I've about had it with…"

   He never got to finish.  As soon as he rounded the corner a pair of feet smashed into his face, knocking him out.  The prisoner crouched over Smitts' body like a wild predator, and removed Smitts' short sword from his belt.  Gripping the weapon in his hand, he ran in a crouch to the entrance, ignoring the woman's cries of protest.  He cautiously opened the door, and was momentarily blinded by the sunlight that poured through.  Giving a moment for his eyes to adjust, he exited the building and began running down the cobblestone street.

   "Hey!" A large man grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.  The prisoner reversed his grip on the sword and brought the hilt up into the man's chin.  He followed through with a punch to the gut, doubling the man over, and finished with a vicious knee to the nose, breaking it.

   The man cried out in pain, but by then more people had entered the street, most of them armed.  A fierce-looking woman charged at him, sword swinging at his head.  He dodged to the side, letting her momentum propel her forward, and stabbed his sword into the back of her knee.  He didn't have time to pull the blade free, however, as another one was jabbing at his stomach with a spear.  Again dodging the attack, he grabbed hold of the shaft and pulled, dragging the man forward and into his waiting fist.

   He spun the spear in a wide arc, clearing some space.  Two more attacked, one from either side.  He ducked the first attack and swept the man off his feet with the staff.  He immediately pivoted and jabbed the butt of the spear into the attacker's stomach.  Spinning the staff in his hands, the prisoner brought it back up across the man's throat.

   The next one came at him from behind, and he only just managed to block her blow.  The sword slashed through the wooden spear, cutting it into.  The prisoner attacked her kidneys with the right stick, which was blocked, then attacked with the left stick, striking her in the thigh.  She instinctively grabbed the limb, and he struck her arm once, then her other leg, and finally across the side of her head, knocking her to the ground.

   The prisoner stood there, running purely on adrenaline and the instinct to survive, weapons in his hands.  He waited for the next attacker when he heard, "STOP!"  He turned to face the voice.  The speaker was a large, dark-skinned man who stood several inches taller than the prisoner.  His face was tattooed with the white visage of a skull, and more tattoos of the various bones of the body adorned his torso and limbs.  He had a woman…the woman who had been feeding the prisoner…in a headlock, a dagger held across her throat.  "You fight well, strange one," he sneered, a wicked smile on his face.  "But that will be quite enough for now.  That is, unless you want the girl to have a smile on her neck."

   The prisoner stood his ground for a few moments.  Then he straightened his back and dropped his weapons.  A moment later he felt a sharp pain across the back of his skull, and he knew no more as he fell into darkness.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   He awoke to darkness as well, but this time he could feel a strip of cloth tied tight around his head.  He found that he could think more clearly now, that the initial panic and adrenaline he had felt upon awakening had worn off.  He heard a noise beside him.  "Is someone there?"

   "Oh, you're awake," it was a woman's voice, the same woman who had been with him when he first awoke, he surmised.  "I was worried they may have hit you too hard."

   "No, I'm fine," he managed, and tried to sit up.  He found that this was impossible, as he felt leather straps binding his arms and legs to the bed.  He tested their strength, found them too strong to break, and relaxed.  He moved his head in the direction of the voice, even though he couldn't see her.  "I'm just a little woozy.  I'm having trouble remembering things…"

   "Like what?"

   "Like how I got here.  Or where 'here' even is, for that matter.  And I'm sorry about before."

   "Sorry for what?" she asked, her tone puzzled.

   "If I scared you when I first woke up.  And if that was you that tattooed guy had hostage."

   "Oh, don't worry about it.  That's been happening a lot lately."

   "It shouldn't be."  This last he said in a defiant and determined voice.  He managed a weak smile.  "Do you think you could take off the blindfold?  It's a little creepy talking to a disembodied voice."

   The woman laughed.  "I suppose so.  I've been wanting for you to talk back to me for a while now.  It's only proper that we actually be able to make eye contact."  He felt her reach over and untie the strap.  The prisoner closed his eyes momentarily as they were again assailed by the light.  When his vision cleared, he looked up into the face of his companion and gasped.

   The woman was beautiful in a neat, innocent sort of way, with a slender face, blue eyes and auburn hair down to her shoulders.  The face was older than he remembered—the woman must have been in her early thirties—but it was a face he recognized nonetheless.  "Anne?" he gasped.

   The woman seemed slightly taken aback.  "N-no, that's not my name, but it's close.  My name in Anju.  What's yours?  I've got this strange feeling that I should know it…that we've met before…"

   "We have met before," he replied, still stunned by the discovery.  "A long time ago."  He looked up at her, a shocked and confused expression on his face.

   "My name…my name is Link."


	6. King of the Cage

Chapter Four King of the Cage 

   Link lay strapped to his bed, staring at the sunrise as it crept through his window.  He had not slept that night, as the memories of what had happened forced their way back into his consciousness.  He remembered everything; the Sacred Realm, Necron, Shumbo.  Shumbo's death.

   His death.

   Everything after that, however, was a blank.  He should have died, if not from the arrows in his back then certainly from the explosion of Shumbo's weapon.  How he had ended up in Termina, he couldn't even guess.  Anju had been called away shortly after that revelation, and he had not had time to ask her what was going on.

   Instead, he had lain there watching first the sunset, then as the stars had blinked into view, up until now.  Even as all the memories flooded back to him, one thought surfaced through it all.

   _"Malon…"_

   Link turned his head as he heard the door being unlocked.  It opened slowly, and Anju stuck her head through, checking to see if he was awake.  "Good morning," she said, smiling a little.  She stepped through the door, a tray of food in her hands.  She quietly shut the door behind her and locked it.  She turned to him sheepishly and smiled again.  "So no one barges in."

   Link nodded and forced a smile.  Anju pulled up her stool beside his bed and placed the tray on the nightstand.  "So how do you like your room?" she quipped.

   Link genuinely laughed.  "It's nice.  Roomy, not too drafty, nice view.  A lot like the room I had last time I was here.  The bed gets a little uncomfortable, though."

   Anju laughed, and then quickly stifled the sound.  "I'll talk to Bones about that.  He didn't say you had to be strapped down, but Smitts is afraid you'll kill him next time instead of breaking his nose."  She took a spoonful of porridge and led it into his mouth.  "So you're Link, huh?  The same Link who destroyed the moon and stopped it from falling?  The same Link who saved Kafei and brought him home?"

   Link nodded as he swallowed.  "The same.  But how did you know about the moon?  I didn't think anybody would know it was me."

   "After you disappeared, the Skull Kid wouldn't shut up until he told everyone about everything you did.  How you freed the Gods, how you helped everyone who was hurt by Majora's evil, everything.  It's become one of our most revered legends."  She ladled another spoonful into his mouth.  "I never got a chance to thank you for bringing Kafei back to me.  We can't thank you enough."

   Link noticed a flash of sadness cloud over her eyes.  "Where is Kafei?" he asked gingerly.

   Anju took a moment to respond, and when she did it was hardly louder than a whisper.  "He was outside when the wall went up, along with my son.  I don't know where he is now…"

   "The wall?" Link looked at her.

   Anju nodded towards the window.  "Watch the sky, just over the city walls."

   Link turned his head and did as he was told.  "I don't see anything," he said.

   "Just wait."

   He waited a few more minutes until he saw what she was talking about.  As he stared at the horizon, he saw a quick glimmer of red move up across the sky.  He turned back to Anju, confusion on his face.

   "That's the wall," she explained.  "It's some sort of magic that keeps anyone from entering or leaving, unless Bones says so.  Half the city was outside the walls when Ganon erected it."

   Link spat out the porridge he had been in the process of swallowing.  "Ganon?  Did you say Ganon?"

   Anju looked at him, her turn to be confused.  "Yeah.  He's the one who hired all these thugs."

   Link stared at the ceiling, horror and confusion mixed in his eyes.  How could Ganon be in Termina?  How could he even know it existed?  Understanding dawned on him as he remembered the castle he and the others had first entered on their arrival in the Sacred Realm.  There had been illustrations depicting Link's adventures in this world.  "But why?" he muttered aloud.

   "What?"

   He turned his head back to Anju, remembering that she was there.  "Anju, I need you to tell me everything.  Everything that's happened since Ganon arrived."

   "Alright," Anju repositioned herself on her stool, getting comfortable.  "You better get comfortable…" she started, but fell silent at his wry smile.  She giggled in embarrassment and said, "Sorry.  Anyway, it started a couple of months ago.  A small army of mercenaries just appeared out of nowhere and attacked Clock Town.  No one was ready for it.  They just stormed the walls and began routing us and taking over.  We tried to escape, but only a few made it out before a man named Rolondrof put up the wall.  The rest of us were trapped in here with the mercs ever since, living like their slaves.  They haven't begun killing anybody yet, though, so that's good.  A giant called Skorn watched over the mercs for a while, and then Ganon came for the first time last month.  He only stayed for the execution, then he left Bones in charge.  Nobody but Bones knows where he is now.  And then you came, falling out of the sky like a comet.  I'll say one thing for you, you sure can make an entrance."

   "Thanks," Link said.  "What execution?"

   Anju was about to reply, but was silenced as the door opened behind them.  Standing there in all his tattooed glory was Bones, flanked by Smitts and another thug.  He took one look at Anju, and then shifted his gaze to Link.  Link more than met the stare.  "Talk-time's over, woman," he said, making a little motion with his hand.  Smitts and the other man went over to Link's bed and began to unstrap him, Smitts with a knife to his throat.  "I've found a better use for our feisty little fighter here."

   Anju's face was clouded with horror.  "You can't mean…Bones, he only just woke up yesterday!  And Ganon said townsfolk weren't allowed in the Cage!"

   "I know what Ganon said," Bones replied, the smile never leaving his face.  "But seeing as how our friend here just fell out of the sky, he doesn't really count as a townie does he?"  Link was now on his feet, still glaring at Bones.  "Get him some boots," Bones ordered, "And take him to the Cage."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link was led from the inn and down several blocks to what he remembered as Barten's Milk Bar.  He was surrounded on all sides, and his hands were bound behind his back.  He tried to look around him as he walked, hoping to see a familiar face.  He thought he saw a few people he remembered, but if he did, they quickly hid their faces from the small procession.  For the most part, the only people he saw were rough looking mercenaries.

   By the time they reached the bar, their group had been joined by several other mercs.  Bones opened the door and led the way in.  Link surveyed his new surroundings.  The bar was darker than he remembered, and it looked a little more beat up.  Gone were the bright fluorescent lights, replaced by crude torches lining the walls.  But perhaps the biggest difference was the large, chain-linked cage that filled the stage.  Link now knew what they had meant by the Cage.

   Upon their entrance, the bar erupted into a roar of jeers, and Link saw that the bar was filled with more mercs, all nursing pints of ale.  Mr. Barten, who had gained a few pounds in eight years, was darting about trying to keep them all full.  Link felt Smitts push him from behind to get him started down the stairs.  He merely turned his head and stared at the merc.  Smitts visibly paled and took a few steps back.  Link turned back and began descending the stairs.

   Bones led him up the stage and into the Cage.  He opened the gate and Link stepped through.  Bones untied his wrists and stepped back through the entrance, grinning like a wolf.  He locked the gate behind him.  Link turned towards the crowd, trying not to look disgusted at their behavior.  He then surveyed the ring, and only then did he notice its other occupant.  The man was big, with a crooked nose, one swollen eye, and missing teeth.  A long ponytail fell from the back of his otherwise bald head.  Like Link, he was bare from the waist up.

   Link took a few steps into the middle of the ring, and his opponent joined him.  He was a head taller than Link, but that didn't stop him from meeting his gaze.  "Alright you pack wild beasts!" a voice boomed over the crowd.  "Are you ready for today's King of the Cage?" He was met with more roars and applause.  "Are you ready to see our current king, the massive…the unbeatable…Krag…" more applause, "…utterly and completely destroy this puny, insignificant, girl of a man?  Get ready you toughs, 'cause here we go!"

   With that, Krag had Link by throat, throttling him with both meaty hands.  Link grabbed at the wrists and tried to pry them loose.  When it became apparent that that wouldn't be possible, he relaxed and let Krag hold him up.  Pulling up on Krag's arms, he raised his legs and drove them into Krag's stomach.  The big man gasped as the wind left his lungs and released Link, who fell to floor and rolled backwards out of the way.  He regained his feet only to have to duck out of the way as Krag lunged for him.  The man ran straight into the cage, as Link came up behind him.

   The crowd roared at the sport, as Link again dodged out of Krag's reach.  Finally convinced that he would not be able to grab Link, Krag raised his fists in a fighting stance.  Link took a Sheik-kung stance, arms held lightly in front of him, knees bent.  He and Krag circled each other a few times, and then Krag swung a right jab followed by a left roundhouse.  Link blocked the first, then ducked under the second, pivoting as he did so, trying to sweep the big man's legs out from under him.  Krag lifted one leg and then the other, dodging the attack.  He kicked out with his right leg, and Link brought up both arms to ward off the blow.  Ducking under the next punch, he drove his fist up in a strong upper cut, connecting with Krag's jaw.

   Krag staggered back from the blow, shaking his head to clear it.  The crowd was now divided between cheering and jeering.  Krag regained his bearings and bared his teeth at Link.  He attacked with a flurry of punches, and Link was a blur of motion as he dodged and blocked them all.  The last attack, a powerful roundhouse that would have shattered a thin tree, passed through the air as Link once again ducked.  Krag's momentum spun him around so his back was facing Link, and that was all he needed.  Link leapt up and wrapped his arms around Krag's neck and squeezed.  The big man thrashed about, trying to shake him loose, but Link would not let go.  He ran backwards into the cage, ramming Link into the hard iron rings, but he still wouldn't let go.  He just squeezed harder, hoping to drop Krag into unconsciousness.

   Link happened to glance up for a moment, looking into the crowd, and was stunned by what he saw.  Watching from the top of the stairs was Anju, her hands covering her mouth in fear.  In front of her, further down the steps, were three young men, a few years his junior.  And beside her stood another woman about the same age, wearing a long skirt and blouse, her flaming red hair falling down over her shoulders.

   Link's eyes widened, and he involuntarily loosened his grip.  "Malon…"

   The next moment he was being smashed into the ground, as Krag took advantage of his momentary lapse.  His back hit the hard wooden floor and the wind was knocked from him, Krag's hands back around his neck.  In one smooth motion, Krag lifted him back into the air and threw him into the cage, rattling the structure.  Link struggled to regain his breath, but the hands at his throat made that difficult.  He tried to bring his legs back up, hoping the same tactic would work twice.  Krag shook him like a rag doll.

   Link could feel his head getting fuzzy, his vision blurring.  Releasing Krag's arms, he smashed them both against the side of Krag's head.  The hands loosened a little, but still held fast.  He struck again, and again, and each time the grip loosened a little.  Link struck once more and Krag released him completely, staggering back.  Link wasted no time, and began punching at Krag's stomach.  His fists were a blur of motion as he struck, hitting the abs, the intestines and kidneys, slowly softening the big man up.  With each blow, Krag staggered a little more.  Finally, Link felt the muscles totally relax.  Striking once more, he then brought both fists up in a double-handed uppercut.  Krag's neck snapped back, and the big man fell hard to the floor, eyes closed, breathing slowly, unconscious.

   There was silence in the crowd, as the sight of the smaller man standing over the champion sunk into the spectators' perceptions.  Finally, the man who had introduced the fight said, "Your…your new King of the Cage!"  This was followed by a deafening mix of cheering and curses from the crowd.  Link stood over Krag's prone form, drenched in sweat and gasping for breath.  Running a hand through his sweat-drenched hair, his eyes focused back to the top of the stairs.  The three youths were smiling and cheering wildly, and Anju looked as if she had just started breathing again.  The woman, who looked so much like his love, was smiling and clapping.  Happiness mixed with sadness as he recognized whom the woman was.

   It wasn't Malon.

   It was Cremia.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Genius, your highness, absolute genius!  I'm amazed I didn't think of it before!"

   "Don't feel too bad, general," Zelda smiled.  "It isn't like we've had a chance to practice ancient tactics lately.  My only concern is will it work?"

   General Gustan nodded his head as he ran through the princess' plan once again.  "I believe so.  The enemy will not be expecting such an attack.  If we time it just right, then we should be able to score an even victory."

   "Excellent," Zelda replied.  "Brief your men on the plan, and when the Goron and Zora forces arrive, make sure they are aware of it, and see if their generals can think of anyway to improve on it."

   Gustan saluted, bowed, and left to do just that.  Zelda looked down and saw Saria smiling up at her.  It was the first genuine smile she had shown in weeks.  "Looks like we'll have to start calling you the 'Warrior Princess'.  All you need is a shrill battle cry."

   Zelda laughed and returned the smile.  "Let's not get too confident just yet.  We still need to see if it works."

   "It will," Saria assured her.  "I'm sure of it.  Ganon doesn't expect us to attack first.  If nothing else, it'll show him and his brothers that we're in this war for the long haul."

   "I thought that was our plan from the beginning."  The two young women turned at Darunia's deep voice, and saw him entering with Ruto at his side.

   "We just saw General Gustan," Ruto explained as she embraced Zelda.  "He seemed extremely pleased."

   "Zelda just came up with our first major offensive," Saria replied as Darunia set her back on the ground.  "He should be informing your generals as soon as possible."

   "Excellent," Darunia grinned.  "Then perhaps you will explain it to us, my Sisters."  Zelda did so, and Darunia's grin grew wider with every minute.  "Genius," he said, echoing Gustan, "Absolute genius."

   "Indeed, I did not think anybody would remember such old tactics," Ruto said.  "I certainly didn't.  The Triforce of Wisdom chose its host well."

   "Again, let's not count our cucoos before they hatch," Zelda cautioned.  "There is still much…"

   She was interrupted by a loud bang and a brilliant flash of light that momentarily blinded them.  She was already preparing a spell, thinking Rolondrof had decided to strike at them now.  Instead of hearing his cocky drawl however, she heard a soft, singsong voice instead.

   "Wow," the voice said.  "Bazillo was right; that was some ride."

   The others turned to face the new arrival, their eyes slowly readjusting.  "I'm sorry about the dramatic entrance," the voice apologized, "But when that much magic is used, I'm afraid such things can't be avoided.  You don't recognize me, but I…"

   "Navi?" Saria gasped.

   Navi seemed slightly taken aback.  "You recognize me?  Even after the changes?"

   "What changes?" Saria asked, confused.  "You look exactly the same."

   Navi looked down at herself.  She looked the same, alright, but instead of standing before them, she was hovering several meters in the air.  Only then did she notice how big the others appeared before her.

   "Oh, nuts," the tiny fairy muttered.  "And I was finally getting used to being big."


	7. Captured

Chapter Five Captured 

   Skorn strolled through the camp, surveying his men, the army that would soon conquer all of Hyrule.  They were a ragged bunch, but ruthless and loyal to the hand that paid them.  They would fight on as long as the money held out.  It was a dishonorable, in Skorn's eyes, the life of a mercenary, but he supposed if the employment of such vermin would help him and his family regain their lost honor, then their employment was worth it.

   He passed by a group of Lizaflos gathered around a fire.  The reptile-men were speaking in their own language, which consisted mostly of various hisses and snarls.  They looked warily over their shoulders as Skorn passed by them, their eyes falling to the Golden Gauntlets he wore on his arm.  Skorn was pleased at the fear they showed; the Lizaflos had been one of the first groups he had had to cow into submission.  At that time, he had been without the magic gloves, and now their fear was tripled even as the gauntlets tripled his already uncanny strength.  He was amazed that the Hero had never used the gloves for conquest; they would have been an amazing and terrifying weapon in the hands of so great a warrior.  But then again, Link had been honorable, as Skorn had told his brother; he did not seek domination over those who were so obviously his inferiors.

   Then again, he had been cowardly in his battle with Ganon, dishonoring the family, and that above all else was why Skorn was preparing to wage war on the races of Hyrule.  Such a victory would reclaim the lost honor and provide the revenge that Ganon, Skorn, and Rolondrof so desperately craved.

   Skorn made his way into the area of the camp dominated by the Staflos, and from there he heard the noises of a battle.  Interested, he turned his attention to the large ring of Hylians, Staflos, and many other races gathered around the fight. Due to his massive height, he had little trouble looking over the crowd into the fight.  An ashen skinned Stygian male and a powerfully built Gerudo woman were circling each other.  The man lunged at the woman just as she lunged at him.  They grappled each other around the shoulders, neither giving any ground.  The woman kneed the man in the groin, causing him to release his grip.  She followed with a roundhouse punch to the jaw, followed by a powerful kick, also to his jaw.  The man toppled over, unconscious.

   Members of the crowd began passing around rupees, some grinning, others scowling.  The Gerudo took her own share of the winnings and walked over to where Skorn still stood.  "Like what you saw?" she purred.

   "The victory was swift," Skorn replied, "But you were fighting an inferior opponent.  The outcome was certain from the beginning.  You were merely looking for a quick way to earn money.  No honor was to be gained."

   The woman nodded, her smile even wider.  "True, true.  But defeating an opponent after they have insulted your courage and integrity as a warrior, now that is a worthy cause for so mismatched a battle.  And perhaps I was hoping to impress myself to more than just the rabble."  She stepped up to him, pressing her chest against his stomach.

   Skorn looked down on her, his face expressionless.  "I do not partake in concubines, woman," he told her evenly.  "You may look to my brother for such amusement."

   "Believe me, I have been trying," she replied, "But his gaze has yet to wander my way.  But perhaps it is better that yours has."

   "Perhaps.  What is your name?"

   "I am called Ashnu."

   "I will tell my brother of you, Ashnu," Skorn promised.  "He is fond of strong women.  Perhaps you will soon have your wish."

   "Thank you, my lord.  And remember…my offer is not for Rolondrof alone…"

   Skorn merely nodded, then turned away from her, continuing his journey through the camp.  Grinning to herself, Nabooru tucked the money into her purse and headed for her tent, eager to tell Impa of her success.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "I still don't understand why we don't just fly above the trees," Zakro said, as he maneuvered his air-bike through the many hanging vines.  "We've been in this swamp for three days already.  We're wasting valuable time."

   "I know we are, Zakro," Malon answered from the front of the line.  "But this is still the best way.  We'd have to weave all over the place to find a way out of the canopy, and we might end up in the wrong direction.  At least down here we have a sure idea of where we are headed."

   "And how is that?" Zakro pressed, still not convinced.

   "The moss on the trees," Shrike answered.  "We've been heading west, towards the sunset, ever since we got here, and I've noticed in all the forests we've been in that the moss still grows on the north side of the trees.  Using that, we can always be sure of our course."

   Zakro still wasn't convinced.  "We could use the sun for that above the canopy," he argued.

   This time it was Mattalla who answered.  "Yes, but then we would be out in the open for Necron to see.  He is not stupid; he is surely using the same method we are using to stay on course, and he will not take any chance that he might get lost in the air.  And the false trails that Numaru and I have been making will help slow him down."

   Finding no other arguments, Zakro concentrated on following Malon's lead.  Though there had been no official vote, she had become their new leader, and they all followed her with absolute faith in her abilities.  In her opinion, she hadn't earned that trust; she didn't have the battle experience of Mattalla and Numaru, or Shrike's otherworldly calm, or even Zakro's confidence.  She had rudimentary skills in combat, schooled mostly by a retired soldier turned farmhand.  In her eyes, she was a fifth wheel, extra baggage on an already overburdened team.

   Still, the others followed Malon, despite her misgivings, and so far even she had to admit that she had done a pretty good job in keeping them out of trouble.  But she had to agree with Zakro; they were moving through the swamp far too slowly.  She had no idea how things were going back in Hyrule; for all she knew, Ganon could already have won.  For that reason, they had to find the Triforce as soon as possible and hope that they weren't too late to make a difference.

   "Does anyone else hear that?" Numaru suddenly exclaimed, snapping her from her reverie.  Malon strained her ears until she too could hear the noise.

   "Sounds like some sort of buzzing," she said.  She looked all around her for the source of the noise, but saw nothing in either the trees surrounding them or the murky, pond-riddled ground below them.

   "It's coming from all around us," Zakro said, extending his arm-blades.  

   The buzzing grew louder each moment, until the companions could here nothing else.  "Everyone, get ready!" Malon tried to call, but her words were drowned out.  Suddenly, the source of the noise made itself known.  Exploding from behind trees and raining down from the canopy were gigantic bugs, as large as the air-bikes, their wings vibrating and humming through the air.  On their backs rode what appeared to be man-like hornets, with large shimmering eyes, pincers on their mouths, and black and yellow-striped bodies.  In each of their four arms they held spears or swords.

   They immediately converged on the Chosen, surrounding them.  Malon and the others tried to fire their blasters, but their opponents were moving too fast for them to lock on.  The Chosen swerved out of the way of branches even as they tried to avoid the spears and swords of their attackers, but the swamp did not provide them with enough room to attack.  Malon continued firing, hitting nothing.

   Then Numaru was knocked from her bike, and she fell to the ground.  Zakro was also thrown from his vehicle as one of the wasp-men struck him over the head with a spear.  She saw Shrike trying desperately to shake off his pursuers, but they steered him towards a thick tree.  He leapt from the seat of his bike just in time, as the vehicle slammed into the trunk and exploded.  Mattalla managed to reach out and grab the Sheikah's hand, but one of the giant bugs rammed into the side of his air-bike, knocking the Goron off.  Both he and Shrike fell to the earth and were lost.

   Malon searched the ground for her friends as she dodged this way and that.  She brought her head up for a moment, only to be met by the foot of an attacker.  Dazed, she lost her balance and tumbled from her mount.  She crashed through thin branches and leaves, landing on the soft, wet earth.  Her armor had absorbed much of the impact, but the force of the kick still left her vision clouded.  She struggled to her feet and tried to draw her sword, but immediately she saw the ends of many swords and spears pointed in her direction.

   "Don't move!" one of the wasp-men rasped, his voice high and vibrating.  Malon slowly withdrew her hand from her sword and raised her arms in defeat.  She saw Zakro standing off to her right, his hands already bound behind him.  The prone form of Numaru was slung over the shoulder of one of the creatures.  There were no sign of either Shrike or Mattalla.

   "You are in the realm of the Horik-tai," the creature told her, even as another bound her wrists behind her back with some sticky fiber.  "You and your friends have entered unbidden, and will face the consequences.  May the gods have mercy on you."  A rough hand shoved her from behind, and the congregation set out, some on the backs of the giant bugs, the other on foot, leading their prisoners.  Malon tried to look for Shrike and Mattalla, hoping they had survived the fall.  Her captor noticed her attempts and laughed.  "If you are searching for the giant and the Sheikah, don't bother," he told her.  "They fell into one of the ponds.  The Shuk-nor will deal with them."

   Ignoring him, Malon continued to search.  But after half an hour of marching, she lowered her eyes, fighting back tears of remorse for the latest casualties of their quest.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   The swamp was silent where the Chosen had battled, the remaining air-bikes hovering above the ground.  The sounds of the Horik-tai and their mounts had faded into the distance a long time ago.

   In one pond, however, there was some motion, as bubbles rose to surface.  A moment later, a large, heavy creature, almost like a water beetle, floated to the surface, belly up, it's legs curled inwards over the gaping wound in its stomach.  The bug was followed by a large hand exploding from the surface, grasping for land.  It found it, and began to heave the rest of the body up.  Mattalla gasped loudly as he rose from the pool, Shrike behind him.  The two figures pulled themselves onto the land and lay on their sides, coughing up the dirty swamp water.

   "It…it's a good thing you're a lot lighter in water, Mattalla," Shrike stammered as he coughed up more water.  "I see now why Gorons don't swim; you sink like rocks!  I was barely able to pull you up."

   "I'm just thankful you were able to find me in that muck," Mattalla replied.  "And that you were able to kill that beetle before it made a meal out of us."  They lay there for a while, waiting for strength to return to their muscles.  Mattalla's eyes roamed the battlefield.  "I see five air-bikes, but no bodies.  Our friends must still be alive."

   Shrike didn't answer.  Instead, he stood up and began searching the ground.  "Two of them are, anyway," he said.  "I see Zakro's tracks, and either Malon's or Numaru's, I'm not sure which.  They must've been taken captive."

   Mattalla rose and joined him.  "Which way were they headed?"

   Shrike examined the tracks a little more, and then pointed.  "They went west.  A lot of them."

   The Goron merely nodded, and removed his hammer from his back.  He hefted the weapon in his massive hands.  "Well Shrike, it seems as if there is another detour in our journey.  How long do you suppose this one will take?"

   "The tracks are over an hour old," the Sheikah replied, as he drew his swords.  "So combining that with the amount of time it will take to stage a proper rescue…a day, maybe two."

   "Then I suggest we start right away."

   Shrike nodded, and the two warriors began running after their friends, hoping they would arrive in time.


	8. First Strike

Chapter Six First Strike 

   It had only been two days since Nabooru's meeting with Skorn, but already she was being summoned to Rolondrof's tent.  In her opinion, things were finally starting to look better.  It was around noon when she the page found her and told her that Rolondrof requested her presence, and the sun shone clearly in the pale blue sky.  She made her way through the camp, ignoring the fearful and angry glances the other soldiers shot at her.  Impa would be circling around the long way.  As she reached the large tent she paused before entering, go over the plan once more, searching for any faults.  Finding none, she took a deep breath, straightened her back, and sauntered through the flap.

   Rolondrof was sitting crossed legged in the center of the tent, still wrapped in his heavy dark robes, eyes closed.  He opened them once she had taken several steps in.  She placed one hand on her waist and tilted her hips seductively.  He grinned wickedly up at her.  "You're Ashnu, I presume."

   "You presume correctly," she drawled, taking a step closer.  "I've been waiting a long time to finally meet you.  Your reputation is…shall we say…legendary."

   His grin widened as he got to his feet.  "Let me assure you that it is well deserved.  Now," he removed his heavy top-cloak.  "Shall we begin?"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Skorn watched patiently as the new recruits were led into the camp.  He had thought that all the mercenaries in Hyrule and all the surrounding countries had already joined, but apparently there were always more skulltulas to crawl out of the woodwork.  This batch looked just as disreputable as all the others.

   Skorn despised the hiring of the mercs, believing that fighting for money was about as dishonorable as one could get.  Still, contrary the beliefs of his brothers, he was neither stupid nor naïve because of his code of honor; he understood that this was the only way to achieve their vengeance on Zelda and the Sages, and that came before anything else he may want.

   "Take them to the training ground," he ordered his sergeant, a tall, heavily built Lizaflos.  "I wish to see their skill." The sergeant nodded and began herding the men and women towards the center of the camp.  In the commotion, at the rear of the group, seven of the mercs subtly broke away from pack and began spreading themselves out around the camp, blending in with the other soldiers.  At precisely the same moment, they began counting down.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Rolondrof was now stripped down to his undergarments, and Nabooru was as close to a state of panic as she had been in her entire life.  Besides the fact that Rolondrof's scrawny body was far from attractive, she and Impa hadn't thought this part of the plan all the way through, and Nabooru's mind was scrambling for the next step.  Planting what she hoped was a seductive expression on her face, she drawled, "Why so fast, my lord?" 

   Rolondrof paused, looking confused.  "What I mean is that if you want something done right, you must be willing to be patient."  She stepped up to him and pushed him not into a chair, a little rougher than she should have, perhaps.  He stared up at her with an ugly expression of confusion and arousal.  She then began swaying from side to side, dancing in a way she had seen Putnian whores do.  

   Apparently, Rolondrof had seen them also, because his expression immediately brightened.  Nabooru fought back a wave of nausea as she began plotting how to get a piece of Rolondrof without killing him.  Then again, the thought had more than small amount of appeal.

   She was spared from that decision by the explosions.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Put out those fires!  Untie the horses!  Quickly, quickly!"  Skorn yelled the commands over the curses and screams of the soldiers as the fought back the fires the explosions had caused.  He ran to where one of the catapults was about to collapse onto their bomb supply.  Running under the beam, he caught it just as it was about to fall.  Hefting the log aside, he began searching for any source of the explosions.  All of their bombs were there, and any sabotage would have been noticed.  Where could they have come from?

   Then he saw them.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a batch of the new recruits he had just met make their way through the crowd, towards the northern edge of the camp, and then he knew what had happened.  Furious at the cowardly tactics Princess Zelda was stooping to, he unsheathed his massive sword from his back.  He hurled the blade like a boomerang, and the blade spun through the air, easily clearing the twenty feet between them.  The spinning blade decapitated two of the fleeing spies and landed point down a foot into the ground.  The others stopped for a moment to see what had become of their comrades.

   By that time Skorn was on them.

  He grabbed two of them by the throat and smashed their heads together, killing them instantly.  Two of the others drew their swords and charged, while the last continued to flee.  Skorn blocked the first strike on his right gauntlet.  He grabbed the man's wrist and pulled him right into Skorn's waiting fist.  The man's legs buckled, lifeless, by Skorn maintained his hold on the man's sword arm.  The last attacker, a woman, slashed at Skorn's waist, followed by a thrust across his torso.  He easily blocked them, batting the woman's blade aside.  Before she could regain her balance, he brought his own blade—still in the dead man's grip—down onto the woman's wrist.  

   The woman screamed in pain and grabbed the stump where her hand had once been.  Skorn let the dead man drop and grabbed the woman by her tunic, lifting her off the ground until her eyes were level with his   A small object fell from her tunic; a bombchu.  Skorn looked down on the little bomb, then back up at the woman.  "I hope you are satisfied," he said, his voice calm and even.  "Five of your companions are dead, you have done little damage to our forces, and you are about to die.  This cowardly attack has gained you nothing."

   Though her face was clenched with pain, the woman managed a defiant grin.  "The princess wanted to send you vermin a message," she growled.  "We're not going to just lie down and let you walk all over us.  This is our land—and we intend to fight for it."  She then spat in Skorn's face.

   His expression did not waver.  He simply placed his free hand on the top of her head, waited a moment, and twisted.  Dropping the lifeless husk to the ground, he retrieved his sword and made his way over to his brother's tent.

   What he saw when he arrived was not at all what he expected.

   Rolondrof was sprawled on the floor, unconscious, with a broken nose, a large bald patch on his head, and missing his right index finger.  There was a large slash in the tent's rear wall.  

   Skorn leapt to his brother's side and lifted him off the ground, gently shaking him.  Rolondrof groaned as he made his way back into consciousness.  "Brother?" Skorn asked,  "Brother, what happened here?"

   The smaller man groaned again brought his hand up his nose.  The action caused the pain of his missing finger to flare up again, and he cried out in pain, tears beginning to pour from his eyes.  "That…that woman!" he croaked.  "That bitch!  When the explosions happened…she…she…hit me, and then…then…" He cried out in pain and frustration.  "I'LL KILL HER!" he shrieked.  "IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO I'LL KILL THEM ALL!"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Nabooru and Impa, mounted on Epona's back, rode swiftly north towards the castle.  "You realize, of course, that you did not need to take his finger," Impa told her companion.  "The hair will be more than enough for the king's antidote."

   Nabooru, mounted behind Impa, was removing the fake nose and rubbing the make-up from her face.  "I know," she replied with a grin.  "But it was the least that little leever deserved.  Next time he'll think twice before using a woman so callously."  Epona whinnied her assent.  "But what of those explosions?" Nabooru asked.  "Your doing?"

   "No," Impa replied.  "But I must say the timing could not have been more perfect.  The distraction was much needed."

   "Indeed.  But where did they come from?"

   Impa was silent for a moment as she thought of the answer.  When it came to her, she allowed herself a rare smile.  "Zelda," she confirmed.  "I am amazed she would think of such a tactic."

   Nabooru was still confused.  "What?"

   "Infiltration," Impa explained, "Was one of the Sheikah's best tactics in their battle with Necron, before they disappeared from Hyrule.  Small groups would infiltrate the enemy base and then sabotage it.  Weapons, personnel, and the like.  One method the used was known as 'shadow bombing'.  They would slip in unnoticed, carrying bombs or bombchus in with them, and then spread themselves among the base, choosing spots where they could do the most damage.  They would then detonate their bombs simultaneously, causing panic and destruction.  Then the infiltrators would slip back out of the camp, before the enemy could catch them."

   Nabooru nodded, impressed.  "A clever trick.  But what did Zelda hope to accomplish?  Surely she did not think it would cause much damage."

   "No," Impa agreed, "But that was not her intention.  This attack was a warning.  She is saying that Hyrule will not go gently into oblivion.  She is telling Ganon and his brothers that we will not go out without a fight."

   Nabooru laughed and slapped Impa on the shoulder.  "My friend, that is the best news I have heard in weeks.  Your ward will make quite a queen."

   Impa felt her chest swell with pride, and again, she smiled.  "Yes she will…yes she will…"

   Epona once again whinnied her agreement, and drove them back towards the castle.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Was it a success, do you think?"

   "Don't worry, princess.  Everything worked out fine."

   Zelda, Saria, and Navi stood on a balcony in one of the palace's towers, looking out towards the setting sun.  Saria and Navi had lost count of how many times Zelda had asked that question since morning.  Zelda wrapped her cloak closer to her body as the evening chill set in, her golden hair streaming out from underneath the hood.  Saria sat beside her on the railing, also cloaked, and Navi floated beside her, constantly on the move.  It had been many years since she had seen Navi, but Zelda still remembered how energetic the little fairy had been the first time they had met.

   The same day she had met Link.

   "Navi," Zelda said, fighting back tears.  "You said that you spent the last eight years living in the Sacred Realm, and that the goddesses had given you knowledge of the past."

   "That's right."

   "Do you…could you tell me of my past?  Of why Link and I were separated at birth."

   Navi's light dimmed a little, as if the question saddened her.  For a moment Zelda thought that she wouldn't answer.  But the fairy said, "Do you want to hear this too, Saria?"

   "Of course," the Kokiri nodded.  "He was like my brother as well.  I'd like to know how he came to be."

   Navi sighed a little, almost sad, and then began.

                                    *                                  *                                  *  

"To understand what happened, you have to understand this: the goddesses have watched your family very closely for over a thousand years, waiting for the day when their prophecies might come true.  Over the ages, your ancestors have been fulfilling prophecies set down at the beginning of time, some good, some bad.  Your father, for example, was destined to defeat the Stone King eighteen years ago and unite the people of Hyrule for the first time since the battle with Necron.  And your mother…well, your mother's destiny is the reason you were born.

   "Your mother was born in Kakariko Village.  Her father owned one of the shops in the town, and her mother was a fortuneteller, a mystic.  It was the mother who foresaw the path her daughter, Sanna, would take.  She raised her in the arts of healing, teaching her to be calm, composed, accepting.  She knew that Sanna would die delivering you and your brother to your destinies, so she did her best to raise Sanna with the knowledge that the goddesses were always watching after her, that everything that happened to her was a part of their greater plan.

   "Years later, before your father, Jax, defeated the Stone King and became king, Sanna was making a delivery for her father to Jax's village, a small farming community.  As she was about to leave for home, Moblins under orders from the Stone King attacked the village.  Jax saved your mother, along with the rest of the village.  Now, your mother was deeply connected to the magic of this world, though that power was latent within her.  She had a sense—a feeling deep down within her—that the brave young man who had saved her was the man she was supposed to be with.  She stayed with him in the village repairing the damaged the Moblins had caused.  Shortly after, they were married.

   "When the Stone King began his campaign of dominance over Hyrule, your father lead the resistance.  Sanna was pregnant with you and Link.  Ulpa and Impa, the last remaining Sheikah, were friends of your father, and Jax had asked Ulpa to watch over you while he led the final attack on the Stone King.  Impa was away in Kakariko, leading the battle there.

   "Unfortunately, the Stone King struck first, and your father's forces were caught off guard.  He begged Ulpa to take your mother to Kakariko to stay under the Sheikah's combined protection.  After much arguing, she agreed.  It was the last time they ever saw each other.

   "They were far south, close to Lake Hylia, and their journey was long, as they had to avoid the Stone King's forces.  Your mother gave birth to you and Link in the wild, at the southern borders of the Lost Woods.  Sanna had just enough time to name you before she met her destiny.  The Stone King's Golems came on Sanna and Ulpa several days after your birth and attacked.  Sanna's power awakened within her, and she realized the roles her children would one day play in the goddesses' plan.  Taking Link, she ordered Ulpa to leave her, to take you back to your father.  Ulpa refused, and Sanna used her incredible power to teleport you and Ulpa a safe distance away from that spot, closer now to Jax then you were to her.  Ulpa finally obeyed a carried you back to your father, though the effort and the trials ultimately killed her.

   "Meanwhile, your mother fled with Link deep into the forest.  The Golems gave chase, but through the combined magic of your mother and the forest, they were destroyed by the creatures of the Lost Woods, but not before Sanna had been fatally wounded.  She fled further and further into the forest, her magic pulling her in the direction she was meant to go.  Finally, she reached the Kokiri Village.  Shocked to see on of the 'Big People' in their home, the Kokiri brought the injured woman before the Great Deku Tree.  Sanna begged the Tree to take Link, to care for him.  The Great Deku Tree realized Link's importance and agreed, and for the first time in the history of our world, a Hylian was accepted into the forest.

   "Your mother died shortly after, and the Kokiri buried her before the roots of the Great Deku Tree, in order to spare her the curse of the Staflos that befalls all who enter the Lost Woods.  Link was raised with the latest batch of Kokiri created by the Tree, the batch including Saria and Mido.  The Tree never revealed his mother's fate, nor that of his father or his sister, who made it safely back to Jax and became the princess of Hyrule.

   "That is your story.  The story of how one man's courage and one woman's love gave birth to not only a nation, but to the two children who would one day decide its fate.

   "That day is now."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Navi fell silent.  Zelda's head was lowered as her tears fell far to the ground.  Saria was also crying, her small arm wrapped around Zelda's shoulders.  "I'm sorry," the fairy whispered, fighting back her own tears.  "I wish there could have been an easier way to tell you."

   "There is no easy way to talk about death," Zelda sobbed.  "Especially a death that stemmed from love."  She looked up at Navi, eyes bloodshot and cheeks streaked with tears.  "I've waited my entire life to know how my mother died.  Now I do.  Thank-you, Navi."

   "What about her grandparents?" Saria asked, wiping her eyes.  "What happened to them?"

   "They died during the War of Unification," Navi replied.  "Zelda is now the last of her line."

   "Sisters?"

   The three women turned to face Darunia.  He looked extremely uncomfortable at the situation and lowered his eyes.  "Im…Impa and Nabooru have returned.  Their mission was a success, along with the attack.  The first battle is ours."

   Zelda and Saria exchanged glances that the Goron chief could not read.  Then, wiping the tears from her eyes, Zelda stood tall, the hood falling from her head.   The waning sun created a halo around her body, as if the goddesses themselves had been reincarnated in her.  When she spoke, her voice was firm and steady.  "Thank-you, Darunia.  Now, let's go.  We must save my father before Rolondrof has a chance to strike back at us.  I may be the last of my line, but by the goddesses, I will not be the only one."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Well, Shrike, it has been two days, and we have yet to free our comrades.  And after seeing this, I am afraid that task may be damned near impossible."

   "Nothing is impossible Mattalla," Shrike assured his friend.  He poked his head up over the ledge once more, then brought it back down and sighed.  "Hellishly difficult, but never impossible."

   The remaining Chosen were on a high ledge over looking the citadel of the Horik-tai, a massive structure that seemed to be a melding of trees and stone.  Horik-tai were crawling all over the battlements, and their waspish steeds kept a firm aerial lookout.  Shrike and Mattalla had found the fortress on the first day of their pursuit, and had spent the remainder of their time trying to figure out a rescue plan.

   "If the castle lay-out is like every other castle, then our friends are most likely being held in a lower level," Mattalla observed.  "Our best plan would be to find a way in through the sewage system."

   "Assuming they even have one," Shrike pointed out.  "But getting in isn't the problem.  They real trouble will come when we have to sneak three extra people out."

   Mattalla sighed deeply in frustration.  "Agreed.  Does your Sheikah training give you any idea on how to quietly storm a hostile fortress and then quietly escape?"

   Shrike shook his head.  "Unfortunately, no."

   "Neither has it taught you sense an enemy."

   Neither Shrike nor Mattalla had a chance to see from where the new voice had come; both their worlds faded into darkness.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Bazillo watched as Shrike and Mattalla were carried off deeper into the swamp.  The little sprite was crouched in the branches of a tree, hidden from sight.  "Hmm, an interesting turn of events this is, a whole new shadow unto this shady biz," he mused, stroking the bottom of his beak.  "Hmm, faced with a puzzle now, poor Bazillo be, the solution of which may affect his strange destiny.  Go with those two to make sure they don't fight, or aid the red-headed one and her friends in their plight."

   He sat there a few moments longer, trying to choose the best course of action.  He should never have let Navi talk him into this scheme, he thought.  Bazillo preferred to watch events from the sidelines, as he had been doing for thousands of years.  Now he was being asked to take an active role in the goddesses' plans, for which the repercussions might be disastrous.  In other words, this was no position for any self-respecting sprite to be in.

   Finally making a decision, Bazillo sighed and leapt off the tree in the direction of the citadel.  "Hmm, you're stuck in it now, Bazillo my friend.  So I might as well see it through to the whole bitter end."


	9. The Magic's Son

Chapter Seven The Magic's Son 

   Brak fell to ground, unconscious and missing several more teeth than when he first entered the Cage.  That left only Avar standing.  Seeing his partner lying flat on the ground, he backed away cautiously from his opponent, the man who had dominated the Cage for the past week.

   Link heard Avar's shuffling feet as he tried to put some distance between them.  Stepping over Brak's prone form, he turned in Avar's direction.  The big man was scared; Link could almost hear Avar's teeth chattering.  He feigned once to the right, and Avar scrambled to the left.  He feigned once to the left, and Avar quickly went right.  Suddenly, Link rolled forward, toward Avar, catching him off guard.  Getting quickly to his feet, he leapt high into the air, delivering a roundhouse quick roundhouse to Avar's jaw.  The big man stumbled but did not fall.  Link landed and struck Avar with a vicious head butt, followed by a quick kick to his right knee.  Avar's legs buckled and he leaned forward, allowing Link to drive his knee up into Avar's nose.

   Avar fell to the ground, several feet from Brak.  Link slowed his breathing and straightened his back, ignoring the crude cheers of the crowd.  Two men came into the Cage and led him out.  Only then did they remove the blindfold from his eyes.  His hands, however, remained secure behind his back.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link stared out the barred window in his room, watching the setting sun, lost in thought He no longer needed to be strapped down to his bed, now that he was the undefeated King of the Cage; Bones had been making a tidy profit off of Link's four-a-day fights, and had "rewarded" him with a little more freedom than many of the other prisoners.  He scratched the rough stubble on his chin; he hadn't seen much need of shaving during his captivity, and the beard was beginning to itch.

   He still had a hard time reconciling the Clock Town of his youth with the prison camp it had become.  From his window he saw its former inhabitants slouching along down the streets, running errands for their mercenary masters, shoulders stooped, sullen expressions clouding their once cheery faces.  Their days had become one long, hellish drudgery through a horrible routine.

   His days had become the same, though for the most part infinitely more violent.  Every three hours he was led down the street to Barten's old bar, where he engaged in combat with hardened criminals and murderers.  After his first battle with Krag, he had realized that resisting was useless, at least for the time being; if he didn't fight back, he would be killed, and then he would be of no help to anyone.  Not that he wanted to provide any entertainment, however.  After his first fight, he had dispatched his opponents quickly and efficiently.  So quickly in fact, that the past couple of days they had been handicapping him with blindfolds and two-on-ones and things like that.  But he would not kill them, which often occurred with the other competitors.  He refused to sink to their level.

   Since being awarded with his new freedoms, Link had been trying to figure out a way to get him and the remaining townsfolk out of this mess, but so far inspiration had eluded him.  According to Anju, over half of the populace still remained trapped within the city, held hostage in one of the old storehouses.  That left quite a lot of people for Link to rescue, even when he was free and didn't have a city full of mercs to contend with.

   So on the whole, Link had very little to look forward to each passing day, with the exception of Anju's visits whenever she brought his meals.  She was due any minute now, and this time she was bringing visitors.  Bones had allowed it, much to Smitts' chagrin.  As if on cue, he heard the locks being released from his door, and a moment later Smitts entered the room, scowling darkly.  Anju followed him in, a little brunette girl no older than five clinging to the hem of her dress.  Next came Cremia, followed by the three teenagers he had seen at his fight with Krag.  Smitts' scowl darkened, and he left the room, muttering under his breath.

   When he heard the last lock being sealed, Link smiled at his company, who returned the favor.  "How are you today, Anju?"

   "As well as can be expected, I guess.  This is Kayla, by the way."

   She gently nudged the little girl forward, who stared shyly down at the floor.  Link smiled at her and crouched down to her level.  He was still dressed in his battle gear, a sleeveless leather tunic, pants, and boots, and taped hands, so he supposed he must look a little frightening.  She gingerly eyed his tattoos, as if associating him with Bones.  "It's nice to meet you, Kayla," he said softly.  "Your mom's told me a lot about you.  She told me how smart and pretty you are, but it looks like you're even prettier than she said."

   Kayla raised her eyes and smiled a little, deciding that this man wasn't like the others in the town.  "I'm happy to meet you, Mr. Link.  Mommy says that you helped her and daddy get married."

   Link laughed.  "Yes I did.  I'll tell you about it sometime, but only if we can be friends.  Deal?"

   Her smile widened and she nodded her head eagerly, holding out her little hand.  "Deal."

   Link shook her hand carefully and lifted her up to sit on the bed.  He turned back to the others.  "It's good to see you again, Cremia," he started, staring at the woman Malon might someday grow into.  The resemblance was uncanny, even though Cremia was over ten years older.  "You probably don't remember me, but…"

   "Of course I remember you," she replied, stepping forward to embrace him.  "How could I forget?  Romani wouldn't stop talking about you for months after you left, and I'll never forget how you stopped those bandits from ruining our farm.  I never got a chance to thank you."

   "No thanks is needed," Link told her as they broke the embrace.  "I was happy to help.  Speaking of which, where is Romani?  Was she trapped inside when the Wall went up?"

   "She was outside with Boomer," one of the teens answered, a tall, heavy kid.  Link looked at them, trying to remember who they were.

   "Moe?" he said, as the name came to him.

   "Yeah," the kid replied, beaming.  "But everybody calls me Blimp now.  At least the other B.G. Boys do."

   "B.G. Boys…you mean the Bomber Gang?"

   "Yeah, that's us."  This time it was the tall, skinny one.  "We changed the name 'cause it sounded tougher, and we gave each other nick-names.  My name's Scot, but you can call me Socks."

   "And I'm Wheezy."  Wheezy was a short, pale kid with limp black hair and sharp features.  "Wil, if you remember."

   "Of course I do," Link said, laughing as the memories of his short affiliation with the Bomber Gang surfaced.  "You were the one who was always coughing.  But what happened to Jim and Rocky?"

   "They're outside the Wall," Socks explained.  "Jim's called Boomer now, but Rocky's still Rocky…his name was already pretty tough, so we just left it.  But anyway, yeah, Boomer and Romani were out on a date, so they both got stuck outside, and Rocky was able to make it out when the attack came.  Us, on the other hand…"

   "We can talk about that later," Link interrupted, motioning for them to take a seat on either the bed or the chairs that remained in the room.  He took a seat on the bed, and Kayla crawled over to sit on his knee.  "If I wanted to hear about the invasion, I'm sure that idiot Smitts would tell me all I wanted to know.  Right now, all I want to hear about is what my friends have been up to for the past eight years."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   It was dark out by the time Smitts told the visitors that time was up.  Thanks to Link, there was no longer any moon, so lamps had been set up all over the streets and buildings.  Smitts' face glowed wickedly in the torchlight.  "Let's go, townies," he growled.  "Visitin' hours is over.  The 'King of the Cage' has to rest up for tomorrow's fights."

   Link gently patted the sleeping Kayla's head and handed her over to her mother.  Anju, Cremia, and the boys said their farewells and filed past Smitts out of the room.  The merc lingered for a moment, glaring at Link, who more than met the stare.  As usual, Smitts was the first to look away.  Mumbling something crude, he turned and shut the door behind him.  Link listened at the door until he heard Smitts resume his position at the front desk, and then began counting.

   When forty-five minutes had passed, Link went to work.  He held up the small object in his hands, checking to see if it would work.  It was a hairpin that he had subtly removed from Kayla's head.  He glanced at it a moment longer; yes, it would work nicely.  He knelt down in front of the door and jammed the pin into the keyhole.  After several minutes of fiddling, he heard the tumblers click into place.  Slowly turning the knob, he eased the door open, peering into the hallway.  Smitts had already made his pass, and wouldn't be returning for another half an hour.  More than enough time.

   Link left the room and quietly shut the door behind him, locking it.  Moving like a shadow, he covered the distance between his room and the stairs and flattened himself against the wall.  Turning his head around the corner, he saw that the stairs were clear, and began edging down them.  When he reached the bottom, he looked to his right.  He could just see Smitts' feet resting on the desk, but he couldn't tell if the merc was sleeping or not.  Instead, Link went the other direction, towards the kitchen and the common room.  He was just passing by the bathroom when he heard a loud crash.  Ducking into the bathroom, he shut the door and waited.  Sure enough, he heard Smitts yelling obscenities at the chair that had dropped him.  Breathing a sigh of relief, Link grasped the doorknob.

   "Excuse me?"

   Link spun at the voice, prepared for an attack.  But there was nobody else in the small room but him.  Then the voice spoke again, a high, rasping sound.  "Sorry to bother you, but people so rarely come in here anymore.  Think the toilet's haunted or something.  They always run away…sorry, I tend to ramble on, I so rarely have anyone to…I mean, you wouldn't happen to have any paper up there, would you?"

   Link's jaw dropped as he walked over and peered into the toilet.  "I can't believe it…" he gasped.  "You're still alive?"

   "Who, me?  I suppose so, if you call 'alive' breathing and occasionally eating.  That's what I call it anyway, but I guess other people might define it by the way you smell, or the house you live in…"

   "I gave you paper years ago," Link interjected, searching the toilet for some sort of secret lever.  "I was a kid back then, dressed all in green…"

   "Yeah, I remember you!" the voice squealed with glee.  "It was nice paper too, some of the finest anyone's ever given me.  Then again, I think you might have been the only one who didn't run away screaming the moment I asked…"

   "Sorry, to interrupt, but is there a way down there?"

   "Hmm?  Oh, you mean from up there.  Yeah, all you gotta do is lift the seat up.  It should be big enough for a man, though I can't say I've tried in a while.  And it shouldn't be too dirty, mostly 'cause nobody ever uses it on account of all that 'haunting' nonsense…"

   Link had stopped listening and had already lifted the seat and was looking down into the hole.  It would be a tight fit, but he would make it.  Grasping the edge, he lowered himself feet-first into the hole and let go.  The moment he did so, he began sliding down a slick stone pipe.  It was a short ride, over almost as soon as it began.  Link landed with a splash in a dark sewer tunnel, the only light emanating from a torch carried by a mousy looking man in heavy trench coat.  He had a thin face, high cheekbones, and a long nose that gave a decidedly rodent-like appearance.  His jacket was heavily padded, with the hood thrown back to display a scraggly mess of tangled gray hair.  Currently he was bobbing from one foot to the other, twitching as if he was running on pure adrenaline.

   "A visitor!" the man exclaimed.  "A visitor!  First time that's ever happened, and I can't say that I mind.  The rats are good company, but not very good conversationalists, if you get my meaning.  All they do is squeak, and even then it's only ever about food…"

   Link was beginning to realize that the only way to get two words in was through interruption.  "My name's Link.  What's yours?"

   At this, the man seemed genuinely confused.  He skewed his already wrinkled face in concentration and scratched his head.  "Name?  Name…I know I had one of those before.  I really quite liked it, but for the life of me…Pat?  Matt?  Fat?  That couldn't be true, because I'm not…Scrat!  That was it!  My name is Scrat!"

   "Nice to meet you Scrat," Link said and offered his hand, which Scrat eagerly shook.  Only then did he realize how cold it was.  

   Scrat noticed his shivering, and said, "Say, you want to come over to my place for a while?  Warm up a bit?  I'd really be quite delighted.  No one ever comes, but I am very proud of it.  Been putting it together for years, and it's finally beginning to look like home, or at least as close to a home as a sewer can be, which again depends on your definition…"

   "That'd be great, Scrat.  Lead the way."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Scrat led Link through the sewers, a massive stone network of tunnels and passages.  It seemed that the sewers were rarely visited by anyone outside of Scrat, as there were few torches or any other signs of use.  Scrat continued to ramble on about whatever came to his mind, and Link politely listened and occasionally offered his own comments.  For the most part, though, his mind was elsewhere, already plotting the next step in his plan to rescue the townsfolk from Bones and the other mercenaries.  The first thing he would have to do would be to…

   "Ah, here we are!"

   Link halted behind Scrat, unable to see anything.  Noticing his companions confusion, Scrat laughed and the raced around the room, lighting torches and candles, until the whole room was filled with a soft yellow glow.  Link stared in awe at the chamber before him.  The room was huge, over twenty feet high and at least that much wide.  It was jammed full of odds and ends that Scrat had collected over the years.  Works of art, broken machinery, old clocks, rusting armor and other weapons, shelves and shelves of books, and nearly anything else a person could imagine.

   Scrat stood in the center of the room, wringing his hands, with a proud expression on his face.  "It's amazing, Scrat," Link answered truthfully.  "One of the nicest homes I've ever seen."

   Amazingly, Scrat blushed.  "Well, it isn't much, but I try.  You'd be surprised at what people lose down their drains.  All these treasures and odd and ends; someone has to take care of them, so it might as well be me."  Then he went scurrying around the room, adjusting things here and there.

   Link wandered around the room, admiring the artifacts.  "Scrat," he asked, "Did you ever hear of the Great Fairy who lives in the northern part of the city?"

   "Great Fairy?  Big woman, lots of hair, laughs a lot?  Oh yeah, she's still there.  I sometimes go up around there, just for fun, and she sometimes talks to me.  Says I'm 'the only townie who actually has something interesting to say'.  So I think she might be a little crazy, but who am I to…"

   "Do you think you can take me there?" Link asked.  "I need to talk to her as soon as possible."

   "Sure, I can take you right now, if you want.  But you better stay a while and get warm.  Gets chilly up top at night, especially this time of the year.  Just let me get a fire started."  He went to work gathering bits of wood and throwing them into a short metal barrel.

   "Here, let me help," Link offered, stepping forward.  He crouched down and clenched his fist, casting Din's Fire.  But when he opened it…

   "What?" He stared at his empty fist.  Not even a spark.  He closed his hand again, concentrating even harder, but when he opened it, still nothing had happened.  Worried he began casting other spells, Nayru's Love, Farore's Wind, anything he could think of.

   Scrat watched him curiously, as he struggled to cast his spells.  After many attempts, the sewer man finally asked, "Hey, Link?  What's wrong?  Looks like you're having some trouble there…"

   Link relaxed, and stared at his empty hands in horror.  "My magic…" he stammered.  "I…I can't use my magic."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   The stars shed their light over the path guiding Link's way as he made his way along the northern wall of Clock Town, though thankfully not enough to reveal his features.  Scrat had given him a spare hooded trench coat, black leather, with metal studs along the shoulders and padded elbows.  At his side he wore an old and rusted sword, mostly for decoration, in case he met any of the mercs along the way.  The jacket was buttoned up to his throat, and the hood obscured his entire face in darkness.  He slouched along with his hands in his pockets, doing his best to look like a sullen mercenary walking his beat.

   The effect wasn't entirely an exaggeration.

   He reached the western edge of the wall, which came to a halt before a high stone wall that had been there since the city had first been built.  Instead of building around it, the workers had simply ended the wall there, though at the time none of them knew exactly why.  But the cave at the top of the wall, Link knew, was home to one of the Great Fairies who watched over this world.  If anyone could help him with his plan to save the city, she could.

   Checking to make sure nobody was watching, Link placed his hands on the wall and began to climb.  It was slow work in the dark, as Link had to feel around for secure handholds, but eventually he made it to the top.  The cave loomed up before him, the path inwards steadily declining.  Taking a deep breath, he began his descent.  A short while later, he entered into a softly glowing room, much like Navi's fountain in the Sacred Realm.  Glowing balls of light floated above the water.  Link drew his hood back and shook out his long blond hair, waiting.

   Suddenly, the golden glow flared, and Link had to shield his eyes.  The flash was followed by a wild cackling, and when he opened his eyes, he saw a giant, golden haired woman floating lazily above the pool, scantily clad in a circlet of gold leaves, and laughing hysterically.

   "As I live and breath!" she laughed, "The Slayer of Moons has returned!  You have no idea how long we've been waiting for your return.  My sisters thought it wouldn't be for another ten years, but I just had this feeling that the time was fast approaching."

   "What do you mean 'waiting'?" Link asked, puzzled.  "How could you have been waiting for me to return?  My coming here the first time was a fluke…an accident."

   This prompted more laughter from the Fairy.  "Oh, they're so cute at that age," she said more to herself than to Link.  "So innocent.  Did you honestly believe that you're coming here to save this world was mere chance?  Do you think we don't have our own heroes?  No, your destiny in this world was foretold long ago, Hero of Time."

   Link's jaw dropped.  "How…how do you know…"

   "Oh this is a fun game!" she cackled.  "Have you never asked yourself why everyone in this world looks so much like someone from your own?  Why Darmani, Mikau, and that poor little Deku boy Voot-par were able to join their spirits with yours?  Why the most dangerous weapon in existence, the Fierce Deity Mask, resembles your own face?"  She paused a moment, waiting for answers that she knew he didn't have.  "Our worlds are connected, Link.  Deeply connected.  And you are the chain that binds them.  You and your magic."

   "My magic?  What does my magic have to do with anything?"

   The Fairy appeared genuinely shocked.  "You mean my cousins over in your world never explained it to you?" Link shook his head.  "How dreadful!  I'll have to have a talk with them at the next family reunion.  Then you do not know how magic works?"

   "I know a little," Link told her.  This wasn't the reason he had come, but he felt the compulsion to hear the Fairy out.  "Mostly what I've been able to piece together from old records and my own experimentations.  Magic is what holds the world together, supplying it with the energy to live and sustain life.  Sometimes people can be taught how to manipulate it to cast spells and illusions, and sometimes it's in certain artifacts, like the Master Sword, or the Ocarina of Time."

   The Great Fairy laughed again, though this time the sound was warmer, less maniacal.   "Considering you have not been properly educated in the matter, that is a very good understanding.  But you are wrong on one very important detail.  Magic cannot be 'taught' as you understand it.  It is not a toy to be given at random to whoever asks for it.  And the magic is not in artifacts or trinkets like swords and instruments.  The magic is—and has always been—in you."

   Link staggered as if struck, though he did not know why.  "What…what do you mean?"

  All humor was gone from the Fairy's expression.  "Magic does not just float around, waiting for someone to use it.  It cannot be created or destroyed, only changed.  It is born anew within each new life, with varying degrees of power and potential.  You and your sister," the laughter returned.  "You and your sister…you have more power than any beings ever created.  Almost enough to rival the goddesses."

   "What do you mean?" Link was becoming frightened, afraid of what this new understanding would mean.  "What do you mean the power is in me?  That Zelda and I can rival the goddesses?  What…"

   "It began with your mother," the Fairy continued, as if he hadn't said anything at all.  "She was also incredibly strong in the Magic, but that power was latent, unrealized.  But the moment that you and your sister were conceived…at that moment, the power passed to you.  Not only that, but also the Three saw that the Chosen Ones they had been waiting for since time began had been born, and they reached out with their power and touched you, baptizing you with their own power.  In that instant, you became the Magic's Son, a direct descendant of the power used to create all the worlds."

   "But the Ocarina…the three great spells…"

   "All extensions of you," the Fairy answered.  "The Ocarina of Time was created merely to open the Door of Time.  Why were you able to play other magical songs on it?  Saria's Song allowed you to communicate telepathically with your best friend.  Epona's Song called your horse to your side, no matter your location.  The Song of Storms gave you control over nature itself!  Do you honestly believe that one little wooden instrument could hold enough magic for all that?  And why do you think the Triforce chose you and your sister as hosts for its power?  Ganon was chosen merely because he was the first to lay his hands on it.  You and Zelda…well, power is drawn to power.  As for the spells my cousins taught you…those weren't spells on how to create fire and shields out of thin air…they were teaching you how to draw on the power within you!  All the magic you can do…fire, storms, telepathy, everything…it's all you Link.  They are outward extensions of the power you possess.  You have the potential to do anything.  All you need is the will and the conviction."

   The chamber fell silent.  Link's head was lowered, as the gravity of the Fairy's truth sunk in.  It couldn't be true!  That Zelda could be a goddess.  That he could be a god.  That all this time, he had had the power to save the world…

   "If what you're saying is true," he muttered, still staring at the floor, "Then why can't I feel the magic now?  Why can't I call on it?"

   "Your full potential can only be released when it is most needed, or when it is destined to do so.  Destiny tends to be fickle, however…" she sighed heavily.  "Which brings us to the problem at hand: why can't you use your magic now?  Do you remember how you got here, back into Termina?"

   Link nodded, and proceeded to relate the circumstances of his arrival.  The battle with Necron's army.  Shumbo and his weapon.  His fatal wounds.  Teleporting Shumbo a safe distance from his friends.

   The explosion.

   When he was finished, he waited for the Fairy's response.  After a while, she nodded her head in understanding.  "Yes, I see what has happened.  This was unexpected; even the goddesses could not have foreseen this."

   "What?"  Link asked eagerly.  "What happened?"

   The Fairy laughed bitterly.  "It's quite simple really.  The combined force of your teleportation spell coupled with the magic escaping from the wizard's weapon, opened a doorway from the Sacred Realm to Termina.  It would have taken an incredible amount of magic to tear a rift in the Sacred Realm; it's the most secure place in the universe.  The sheer effort would have had to have used up all your power, or damaged something within you that would affect your ability to call it."

   "But why here?  Why was I sent to Termina and not back to Hyrule?"

   "That is the unexpected part.  In theory, you should have been sent to the Realm of the Dead, thanks to your injuries.  You should have died.  Instead, you were brought here, the travel between dimensions healing you before you could die.  The only reason I can see for that is that destiny's path has been skewed somehow.  Things are not progressing as they should.  It appears that you have some business to attend to here that was not originally intended.  You were supposed to return—that much is true—but not in this manner.  Somehow, you've changed destiny's course, prolonging the journey."

   Link nodded slowly.  "So then I didn't die."

   "No, you didn't."

   "Then I'm still destined to die this year."

   The Great Fairy nodded, all trace of humor gone from her face.  "I'm afraid so."

   Link nodded again, still staring at the ground.  Then, all of a sudden, he lifted his head to face her, his expression firm and resolved.  "Then I have a lot of work to do before that happens.  I came here to ask you for your help in freeing the townsfolk.  Can you?"

   "Unfortunately, no.  I may be wise, but I'm not smart, and there is little I can do from this cave.  I can only leave when my body is split into pieces, like the first time we met, and I'm hardly any use then.  I'm afraid you're on your own, kiddo."  Then a mischievous smile crept across her face.  "However," she said, "However, you may want to ask Scrat.  I believe he may have something up one of sleeves."

   Link nodded and turned to leave.  But before he could, the Fairy's voice stopped him.  "Speaking of Scrat, I was wondering if you could give him this."  A roll of paper floated into Link's hand.  "I know he's always looking, and I've been meaning to give him this roll for quite some time."

   "I'll make sure he gets it," Link assured her.  "And thanks."

   "I wish I could help more.  Good luck, Hero of Time, Slayer of Moons, or whatever other fancy names you've picked up over the years," the laughter returned, as she sank back into her pool.  "You're going to need it."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Wow," Scrat's face was filled with awe as he examined the Great Fairy's gift.  "Wow.  This has got to be the nicest paper I have ever seen.  I'm at a loss for words, which is really funny, because I never seem to run out…"

   "What do you use the paper for?" Link asked.

   "Oh, I write stuff down.  Conversations I hear the people above having.  You'd be amazed at how well sound travels down the pipes.  Really quite fantastic.  Anyway, I write down what they say and fill these books," he gestured the tomes lining his shelves.  "I've gotten to now them quite well, in my own way, and I like quite a few of them.  I'd like to think we'd be friends if I ever went up top…"

   "Why don't you?"

   "Hmm?"

   "Why don't you ever go up top?"

   Scrat laughed nervously.  "Don't get me wrong…I love having company and visitors.  Always a fun time.  But not _too_ often, if you get my meaning.  I like my privacy.  And it smells weird up there."

   Link couldn't help but laugh at this admonition.  Suddenly Scrat's face lighted up, as if something had just occurred to him.  "Say, you're not planning to help the townies are you?  I mean, save them from the bullies up top?"

   "That was my plan.  Can you help?"

   Scrat giggled with glee.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Scrat, this is perfect."

   "You think so?"

   "I do.  This is exactly what we need.  How long have you been working on them?"

   "Ever since the invasion.  I don't like these new people…all they do is curse and spit.  And I don't like hearing how my friends are being treated up there.  No good.  Never did like slavery…"

   "Will these hold everyone in the town?"

   "Almost.  I've been working on the last one, and that can be finished by tomorrow.  It's been fun…gives me something to do…"

   "Perfect.  Absolutely perfect.  You're a genius Scrat."

   "I know, I know.  That's what the rats say, but I think it has more to do with this cheese stew I make occasionally…

   "Do you have a map of the sewer systems for the entire city?"

   "Of course I do.  'Best way to find your way' I always say.  Well, not really, but it sounds smart, so…"

   "Can I borrow it for a couple days?  I need to plan things out."

   "Sure, I'll get it for you."

   "Excellent.  C'mon, I've got to get back up into the inn is this is going to work; I can't draw any suspicion from the mercs.  I'll come back down in a two nights when I've figured everything out, and then we can go from there."

   "Looking forward to it.  Finally going to have an adventure.  I've always wanted one, ever since I was a kid, and now, finally…"

   "Scrat?"

   "Yeah?"

   "Let's go."


	10. The Shadow Folk

Chapter Eight The Shadow Folk 

   Malon shut her eyes tight as her head was once again forced under the water.  She instinctively held her breath, even though it wasn't necessary.  But it still hurt whenever water made it up her nose and into her lungs.  She wasn't sure if she could still drown in the Sacred Realm, but she didn't want to take the chance.

   After a minute or so, she was pulled up forcibly by the hair.  No sooner had her head left the water than she was slapped viciously across the face.  She was slapped again, then thrown into a heavy wooden chair.  She was slapped again and again, each time harder than the last.  Her torturer, a large Horik-tai that looked like a man-sized beetle, grabbed her by the hair and lifted her battered face up until it was almost level with his.  

   "How long have you been here?" he rasped.  "Five days?  Six?  And yet you have still not answered our questions."  He slapped her again, but still she remained silent.  "Why are you in our lands?  Did the Soro-faks send you?"  When she did not answer, he stood her up and punched her in the stomach, sending her back into the chair.  She coughed once, spitting up blood.

   "You enter our realm," her captor continued, "Bringing with you two demons, some strange hybrid, and a member of our greatest enemy, and still you refuse to tell us why?  After five days of questioning, still you remain silent?  What is so important that you would endure such torture?  What are you doing here?"  Silence was Malon's only response.  The Horik-tai glared at her.  "Pride cometh before the fall," he muttered, then gestured at the two guards standing on either side of the chair.  They nodded and lifted Malon from her seat and removed her tunic; her armor and sword had already been taken upon her arrival.  They forced her back into her seat, this time with her bare back to the examiner.  He was now holding a long, leather whip.  "Pride is admirable," he told Malon, as he brought his arm back.  "But only when it accomplishes something."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Malon landed hard on her back, spots dancing before her eyes.  She briefly saw two of her captors through the hold they had dropped her in before they disappeared from view.  She lay there a while, not moving, barely even blinking.  Finally, she heard Nuamru's voice croak, "Welcome back, fearless leader.  How was your visit with our hosts today?"

   Malon laughed, and immediately wished she hadn't as blood filled her mouth.  Turning her head to the side, she spit it out and faced the Gerudo woman.  Numaru's face was just as bloodied and battered as her own.  "Same as always, Numaru," she replied, forcing a weak smile.  "No drinks, no welcome, no manners."

   "Mine was much the same.  But they used a twig instead of the whip today, just for variety, I think."

   Malon nodded and closed her eyes, trying to steady her wracked nerves.  Ever day of their captivity had been the same: torture, rest, torture, rest, one long, vicious cycle.  But Malon, Numaru, and Zakro refused to speak.  She did not know how long their captors would prolong the interrogations before they finally got tired of it and killed them, but Malon had a sinking feeling that that would not be for some time yet.

   At the moment, Malon heard something heavy hit the ground beside her.  Turning her head, she saw Zakro lying face down on the hard earthen floor.  His eyes were swollen shut, and there were burn marks on his shoulders and arms, long jagged marks that merely seemed to be another addition to his tattoos.  Struggling, he rolled onto his back.  "Is that all you got?" he roared defiantly at the hole.  "Is that it?  It'll take more than red-hot pokers and multiple beatings to break THIS Zora!  Zakro speaks when he chooses to speak, and to WHOM!  King Zakro…" His rant was interrupted as he too spat up blood, the thick green liquid dribbling down the sides of his mouth.  "King Zakro breaks for no bug!  Zorak-toma!  M'shakkle fi toonay!"  This was followed by more obscenities in the Zora language.  When he was finally finished, he spat on the ground beside him.  Turning to face Malon, he grinned.  "Showed them, didn't I?"

   "You sure did, Zakro.  The exact same show they've had the past five days.  But I never get tired of it."  Malon moved one hand up and placed it over his.

   "I think that's the last round for today," Numaru said as she shuffled closer to her companions.  "We should be able to speak freely now."

   "Of what?" Zakro grunted.  "Escape?  We have no weapons, no armor, and no idea where we are in the bloody fort.  I haven't lost hope, but our list of options grows short."

   "We do have one option," Malon interjected.  "We can all get some rest.  Try and think up plans while you're resting; we only have a couple of hours until the next round."

   Both murmured their consent, then they kissed their fingertips and touched them to their strips of Link's hat—the Horik-tai had at least left them that much—and closed their eyes.  Malon's stayed open however, as she tried to figure out a way out of this latest mess.  Nothing had gone right for the Chosen since the minute they had set foot in the Sacred Realm, and it was hard for her to imagine that luck changing anytime soon.

   Sighing in defeat, she had just closed her eyes, when something landed on her stomach.  She opened her eyes and let out a small cry that was loud enough to wake the others.

   "Hmm, hello again Malon, my red-headed fox, how are you enjoying your time in this quaint little box?"

   "Bazillo!" Malon hissed, careful to keep her voice low.

   "Goddesses, send me back to the pokers," Zakro groaned.

   Bazillo ignored him and continued to talk to Malon.  "Hmm, come to save you, I have, but don't ask me why, for the chances are good that all four of us will die.  It has taken three days for me to sneak into this hole, but now I have finally reached my set goal.  But to free you, now, now, that is the trick, for the fog you have fallen in is really quite thick."

   "Bazillo?" Malon said through gritted teeth.  "Do you think you could get off my stomach?  It was hit by a large club all morning."

   Bazillo made a little sound and then hopped off onto the ground at her feet.  Fighting back the pain, she sat up, the others right behind her.  "How long have you been here?" Malon asked the little sprite.

   "Hmm, three days it took, for Bazillo to sneak in.  These bug-folk are more observant than old Necron's men.  Also, another reason for why I did wait, was to give your friends time to save their own fate."

   Numaru's eyes shimmered with hope.  "You mean that Shrike and Mattalla are still alive?"

   Bazillo nodded his head.  "Hmm, when last I saw them they were still alive, but what happens next is for them to decide.  As for yourselves, you must hurry, make haste, for I fear you do not have much time left to waste.  The Horik-tai are patient, but even they must get bored, and the cost of that penalty you cannot afford."

   "We need our weapons, Bazillo," Malon said.  "And we need to find a safe route out of here.  I don't think we're in any condition to fight."

   "Hmm, weapons I can get you, but that will take time, so will be forced to do without my sly, clever rhyme."

   "I'm sure we'll manage," Zakro muttered.

   "How long, Bazillo?" Numaru asked.

   "Hmm, give me one more day, that should be enough, so until then my friends, stay strong and stay tough."  

   "Well," Malon said, optimism creeping back into her voice,  "Looks like we have our plan.  Now we just have to last long enough for it to work."

   Numaru nodded, and looked at Bazillo.  "What did you mean when you said it was up to Shrike and Mattalla to decide their own fate."

   Bazillo's beak broke into a sardonic smile, appreciating some hidden irony.  "Hmm, captured they were, between some dangerous spokes, by the ancient Soro-faks, the grim Shadow Folk."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Shrike and Mattalla were lead blindfolded through wherever it was they were being held.  They had been held captive for close to five days, but had not been mistreated; no torture, no questions, nothing.  They had merely been left in absolute darkness, stripped of their weapons, but otherwise unhurt.

   Now they walked in silence, their captors still unknown, prodding them forward.  Finally, they came to a halt.  Mattalla stood tall and proud, a look of defiance on his face.  Shrike also stood straight and tall, using his remaining senses to try and gauge their new situation.  Unfortunately, no sound came to his ears, nor any odor to his nose; whoever they were, their captors did not want to reveal themselves just yet.

   They felt the blindfolds being removed from their eyes, but their view wasn't much improved.  They were standing in a single circle of light, the rest of the room shrouded in darkness.  Shrike and Mattalla exchanged looks, then they stared forward into the darkness, waiting.

   "The Council is now in session," a deep, powerful voice echoed through the room.  "Molo min fata, duskanee bran shota."

   Shrike gasped, as the words came to his ears.  _"It can't be…it isn't possible…_"

   "You have been brought here before us to answer for your trespasses," the voice went on, addressing the two warriors.

   "What?" Mattalla growled.  "What trespasses?  Show yourselves, cowards, and present your accusations as men, with honor!"

   The room fell silent again, and it was a long while before the voice said, "You have been caught on the lands of our enemy, the Horik-tai, interfering with our plans.  You will answer for this."

   "We will answer for nothing!" Mattalla retorted, challenging the voice.  "We refuse to answer to cowards who hide behind a shroud of darkness!"

   "Call us that again, Goron," a different voice answered, "And we will learn just how tough your hide really is."

   "I welcome it, _coward_," Mattalla hissed.

   "Kochee!" Shrike suddenly blurted out, silencing both parties.  "Wai sachee sinko-lanka, a luchi fel ond o tu.  Feero quan choto-lunga Sheik-pon-fula!"  The room broke out into a confused murmuring, as more voices revealed themselves.  Mattalla stared at Shrike, completely lost.

   "Sona!"  the first voice called, bringing the room back into silence.  "Sona!  M'shunkle chun, soro chai?  Dac Sheik-pon-fula?

   Shrike nodded and answered the question.  "Yao, wai moi."

   Again, the room fell silent.  "Shrike," Mattalla whispered.  "What just happened?  How do you know their language?"

   "I have just issued a challenge," Shrike explained, "One that will hopefully save our lives.  We will compete in the Sheik-pon-fula, or the Dance of the Shadows, in order to gain our freedom.  And as for knowing their language…" He paused as the room was fully illuminated, revealing the occupants.  The room was circular, filled with dozens of men and women, their hair either blond, gray, or white, all wearing a mesh of gray, white, and blue clothing and masks, each adorned with a single red eye shedding a single tear.

   "These are my people," Shrike finished.  "These are the Sheikah."


	11. Dancing With Shadows

Chapter Nine Dancing With Shadows 

   "Explain to me again, friend Shrike, exactly what it is we have gotten ourselves into."

   "Certainly, Mattalla," Shrike replied calmly, as the two Sheikah behind them tied blindfolds over their eyes and released their hands.  "Somehow, contrary to all known evidence, Necron did not destroy all the Sheikah, as was believed; they were transported here to the Sacred Realm, like Necron and ourselves."

   "Yes, I understand that," Mattalla nodded, rubbing his thick wrists.  "Now what is this challenge you issued?  This 'Dance of the Shadows'?"

   "Well, according to the legends, the Dance of the Shadows is an ancient Sheikah ritual designed to test the merit and trueness of a warrior or enemy.  The challenger is taken to an arena and blindfolded, like we are, and then must last five minutes in total darkness against twelve fully trained Sheikah warriors.  If they survive, then they win the right to request a boon of the Sheikah, who's honor demands that they carry it out.  In theory, anyway."

   "In theory?"

   "According to Impa, no one ever survived that long, so it was never tested.  I'm not exactly sure what'll happen."

   Despite the blindfolds, they both managed to exchange wry looks.

   "Sona!" the Sheikah leader's voice echoed through the room.  "No-ai rishku son-suta dac Sheik-pon-fula!  Now shall begin the Dance of the Shadows!"  With that the room fell silent once more, and Chosen warriors' bodies tensed, ready for anything, using their skills to anticipate the attack.  They stood back-to-back, and waited.

   The attack came swiftly and without warning, as Shrike felt a fist connect with his jaw.  He staggered a bit but kept his balance, waiting for the next strike.  Judging by the force of the blow, the warriors weren't going for a quick victory.  He heard a fist hit Mattalla's hard Goron skin, but the warrior didn't even flinch; it would take more than that to fell a Goron.  Shrike knew that Mattalla would be able to hold out, so instead he focused on trying to anticipate the next attack.

   Shrike had been trained to use all his senses and instincts to track and anticipate an enemy's next action.  It was the way of the Sheikah, not to attack with full force, but to wear an opponent down, to irritate and confuse them until the became easy prey.  But after several more minutes of rapid fists connecting with his body, he came to the conclusion that these were Sheikah in every sense of the word, and that his training was far from complete.

   He heard Mattalla grunt as one of the blows finally caused some damage.  Hearing the sound, he got an idea.  He began timing the space between attacks, and when he finally deciphered a pattern, he called, "Mattalla, let me on your shoulders."  Without a word of inquiry, Mattalla stooped down.  Shrike felt around in the darkness until he was finally sitting on the Goron's broad shoulders.  "On my signal, pound the ground."

   "What?"

   "Do a Goron Smash and pound the ground!  Trust me!"

   Mattalla merely shook his head.  "As you say, my friend.  I hope you know what you're doing."

   _"So do I,"_ Shrike thought silently and began counting.  Finally he gripped Mattalla's shoulders firmly and yelled, "NOW!"

   Mattalla suddenly dropped to the ground and curled up into a ball.  Pushing off with his hands and legs, he sprung seven feet into the air and smashed back into the ground.  It was all Shrike could do to keep from falling off.

   The Sheikah warriors weren't as lucky.

   Immediately, he was off Mattalla's back and on the ground, charging blindly into the darkness, ears straining.  He heard the rustle of bodies regaining their feet, and he knew where to go.  Finding the first body, he drove his foot into what felt like the face.  Moving on to the next, he used the same attack.

   Mattalla had guessed his plan, and had also joined the attack.  Shrike heard a grunt of pain as his heavy Goron fist connected with a frail Hylian face.  Three down, nine to go.  He heard Mattalla strike another.  Four down.

   The remaining eight, however, proved more than up to the challenge.  They attacked with more ferocity now, seeking to end the battle immediately.  Shrike was battered from all sides by invisible fists and feet.  He felt his left arm go numb as a foot connected with his elbow.  He lashed out blindly in the darkness, not connecting with anything.

   Mattalla was faring much better than Shrike.  A popular saying among the Gorons was "You are what you eat", and as such, Gorons had nearly limitless patience.  He allowed more blows to connect, waiting for the perfect opportunity, arms held at ready.  It came when he felt two fists connect simultaneously with his stomach.  With surprising speed, his arms reached out and grabbed the attacking wrists, pulling their owners toward him.  He felt their bodies bump against him, and releasing the wrists he grabbed the two heads and smashed them together.  The unconscious Sheikah crumpled to the ground.  "Two more, Shrike!" he roared triumphantly.  "Six to go!"

   When Shrike didn't answer, Mattalla listened for any noise that might tell him where his companion was.  Finding him, he eased his way over.  "On my shoulders, Shrike.  There's nothing more you can do from the ground."

   Shrike was loath to admit it, but Mattalla was right.  Not being blessed with a tough Goron hide, his chances of surviving any longer were slim.  What he needed was some sort of advantage…

   And then it came to him.

   "Mattalla, toss me into the crowd!"

   "What?  Where is the crowd?"

   "The room is circular; just pick a direction!"

   Mattalla turned one huge hand palm-up, and using his arm for leverage, Shrike stepped into it and held tightly onto Mattalla's wrist.  The Goron pulled back, and with all his might hurled Shrike in a direction.  He only hoped that Shrike was correct in his assumption of the room's shape.

   He was.  The Sheikah covered his head with his good arm and crashed heavily into several of the spectators.  Entangled as they were, it took them a moment to lift him up and throw him back into the ring.  He landed hard on his back, but was only fazed for a moment.  "Mattalla?" he called.

   "Here!"

   "Stay there.  I'm coming to you."  Shrike rose to his feet and followed the direction of his friend's voice, clutching the objects he had stolen from the crowd in his fist.  He bumped into Mattalla's back, then turned so they were back to back.  "When I give the signal," he explained, "Listen for them, and we may be able to finish this."

   Mattalla nodded determinedly.  "Understood."

   Shrike raised his hand high in the air, counted to ten, and yelled, "NOW!" throwing the flash-pellets to the ground.  The pellets exploded in a blast of light, and the remaining attackers cried out in surprise as they too were blinded.

   That brief noise was all the two warriors needed to find their foes.  Shrike sprinted in one direction and leapt into the air in a high spinning roundhouse.  His foot caught one, two, three jaws, and he heard their bodies hit the ground.  Mattalla caught one with a heavy roundhouse punch, then spun and dealt another a bone-shaking uppercut.  He heard Shrike call out from behind him and spun his elbow back into the face of the warrior Shrike had tossed his way.

   The room was silent for a long time after, and once again they stood back-to-back, unsure of what would happen next.  After what seemed like an eternity, they heard the Sheikah leader's voice say, "The Dance is over.  You have succeeded."

   They felt their blindfolds being removed, and winced as their eyes met the light.  When their vision had returned, the saw the twelve attackers stirring on the ground.  More amazing though, were the rows of Sheikah in the bleachers.  They were all standing, one fist driven into the other palm at chest height in salute.  The leader, standing on a raised dais, addressed them.  "You have fought with honor and distinction," he proclaimed.  "Never before has the Dance of the Shadows been successfully completed, and the Sheikah so thoroughly bested.  But you have fought with true warrior courage, and it is our honor to grant you your reward.  What is it you request of the Sheikah?"

   Shrike lowered his mask and ran a hand through his sweat-drenched blond hair.  Red eyes met black as he and Mattalla exchanged glances.  The Goron grinned and nodded.  Smiling in response, Shrike turned back to their host.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Malon had lost track of time several days into her captivity, so instead she had been running on an internal clock.  For twelve hours every day, they were tortured, interrogated, and brutalized.  Another six hours was spent alone in a small, lightless room.  The remaining six hours was their recovery time, and the time she assumed the Horik-tai took to rest themselves.  It had been the same routine for nearly a week, and she was hoping that it would hold true for one more night.

   They were halfway through their recovery time when she whispered, "You guys ready?"

   "As we'll ever be," Zakro answered.

   Malon nodded, then turned towards a corner.  "Everything set Bazillo?"

   "Hmm, ready, set, go, oh brave _cap-i-tan_, it's high time that this escape plot of yours began."

   Malon sat up and made her way over to the corner, where Bazillo was sitting on a large brown sack.  Untying it, she reached in and removed their armor and weapons.  Zakro crept up beside her and looked over her shoulder.  He chuckled slightly at what he saw.  "I've got to hand it to you, imp, you pulled through."

   "Hmm, of course I did, silly little fish, now I suggest you all hurry before something goes amiss."  Bazillo reached into the bag and tossed Zakro his armor and sword.

   Numaru retrieved her bow and quiver, testing the string.  "Everything seems to be in good order," she commented, strapping her scimitar to her hip.  "If we are to implement this plan, now is the time.

   Malon had just finished assembling her armor and was now donning the Silver Gauntlets.  She felt the mystical gloves conform to her hands, their power flowing through her arms.  Strapping the Fairy Sword to her back, she turned to face Bazillo and the Chosen.  "Alright," she said, her voiced low but determined.  "This is it.  We've got to get out of here and find Shrike and Mattalla without the Horik-tai noticing.  Bazillo will take us down a safe route, but that doesn't mean we let our guard down.  If we have to fight, make sure it's quick and quiet.  Understood?"

   The king and the warrior-thief both nodded.  Malon kissed her fingers then touched her armband, as the others followed suit.  Bazillo nodded and sprang up through the hole in the ceiling.  A few minutes later, a thick rope was dropped through the opening.  Numaru shimmied up the rope and poked her head over the top, scouting the area.  Seeing that it was clear, she finished the climb and motioned for the others to follow, already fitting an arrow into her bow.  Zakro came next, followed by Malon.  When she reached the top, Malon cut the rope and let it fall to the floor of the pit.

   Holding a finger to his beak, Bazillo then led them down an earthen corridor, occasionally lit by torches hanging from the wall.  Malon followed close behind, sword at ready.  Her body still ached from the day's torture, but she fought past the pain, content to let adrenaline propel her movements.

   Their progress went on at a steady pace.  Occasionally they had to stop and hide as a Horik-tai wandered through their path, but not once were they caught.  A half hour into their escape, Malon was beginning to think that they might be able to escape without incident.

   Then they heard the screeching.

   The sound was like a hoard of bees all buzzing at the same time, and the effect was almost deafening.  Bazillo cursed in some strange language and urged them on at a greater pace.  It made little difference, as they immediately ran straight into a group of six Horik-tai passing through a crossroads in the corridor.  Echoing the screech, the bug-men raised their weapons and charged.  Bazillo leapt to the side as Malon ran past, Fairy Sword flashing in the torchlight.  Blocking an attack to her head, she threw the blade off to the side and sliced open her opponent's abdomen.  She heard the twang of a bow and saw another one fall to Numaru's arrow.  Zakro was quickly at her side, arm-fins extended.  He slashed at one Horik-tai, felling him, then swept the legs out from another, causing him to fall onto his back.  The Zora finished him by driving both tips deep into his chest.

   Another one fell to one of Numaru's shafts as Malon engaged the last.  This one was far superior in skill, and it was all Malon could do to hold him back.  She attacked with a high, sweeping thrust, but was blocked.  The warrior locked her blade in place and forced it down so the tip pointed into the floor.  Suddenly, Malon let go of the sword, causing her attacker to lose his balance.  She took the opportunity to throw a swift roundhouse to his jaw.  Her strength augmented by the Silver Gauntlets, the blow caused the Horik-tai to stumble back a step.  That was all the room Numaru needed to kill it with another arrow.

   "They weren't looking for us," the Gerudo pointed out, retrieving her shafts.  "They were genuinely surprised to find us, and they were heading the wrong way."

   "Something else must be going on," Zakro surmised.  "Either outside or further in."

   Malon retrieved her sword and turned to Bazillo.  "Bazillo, what's in the direction they were heading?"

   The little imp thought for a moment, then replied, "Hmm, that way lies the eastern wall, perhaps the least fortified of them all."

   "Good," Malon said.  "Then that's where we'll go.  If we hurry, we can beat the rush and slip out in the confusion."

   "Sounds like a plan," Zakro agreed.  "Now I suggest we get our tails out of here.  Things are getting too hot for this Zora."

   He had no sooner finished the sentence when a large rock struck him in the back of the head.  He crumpled to the ground, as the others spun to face the new threat.  There were only three this time, and Numaru was able to defeat them with her scimitar.  Malon bent down and hefted Zakro's prone form over her shoulder.  "Come on!" she ordered, leading the way down the corridor, Numaru and Bazillo hot on her heels.

   Several minutes later, they entered out into broad daylight, the sun streaming through the swamp's canopy.  They were met by an unbelievable sight.  Overhead, a fierce battle was being waged by the Horik-tai on their insect-like steeds and men and women on air-bikes.  For a moment, Malon was afraid that they had stumbled into Necron's army, but a quick glance at the bikes' riders removed that fear.  "They're dressed like…"

   "Shrike!" Numaru exclaimed, pointing to the sky.

   Indeed, Shrike was in the midst of the combat, firing magic bolts from the bike's weapons.  Riding next to him was Mattalla, also reigning blue fire on the Horik-tai fortress.  The others were either doing the same or engaged with the Horik-tai riders.

   It was then that Malon noticed that they weren't alone on the wall.  Horik-tai warriors were scrambling along the wall, shooting arrows and dodging the blasts from the air-bikes.  For the time being, they were ignoring Malon and the others, and she intended to take advantage of the opportunity.  

   Looking around she saw her chance.  Off to their right was a set of stairs leading to a higher battlement.  If they could make it up there, Shrike and Mattalla would have an easier time seeing them.  Sword in one hand and Zakro slung over one shoulder, she charged up the stairs.  Numaru lifted Bazillo onto her own shoulders and quickly followed, firing her arrows as she ran.

   When she reached the top, Malon was forced to cut down one lone warrior as he prepared to mount his steed.  The insect reared back, mandibles clamping.  Suddenly, a bolt of yellow lightning struck the creature, knocking it off the wall.  She turned to see Bazillo smiling at her, a faint trail of smoke coming from his finger.

   "HEY!" she called, waving her free arm in her friends' direction.  "SHRIKE!  MATTALLA!"  It was Mattalla who noticed them first.  Yelling at Shrike, he turned his bike towards them, speeding to their rescue, the Sheikah right behind him.  They landed the bikes alongside the wall.  "Sister Malon!  We were just on our way to see you!"

   "Well, we figured we'd come out and meet you!" Malon laughed, handing the injured Zora over the wall.  Mattalla placed Zakro gently in front of him and motioned for Numaru to hop on.  Bazillo still clinging to her neck, the Gerudo jumped over the wall and landed nimbly in place behind him.

   "Bazillo, my friend," Mattalla laughed, "It is good to see you again!"

   Bazillo laughed in return.  "Hmm, the feeling is mutual, my brave Goron buddy, though I wish that the circumstances had not been as muddy."

   "I agree," Shrike said as Malon jumped on behind him.  "But we'll have time to discuss that later.  Right now, we'd better be going."  With that he steered his bike up towards a big, strong man with a single gray ponytail on an otherwise bald head, in an outfit similar to Shrike's.  "Konai," Shrike said, "Mi shunto dac Chosen.  Poi fu tanna quan to chi ratchu."

   The other nodded and motioned for another rider, this one a silver haired woman, to fly over.  "Chi funtak quin.  Ashta chok taku chi.  Mi waka shun toka nai."

   With that, the woman—Ashta, Malon guessed—motioned for them to follow.  "What just happened?" Malon asked Shrike.

   "Ashta is going to lead us to safety," he explained.  "The other Sheikah are going to mop up here."

   "The other Sheikah?"

   "I'll explain everything once we're safe."

   "Damn right once we're safe," Mattalla piped in beside them.  "You have no idea what we went through to pick you up, and I'll be a Dodongo's mother if I don't make sure you make it back in one piece."

   Malon couldn't help but laugh as they flew on, the sounds of the battle quickly dying behind them, along with the pain of her memories.


	12. Escape

Chapter Ten Escape 

   Link sat patiently on the edge of his bed, waiting for Anju to come with his dinner and her latest news.  He couldn't help but feel a little tense as the weight of what he was about to attempt tonight set in.  If all went according to plan, he would be evacuating over a hundred people from a city crawling with bloodthirsty mercenaries.

   He had no reason to be nervous, he told himself.  The first three operations had gone off without a hitch, and there was no reason to believe that this time would be any different.  But he just couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling.

   He heard a key turn in the lock, and he looked up as Anju entered the room.  Smitts grumbled something unintelligible and closed the door behind her.  When the footsteps had faded, Anju sat down across from Link, the meal all but forgotten.  "Is everyone ready?" he asked.

   "As ready as we'll ever be," Anju answered, her voice quaking slightly with her own nervousness.  The only ones left are the prisoners in here and in City Hall."

   "Good," Link breathed, a little tension leaving his body.  "Good.  I can get everyone out of here easy enough, but getting to you and the others will be the tricky part.  All the children and the elderly were in the first group, right?"

   "Except for Kayla, right."

   Link frowned slightly at this.  "I really wish you would have taken her in the first group."

   Anju shook her head defiantly.  "I'd be missed too much; the guards would get suspicious.  And I'm not letting Kayla out my sight."

   The determination in her voice silenced any protests Link might have had coming.  Meeting her gaze, he simply nodded.  "I understand.  But since you decided to stay, it'll be up to you and Cremia to get everyone ready.  Timing is everything tonight."

   "Don't worry," she assured him.  "We won't let you down."

   "I know you won't."  With that, Link reached over to the tray and handed her half a sandwich.  Taking the other half, he said, "Well, we might as well eat up.  Can't break out of jail on an empty stomach, after all."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   By luck or by fate, Smitts fell asleep a little earlier that night, and Link couldn't be happier.  Lifting up his mattress, he withdrew the trench coat Scrat had given him and threw it over his shoulders, concealing his battle gear; He would need it to blend in with the other mercs.  Two minutes later, he had picked the lock on his door and was creeping along the hallway.  Trying his best to remember which rooms still housed prisoners, he crept from door to door, unlocking them all.  Men and women that had been locked up for any number of reasons fell into line behind him, following the plan that he and Anju had laid out for them.

   By the time they were all free, they numbered twenty, and Link led them quietly down the stairs and towards Scrat's toilet.  Several of the townsfolk cringed in fear when the entered the room, and even more did so when Link beckoned them down the hole into the sewers.  Nevertheless, they did as they were told and slid one by one down the drain.  Link went last, shutting the secret door behind him.

   Scrat was waiting when he hit the sewer, holding lit torches in each hand.  Several of the townsfolk also carried them.  "All right, Scrat," Link explained, "Get them down to the tunnel and get as many of them on their way as you can.  I'll get the others from City Hall and meet you there."

   "Sure thing, boss," the old man grinned, handing Link a torch.  "They'll be safe as peas in a pod.  Though I never understood the saying; pods are always getting ripped open after all…"

   But Link was already gone, moving swiftly down another tunnel.  He had memorized Scrat's map perfectly, and surely enough he was soon standing at the foot of a ladder leading up towards a sewer grating.  Placing the torch in a wall bracket, he ascended the ladder and pushed the grating out of the way.  Poking his head up, he looked around the alley he had entered on.  Seeing no guards in sight, he lifted himself out of the hole and threw the hood over his head, concealing his features.  He left the alley and turned right, so that he was facing what had once been City Hall.  As Anju had said, two guards slouched against the wall, leaning on their spears.  One of them seemed barely awake.

   _"So far, so good,"_ he thought to himself, approaching the two guards.  One of them raised his head and sneered.

   "What do you want?"

   "It's my shift, stupid," Link growled, making his voice as unpleasant as possible.  "Or did youse forget?  You wanna stick around here, be my guest.  I'll go grab some more of Krag's ale 'fore it's all gone."

   "Hey hey hey," the merc said, his mood brightening.  "No need for that, mate.  You go on and relieve me, ha ha!"  Handing Link his spear, he quickly trotted off towards Barten's.

   "Humph, lucky bastard," the other spat.  "Don't see why he gets a break and I'm stuck here watching these stupid townies.  I tell ya, mate, it's a ruddy good thing Bones has these chumps in line.  I really don't feel like having to chase any loose rabbits, if ya gets my meaning."  He looked over for a response and was answered by Link's fist connecting with his jaw.  Another blow from the butt of Link's spear silenced him before he could raise the alarm.  His prone form slumped against the wall.

   "Don't worry," Link told the unconscious man as he removed the keys from his belt.  "By the time you wake up, the rabbits will be long gone."  Knocking three times, he unlocked the bolt and opened the door.  He was greeted by Anju and Cremia, both holding heavy pokers, just in case.  The other hundred prisoners were gathered about the room, eyeing Link warily.

   When she saw it was him, Cremia let out a sigh of relief and lowered her weapon.  "Oh, good, it's you," she breathed, hugging him.  "You're early; we were afraid it was Bones or one of the guards."

   "Smitts had a little too much to drink," Link joked, returning her embrace.  He felt Kayla tugging at his coat, and he lifted her up into one arm.  Turning to face the others, he addressed them.  "Many of you won't remember me, despite what Anju and Cremia have told you," he said, meeting as many gazes as he could.  "But many years ago you all trusted me.  I'm asking you to trust me again tonight.  If we all stick together and trust one another, we'll make it out of the city, outside the Wall.  But you'll all need to do exactly as I say.  We won't have much time, so if there's anyone here who can't muster up that trust, then I suggest you stay behind; I'll come back for you once everyone else is safe.  But no one will be left behind," he accentuated every word.  "No one.  So let's get going."

   Without another word, he turned and exited the building, leading the way back to the sewer.  He handed Kayla off to Anju, who in turn secured her daughter's arms around her neck, and she began descending the ladder.  The others followed after her, one at a time.  Link was relieved to see that they were all there.

   This was the most dangerous part of the plan; the alley wasn't big enough for all the people to crowd into, so many of them were left out in the streets, waiting their turn.  If a guard was to wander over…

   "Cremia," he said, walking over to the woman, as she made sure everyone made it into the alley.  "Take this down to Anju."  He reached into his jacket and withdrew a map of the sewers.  A red line was drawn along their escape route.  "I want you two to make sure everyone gets to this spot on the map.  A man named Scrat will be waiting; he'll now what to do."

   Concern creased her face.  "Where are you going to be?"

   "I'm just going to make sure we aren't followed.  Don't worry; I'll be right behind you."

   She nodded uncertainly then made her way to the front of the line as Link took up her position, eyes roaming the streets, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

   It was his ears, not his eyes, the warned him.

   "ESCAPE!" he heard someone yell.  He cursed under his breath; it had been the guard he had tricked.  He must have been questioned at the bar.  When he found out it was all a ruse…

   The merc repeated the call, and was answered by a roar of voices as more mercs followed him into the street.  Three squads of mercenaries were charging in their direction, weapons drawn.

   There were only about a dozen townsfolk left in the open, but those remaining few began to panic and push their way into the alley.  Link tried to calm the crowd, but they were unable to hear his voice.  Fortunately, another voice joined his.  "Everyone, calm down!" The voice belonged to a blond haired man in his mid thirties.  He separated himself from the line and began ushering the others in a more orderly fashion into the alley.

   "What's your name?" Link asked the man.  He didn't remember ever seeing him before.

   "Rankish," he answered.  "Pleased to meet you."

   "Rankish," Link repeated.  "I want you to make sure everyone makes it into the sewers.  Tell Anju and Cremia to start running."

   "Got it.  What are you going to do?"

   Link looked around for something he could use as a weapon.  His eyes fell to the door he was standing in front of, and a smile crept across his face.  "Buying you some time.  Now, hurry!"

   Link made sure Rankish was on his way, then kicked open the door.  The Sword master's dojo was exactly as he remembered.  Reaching into one corner, he withdrew two swords, one in each hand, and ran back into the street.  By that time the mercs were one him.

   Link dived into the onslaught, attacking at once.  Caught off guard at the bold attack, they were hard pressed to defend against him.  Link darted in and out of the ranks, blades slicing and cutting through the enemy ranks.  Many of their number fell to dodged strikes from their comrades.  Even without his magic, Link would not be stopped.

   But unfortunately, he was still only one Hylian, and more mercs were charging down the street to join the battle.  Looking back over his shoulder, he saw that the alley was empty; the others had all escaped into the sewers.  Striking one final time, he leapt backwards out of the horde, flipping through the air.  Landing safely outside their reach, he ran into the alley and jumped into the hole.  Dropping his swords, he grabbed onto the sides of the ladder and slid down, his taped hands cutting down the burn.  Regaining his weapons he sprinted down the tunnel.  He could hear the voices of the townsfolk in the distance ahead of him, echoing off the walls.

   One voice, however, was all too near.

   "Mommy!  Mommmmmyyyyyy!"

   Link skidded to a halt as he saw Kayla huddled against the wall, bawling for her mother.  Straining his ears, he could also hear Anju screaming her daughter's name.  Dropping one of his swords, he lifted the girl up into one arm and ran down the tunnel, the sounds of his pursuers closing in.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "LET ME GO, DAMN YOU!  KAYLA!  KAYLA!"

   Anju was in a fit of hysterics as she struggled against Rankish's grip.  In the panic of their flight, Kayla's hand had been forced from Anju's and the little girl had been left behind.  Leaving Cremia to lead, Anju had fought against the tide, struggling to get back to her daughter.  Rankish had stopped her, however, and was pulling her back towards their original destination.

   "Anju, Anju!" he pleaded, pulling her down the tunnel.  "We need to hurry!  You can't help her if you're dead!"

   "LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!  I NEED TO GET BACK TO MY DAUGHTER!"

   "Link's still back there!" Rankish told her, "He'll make sure she gets here.  Now come on!"

   The information was small comfort, however, as Anju continued her struggle.  Unfortunately for her, they had arrived.

   Cremia saw the scraggly old man standing in front of a large contraption, and automatically knew him to be Scrat.  He noticed her, and shuffled his way over.  "Hi," he said cheerfully.  "You must be Cremia.  The red hair gives you away.  A lot of the guys in town call you beautiful, and now I can see why…"

   "Excuse me, Mr. Scrat?" she interrupted.  "The mercs are right behind us.  We need to get out of here!"

   "Of course, of course, silly me.  Right this way, miss.  Can't be dilly-dallying.  The rest of you, this way please.  If you'll all just step into my boats, we'll be on our way.  Though perhaps boats isn't the best word…"

   Cremia stopped listening as she saw what he meant.  They were standing on one side of a brightly lit tunnel, a thin layer of water flowing down a wide channel in the middle.  In the water rested a dozen large vehicles that would have been boats, if not for the two skis attached to the bottom, each made out of old shields.  The vehicles were cobbled together from a variety of materials, as if created from whatever was at hand.  Indeed, when she looked around she saw more shields, timber, leather, and other materials.  Not taking the time to question, she ushered the townsfolk into their rides, not quite knowing what to do next.  Several of them cringed as they saw the path their escape would take next.

   Finally, only Scrat, Cremia, Rankish, and a still-protesting Anju remained.  Scrat steered her over to the last boat.  "Now, Link told me to explain to you how all this works.  All the boats are connected by that tether, see?  I'm going to be up in the front boat steering and whatnot.  You'll be here in the back, applying the brake.  It seems we're in a big hurry all of a sudden, so I'm gonna leave the decisions on when to use it up to you; Link tells me you drive carts, so I figure you can handle it.  Now, we're going downhill for a good stretch of the way to build up our momentum, but after that, I'm gonna be pulling some fancy moves to get us out of here.  Link and me lined the walls with a bunch of oil lamps, so you should have fairly good visibility from the back.  It'll be up to you to make sure we all stay together.  Got it?"

   "Got it."

   "Good."  Scrat scratched his chin as something just occurred to him.  "I think that may have been my shortest sentence ever!  I'll have to make a note of this.  Never know when it will happen again…

   "Scrat!"

   "Right.  Everybody in!"

   "NO!" Anju shrieked as Rankish forced her into a seat.  "Kayla and Link are back there!  We have to wait!"

   "No time, miss!" Scrat explained as he took his seat in the front boat.  "Link said to hurry, so we've got to hurry.  From the sounds of things, them mercs aren't too far behind.  If we divide the time it takes for the echoes to reach us, multiplied by the sound factor…"

   Cremia stopped listening and took her seat at the head of her boat.  The brake appeared simple enough; a simple lever connected by another tether to the rest of the boats.  She took a deep breath and prepared herself for anything.  With a sudden lurch, they were underway, sliding down the steep tunnel.  Anju had scurried to the back, still calling after Link and her daughter.

   Anju watched in horror as they moved steadily further from the crest of the drop.  In a few moments it would be completely out of sight.  Only then did she realize that there were no more boats at the top.  There was no way for Link to bring her back her daughter.  All hope left her.

   But then, as always, Link found a way.

   She watched as he flew over the crest, one of the old shields under his feet, Kayla held tightly in one arm.  She heard the shield land on the stone as he balanced atop it, riding it down behind them, his long coat flapping in the slipstream.  He slid from side to side, avoiding rocks and debris as they flew by never slipping or losing his balance.  Anju's tears turned from those of sorrow to those of joy as she watched, not even paying attention to the turns Scrat was taking.

   In what seemed like no time at all, they were out of the sewers.  The line of boats flew out of the tunnel into open air, landing smoothly on a deep river, Link right behind them, cradling the child in his arm.  Anju took a moment to realize that they must have opened up onto one of the tributaries leading into the Western Ocean—the southern edge, judging by the small forest off to the side.  She took another moment to step onto the shore as Scrat steered them over.

   But all other thoughts were lost Link handed Kayla back into her arms.

*                                    *                                    *

   Link watched the reunion between mother and daughter, and felt a confusing mix of joy and sorrow.  Joy at the fact that they were reunited, sorrow at the fact that no such reunion was awaiting him.

   Everyone he had ever known thought he was dead.

   Turning away, he walked over to Scrat and clasped the man's hand.  "You did it Scrat!" he grinned.  "You just saved the people of Clock Town."

   Scrat merely turned away and blushed.  "Aww, it was nothing.  Glad to be of help.  Everybody knows me now!  No more scaring the pants out of 'em when I talk from their toilets, no more frightening the kids when I whistle in their sinks.  Actual, bonafide friends.  It's a be-u-tiful feeling."  His smile faded slightly as he turned back to the sewer.  "Still, doesn't look like I'll be going back to my place anytime soon.  I reckon them mercs will have my sewers all blocked up by tomorrow.  Hope the rats have enough food.  Then again, they do eat their own dead, so I reckon they're not too picky…"

   Link patted him on the shoulder and left him to his musings.  He wandered amongst the escapees as they held their loved ones and breathed the fresh night air.  The hard part was over.  Now he just needed to figure out what to do next.

   "Cremia!"

   He spun around at the voice and watched as a lithe, redheaded figure bounded from the surrounding trees.  Cremia let out a little yelp of glee and embraced Romani as she collided into her.  Romani was quickly followed out by the B.G. Boys, the Dancing Sisters, and everyone else Link and Scrat had liberated from Clock Town.

   But that wasn't all.  Everybody else who had been outside of the city when the Wall went up were joining them, and Link noticed several more familiar faces.  One in particular he was especially glad to see.  He was taller than Link had ever seen him—which was unsurprising, considering he had had a child's body the last time they had met—and his raven black hair was tied back into a short ponytail, the highlights almost purple in the starlight.  A neat, pointed goatee adorned his chin, and the face was older, but the eyes still held that deep, focused quality Link remembered.

   Kafei ran over to Anju and Kayla and smothered them both in his embrace.  A young boy—seven, at Link's best estimate—with equally black hair was close behind.  Link walked over to the reunited family and smiled.  Kafei looked at him for one moment, then pull him into another warm embrace, tears streaming down his cheeks.  "I was in your debt before for saving my life," he said.  "Now it seems I'll never be able to repay you."

   "Friends never owe each other anything, Kafei, except friendship."  Link pulled back and smiled.  "It's good to see you again."

   "And it is fantastic to see you!"  He took a step back and looked him over.  "I never thought you'd get so big, though.  And the beard…has it really been eight years?"

   Link laughed.  "A lot's happened, Kafei.  You have no idea."

   Kafei patted him on the shoulder and steered them back towards the forest.  "Well, we'll have plenty of time to hear all about it."  He turned around and addressed the cloud.  "Welcome back, my friends!  As both your mayor and your friend, I welcome you all with every joy capable of man!  We may no longer have our city, but we now have each other.  We are one once again!  And we will never be parted again!"

   A deafening cheer rose up among the people as they all moved into the forest, all thoughts of danger behind them, at least for the moment.


	13. Recovery

Chapter Eleven Recovery 

   Zelda paced back and forth in front of her father's bed, her eyes never leaving his prone form.  Impa, Saria, and Navi were with her, their attention divided between Zelda and the king.  Balio had just applied the antidote to the Jax's illness, and Zelda was growing impatient for results.

   "Relax Zelda," Saria finally said.  "A little bit, anyway.  Remember what the Deku Tree said…"  
   "I know, I know," Zelda sighed, still pacing.  "The antidote doesn't provide instant results.  I know it will take some time before my father is back to normal.  But a sign—any sign at all—of his recovery would mean more to me now than anything else in this or any other world."  She looked absently at the back her right hand and saw the blackened triangle that had belonged to Link.  The psychic bond they had briefly shared was also gone, leaving a gaping hole.  "We have lost far too much already."

   The room was silent for several uncomfortable moments.  Finally, Navi piped in, "Has there been any more news from the front?"

   "No," Impa answered.  "Rolondrof and Skorn have not advanced from their current position, and it seems as if the influx of mercenaries has ceased.  Our forces are getting anxious, as is the manner of soldiers waiting for combat…"

   "Not necessarily a good thing," Saria added as an aside.

   Impa nodded her agreement, then continued.  "According to Darunia and General Gustan, the enemy should have struck days ago, if not weeks.  Tactically speaking, they would have gained a swift and sure victory.  They are waiting for something, and the fact that we do not know what that is worries our forces."

   Zelda had ceased to pay attention early on in the conversation; she had already heard it all before.  She was fast becoming an expert in warfare, and under different circumstances, she might have found the education enjoyable.  But knowing something and being forced to use that knowledge were two different things entirely.

   Her thoughts drifted off on a tangent, centering on the Chosen.  That was also an unknown factor; she couldn't be sure if Link's death also meant that the others had been killed, or if they had survived.  Navi and Rauru had tried to contact a being they called Bazillo in the Sacred Realm, but so far they had had no luck.  If they were still alive, then it was very likely that the outcome of the war would depend on the success of Shrike and the others.

   She paused when she thought of Shrike.  He and Link had been her best friends; indeed, her only friends at that age, isolated as she was within the palace walls.  Shrike had always been there for her, as both a guardian and a confidant, whatever was needed.  She had already lost her brother.  She didn't know what she would do if she lost Shrike as well.  She looked over at Impa, and realized that she must be equally worried.  The young man had been like a son to her, and even though she forbade herself the luxury of expressing her emotions, and as much as Zelda wished it weren't so, she too was only mortal.

   _"We have lost far too much already,"_ she silently repeated.

   Suddenly, she heard Saria gasp in surprise.  Zelda spun around to face the Kokiri, then followed her gaze to her father.  He remained motionless.  Zelda relaxed a little, but stiffened again when she saw what Saria had seen.  The little finger on Jax's left hand twitched.

   Gasping herself, she rushed to her father's side and threw herself on him, tears streaming down her face only to land on his.  Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Impa smile, but she couldn't be sure.  All her attention was focused on the king.

   "Daddy…" she sobbed, "Oh, daddy…"

   Her joy was cut short, however, as Ruto burst into the room, Rauru hopping in behind her.  Zelda rose to her feet and stared at the Zora queen.  Ruto's face was drawn in fear and concern.  "They are attacking!" she exclaimed.  "They came out of nowhere and ambushed our western guard.  Darunia and Nabooru are there now, fighting them back."

   Impa visually stiffened, and Saria covered her mouth in horror.  Zelda stood straight and made for the door, wiping the tears from her face.  "Hurry," she beckoned the others.  "We have no time to lose!  Rauru, please find Balio and tell him that my father is starting to awaken.  The rest of us will go to the battlefield."

   "I am not sure if this is wise…" Impa started before Zelda cut her off.

   "I _am_ Wisdom!" she said fiercely.  "The Triforce of Wisdom chose me for It's bearer.  And if that power can help my people, then I will make sure that I am in a position to use it."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Three days after their escape from the dungeons of the Horik-tai, Malon walked down the hallways of the Sheikah fortress, a much nicer alternative to her previous 'home'.  Her muscles were still stiff, and her wounds were still raw, but the treatments by the Sheikah doctors had hurried the process incalculably.  She and the others would be ready to move out in a matter of days.  And if her and Shrike's meeting with Konai, the Sheikah chief, was a success, then that journey would be made infinitely more bearable.

   She looked over at Shrike as he walked calmly beside her.  She could tell that he was brimming with enthusiasm and anticipation, though he covered the expression well.  Apart from appealing to Konai for aid in their quest, he was also hoping to learn about what had happened to his people, how they had disappeared from Hyrule and left him as the heir to their legacy.  And to be honest, Malon had also been wondering that too.

   "Nervous?" she asked.

   Shrike continued to look straight ahead.  "Sheikah do no get nervous," he replied.  He then turned to face her, a faint smile tugging at his lips.  "But as a man, yes, I am very nervous."

   She laughed and looped her arm through his.  "Me too.  Do you think they'll help us?"

   "I'm not sure," Shrike answered.  "They only helped Mattalla and me rescue you because we beat their Dance of the Shadows.  Now, after hearing of our quest…well, the records on Sheikah politics are ambiguous, at best."

   The arrived at the huge double-door entrance to Konai's office.  A masked guard stood at either side, and when Malon and Shrike approached, they swung open the doors.  They opened up into a large, circular room, the walls lined with weapons Malon had never seen before, but automatically assumed were commonplace for the Sheikah warriors.  Standing against the far wall was what looked to be an average-sized altar of worship.  A golden idol carved into the images of three women who Malon took to be the goddesses rested on a velvet cloth over a black wooden stand.  Standing in front of the altar was Konai, hands clasped at the small of his back, facing them.  To his right stood Ashta, the women who had first brought them here.

   Konai nodded at them, and the doors shut behind the two Chosen.  "I am pleased to see you walking, Malon Lon," he addressed.  "You and your friends suffered through quite an ordeal."

   "We might still be suffering if it weren't for you," Malon replied, bowing her head in what she hoped was a sign of respect.  Courtly manners were still a fairly new concept for her.  "Thank-you for rescuing us."

   "You may thank Shrike and the Goron for that.  Had we not called off our raid after discovering them, we most likely would have killed you along with the Horik-tai."

   "What is your quarrel with them?" Shrike asked.

   It was Ashta who answered.  "They have been attacking us ever since our ancestors first arrived in the Sacred Realm.  While it is not the Sheikah way to give in to vengeance, to not do so in this case would mean extinction."

   Shrike now had the perfect opening for his questions.  "But how did your…our…people end up in this realm in the first place?  The legends and histories all state that Necron destroyed the Sheikah culture save one, the Master Prac."

   Konai's face remained expressionless, though Malon was positive she saw a flicker of anger and sorrow cross it.  "We were not destroyed, though perhaps that fate would have been preferable.  During the war with Necron, our ancestors were Hyrule's best line of defense because of their knowledge of magic and infiltration.  Indeed, Necron stole the air-bike design from us to use in his campaign.  The Sheikah and the other races of Hyrule fought long and hard against Necron and his army, and indeed for a time it looked as if we might win.  But Necron would not fall so easily, and the cause of the Sheikah's fall was, like all evils, from within."

   "Someone betrayed you," Malon guessed.  "A Sheikah."

   "Yes," Konai nodded.  "A man—though I am loathe to call him that—named Krishna went to Necron and divulged to him knowledge of the three realms, the Living, Sacred, and Dead, knowledge the Sheikah closely guarded, for at that time the other races did not display the unity and trust that you and your companions suggest to have become the norm.  You see, there was a prophecy written when the worlds were first created, a prophecy concerning Necron.  It told of a Sheikah and the legendary Hero of Time, and how they would bring about his downfall.  Necron feared this prophecy like he feared no other, and he was determined to see to it that this fate would never befall him.

   "With Krishna's help, Necron and his wizard Shumbo sought to open a gateway directly to the Realm of the Dead and transport the Sheikah there, hoping that their loss would spell a quick victory over the remaining races.  During one battle, in which the entire Sheikah army was present, the three of them opened the gateway.  The spell used a sample of Krishna's blood as a symbol of all the Sheikah, and so they were the only race to be sucked in.  The plan would have succeeded, if not for a lone apprentice, who had not yet taken the Sheikah oath.  Prac managed to get close enough to Necron to attack, spilling the warlord's blood and mixing it with Krishna's.  Seeing what had happened, Shumbo altered the spell to transport Necron and through extension the entire army into the Sacred Realm.  But the spell also included the Sheikah and we, along with Necron's evil, disappeared from Hyrule forever."

   "But enough of us," he finished, his face becoming even sterner, if that was possible.  "We have gone out of our way to stage a full-out attack on the Horik-tai, which will almost certainly warrant retaliation.  A Goron and a half-trained warrior who claims to be a Sheikah, both of whom appeared to be friends, though such a thing is unheard of to us, completed the Dance of the Shadows.  And now you say that Prac survived in Hyrule and went about recreating his ancient society.  I think you have some explaining to do."

   And so they did.  Shrike provided a quick history of Hyrule after the Sheikah's disappearance, and then Malon related the details of their quest.  She first told the story Link had related to her about his awakening as the Hero of Time, Ganon's rise to power, and the splitting of the Triforce.  She then moved on to the more recent events, from her joining Link in the Hyrule City Market to Ganon's return to the arrival of the Chosen in the Sacred Realm.  She couldn't force herself to continue after that, memories of what that arrival had lead to refusing to be ignored, so Shrike finished for her.

   After their lengthy tale, Konai and Ashta exchanged glances and a few hushed words in their own language.  Finally, Konai turned to face them.  "You have given us much to think about, young ones.  This turn of events you have described has the potential to disrupt the balance of all the realms."

   "We know," Malon said, plucking up her courage for what she was about to ask.  "That's why we need your help.  We need to find the Triforce before Necron does and before Ganon conquers Hyrule.  Necron and his men are at least a week ahead of us now, and there's no way the five of us will be able to catch them and beat them."

   "What direction were they heading?" Ashta suddenly asked.

   "Before he died, Link's mark was leading us west," Shrike replied.  "Necron was following our trail."

   Ashta nodded once.  "Then you need not worry about Necron's lead.  He is going the wrong way."

   Malon's jaw dropped.  "What do you mean?  Are saying that this entire time…"

   "No," Ashta interrupted.  "You were heading in the proper direction.  But once outside the swamp, the route changes.  Instead of continuing west, you would need to turn east to reach the Triforce."

   Malon's face brightened and she grinned.  "You mean you know where the Triforce is?"

   "Of course," Konai answered.  "The Sheikah are the goddesses chosen protectors.  We were in charge of protecting Hyrule, but when that became impossible, our commitment changed to the Triforce.  It was the first artifact our ancestors sought when they arrived."

   Malon could barely contain her joy.  Shrike too was having the same problem.  "Where is it?" he asked eagerly.  "How can we reach it?"

   "Once you reach the edge of the swamp," Konai explained, "You must turn north.  From there, you must travel until you come upon the ruins of the Triune, three great pyramids built in homage to the goddesses by the sprites.  When the sun sets on the Sabbath day of the second moon, look to peak of the central mound.  There you will find the Sacred Relic."

   "That's wonderful!" Malon exclaimed.  "Then you'll help us?"

   For a long, uncomfortable moment, the room was silent.  Finally, Konai said, "No.  We will not help."

   "What?" Shrike hissed, only to be echoed half a second later by Ashta.  The Sheikah woman spun to face Konai, who merely stared straight ahead, his face expressionless.

   "We cannot become involved in this quest," he explained.  "For that matter, if anything, we should be stopping you.  The Triforce is ours to protect from anyone who would seek its power, no matter their intent.  You have shown great courage and honor on your quest, despite the hardships and loss, and it is for that reason that I do not keep you prisoner.  But we will not aid you."

   "You can't be…this is…" Malon couldn't believe what she was hearing.  "You can't be serious!  We're not doing this for the Triforce's power; we're doing this to keep that power from destroying everything!  For the goddesses' sake, the Hero of Time has already died for this!  Do you care nothing for Hyrule?"

   "Hyrule no longer concerns us," Konai replied.  "Our concern is now on a grander scale."  He turned to stare at Shrike, red eyes meeting red.  "You, Shrike, should know this.  Duty is first in a Sheikah's life.  It is our duty—and by extension yours—to fulfill this commitment."

   Malon stared up into Shrike's face and was horrified when she saw the conflict in his eyes.  "Shrike…" she pleaded, "You can't…"

   "I cannot believe this!" A high, squeaky voice emerged from behind the altar, and it wasn't until Bazillo stepped out from behind it did she recognize the voice as belonging to him.

   "Bazillo?  You're not rhyming…"

   "No, Malon, I'm not."  The sprite turned his fierce gaze on Konai.  "I am far too angry for rhyme.  And far too disappointed in Konai for jest."

   "This does not concern you, Bazillo," Konai growled.  "You should not even be involved with this.  It is forbidden.  You know the consequences."

   "Yes I know the consequences," Bazillo retorted.  "As does the Fairy, who is even now in Hyrule, aiding the Magic's Daughter in her battle.  The outcome of this war is far greater than any rule, Konai.  If we fail, Ganon will destroy the Living Realm, followed the Dead, and finally ours.  Though I may wish it otherwise, I have been forced into this role, and I will see it through to the end.  And if you will not, Konai, chief of the Sheikah, then I call you coward."

   Konai's hand reached for one of his swords but was stopped by Ashta.  "Konai," she hissed.  "Kofa tak tonai.  Wei hushu fakanu!"

   "Mei wokk natta fin voga!" Konai growled in response.  He glared once at Bazillo, then at Ashta, and finally at Malon and Shrike.  "You will go," he ordered.  "And you will not return.  The outcome of your quest is in your hands."

   Malon's face hardened and she turned to leave, Bazillo hot on her heels.  They were at the open doorway before she noticed that Shrike had not moved.  "Shrike?   Come on.  Let's go."

   Shrike remained motionless, and Malon feared what Konai's words had done to him.  "It is your duty, Shrike," Konai repeated.  "You are Sheikah.  You must live Sheikah."  Malon's gaze shifted from Konai to Shrike, her heart silently pleading.  Ashta also seemed to tense as both men glared at each other across the room.

   Shrike's body shifted, as if he were about to move forward, then stopped.  He looked over his shoulder at Malon, her eyes pleading with him.  He turned back to Konai.  Then he lowered his head.  "I am a Sheikah," he said, so softly that it was almost impossible to hear.  Malon's heart plummeted, and Konai fought back a triumphant smile.  But when Shrike raised his head again, his mask was down and his expression defiant.  "I am a Sheikah," he repeated, his voice strong and steady.  "But before that, I was a man.  And I will not stand idle and watched my world fall.  Not while I still live." With that, he turned and stood with Malon and Bazillo and cast one final glance at Konai.   "And if we must do that alone…" He looked into his friends' faces and smiled in determination.

   "…So be it."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   The reunion on the beach was short lived, as Kafei quickly ushered everyone back into the relative safety of the trees and lead them back to their base.  Link and Scrat were ushered up to the front, the heroes of the day.  Beside them walked Kafei, Anju, their children, Kayla and Jon, Cremia, Romani, Boomer, and Rankish.  It seemed to Link that this was the current hierarchy of the rebels, the heroes and leaders of the rebellion.  Link wasn't so sure he should be a part of that.

   After an hour of marching, the woods opened back up onto a beach, one Link remembered from his own journeys as Great Bay Coast.  The moved quickly across the beach and headed towards the southern outcroppings, where he could hear waves crashing against the rocks.  Kafei steered them towards one of the gigantic rock walls and tapped three times on a circular stone.  The sound was repeated from the other end by two taps, which Kafei responded to with four.  He then stepped back and waited.  A moment later, to the newcomers' astonishment, a section of the rock sunk into the wall, creating a doorway.  Kafei led everyone through the door and down a torch-lit cavern.  In a short while, the tunnel opened up into a beautiful open-air grotto, complete with a waterfall and surrounding trees.  On one side of the waterfall's pond was a makeshift village comprising of hastily-made huts.

   More people streamed from these huts to meet the escapees and the returning heroes.  Scrat was caught up in a wave of thanks and well wishes, but Link managed to subtly move to the side, watching the festivities.  Digging his hands into his coat pockets, he couldn't help but smile at the sight before him.  It made him feel good to know that he had helped these people, and managed to chase away his own feelings of loss and failure, if only for a moment.  After several minutes, the crowd began to move back towards the village, and Link followed.

   "HEY!"

   Link turned his head at the voice, only to be struck in the middle of the forward by something round and bright.  Slipping on a wet rock, he fell onto his back, his breath leaving him.  When he opened his eyes, bright spots danced before his eyes.  After a few moments, he realized that the spots, one yellow and one purple, weren't going away.  "I can't believe it…" he gasped.  "Tatl?"

   "See?  See?" the purple spot said enthusiastically.  "I told you it was him!"

   "I know, Tael, now shut up." Tatl's yellow aura shimmered in happiness.  "I can't believe it," she said.  "After all these years, you actually decided to come back.  What'd you do, lose your horse again?" Then, with a little laugh, the fairy flew towards Link's face and rested her small body on his cheek in an embrace.

   Link laughed.  "It's good to see you too, Tatl.  And you, Tael."  Sitting up, he held up his hands for the fairies to stand on.  "I take it you two are also part of the rebellion?"

   "Looks like your body is the only thing that grew up, 'cause you're still dumb as a rock," Tatl chastised.  "Of course we are.  We do all the scouting and stuff to make sure we don't get caught."

   "Yeah," Tael eagerly agreed.  "And we help find food and wood and stuff."

   "Yeah," Tatl continued, "But that's not important now that everyone's back."

   Link's face became puzzled.  "What do you mean?"

   Tatl flew a little ways in the direction of the village, a fairy 'point'.  "See that big building in the middle?  That's 'city hall' as the yokels so affectionately call it.  Right now I figure they're trying to figure out whether to take back the city or stay in hiding."

   "That may take a while," Link said, starting to get up.  "Maybe I should…"

   "No!" Tatl bounced off his head again, pushing him back onto the ground.  "This is up for them to decide.  It's their town.  Although…" she stopped, and her light dimmed just a little.

   "What is it, Tatl?" Link asked, concern creeping into his voice.

  Tael answered, his voice low.  "She hopes they attack.  For what they did."

   Only then did Link notice that Tatl and Tael were alone.  "No…" he gasped, "Not the Skull Kid…"

   "Ganon killed him," Tatl spat, venom dripping from voice.  "He killed him and pinned him to the minute hand of the clock, next to the mask salesman."

   Link couldn't think of anything to say.  All he felt was sorrow, rage, and self-loathing.  More of his friends had suffered because he had set Ganon free.  "I…I'm…no…why?"

   "He wants Majora's Mask," Tael explained.  The Skull Kid and the salesman wouldn't tell him, so he killed them both."

   "But why would he want the mask?" Link asked.  "I destroyed the evil inside of it.  It's useless now."

   "Well, he killed our best friend because of it!" Tatl snapped.  She calmed down a moment later.  "Sorry, Link."

   "That's alright, Tatl.  You have every right to blame me."

   The three of them remained silent, the grief of their friends' death working through them.  Finally, Tael said, "So why did you come back?  I thought you went home for good.  Are you going to stay now?"

   Link started to answer, but the words got stuck in his throat.  What would he tell them?  That it was accident that he was here, that apparently he was just in the right place at the right time?  That he had lost his magic, and that because of his actions, Ganon was loose in their world?

   That he was torn between helping them and leaving to save his own world?  
   "I need to go talk to Kafei," he said, more as an excuse than anything else.  He got to his feet and started towards the hut, the fairies hovering over his shoulder.  As he got closer, he could hear the sounds of a heated argument taking place, and when he pushed the curtain over the entrance aside, that's exactly what he saw.  Kafei was standing on a raised platform before the rest of the townspeople, stuck in a heated argument with a man Link recognized as the owner of the old shooting gallery.

   "…Cannot keep running away, Uvan!" Kafei was saying.  "The further we run, the less chance we have of ever reclaiming our home, and the greater chance we will have of being caught in the long run.  Now that we are once again united, the time to fight back is now!"

   Uvan merely shook his head and crossed meaty arms over his chest.  "You want to lead us into a massacre, Kafei!  You would sacrifice all of us, including your own family, just to regain your old position?"

   Kafei flinched as if he had been struck.  "Is that what you think?  That I would trade our lives just to be mayor again?"  There was a quiet murmur throughout the crowd as Uvan's supporters agreed with him.

   "Not purposely, no," Uvan replied, "But you'd have to be blind to see that that is at least one reason.  Why fight, if we can survive out here, away from the mercenaries?  In time, Ganon will lose interest, or find whatever it is he's looking for, and move on.  We need only to wait!"

   Link looked around the crowd, noticing that the two factions seemed to be evenly split, judging by their response.  His eyes found Scrat, standing in a corner.  The old sewer man met his gaze and sadly shook his head.

   "This is our home," Kafei argued.  "Built by the blood, sweat, and tears of our fathers and of ourselves.  Ganon and his men are raping and destroying all that hard work, and when that is done, they will rape and destroy us.  I will not have my family live with that fear when I know that there is even the slightest chance of success.  I will not have any of us live with that fear."

   The room fell silent, as the crowd struggled with whom to follow.  Uvan stood defiantly, unmoving, as did Kafei.  Link struggled in the doorway, the fairies flying above his shoulder, neither offering their opinion.  His home was in trouble, fighting a war that they couldn't possibly win.  His friends and the woman he loved were lost in another realm, facing unknown enemies down an unknown destination.  And here, Ganon was slowly destroying these people just as surely as the moon would have had it been allowed to crash, tearing them up from the inside, setting friend against friend.

   All this, because of Ganon.

   All this, because Link had set him free.

   And with that, Link made his decision.  Stepping through the crowd and up to the platform, he turned to face them.  "There is another way."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   One month after the prisoners' escape, Ganon returned to Clock Town.

   All the mercenaries present within the city walls gathered at the north gate as he and his entourage made their entrance.  Bones stood at the forefront, fighting hard to muster up the courage for what was about to come.

   Surrounded by his group of Dinoflos, Gibdos, pirates, Garos ninja, and flanked by two Eyegore's and Iron Knuckles, Ganon strode up to Bones, his heavy armor not even slowing him down.  Bones, a fairly tall man himself, was forced to look up into Ganon's fierce yellow eyes.  "Wel-welcome back, my lord," he stammered.

   "Bones," Ganon simply replied.  His eyes roamed the crowd.  "It seems that there are less of you here than there were when I left."  It was more of a statement than an observation.

   "Yes, my lord."

   Ganon strode idly forward, taking his time.  "I have been hearing disturbing rumors from you fellow mercs outside the Wall," he said, again, as if he already knew the answer.  "Rumors of a rebellion striking at supply wagons and ambushing our patrols."

   It was all Bones could do to keep from crumbling under the Dark Lord's gaze.  "They are true, my lord."

   Ganon regarded him for a moment and then nodded, raising his eyebrows as if impressed.  "I have also been told that the prisoners have all escaped, and that they are responsible for this disturbance.  Is this also true?"

   "Yes, my lord."

   "Now, I'm sure I can rule out that foolish mayor…Kafei, I believe…as the orchestrator of this little resistance," Ganon went on, as if lecturing a class.  "He was outside the Wall when it went up, and I do not believe him clever enough to have staged this escape through the sewers.  That means the leader must have been someone _inside_."

   "Yes, my lord."

   Ganon nodded again.  "I also know that the majority of those prisoners were women and children, or at least simpletons also not clever enough for so daring a plan.  So that must mean that there was someone _new_ here after I left."

   "Yes, my lord."

   "It was the gladiator!" someone yelled from the crowd, panicking.  "The King of the Cage!  He did it!"

   Ganon looked at the man who had spoken and gestured for him to come forward.  The merc stepped up beside Bones.  "A gladiator, you say?  And what was his name?"

   "I can't remember sir," the merc stammered.  "It started with an 'L', I think.  Bones let him in the Cage, and then he escaped on Smitts' watch."

   As soon as the man said that the name started with an 'L', Bones was sure he saw Ganon pale, just a little.  His eyebrows arched and his nostrils flared.  "Smitts," he ordered, and the merc stepped forward.  Ganon reached into his belt and withdrew a piece of paper.  He unfolded it and held it up for Smitts to look at.  Drawn on it was what looked to be a small, circular gem attached to a tail.  Bones automatically recognized it; the same symbol had been fond at all the sites of the rebel attacks.  "Did you get a good look at this prisoner, Smitts?  Did he have a tattoo that looked like this?"

   Smitts swallowed loudly and answered, "Yes, Lord Ganon.  Just like that.  He said his name was Link."

   This time there was no mistaking the anger and fear in Ganon's eyes.  "He's alive…" he murmured.  He crunched the sheet of paper in his hand, grinding his teeth.  "HE'S ALIVE!" he roared, smashing a glowing fist into the nameless mercenary standing beside Bones, killing him instantly.  Bones and Smitts, along with the rest of the mercs, flinched in fear of their lord's rage.

   Ganon bellowed in fury for several more minutes.  Finally, he turned to his small army.  "ALL OF YOU BACK TO WORK!  FIND THESE REBELS AND CRUSH THEM, BUT BRING LINK TO ME!  ALIVE!"

   The mercenaries all scrambled away, back into the city.  For a long while Ganon stood alone at the northern gate, lost in his own thoughts.  He was feeling something he had never felt before, an emotion he had believed to be beyond him.

   For the first time in his life, Ganon felt fear.


	14. Rebels in the Dark

Chapter Twelve Rebels in the Dark 

   Epona pawed anxiously at the ground, waiting for something to happen, and Zelda, riding on top the roan, clad in her golden armor and violet cape, sword at her hip, was in the same position.  Beside her, mounted on their own steeds, were Impa and Saria, and Ruto.  Rauru was flying overhead, his wings finally healed.  Darunia and Nabooru were with their regiments on the field of battle.

   Zelda stared out through the early autumn mist, trying to catch a glimpse of the enemy army.  Sure enough, there they were, an evil mix of Hylians, Stygians, Lizaflos, and all other dark creatures of the world.  She thought that she could almost hear them snarling and growling for the battle to commence.  So it had been four times in the last month, and the way things were looking, so it would be once more.  Zelda's eyes roamed among her own army lined up before her.  They were hurt, tired, and for the most part untrained, but they met each battle with courage and determination, enough to make Zelda's chest swell with pride, even though each battle had ended with the Hylian army being pushed back a little more.  They were now less than a day's travel from the city, and only a half-day's travel from the Great Hylian Wall.  They were losing ground, albeit slowly.

   That would soon change, but unfortunately it did not look like that change would work in their favor.  What Ganon's army lacked in coordination and will, they made up for in sheer numbers.  Indeed, the only reason the Hylian army had lasted this long was due to their indomitable fighting spirit.

   But that spirit was dying.  As Zelda looked over the troops, she could see the slump of their shoulders, the wearied and sore looks on their faces.  The Hylians of this age hadn't been built for war, and it was that weakness—or perhaps strength—that would be their downfall.

   Another big reason for their survival so far, she believed, also had to do with the strange inactivity displayed by Rolondrof and the absence of Skorn.  From the descriptions offered by Impa, Nabooru, and Link, Skorn was a weapon of war in the shape of a man.  Alone, he should have been able to decimate the Hylian army, but so far he had not yet made an appearance.  And Rolondrof was a powerful mage, and Zelda was positive that he had some diabolical spells up his sleeves.

   Sighing heavily, Zelda continued to stare out at the enemy army.  As if on cue, she saw Rolondrof step into view on top of a wheeled platform.  With that, the army started a slow march towards them, taking their time, taunting them.  "Steady…" she heard General Gustan call from the frontline as he began to lead the men forward.  "Nobody panic."

   "So it begins," Ruto muttered from beside her.  "Again."

   "There is something else, though," Rauru said as he landed behind Zelda on Epona's rear.  "I sense that something…dark…is about to happen.  Rolondrof is going to do something."

   Had she been paying attention, Zelda would have agreed with him.  But her attention had never wavered from Rolondrof's figure.  She could sense the evil forming around him, being gathered into his form.  Slowly, he raised his arms, as if lifting something.

   And then it happened.

   It started slowly, so small that Zelda hardly even noticed.  But as the enemy army continued its steady approach, she saw what was happening more clearly.  It started with the morning sun becoming clouded over, darkening the field of battle.  But then the ground before the approaching enemy began to smoke with a deep, black fog.  The fog steadily rose higher and higher, and it wasn't until it had rose a foot off the ground that Zelda realized what was happening.  "Oh my goddess…" she gasped.

   "The fog," Saria said, so quietly that she was barely heard.  "It's covering them up!  We won't be able to see!"

   "And no doubt they'll still be able to," Ruto hissed.

   She was right.  The darkness was now waist height, and with a deafening roar, the evil army broke into a full sprint.  The cloud now completely covered them and was still rising.  The Hylian army began to panic as they too realized what was happening.  Their ranks broke and they bumped into each other as they fought the urge to flee.  Zelda could just barely hear Darunia and Gustan bellowing for them to remain calm.

   "I might be able to clear it," Rauru said as he rose back into the air.  "But I need to get closer!"

   "_Might,_" Zelda echoed to herself.  'Might' wasn't good enough, not if her people were to survive this battle.  She knew almost instinctively that Rauru alone didn't have the power to clear the fog.  He would need help.

   "Epona!  HYAH!" and before anyone else realized what was happening, she and Epona were charging through the ranks to the frontline.

   "NO!" she heard Impa yell, but she drowned it out, focusing all her energy and concentration on what would be needed.  The ranks parted in her passing, the soldiers in awe of the golden blur their princess appeared to be.  

   The other Sages watched her race to the front, a fierce look of determination on her face, eyes blazing with power as a golden aura formed around her.  Though she had never been as active or as obvious in the display of her power as Link, the Sages sometimes forgot that Zelda was the bearer of the Triforce's power, and coupled with her own innate skill, her power far overshadowed theirs.  If Link had been the deadliest creature to ever live, Zelda was quite possibly the most magical.  If anyone could shatter the darkness, it would be her.

   Zelda could have cared less about this however.  All she concerned herself with as she rode increasingly closer to the darkness was gathering enough magic to shatter the veil of darkness.  Overhead, Rauru struggled to keep up with her and Epona, also calling on his ancient magic and wisdom.  As Zelda and Epona broke through the front and continued their charge, Darunia roared the Goron battle cry and charged after her, his men following right behind him.  The rest of the army charged as well, rallying behind their future queen's courage.

   Zelda was enveloped by the mist, completely clouding her vision, and the cry of the enemy army was almost deafening.  She drew her sword feeling the power within her boiling over.  Raising her sword to the sky, she cried out and unleashed her power, just as Rauru released his.  A beam of golden light shot through the cloud, parting the fog and releasing the sun.  Had she been able to see, she would have noticed the enemy army halt in surprise, blinded by the sudden light.  She didn't need to, though; by then the battle was joined, the Hylians fighting like demons.  Fighting off the fatigue from the casting of her spell and possessed by the warrior courage that she had inherited from her father, she raised her blade once again and joined her countrymen, screaming the Hylian battle cry.

   "HYLLLIIIIAAAA!!!"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Rolondrof struggled for breath on top of his platform, leaning heavily on the shoulder of a tall Lizaflo.  He couldn't believe what had just happened; it wasn't fair.  It had taken him weeks to prepare the darkness spell, and in a manner of moments that…_girl_…had broken through it.  It would take him even longer than before to cast the spell again, if ever.

   It just wasn't fair.

   "I will kill her…" he rasped, coughing up blood and clutching his four-fingered hand to his chest.  "I will kill them all!

   "Then I suggest you do it soon, my lord," the Lizaflo hissed.  "We are losing."

   Indeed, the dark forces were being driven back, so fierce was the Hylian attack.  Their greater numbers were not helping Rolondrof's forces; the Hylians were fighting like cornered animals.

   And leading them, astride the fastest, smartest horse in history, was one young woman, a princess, untrained in the arts of war.  The princess was raining blow upon blow from astride the roan, striking down enemies much like her brother had been known to do.

   Growling in blind rage, Rolondrof grabbed the Lizaflo's collar and pulled the reptilian head down so it was level with his own.  "I am warning you right now; if she leaves here alive, you will not.  Kill her.  Even if you have to slaughter our own men, I want Zelda dead!"

   Sneering down at the little man, the Lizaflo called two archers up to the platform.  He pointed towards Zelda.  "The golden eagle," he hissed.  "Shoot her down."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Zelda struck down another Staflos, and Epona turned her around just in time to strike down another.  Again and again and again.

   The rational part of her that had always dominated her actions knew that she had no business in the frontlines of a battle; she had been trained in only the most rudimentary of combat skills.  But rationality no longer played a part now.  She was fighting purely on passion; she would not let her country be taken away from her people.

   She would not let Ganon win.

   Then she heard a sharp 'ting' and felt a small pressure on her breastplate.  She looked down on the ground before her and saw an arrow lying there.  A moment later she felt a splitting pain in her right shoulder, causing her to drop her sword.  She managed a small cry and looked down to see another shaft sticking out of the gap between her breastplate and shoulder guard.  For a moment, she felt an inexplicable wave of irony wash over her, followed by a fresh wave of pain.  Her vision began to cloud, and only the sudden shock of falling off of Epona kept her from blacking out.  She was dimly aware of the horse standing over her, kicking out with her strong legs, protecting her.  She thought she heard Darunia call out and appear before her, General Gustan at his side.  She saw their mouths moving, but couldn't discern the words.  Gustan nodded his head and got astride Epona, and she felt Darunia's massive arms lift her into the saddle before the general.  By then even the slipstream created by Epona's swift passing couldn't prevent her from falling into darkness.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Smitts' eyes darted nervously back and forth over the western plains as he led the wagon closer towards the city gates.  For the umpteenth time, he cursed Bones and Ganon, then immediately repented the latter.  Ever since his employer's return, Smitts had been in charge of making the raids on the outlying farms for their food, and he had decided that he hated that even more than guard duty in the inn.  Not only did it take him away from ready supplies of ale and his nice warm seat, he also had to live in fear of the Gladiator and his band of rebels.

   That was the name the mercs had given Link, ever since he had began his campaign against Clock Town's current occupants.  He didn't know where it had started, but like all great outlaws of legend, the name stuck and struck fear into the hardened mercs.  It was hard to believe that in only in a month the former King of the Cage had taken a band of cowardly townsfolk and mold them into a group of rebels bold enough to bring the attack to their tormentors.

   Which was why Smitts hated raiding.  Unfortunately, he was still more afraid of Ganon than of Link at this point.

   They were only a couple of hours from town.  Soon, they'd be able to see the walls of the city, and then they'd be safe.  He looked around, glancing at the pair of escorts on either side.  He took comfort in the fact that they were still there, along with the other four following the wagon.  They were in a wide open plain, so there was no chance of an ambush.  They were heavily armed and ready for anything.  It looked like this would be one of the few wagons that actually made it back to town.

   Which was why Smitts was so surprised to four riderless horses gallop past him.

   He didn't have time to react, as he heard the sound of two arrows cutting through the air from either side of the wagon and striking the nearest guards followed quickly by two more, taking out the remaining guards.  But the angle of the wounds meant that the arrows must have come from _inside the wagon._

   "I know what you're thinking," an all too familiar voiced said in his ear, the cold feeling of a blade being pressed against his throat.  "'The only way that could have worked is if they were inside the wagon'.  Got it in one, Smitts."

   Out of the corner of his eye, Smitts saw another figure take the seat beside him.  It was a young man in a green bandanna, tufts of orange hair poking out from under it.  He grinned mischievously at Smitts and took the reins from his hands, bringing the horses to a stop.  Smitts didn't move an inch.

   "Now," Link went on.  "Seeing as how we're old friends, I'm going to let you go home and change those wet pants of yours.  After that, I want you to send Ganon a message.  Tell him that his time in Termina is over, that his reign of terror in both the worlds…"

   "B-b-both?"

   "Pay attention!" Link pressed the knife a little closer to Smitts' throat as he tucked a piece of paper into the other man's tunic.  "Tell him that Link is coming for him to settle old scores, and that only one of us will be walking away.  Tell him that one is going to be me."  With that he shoved Smitts off the seat.  The merc scrambled quickly to his feet and began sprinting back towards Clock Town.

   Boomer turned the horses around and set them off as fast as they could go.  His grinned widened as he saw the look of disgust on Link's face.  "You know, I really think you enjoy that.  Acting all scary and evil like that."

   Link grimaced.  "It's the only language they understand," he explained.  "I feel dirty having to stoop to their level.  But if the rebellion is going to succeed, they're going to have to fear us first."

   "Still," Boomer pressed as he steered them back to base.  "You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy scaring the pants off of Smitts there."

   For a moment, Link remained silent.  Then a guilty smile crept slowly across his face.  "Well…maybe just a little."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link and Boomer led the wagon down along the coast and through the back entrance to the rebel base, a little farther south of the main entrance.  They drove into a grove of closely packed trees and stopped on a wide flat rock, where Link dropped to the ground and rapped four times on the stone, waited a moment, then knocked three more times.  A moment later, a section of the rock moved away and out jumped three more rebels.  They greeted each other and went about unpacking the provisions from the back of the wagon.  One of the men was smiling as he came out with an arm-full of bread.  "Still haven't got the smarts to look underneath the wagon yet, huh?"

   He was referring to the large gaping hole underneath the wagon.  The technique Link had devised for such a raid was to hide attached to the under-belly of the wagon when the mercs were occupied, then cut out a man-sized hole with his sword once they were under way.  By the time the rebels had snuck into the wagon, the mercs were well on their way, completely oblivious.

   "Well Mak, as far as a mercenary is concerned, brawn is preferable to brains," Link laughed.  Once they were done he handed over the reins to Mak so the rebel could ditch the wagon in the small junkyard they had made further in.  Link followed Boomer down into the hole, shutting the trapdoor behind them.  Before Link's arrival, the rebels had only been using one door in their hideout, and Link had been on enough adventures to that there should always be another way out of anything.  He and Scrat had searched for a couple days until they found the tunnel leading out into the woods that became their back door.

   After a quarter of an hour they emerged from the tunnel into the sunny sky overlooking their base.  The camp was in a flurry of motion, everyone working on something or other.  Some were cooking, others building, other training.  Which reminded Link…

   "Finish unpacking and then get the class down to the pool," he told Boomer.  "I need to see Scrat, then I'll come right down."  Boomer gave him an enthusiastic salute and a grin, and went back to work.  Link smiled as he headed down into camp.  He was greeted by nearly everyone he met; in the short time he had been with them, they had already assimilated him into their lives, and if he were to be completely honest with himself, it felt good being known and welcomed.  His thoughts never left Zelda and Malon, but the role he had found as the rebels' leader helped keep him focused on this new quest that had been thrust upon him for the time being.  Ganon was still in Clock Town, which meant that either he hadn't found Majora's Mask or that he wanted to stay until Link was finished.  Either way, the longer Ganon stayed in Termina with Link, the more time Malon and Zelda had.  And if Link was going to stand a chance of beating Ganon once and for all, he was going to need help.

   Which was why one of the first things he had done was set up a strict training regiment for the rebels.  Many of them knew how to fight, albeit only the basics, but if they were going to take back their city, they at least needed to have a fighting chance against the band of experienced mercenaries.  The soldiers and the Sword Master each had a class to train, as did he, and attendance was mandatory for anyone old enough to fight.  So far, Link was amazed at the improvement the peaceful townsfolk had shown in the month since they had started.

   He maneuvered his way into one of the smaller huts on the edge of the encampment, which Scrat had claimed as his own.  The old hermit was busy as always writing down on the roll of paper the Fairy had given to him.  He looked up when Link entered and smiled.  "Hey, how's it going Link?  Raid turn out good?  Of course it did, if it hadn't you wouldn't be here, or at least be frowning…"

   "Everything went fine, Scrat," Link laughed.  "You can tell your boys that they were right again, as usual."  The 'boys' he was referring to were Scrat's friends, the rats.  As it turned out, he really _could speak with them and understand their 'language'.  They had perhaps been the most valuable addition to the rebellion; they would sneak around Clock Town, listening for news of the mercs' activities, and so far they hadn't missed a thing.  Link leaned in closer to Scrat.  "What are you writing now?"_

   "Our story of course!" Scrat answered enthusiastically.  "The tale of the rebellion against evil, how a simple people fought a tyrant and won their freedom!  How a stranger from another world came to deliver us from the cruel clutches of…"

   "Sure you're going to have enough paper?  That sounds like a pretty long story."

   Scrat's eyes lit up at the mention of the parchment.  "This…this is the most wonderful piece of paper I've ever seen!  No matter how much I write on it, it never runs out, and the ink never runs, and the rats can actually eat it without it breaking, though I haven't quite figured out how that's supposed to work…"

   Link chuckled and patted Scrat on the shoulder.  "Let me or Kafei know if they come up with anything else.  I'll be down at the pool."  With that, he left the hut and made his way down to the pool located beneath the waterfall.  It was his favorite place to hold his classes, as it was both beautiful and served to teach several important lessons.  By the time he made it there, his class was already waiting, talking enthusiastically amongst themselves.  There were about twenty of them, mostly the younger members of the town, including the B.G. Boys and Romani.  She smiled as he walked by to the head of the class, and he smiled back.

   "Hey everybody," he greeted as he removed his sword from his back and shed his trenchcoat.  He still wore his gladiator outfit, partly to keep up the façade for the mercs, and also partly because it was comfortable.  But he had shaved the beard down to a thin layer of stubble—the itch just wasn't worth it.  He still missed his hat, though; he felt nearly naked without it.  "Your back feeling better today, Socks?  Good.  And how's the wife coming along, Mr. Filks?  Good to hear, good to hear."  He unsheathed his sword and waited for everyone else to do the same.

   "Alright," he began.  "Before we begin, can anyone tell me why we practice at this spot?"  Several hands shot into the air, and he pointed at Romani.

   "Because in order to achieve harmony as a warrior, one must be as water: strong, swift, fluid, and adaptable."

   "Exactly.  That was the first lesson that the Zoras where I come from taught me, and I'm sure the same rule applies here.  Just like water, a warrior must be able to change with any situation, just as water takes the form of different containers.  A thin stream of water can punch through stone; a warrior must have that same perseverance.  Whenever you are in doubt, or feel like giving up, think about water.  But not after you've had a lot to drink."  A ripple of laughter ran through the crowd at the admittedly bad joke.  

   "Alright," he laughed.  "Swords up.  First kana…now."  With that, he began to lead them through a series of sword movements.  He had decided that he would teach them the Hylian style, as it was the simplest and the fastest to learn, not to mention that it would take the mercs completely by surprise.  They were surprisingly fast learners, getting better with each class, and Link couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at their progress.  He wondered if this was how his own teachers had felt about him.  If so, he would have to consider teaching for a living more seriously.

   As the class progressed, they moved on to more complicated maneuvers, and finally into sparring.  They traded their swords for wooden sticks and broke off into pairs, as Link wandered among them, helping where needed.  He stopped when he came to Romani and Boomer.  The young couple were going at it vigorously, each trying with all their strength to out-do the other.  Link couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness as he watched Romani fight, remembering when he had begun teaching Malon many of the same moves during their trek up Death Mountain.  How long ago had that been?  Two months ago?  Three?

   "Give it up, babe," Boomer taunted as he thrust at her stomach, only to be blocked a moment later.  "You may have been able to beat Socks, Blimp, Wheezy, and even Rocky, but your goin' up against the head Bomber now!"

   Romani parried another blow, following it with a diagonal slash.  "If you say so, hun.  Just don't get mad when your girlfriend puts you on your ass."  The other students had stopped their own matches and had formed a ring around Boomer and Romani, cheering them on.  Link merely folded his arms and smiled, already knowing who would come out on top.  "Move your feet, Boomer…don't stay in one place too long.  More wrists.  Keep those shoulders relaxed, Romani…that's it."

   They fought back and forth for a few more minutes, Boomer steadily becoming frustrated by the fact that he couldn't beat her.  He took one desperate lunge, which was all Romani needed.  She stepped quickly to the side and stuck out her foot, tripping Boomer.  His momentum carried him face-first into the ground, and by the time he turned around, the point of Romani's stick was already at his throat.  The crowd erupted into cheers, and Rocky and Blimp helped their friend up, but not without a few good-natured ribs.

   "Good job, Romani," Link commended.  "You too, Boomer.  Just remember to keep your emotions in check.  When you get angry, you get stupid.  Alright class, see you all tomorrow."  Link watched them leave, Romani and Boomer starting to bicker.  He hoped the young couple realized how lucky they were.

   Lost in his own thoughts, he was a little surprised when he heard a voice speak up behind him.  "Good class today?" 

   Link turned and saw Rankish standing there.  The older man was grinning at some private joke.  "Same as always," Link answered.  "They're getting much better, though.  We should be ready for the attack on the city right on schedule."

   "Excellent.  Speaking of which, that's why I came down.  Kafei just got back, and he wants to see you."

   "Great," Link replied.  "Lead the way."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "As you can see," Kafei was explaining, pointing to a map of Clock Town, "They've bulked up security along the walls and at all four entrances.  Ganon's expecting an attack, even if his soldiers aren't."

   "Good," Link nodded, staring down at the map.  He was in the hut that had become the rebellion's unofficial war room.  Gathered with him and Kafei around the table were Anju, Cremia, Rankish, Bacas, and Uvan.  "That means we'll have a slight advantage in the surprise.  It won't be much, but every little bit counts."  He looked up at Kafei and asked, "Are you sure the clock will operate by itself?"

   "'Course it will," it was Bacas, the head carpenter, who answered, his bushy moustache bristling.  "There's a fail-safe in it that makes sure it goes down, even if no one's there to operate it."

   "Good," Link repeated, "Good.  I'm sure a lot of the mercs know about the Festival, but I'm willing to bet they won't be expecting us to do anything on it.  They still think of us as a bunch of useless farmers and townies, no matter what we've done over the past month.  That's another point for us.  If we can sneak in through the sewers under the clock, we'll catch them completely off guard.  Nobody knows about that entrance except me and Scrat, so it shouldn't be guarded."

   "Where _is this entrance?" Rankish asked from beside him.  "How're we supposed to even find it?"_

   "I would also like to know that," Uvan added.

   Link was about to answer but was beat to it by Cremia.  "We'll find it," she assured him.  "Link's led us right so far, and I'm not about to start doubting him now."  Uvan looked as if he was about to press the point, but wilted under Cremia's glare.

   "Don't worry," Link assured them all, defusing the tense situation, "It'll work.  Just as long as everyone follows the plan, it'll work."  He had avoided answering the question, and they all knew it, but Link's instincts told him that that information might be safer if it was kept to himself.  Link didn't know what prompted this feeling, but he had learned long ago to trust his instincts above all else.

   He was spared any further questions by two bouncing balls of light darting through the open window.  "Link, Link!" Tael piped in, darting rapidly through the air.  "She's back, she's back!"

   "Who's back?" Anju asked.

   "The Great Fairy of course," Tatl answered impatiently.  She turned in the air to face Link.  "We went looking for the others after we couldn't find her in her cave, like you asked, but none of the other Fairies were in their caves either.  We decided to take another look at the ocean Fairy's cave before coming back and there she was!  Said she was visiting relatives or something stupid like that, but anyway, she told you to come right away!"

   Link grinned and held out his hand for Tatl and Tael to rest on.  "Great job, guys.  I'll leave right away."

   "Where are you going?" Kafei asked, confused.  "What's this about a Fairy?"

   "Long story," Link explained.  "I'll tell you about when I get back.  Shouldn't be more than a few hours."

   Kafei considered this for a moment, and then nodded.  "Alright.  See you then."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   The sun blazed down on the Chosen as they continued their trek across the plains, though Malon had to admit it was better than the rainforest they had left behind two days ago.  Numaru and Mattalla didn't seem to mind, but Zakro had been muttering the entire way.

   "You'd have thought those dumb Sheikah could have lent us some air-bikes," he grumbled as he wrapped his cloak around him, protecting him from the sun.  "No offense, Shrike."

   "None taken," Shrike replied, wiping sweat from his brow.  "We should be lucky they even let us leave.  Konai wasn't too pleased at that prospect."

   "I don't see why they're worried," Zakro continued.  "We've been walking for damn near forty days, and we still haven't found those blasted ruins.  They probably sent us out on some wild goose chase."

   "I do not believe so," Mattalla said.  "Though I am hardly pleased with their behavior, the Sheikah strike me as an honorable people.  They would not have lied."

   "And considering they did their very best to try and kill Shrike and Mattalla and still keep their word after, that's saying a lot," Numaru said, absently twirling an arrow between her fingers.  "What do you think, Malon?"

   "I think that I'd be a lot happier if Bazillo would come back soon." Ignoring Zakro's snort, she went on.  "He knows a lot more about this place than we do, and without Link to guide us, his riddles and ancient properties are a hell of a lot better than nothing."  Bazillo had left them several days ago, saying there were things that he had to check in on.  He had disappeared before they had been able to question him, and had been gone since.

   "And I must admit that I miss the little imp," Mattalla added.  "He starts to grow on you, after a while."

   "Hmm, it pleases my heart to hear that I am missed, so my red-headed beauty shall get what she wished."  They'll all turned around to find Bazillo perched and Mattalla's shoulder.  The imp's beak was twisted into a small smile.  Zakro groaned audibly.

   "Bazillo!" Malon exclaimed.  "Where have you been?"

   The smile faded, as Bazillo searched for the words.  "Hmm, to check on the progress of our enemy, my dear, and the news that I bring will not please you to hear."

   Malon's blood froze at this.  "Wh-what is it, Bazillo?" she stammered.

   It was Shrike who answered, his voice low and harsh.  "Necron's behind us again.  Isn't he?"  Bazillo merely nodded.

   "But…that can't be!" Zakro exploded.  "They were going the wrong way!  How can they be following us?"

   "Hmm, though longer the path and the time you may need, to the Golden Relic do all roads lead.  Center of this world, the Triforce be, and to its power all things flow, like you and like me."

   They stood in silence, none of them knowing what to say.  "How much time do we have?" Numaru finally asked.

   Bazillo's voice lowered and he averted his eyes.  "Three days," he answered.  "They are three days behind us.  On air-bikes.  And gaining."


	15. Choices

Chapter Thirteen Choices 

   Zelda's head was throbbing as she finally opened her eyes. This puzzled her for a moment, because she had always assumed that the dead felt no pain.  She decided that if she was still in pain, then it stood to reason that she was in fact still alive.  But then, if that were so, the pain should be in her shoulder, where she had been wounded.  This too, she discovered as she tried to sit up, was true.  "Goddesses," she mumbled as she raised her uninjured arm to cradle her head.

   "You should be thanking them," a voice said from beside her.  She looked over and saw Impa standing above her, stiff as a statue.  It seemed as if she were waging some inner personal battle, as her face couldn't decide whether or not it wanted to look angry, relieved, or both.  "If it had not been for General Gustan and Epona, you would be lying dead on the battlefield."

   Her voice was pained and hoarse, Zelda noticed, and it was only then that she realized the strain she must have put the older woman through.  Though her official title was bodyguard, for all intents and purposes, Impa had been Zelda's mother; watching Zelda lead the charge into battle against an army must have been torture for her.  She suddenly found it hard to hold Impa's gaze.  "I am sorry, Impa," she started.  "I had to do something.  Rauru could not have dispelled the darkness alone, and I couldn't let my people die like that."

   Impa remained silent for a long, uncomfortable moment, then let all are defenses down and surrendered to the urge to smile.  "I understand, highness.  I just wish at times that your parents' hands-on approach to problems might have skipped your generation."

   Despite the pain it brought to her head, Zelda couldn't help but laugh.  Brushing her long golden hair from her face, her demeanor became serious.  "What happened after I was felled?  How did the battle end?"

   "For all intents and purposes," a small voice piped from the doorway, "We won."  Zelda turned to see Saria enter into the room, Navi hovering above her shoulder.  "Our army managed to push Ganon's back to the beginning of the Hylian Wall before Darunia called the retreat," Navi continued.  "In the two days since then, there've been no more attacks."

   Zelda's mood instantly brightened at the news.  "Then we have gained the upper hand?  We now have the advantage in numbers?" Her momentary elation faded as soon as she saw the expressions on their faces.

   "No," Saria shook her head miserably.  "The latest reports say they still outnumber us, though not as badly as before.  Darunia and Nabooru think we only managed to push them back because Rolondrof panicked and called a premature retreat."

   Zelda sighed and held her head in her free hand.  "Then we have no advantage," she amended.  "We're right back where we started."

   "Oh no, not at all!" Navi was quick to point out.  "You managed to do a great deal.  You broke through Rolondrof's spell, and it will take him a long time until he can prepare another of that power.  We've beaten them back, something they never imagined happening in a million years.  And most importantly, we've bought Malon and the others more time to find the Triforce."

   "Speaking of which," Impa asked, "Have you or Rauru had any contact with your accomplice in the Sacred Realm…Bazillo was his name?"

   "Yes, Bazillo," Rauru answered as he hopped into the room.  "Navi and I have both tried contacting him, but so far we have been unsuccessful.  That could mean one of several options: either he is close to the Triforce and its considerable magic is obscuring his own, he is occupied and cannot answer our call, or…"

   "Or he is dead," Zelda finished.  "And likely the rest of the Chosen."  The silence that followed was almost palpable.

   "Well…umm…y'know, maybe no news is good news," Saria offered after a long while.  "Anyway, we can't do anything to help them here, and we have more immediate concerns."

   "I agree with the child," a new voice broke in.  It was deep and strong, if a little unsteady, and one Zelda had been longing to hear for far too long.

   "Father?" she gasped.  She looked over towards the doorway, past Impa, Navi, and Saria, and choked at what she saw.  Standing in the entrance, leaning heavily on a cane but still managing to maintain an aura of authority, was Jax, King of Hyrule.

   "Daddy!" Zelda cried, losing all pretense of composure.  While the others bowed their heads in respect, she struggled to her own feet and made her way over to embrace her father.  She was momentarily saddened when she realized that the hug he gave her was not as strong as it used to be, but at the moment she was too overcome by happiness to care.  She looked up into his strong, bearded face and smiled.  "Oh father…I've been so lost without you.  We all have."

   "And I without you," Jax replied, smiling gently down upon his daughter, his free hand reaching up to stroke her hair.  "But it was your strength that brought me back.  You and your friends."  He looked around the room at the others, as Saria held back tears of joy and Impa fought unsuccessfully against the smile creeping across her lips.

   "Perhaps we should leave the king and princess alone for a moment," Rauru offered, a smile also plastered on his beak as he lead the others out of the room.  Jax looked quizzically at the talking bird as he passed, then shrugged his shoulders as if such things were the norm.

   "So," he started.  "Darunia tells me that I have missed a great deal of action during my nap.  And he also tells me that I should be extremely proud of my daughter."

   Zelda couldn't help but blush as she rested her head against his chest.  "I have done nothing, father.  Darunia, Nabooru and General Gustan are responsible for our survival.  If anything, all I've done is cause more trouble."

   "Nonsense.  You have led our people—a people untouched by violence for nearly twenty years—against an aggressive and bloodthirsty army in a war against annihilation, and you have succeeded.  We are still here, and you have shown our enemy that Hyrule will never go down without a fight."  He lifted her chin until she was looking at him.  "You've done all I would have done and more.  Your mother would have been proud."

   Despite her best efforts, the thought of her dead mother forced Zelda's mind to wander to her other dead family member, prompting tears to begin falling from her eyes.  "Oh daddy, I've done something terrible.  I…I…"

   "What is it sweetheart?"

   "My brother…I found him.  I finally found him.  All these years, he was alive."

   Jax's face went through a mix of emotions; at first it was confused, then joyful, then confused again.  "What?  Who…"

   "It was Link."

   "Link?  Your little friend in the green hat?"

   Zelda nodded, trying to find the words for what she had to say next.  "Yes.  All those years he was with us…and we never even guessed it.  And I…" she choked back on her tears.  "I lost him…"

   Jax remained silent for a long, uncomfortable moment.  "Lost?" he finally managed to whisper.  "What…what do you…"

   "You had better sit down, father," Zelda cut him off, holding him close.  "A lot more has happened than the war."

                                    *                                  *                                  * 

   "Y'know," Zakro finally said, "I can count the number of times I've been speechless in my life on one hand, but I must say this one takes the cake."

   "Even when he's speechless, he can still talk a mouthful," Numaru joked, but she was also at a loss for words as she craned her neck to stare at the sight before them.

   "Wow…" was all Malon could think to say.

   The Chosen stood amidst the ruins of what had once been a strong and mighty city, surrounding three massive stone pyramids.  The Triune.  They were the biggest structures Malon had ever seen, almost the size of a small mountain, and she could tell from the awestruck looks on her friends' faces that they were equally amazed.

   The city itself was something to marvel at.  Littered across the paved yet overgrown roads were massive stone blocks and the remains of huge buildings and homes.  A thick layer of vines and foliage covered much of the surface, by the burnished yellow stone could still be seen underneath.  They had only peeked in a few of the buildings, but the remains of furniture of various shapes and sizes could still be distinguished.

   "Tell me, Bazillo," Mattalla asked the sprite perched on his shoulder.  "How is it that you sprites were able to create such a city?  And why would you make everything so big?"

   "Hmm, all shapes and sizes we sprites may appear, and as such a variety of homes you'll find here.  Some of us are big and some of us are small, but Bazillo, my friends, is the handsomest of all."

   "I'm guessing magic was used," Shrike mused, prompting a nod from Bazillo.  "If this is truly where the Triforce can be found, there must be enough ambient magic in this place to create _three cities."_

   "Let's be thankful we only have the one to search through," Numaru replied.  "Necron is only a day behind us, and we'll have to use that time wisely if we are to survive long enough to find the Triforce."

   "We already know where it'll be," Malon said.  "'When the sun sets on the Sabbath day of the second moon, look to the central mound'.  At least that's what Konai said, and Bazillo confirms that fact.  We have until sunset tomorrow."

   "Which reminds me," Zakro said, turning to Bazillo, the skepticism clear on his face.  "If you already knew where and how to find the Triforce, why didn't you just tell us straight out?  You could have saved us a lot of time and a hell of a lot of trouble."

   Bazillo merely smiled.  "Hmm, yes, yes, had I wanted I suppose I could, but the question of the matter was whether or not I _should.  Suppose I had led you to where the Triforce be…how then would I know the worthiness of thee?  Bazillo will help you as best as he may, but the final decisions you must choose your own way.  Destiny states you should be on your own, and for breaking this rule my own fate is sown.  It will not be pleasant when my own judgment comes, much like slivers under the nails of my thumbs."_

   "Then why help us at all?" Zakro pressed, not entirely convinced.  "What's in it for you?"

   It was Malon who answered.  "Because sooner or later you have to choose a side; you can't straddle the fence forever.  And I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm glad that Bazillo decided to hop over to our side."

   The little sprite hid his face, as if he was blushing, as the others added their thanks, even Zakro.  "Well," Shrike said after a while, bringing the discussion back to the matter at hand, "I suppose it couldn't hurt to explore the pyramids.  We may find something useful to use against Necron tomorrow."

   "Did the sprites use any weapons, Bazillo?" Mattalla asked.

   "Hmm, yes we did, in wars long ago, but into that sad tale Bazillo will not go.  Let me just say that before you you see the ruins of what it took for my race to be free.  Though it has been ages since my feet touched this ground, I believe that the weapons were hid in the right mound."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   The pyramid looked even bigger from the inside, if that was even possible.  Massive halls and corridors filled the structure, the walls lined with more vegetation, lit by an ingenious array of well-placed mirrors and windows.  Had it not been for Bazillo, Malon was positive that they would have been lost after the first ten minutes.  The sprite led them straight down into the bowels of the pyramid, where they found what had once been a storehouse for vehicles and weapons.

   But, as Malon's father had been apt to say, there was finding and there was 'finding'.

   "Junk," Zakro spat as he chucked a rusted sword to the ground.  "All of it is junk."

   "I would have to agree," Mattalla added, examining a heavy battle-axe.  "Some of these weapons can be used, but nothing that would be of any use, save that catapult over there," the Goron motioned to the large wooden war machine.  "But that will do little to help us."

   "I can still use some of these arrows," Numaru said, examining a cache of shafts.  "And several of these crossbows are still in working order."

   They continued to discuss the quality of the armaments around them, and with each comment Malon felt her heart sink a little lower.  _"I'm in WAY over my head here…" she thought, and not for the first time.  __"Why did all this happen to me?"  The answer, she realized, was that she had asked for it, literally, by volunteering to join the Chosen on their quest.  Link had tried to persuade her not to go, but she had been foolhardy and childish enough to believe that she could handle herself in an unknown world fighting along the greatest warriors in Hyrule.  So far, she had managed to kill the Hero of Time, lead her friends into captivity and torture, and now here she was leading them into battle against an army headed by a centuries old warlock for the fate of not one, but two worlds._

   Link had sure picked a swell time to leave her alone.

   She walked among the wrecks of what had once been air-bikes and what Shrike had deduced to be other flying vehicles.  The weapons systems on some of them still work, Shrike had told her, but all but one of them would never fly again, and that one, naturally, had no weapons.  Were Malon a bitter woman—and that option seemed awfully appealing at the moment—she would have to think that the goddesses were having fun making their saviors' job as difficult as possible.

   She looked over at the door Shrike had disappeared into a few minutes before, and as if on cue, she saw him dive out of the room followed by a loud explosion and a spray of water.  Malon rushed over to the Sheikah to make sure that he was unharmed.  "Shrike, are you okay?"

   "Excellent, actually," he answered with complete honesty.  "I think I found something that may be of use to us in that other room."  With that, Malon called the others over and Shrike led them back through the door into a smaller room.  Though not as well lit as the other room, Malon could make out what appeared to be a workshop of some sort, tools littered over benches and various objects in various stages of development.  She could hear running water against one wall, and when she looked over she saw a wide drainage chute, water flowing swiftly into some sort of sewage system.

   "Nifty, Shrike," she said after the others had a chance to examine the room.  "But what could we possibly use in here?"

   Shrike stepped up to a bunch and held up a large round object in each hand.  They appeared to be bombs, but much larger than the kind found in Hyrule.  "They're bombs," Shrike confirmed, "But infinitely more powerful than the Hylian or even the Goron variety.  They're magical in nature, much like the Din's Fire spell Link used to cast.  These switches on top," he pointed to several colorful knobs and buttons, "can control the area covered by the explosion, at least that's what my 'experiment' just concluded.  The blast can erupt in the common, random way, or it can be focused into a single straight line.  Really an ingenious creation.  Anyway, though it will take me a little while to figure out their exact capabilities, they're in great quantity, and I believe we will be able to use them to our advantage against Necron."

   "I'm sure they will, Shrike," Zakro piped in, and Malon could already sense the 'but' coming.  "But I don't think it'll be enough.  Necron's one of the most powerful mages ever, and right now he's madder than a starving Goron.  Not to mention the fact that he has over three hundred soldiers in his army, all on air-bikes.

   Bazillo shook his head in disagreement.  "Hmm, not all, my friends, for it would seem that many a bike has been lost from his team."

   Zakro brushed the comment aside.  "Whatever.  My point is that while we may have been able to beat a hundred of them, there's no way we'll be able to beat three times that many, even if we had all the weapons and 'boom-booms' in the world.  We can't win, and I don't think that we should even try.  Our priority is the Triforce, and we can't get it if we're all dead.  Look, I'm a king, so I unfortunately have had to learn to shelve my pride for the good of others, and any sane person would see that I'm right.  I say we just hide out in here or in one of the other buildings and last long enough to grab the Triforce when it appears."

   "Those are the words of a coward, Zakro," Mattalla growled.  The Zora king's face hardened, and his arm fins extended instinctively, though he quickly retracted them.  "I had thought you of all people…"

   "While I have never been one to bury my head in the sand and wait for an enemy," Numaru said, both literally and metaphorically stepping between Mattalla and Zakro, "The odds are definitely not in our favor, and Zakro is right; the Triforce is our primary concern.  And if we must sacrifice honor for practicality…" She let the thought hang.

   "But who is to say that will even work?" Mattalla argued.  "Who's to say that Necron won't reach the Triforce before us anyway, or that he won't just destroy every building in this city just to make sure we are dead?  If we hide we will…"

   And they were off, the three of them arguing over which would be the best course of action to take, and Malon found that she was unable to decide which argument was more convincing.  She looked over to where Bazillo sat perched on one of the workbenches, his face an unreadable mask.  Finally, Shrike got fed up and threw a flash pellet onto the ground between them.  "Enough!" he commanded, bringing silence to the room.  "The time we waste arguing is time we could be using to formulate a plan.  And you all seem to have forgotten about our _leader's_ opinion."

   Four pairs of eyes turned to the small redheaded farmer, and once again she felt the pressure of the role Link's death and forced on her.  "You can't ask me to choose," she told them.  "Every decision I've made since coming here has been wrong.  I'm no warrior; I've only been fighting for a couple of months!  You're the greatest heroes of all the races!  I have no right to be telling you what to do, and you definitely have no obligation to listen to anything I say."

   They all stared at her for a moment, then Zakro said, "Malon, are you _insane_?  Of course we care what you have to say."

   Malon was completely lost.  "Huh?  But didn't you just say…"

   "Who cares what I said.  I'm an ass by nature; I'm not so blind that I can't see that.  But we've wanted your opinions since we got to this damnable realm, and despite what I may feel personally, we'll listen to them."

   Malon was shocked.  They were doing it again!  Making her choose whether they would live or die.  Her mouth moved, trying to form words, but nothing came out.  Instead, she looked to Bazillo, but the sprite merely said, "Hmm, my role here my friends is only as guide.  The decisions of destiny are for you to decide.  I will be here after, as I was here before, but now comes the time to see what you all were chosen for."

   Her gave shifted next to Shrike, but he merely stood there, arms crossed over his chest and shaking his head.  "My only advice is to follow your heart, Malon," he gently told her.  "Wherever it leads you, I swear I will follow."

   "We all will," Numaru assented, shooting Zakro a sharp look, but only out of habit, not necessity.

   Malon felt an odd mixture of pride, fear, and acceptance.  For the first time since joining the Chosen, she truly felt as if she belonged, as if she were important, and that feeling both pleased her and frightened her.  She may not be comfortable with the decisions she would have to make, but now she understood that refusing to make them would be a betrayal of the trust they had all put in her.

   The trust Link had put in her when he agreed to let her come.

   Her hand moved to touch the green strip of cloth around her arm, her sole reminder of the man she had loved, the man who had led them.  And in that moment, she knew what to do.  Lifting her head to face them, her eyes blazing with courage and determination, she said, "My dad once told me that there are two types of people in the world: the hiders and the seekers.  The hiders last longer, but they never get anything done.  The seekers put more on the line, but the rewards are greater.  If we follow either path, Necron will beat us, and Hyrule will fall.  But," a sly grin crept across her face, "If we play it somewhere in between those two choices, we'll stand a good chance of coming out on top.  And I think I know just the way to do it."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Ganon sat in what had once been the Mayor Kafei's office, one hand stroking his goatee, the other holding up the Fierce Deity Mask before him.  He stared at the hated visage, so much like that of his hated foe, the man that—despite Ganon's best efforts—refused to be killed.  There was a reason for the resemblance, Ganon realized, and he was sure there was some importance to the answer, but right now that didn't matter.  At the moment, his only concern was on another mask, one that  continued to elude him.

   Through the vacant eyeholes of the mask he saw Bones standing across the desk, standing with the stiffness of a child who knows he's about to be punished but has still found the courage to face it like a man.  Ganon watched the tattooed man for a moment then shifted his gaze back to the mask.  "Do you ever think about the choices we make, Bones?" he asked, not expecting an answer and not getting it.  "I used to wonder if our decisions were made purely of ourselves, or if some higher force subtly pushed us in the right direction."

   Bones remained stiffly at attention, wisely waiting for Ganon to finish his thought.  "I have come to the conclusion," the Gerudo went on, "That the little, inconsequential decisions, are left completely up to us; they have no bearing on our destiny, therefore they do not matter.  But the important ones…the ones that we were born to make…those decisions are not ours.  Those decisions are already made for us.  But that does not mean that we can't cheat.  When the situation arises that these pre-chosen decisions are made, I have found, we are left with one recourse, one loop hole through which we can escape fate: we can choose to do _nothing_.  Now, can you see the problem with that conclusion Bones?"

   Bones cleared his throat and replied, "It can be argued that the decision to do nothing is also one of those choices beyond our control."

   "Exactly.  And therein lies the contradiction: if our destiny is already set, then what is the point of choice?  The answer is that all choice does is speed us along towards our destiny, either spurring us on our slowing us down.  So while our destiny is already set, the speed in which we get there is entirely up to us.  Now, I will admit that some of my choices have hindered me from my destiny," at this Ganon scowled at the mask before him, imagining Link's face.  "But they have had a purpose: they have made me strong.  Which is why I will not fail in obtaining the power that is destined to be mine.  So I am sure you understand why I am so…dismayed…to be delayed by the unknown whereabouts of a piece of wood.  Now, I want you to tell me everything you know of the Link's—the Gladiator's—final battle with Majora atop the Clock Tower and everything you know about the salesman who kept the mask."

   Bones once again cleared his throat and began to speak.  "From what I have gathered from the townsfolk, Link confronted the Skull-Kid, who was at that time possessed by Majora's evil, atop the Clock Tower on the day of the Festival.  From there, Link called upon the four guardians of the world, who came from the four corners of the land to join in the middle, where the Clock Tower stands.  From there, the stopped the moon just as it was about to crash down on the city.  The details after this become a little hazy, but it is said that Link was drawn into the moon, and it was there that he battled the incarnation of Majora's evil and destroyed it, destroying the moon in the process.  After that, the Skull-kid returned to normal, the giants returned to their homes, and the salesman took the lifeless mask and disappeared.  When we caught the salesman several months ago, all he would tell us was that he had hidden the mask from any who would seek to use it.  He said that he had hidden it 'where the four call home, where death reigns and life lords, where all begins and all ends, where time stands still'."

   "Yes," Ganon mused, "It was that last part that confused me.  It did not seem important at the time; he was near death, and he was already a fool to begin with.  But now, having scoured the four corners, the 'homes' of the giants, I'm beginning to think that those last two hints should have told me everything.  So now we come to it…the final piece of the puzzle…"  He fell silent for a long while, lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out a clue that should have been obvious from the start.

   And then it came to him, so easily that he was almost amazed that he hadn't seen it before.  His face broke in to a wolfish grin, and Bones couldn't help but flinch at it.  "Of course…" Ganon hissed.  He then let out a loud bark of laughter.  "Again, one of those decisions beyond my control, because of _time, not any fault of mine.  I suppose I should have known that from the beginning…"_

   "Sir?" Bones said uneasily, and Ganon's attention snapped back to him.

   "How long until this Festival, Bones?" he demanded.

   "Two days, sir."

   "Excellent." Ganon's grin widened.  "Send a message via Keese to our spy within the rebel camp and tell him to prepare.  The time has come to end this once and for all.  Termina and Hyrule will fall, Link will die, and at long, long last, my destiny will be fulfilled."  He laughed again.  "All it was was a matter of time."


	16. Truth

Chapter Fourteen Truth 

   Smitts walked into Ganon's office while the Dark Lord was taking his lunch.  He had returned to the town barely an hour before, running faster and further than he had ever run in his life.  As such, he had collapsed the moment he had explained to the guard at the gate why he had returned alone from his raiding mission, only to be awoken several minutes later by a summons from Ganon.  The boss had requested that he carry out a 'very important' errand, and it was from that mission that Smitts was returning.

   Ganon looked up from his meal, eyed Smitts for a moment, then took a long drink from his mug.  Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, he went back to his meal.  "Well, Smitts?  Have you carried out you task?"

   "Yessir," Smitts replied hastily.  "The message from our boy in the rebel camp has been forwarded to Razza's squad, and the group currently patrolling that area, and sent your orders with 'im."

   "Excellent," Ganon commended.  "And which group was it again that was in the area?"

   "That would be Bone's squad, sir."

   Ganon's smile widened even further.  "Even better.  Though I suppose it will be a bit of a waste…"

   As usual, Smitts was confused by his master's plots.  "Sir?  Don't you think Bones will be able to win?  I mean, lookit what he has for men…"

   "Oh, don't get me wrong," Ganon took a large bite from a cuckoo leg.  "I'm sure he will put up a valiant effort, and of course there is always the chance he will succeed.  But it is far more likely that he and the rest of his men will be dead within the next couple of hours, as will Razza's.  Still, that is not the point."

   "Begging your pardon sir…what is the point?"

   Ganon chuckled, as if he took some pleasure out of explaining his plans to his minions.  "Sometimes Smitts it is far more effective to distract rather than destroy.  To humiliate rather than defeat.  Link—or the Gladiator, if you prefer—is the type of enemy that requires such tactics.  This attack will serve to distract him from what will happen to tomorrow night.  He is not stupid; he must be suspicious of my inaction up to this point.  No doubt he suspected me to come after him long before now.  This will lead him to believe that I have not been idle, that my inability to find him and his rabble is due entirely to skill and good luck.  Thus he will never anticipate what is to come.  Which will make it all the sweeter."

   Smitts was still confused, but he did understand one thing.  "So we're still on fer tomorrow?"

   Ganon smiled down on him and clasped his shoulder, squeezing until the smaller man winced in pain.  "Yes, Smitts.  We are 'still on' for tomorrow.  Be prepared."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link had been gone for an hour, and seeing as how no further planning could be done till his return, the inner circle of the rebellion dispersed to go about their business.  Cremia had gone to the stables, Bacas to the mess hall, and Uvan had slipped quietly out the back, followed by Rankish.  Anju had gone to check on Jon and Kayla, which left Kafei free to wander among his people.

   As he walked among them, watching them train, sort through armaments, and other daily routines, he couldn't help but be amazed at the complete and total turnaround these peaceful, timid, and—if he was to be completely honest with himself—generally lazy townsfolk had made in the short time since Link had become their leader.  Kafei was not jealous, however; far from it.  He knew that he was a capable leader, well liked and respected by the people, but he was no warrior, and as such he had no idea how to lead like one.  Link had changed a great deal in the eight years since Kafei had last seen him, and given the circumstances, those changes were for the better.  But he was holding something back; Kafei could tell.  When he wasn't leading his class or helping plan the assault on Ganon's forces, Link was often withdrawn, as if his thoughts were focused on another world, likely the one he had come from.  Kafei had chosen to respect the other man's privacy and had refrained from prying, but Link needed to be at the top of his game by the Festival.  Kafei and the rest of the rebels knew, even if Link didn't, that the battle would either be won or lost by Link alone.  He would need to focused and clear of any other thoughts.

   As if on cue, he turned a corner and almost ran right into Romani, her face as red as her hair in anger, a vicious scowl on her face.  She stormed right past him, heading, it would seem, for the stables.  His brow wrinkled in confusion, Kafei turned back in the direction he was heading and saw Boomer glaring after her, arms crossed in stubborn defiance.  "I'm almost afraid to ask," Kafei started, "But mind telling me what that was all about?"

   "Nothin'," Boomer hastily answered.  Kafei waited patiently, and a few seconds later, Boomer let out a sad sigh and said, "Somethin'.  Me and Romani just got into a fight."

   Kafei offered him a small smile, wrapped an arm around the teenager's shoulders and led continued on with his walk, Boomer in tow.  "I gathered that.  What about?"

   Boomer waited a moment, searching for the words, than began, "We just got to arguing because she thinks she beat me in a match during practice today, and I just told her that I wasn't even trying that hard, then she said that I was, and then…"

   "And did she?"

   Boomer's expression was puzzled.  "Did she what?"

   Kafei laughed a little.  "Did she beat you?"

   "Well yeah, but that's not the point…"

   "The point is that she wounded your pride in front of your friends and your teacher, and you don't want to admit it."

   Boomer nodded enthusiastically.  "Exactly!  That's exactly it!  She just doesn't understand."

   Kafei looked at him sternly.  "Romani's a smart girl; I'm sure she understands perfectly.  What else was your argument about?"

   "No, that was it," Boomer told him.  But then his face lit up as if something just dawned at him, then it immediately fell again.  "But I did say some pretty stupid things."  Kafei waited patiently for him to continue.  "She said that Link said that gender doesn't matter in a fight, that all that matters was skill and desire, and she said that I shouldn't get mad just because she's better than me at some things.  I said she wasn't better than me, and that Link isn't always right—which I didn't mean, it just came out—she called me jealous and I called her a flirt and a teacher's pet, and then she stormed off."

   Kafei nodded, understanding.  "I see.  What makes you think she's a flirt?"

   "I don't!  But…y'know, Link's just…I dunno, so much _cooler than I am, and they were friends before Romani and I even met, and all the girls in camp think he's 'so cute' and everything, and I'm just…_

   "Jealous?" Kafei offered.

   Boomer sighed and nodded in defeat.  "Jealous.  And scared.  I don't mean to be!  I mean, Link's my friend, and our leader, and I know he'd never screw me over like that, but I can't help but think that Romani thinks less of me just because I'm not as cool as he is.  And just now…I didn't say things as nicely as I just told you, and we've bickered a bit before now, and I'm just afraid that this time I may have pushed a bit too far."

   Again, Kafei nodded.  "Jim…"

   "Boomer."

   "Jim, let me tell you a little something about women.  We, as men, will never, ever, understand them.  I can't stress that enough.  We can guess at what they're thinking sometimes, and that helps a lot, but we will never know their feelings and why they're feeling them.  But if marriage to Anju has taught me anything, it's that there is nothing in this world that can love as completely as a woman, and nothing that a man could want any more than that love.  Romani loves you very much; everyone can see that.  And what you've just told me is proof that you love her as well.  Something like that is special, and doesn't happen often.  I'm not going to tell you how you should handle this—my opinion won't help you in the long run—but I will tell you this: think about what you'll be gaining and what you'll be losing with this relationship, and once you've done that, make your decision.  But be sure to think long and hard."

   Boomer nodded, and they continued their walk in silence for a few minutes.  Then he looked at Kafei and asked, "Sir, why is it that we can't understand women but they know us in and out?"

   "That, my boy, is one of life's great mysteries, and most likely we'll never know."

   "That's not fair!"

   Kafei chuckled.  "No, Boomer, no it isn't.  Still…" he stopped abruptly as he spotted something in the sky.  Something that definitely shouldn't be in the camp.

   Boomer followed his gaze and cursed.  "Is that a keese?"

   "I don't see how it could be, but it sure looks like one," Kafei responded.  Breaking into a brisk jog, he headed in the direction the bird had been coming from, Boomer hot on his heels.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   The sound of gulls calling out across the water carried on the wind as fierce white caps crashed against the rocks of the of the cliff overlooking the Western Ocean, the same cliff that was also home to one of the Great Fairies of Termina.  At any other time, Link would have found the sights and sounds to be peaceful and soothing.  But, hanging over a hundred feet by only his hands over the craggy rocks below left him in not position to appreciate the beauty of nature.  As it was, these weren't even his biggest distractions.

   "I still don't see why you didn't just play that 'Song of Soaring' or whatever it was called and just flew up to the entrance," Tatl was saying as she hovered over Link's shoulder.  Gritting his teeth in determination, he lifted himself higher up the rock wall, finding purchase in a small niche.

   "I told you before," Link managed to gasp, "I left the Ocarina of Time in Hyrule with my sister Zelda, and my own ocarina was destroyed when I arrived here."

   Tatl paused, trying to think of an argument against this.  "Alright, fair enough.  But didn't you have a spell or something that would let you teleport?  Farore's Wind I think you called it, I can never get those goofy names straight."

   "That only works as a return warp," Link explained as he hefted himself higher up the cliff face.  "At best, I could use it as a safety net, so if I fell I could just teleport back into my boat safe and sound.  But seeing as how I can't tap into my magic anymore, I'm obligated to be a little more cautious, otherwise there'll be a large, Link-colored stain on those lovely rocks below."  Tatl was about to reply with a sarcastic comment, but Link stopped her before she could start.  "And while I appreciate your company, Tatl, I really need to concentrate, so if it's not too much trouble, please shut up."

   Though she flashed a bright yellow for a few moments to show her anger, Tatl contented herself with mumbling to herself under her breath, and Link was able to continue his climb.  After what seemed like hours, they finally reached the entrance to the Great Fairy's cave.  Gingerly rubbing his arms, Link walked down the long corridor, Tatl flying a few feet ahead, lighting their way.

   After several minutes of walking, the entered onto the Fairy's fountain, a pale blue light illuminating the chamber.  Link had no sooner stepped up to the pool when the Fairy erupted from the water with a wild cackle, identical to her sister in Clock Town save for her shock of pink hair.  "Welcome, Hero of Time, Slayer of Moons, Magic's Son, Chosen One, Gladiator, and all other titles you have garnered in your illustrious career," she laughed.  "What can I do for you on this fine day?"

   Unfazed, Link leapt straight into his questions.  "Well, first of all, I've been wondering where you and your sisters have been.  Tatl and Tael have been looking for over a month, but your fountains were all empty."

   "We've been at a little family reunion," the Fairy replied, still laughing.  "My sisters and I met with our cousins over in your world to discuss the recent events you and Ganon have instigated.  I swear, they can be so annoying, those Hylian Fairies…never stop laughing…"

   "If that's the case," Link smoothly interjected; having spent so much time with Scrat, he was becoming quite good at it.  "Then you can answer my next question: why is Ganon here?  What does he want with the Fierce Deity and Majora masks?"

   "Yes, I can answer that," another laugh, "But it's so much more fun when you guess for yourself.  C'mon young hero…take a swing at it!"

   Sighing in exasperation, Link began piecing together everything he had learned in the months since he left the Lost Woods.  "Alright," he began.  "Ganon is seeking revenge and domination over Hyrule, and to do that he knows he needs more power than he currently possesses, otherwise Zelda and the others will be able to defeat him.  So he seeks out Necron in the Sacred Realm, defeats him, steals his power, learns of the Triforce, and sends Necron after it.  That should be enough."

   Link frowned in concentration as he tried to sort his thoughts out.  "But he doesn't stay in the Sacred Realm to find the Triforce himself; he goes through the trouble of contacting Rolondrof and Skorn to set up his little cult and physically escape from his prison.  To taunt me?" He looked up at the Fairy, who merely floated in the air, a bemused smile on her face.  "No, no, there's something else; Ganon never does anything unless there's something to be gained…my mask!  He had his brothers steal the Fierce Deity Mask before he escaped, even though I'm the only one who can wear it.  Right?"

   "Correct," the Fairy giggled.  "Keep going…"

   Link nodded and went on.  "So he steals the mask then comes here, to Termina, and begins searching for Majora's Mask, even though the evil within it was destroyed."  

   "Killing my friend in the process," Tatl muttered.  

   Link offered the fairy a sympathetic look then continued with his deduction.  "So then there must be some sort of connection between the two, something I never learned about.  So…I must not have completely destroyed Majora's evil, and Ganon's trying to draw on that power to add to his own.  And once he has it, he'll destroy the Fierce Deity Mask, the one weapon in this world that could threaten him."

   "Very good, Link!" the Great Fairy congratulated, "Very, very good indeed!  But not entirely correct."

   "What?" Tatl exploded.  "Which part?"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Romani rode hard down the shoreline, pressing her horse, a pinto named Streak, to go ever faster.  As the wind whipped at her hair and the salty air filled her lungs, she felt a little of her anger fade.  A good ride was normally all she needed to cool her head, but this time Boomer had gone and got her right steamed.  The nerve of him!  Where did he get off telling her that girls shouldn't be fighting and that he had let her win?  Calling her a flirt and a man hunter, insinuating that she was anything but faithful to him?  That she and Link…

   Just thinking about it angered her, and she realized that it would take a little more than a ride on the coast to calm her down.  She loved Boomer, but lately she just wasn't so sure that their relationship was working.  She had seen her sister go through issues like this with her old boyfriends, and had seen how miserable and hurt she had been when they had failed, and Romani just wasn't sure that the heartache was worth it.  After all, she only sixteen, and there were plenty of eligible suitors for her to pursue.

   Slowing down, Romani took a moment to get her bearings.  She had been traveling north, ending up in a large cove between two cliff faces.  Large boulders littered the beach and the shore, and from where she was standing she could see the top of Zora Hall far off in the distance.  Something closer to shore, however, caught her eye.  It appeared to be a little two-person boat, but she had no idea what it could be doing so far out.  The local fishermen rarely came down this far, and no one from the camp had any reason to come down either.  She turned Streak towards the shore to get a closer look, but had only gone a little ways when the horse collapsed and pitched her forward into the sand.

   Romani shook her head as she struggled to her feet.  She looked over to Streak to see that he was all right and cried out when she saw two arrows in the horse's neck.  Several harsh laughs spun her around, and she watched as a huge Dinoflos walked out from behind some of the boulders, followed by three pirate women and six Termanian mercenaries, all armed.  Romani hastily drew her sword to defend herself, but was halted by two mercs pointing armed crossbows in her direction.

   "Now now now," the Dinoflos laughed.  There's no need for that!  We're just want to talk with you, miss.  We don't want any trouble, especially from such a fierce warrior as yourself."  This last was followed by laughs from his followers.  He walked right up to her and yanked the sword from her hand.  He grinned ferociously, his many sharp teeth reflecting the sun, and ran one taloned finger down her cheek.  "No, we've got bigger fish to fry.  But given the circumstances…"

   "Just kill her, Razza," one of the pirates said.  "Ganon said…"

   "I know what Ganon said!" Razza snapped.  "But it's not every day we get one of the rebels to ourselves.  Especially such a pretty one…" His grin widening, he motioned his followers over.  "Gather 'round, mates.  Let's play a game…"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   The Great Fairy had been laughing for a good five minutes before Link finally lost his patience and said, "You were saying that I was mistaken.  How so?"

   The Fairy squealed with girlish laughter.  "One: you did indeed destroy Majora's evil, but not in the way you imagine, and two: Ganon is not going to destroy the Fierce Deity Mask's power; he's going to release it."

   "Release it?" Link echoed, uncomprehending.  "Why would he want to release a power for good?  Wouldn't it work against him?"

   "Silly, silly boy.  Who ever said the power in the mask was good?"

   Link was stunned.  There was no way…no way that it could be possible.  "You're saying," he started slowly, "That the power I used to destroy Majora…was evil?  That I could have released something just as terrible as the thing I was fighting on your world?" Link's voice was steadily rising.  "I don't believe it!  Why would you have let me take that risk?  The other fairy said that the mask was for your greatest god…"

   "No, no, no…" the Fairy interrupted, waggling a finger in front of him.  "Her exact words were 'the most dangerous weapon in existence'.  Really, Hero, do you think we would allow our greatest god to be trapped inside a piece of wood?  Does that make sense?  Of course not!  No, the power inside that mask is even more evil and more dangerous than Majora's ever was."

   "Then why does the mask look like Link?" Tatl asked.  "Why was he able to use it without becoming overwhelmed by it?"

   The Fairy frowned down at her.  "You know, at first I found your ignorance amusing, but now I'm beginning to think you're just plain stupid!"

   Tatl's aura flared, and she would have streaked towards the bigger woman had Link not pinched her wings between his fingers, holding her back.  "He's my double," Link reasoned, looking up at the Fairy.  "The Fierce Deity.  Everyone in Termina has a double in my world, and the Fierce Deity is mine."

   Clapping in delight, the Great Fairy congratulated him.  "Very good, Hero!  Very good!"

   "But that still doesn't answer my questions," Link pressed, his voice taking a hard edge.  "Why does Ganon want the mask, and how could you let me risk releasing that evil on the people of your world?"

   With a great sigh, the Fairy answered, "It is really quite simple.  You are right in your assumption that only you can use the Fierce Deity Mask; that is your right as his double.  However, the power within the mask can be used by anyone.  It just needs a prison to temper it and a vessel to contain it.  Ganon is going give it both.  Majora's Mask—the actual wooden artifact—is magic in itself, created to hold magic in check until such time as it is released, or worn.  Otherwise, Majora's evil would have escaped from it with ease.  Though you destroyed Majora, the mask can still carry out this function.  Ganon is going to transfer the evil from the Fierce Deity Mask into Majora's, don it, and become the god he so desires to be.  And as for your second question…well, why not?  You defeated Majora with it, after all."

   "'Why not'?" Link couldn't believe what he was hearing.  He took a step towards the pool, fuming.  He didn't even try to stop the obscenities issuing from Tatl's mouth, choosing to speak over her.  "Why not?  These are innocent people!  Your people, the ones you're supposed to protect.  The ones I almost died trying to protect!  Don't you care at all?"

   The Fairy cocked her head, as if pondering the question.  "No…" she finally replied.  "No, not really."

   "But that's your job!" Tatl exploded.  "That's why you're 'great'!  You and the others are the guardians of our world!"

   "Yes, the world," the Fairy agreed.  "People are really rather insignificant.  If anything, they're more trouble than they're worth.  But they do grow on you.  Kind of like a beauty mark one grows fond of after a while."

   Link and Tatl were speechless.  They had always thought of the Fairies as the watchers of Termina, the protectors.  If what this one was saying was true, then they were just as bad as Ganon.  No, worse; Ganon at least was honest about his intentions; the Fairies hid behind laughs and 'good intentions'.

   Link could think of nothing else to say.  Scowling, he turned to leave.  "Incidentally," the Fairy said to his back.  "My sisters and cousins and I discussed your role in all of this, and we have determined why you didn't die in the Sacred Realm, and how you'll die now."

   "Save it," Link shot back, almost at the exit.  "I have nothing more to say to you."

   "Fight Ganon again, and you will die."

   Link didn't want to stop.  He fought with all his strength to keep his feet moving.  But in the end, he just couldn't help it.  He looked over his shoulder at the Fairy and slowly replied, "What do you mean?"

   "It's really quite funny," the Fairy laughed.  "You see, you were supposed to die a long time ago, before you even fought Shumbo.  But fate has a funny way of creating it's own problems."

   "And what was this problem?" Tatl pressed.

   "Malon."

   Link spun around to face the Fairy.  "Malon?  What does she have to do with this?"

   "Everything."  The Fairy's voice was grave, and all humor was gone from her face.  "Every decision you have made concerning her has thrown destiny from it's original path.  You were never supposed to take her from the city the day you fought Skorn.  You were not supposed to teach her how to fight.  You were not supposed to take her with you as the Hylian representative of the Chosen.  You _definitely were not supposed to fall in love with her.  That is what changed everything.  Ganon was to have killed you upon his release, and had that happened, he eventually would have been defeated.  But through your link through the Triforce, he could sense your feelings for her.  He figured it would cause you more pain in the long run if you were alive to see her die.  And because you saved her from Shumbo, the magic transported you here instead of killing you, for whatever reason; I don't pretend to know the will of the goddesses.  Needless to say, it is your involvement with Malon that has led you down this path, where the only outcome will be your complete and utter destruction."  The laugh returned.  "I always said love was a killer."_

   "Will I beat Ganon?" Link asked, as if he had not heard a word; his face was an expressionless mask.

   The Fairy smiled down on him in a condescending manner.  "My dear boy, you can't beat him if you are dead."

   With that, Link turned to leave, Tatl following diligently over his shoulder.  "Take the back entrance," the Fairy said cheerfully.  "Your first right.  It'll take you right down to the beach.  Much better than that dreadful climb.  And one more thing." Link continued walking.  "Would you change it?" the Fairy asked.  "If you knew then what you knew now, that the choices you've made have doomed our worlds, would you change it?  Would you have stopped loving her?"

   "If you have to ask that," Link told her, disappearing into the shadow of the cave, "Then you obviously haven't been paying attention."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Romani struggled to keep her feet as she was shoved into another of the mercs.  The big man shoved her again, into one of his comrades, and still she refused to fall.  The mercenaries had formed a circle, around her, the kind immature school bullies did to the 'unpopular' ones, pushing her from one to another.  They had been doing this for a good ten minutes, and none too gently; Romani was cut and bruised in several places.  She tried hard not to show it, but she had never been more scared in her entire life.

   Razza, who had been standing off to the side, thoroughly enjoying himself, finally spoke up and said, "Alright, boys, enough's enough.  Do what you will with her.  But make it quick, and keep her alive." His forked tongue moved over his teeth in anticipation.  "I like my meals squirming."

   Romani tried to make a dash for it, striking out at everyone around her.  But it was to no avail.  A fist lashed out, throwing her to the ground.  _"This is it,"_ she thought, doing her best to hold back tears.  _"Way to go Romani.  You're going to be raped, you're going to be murdered, and no one will ever know." She clenched her eyes shut, preparing for the inevitable, wishing that she could she Boomer one last time._

   "Malon, stay down!"

   She didn't know who Malon was, but she knew the voice, and did as she was told, curling up into a ball on the ground.  She watched as Link charged out of nowhere and leapt up into the air, legs scissoring out and taking down the two men with the crossbows.  The circle scattered, and Romani was able to crawl out the way and hide behind the body of her horse.

   Razza and his men backed away, giving themselves room to regroup.  "So," he hissed.  "The Gladiator, in the flesh.  This was supposed to be an ambush, but I suppose us killing you in the open will make you just as dead."

   "You're welcome to try.  Better than you have." Link challenged, dropping into a fighting stance.  Romani marveled at the confidence he exuded, especially given the current odds.  She remembered Socks telling her one time how he had seen Link take on twenty armed men during a raid on the mercs, and also remembered Link sheepishly telling her that it was more like ten.  Seeing him now, she was beginning to think Link was being modest.

   The first two came at him, one of them stabbing at him with a spear.  Link grabbed it in both hands and pulled forward, sticking out his leg.  The merc tripped and released the spear into Link's possession, who in the same motion spun around, jabbed the point into the merc's back, and snapped off the tip.  He completed the spin and was just in time to face the next attacker as he swung his sword at Link's head.  Link brought his staff up over his head, blocking the strike and pushed upwards, throwing his opponent off balance long enough for Link to jab the end of the staff into the man's throat, killing him instantly.

   The three pirates struck at once, and Link was hard pressed to dodge all the swords.  He ducked under one, sidestepped, and batted away the final blow with his staff.  After several more attacks, Link apparently found the opening he was looking for.  All three pirates made downward slices, and Link managed to catch them all on his weapon.  He twisted the staff hard, disarming his opponents, and immediately went on the offensive.  His foot lashed out and caught one of the pirates in the stomach, doubling her over, and Link leapt over top of her, twisting her neck as he did so.  He rolled along the ground, picking up one of the fallen swords as he did so, and used the momentum to hurl it towards one of the other men closing in to attack, impaling him through the chest.  Back on his feet, Link stepped up to meet the other two pirates.  

   They attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks, and Romani was afraid that Link wouldn't be able to handle the attacks.  But she watched as he evaded and blocked each strike, Tatl helping him with lightning quick instructions on where to move next, and Romani remembered the efficiency they had shown when battling the 'aliens' eight years ago, lessening some of her concern.  Indeed, Link lashed out with a vicious kick to one pirate's solar plexus, dropping her to the ground and leaving him with only one opponent.  That didn't last long, however, as two of the mercs joined the fray.  At Tatl's warning, Link back-flipped high over the head of one of the charging mercs, who impaled the remaining pirate on his sword.  Link landed and grabbed the man around the head and twisted, snapping his neck.  Holding the man in front of him like a shield, Link grabbed his limp sword arm and began warding off blows from the other attacker.  After a few strikes he shoved the dead man towards his opponent.  The man tried to back away but was too late, and that was all Link needed.  Kicking high, Link knocked the man's sword out of his hand and into the air.  Reaching up and grabbing it, Link spun and decapitated both the corpse and the live merc in one blow.  Tatl yelled out a warning, and Link turned just in time to meet the remaining Termanian's sword.  They battled for several moments, and just when it looked to Romani like the mercenary had the upper hand, Link attacked with an amazing combination ending with his sword stabbing into the man's chest.

   "GLADIATOR!" Razza roared.  Holding a viciously curved sword in each hand, the Dinoflos roared again and charged, his huge fanged mouth open wide.  Link watched him for a moment, trying to catch his breath.  Instead of running to meet the attack, Link reversed his grip on his sword and hurled it like a javelin.  The blade soared through the air and caught Razza in the mouth, stopping the Dinoflos dead in his tracks.

   "Good thing we took that backdoor, huh?" Tatl quipped.  "Told you it was better than 'keeping your pride'."  Without another look at the carnage he had caused, Link walked up to Romani, huddled behind the body of her horse.

   "Are you alright?" he asked her.  She nodded her head slowly, her mouth open in awe.

   "Wow," was all she could think to say.

   "C'mon," Link urged, lifting her gently to her feet.  "My boat's docked over there.  We better get back to camp."

   They had only gone a few steps before they were halted by a slow, mocking applause.  They turned towards the same rock Razza had appeared from and saw the tall, tattooed figure of Bones leaning casually against the stone.  "Well done," he commended, the white skull on his face grinning grotesquely along with him.  "Quite a show.  I always thought Ganon granted you a little more credit than you were due, but now I'm beginning to reconsider.  But then again, Razza was an idiot.  I on the other hand am far from it."  With that, a dozen more mercenaries and Dinoflos charged from around the rock wall, followed by a gigantic lumbering Eyegore.

   "Well," Tatl muttered.  "I certainly didn't see _this coming."_

   "Tatl," Link instructed, removing his coat and wrapping it around Romani's shoulders.  "Get Romani to the boat and get her back to camp."

   "What?" Romani gasped.  "No way!  I'm staying!"

   "Damn right!" Tatl concurred.  "You can barely walk without me.  What makes you think you can all of them?"

   "NOW, you two." Link ordered.  But he saw almost instantly that his argument was futile; the mercenaries had cut off the way to the boat.  "Fine," he told them.  "Just get out of the way.  This isn't going to be pretty."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Kafei and Boomer had followed the keese out past the boundaries of the camp towards the cliff overlooking the ocean before they lost it.  Panting and out of breath, the continued their trek up the hill leading to the edge.  "So," Boomer gasped.  "What…do you think…a keese…is doing here?"

   "Well," Kafei replied.  Though he would never admit it, Kafei was beginning to wonder just how old he was getting.  "There are two possible explanations: one, it's just here by chance, just flying over.  Two…"

   "It was sent here by Ganon, meaning he knows we're here," Boomer finished the thought, wincing.

   "Or," a voice from behind them added.  "Someone in the rebellion is feeding it information."

   Kafei and Boomer jumped at the voice, and turned around.  Standing there behind them was Rankish, a calm yet intense expression on his face.  "Gods' sake!" Boomer cursed.  "Don't do that!"

   "Sorry," Rankish grinned, even though they could tell he really wasn't.  "But come on, get off to the side."

   "What?" Kafei asked, confused.  "Why?"

   "Just get into the bushes and you'll see why."

  Boomer and Kafei looked at each other once and followed the older man into the bushes by the side of the path.  They waited in silence for a few minutes before they saw someone come over the crest and head down the hill towards them.  Kafei was astonished to see that it was Uvan, of all people.  The gambler looked from side to side as he made his way down the hill, as if looking for something.  The men in the bush waited for him to disappear from view before they stepped out from the bushes.

   "Uvan?" Boomer said, completely shocked.  "_Uvan is the spy?  No way!  I don't believe it."_

   "I find it a little hard to swallow myself," Kafei concurred.  "Uvan may be arrogant, greedy…"

   "Stupid," Boomer added.

   "…But he's no traitor.  I can't see him betraying us to Ganon."

   "Neither could I," Rankish agreed.  "But I when I followed the keese up here I saw him tying something to it's leg.  I don't think he saw me, but we should be careful with how we handle this."

   "Yeah, we don't want him getting too suspicious," Boomer added, nodding his head enthusiastically.

   Still not entirely convinced, Kafei nodded a little more slowly.  "Alright.  We'll keep an eye on him.  But I also want the sentries watching the skies as well, just to be safe.  We don't want an entire army springing in on us."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep this up.  Seven of his opponents lay dead on the beach, but that still left five, not to mention Bones and the Eyegore, who Link had to dodge as he battled the remaining mercs.  He dived out of the way as the beast swung a massive fist in his direction.  The evasion caused the Eyegore's blow to strike one of the mercenaries, crumpling him lifelessly to the ground.  _"One down," he thought grimly.  Another merc was attacking with a heavy hook attached to a long chain.  Link brought up his forearm to block, and the chain wrapped around it securely.  Pulling on the chain, Link drew the man into a fierce punch that dropped him to the ground, giving Link enough time to jab the hook through his foe's skull._

   Standing, Link spun the chain through the air in a dizzying combination, confusing the remaining three and forcing them to keep their distance.  He crouched low and swung the chain at the legs of one merc, dropping him, and in the same motion stood back up and wrapped it around the neck of another.  As the merc gasped for air, Link charged them, leaping in the air and driving a foot into the chest of the fallen merc, shattering the bone.  He picked up one of the many fallen swords from the sand and slashed at the stomach of the enemy.

   He didn't have time to rest, however, as the Eyegore was on him almost instantly, bellowing with rage and swing both hammer-like fists.  Link rolled back to avoid the attack, and for several seconds he was a blur, doing his best to avoid getting hit and trying to remember how he had killed Eyegore's before.  The memory came to him, and in between dodges he surveyed his position, looking for the weapons he would need.  Spotting what he needed, he steered himself towards them, bringing the beast with him.  When he was close enough, Link charged the Eyegore and drove his sword into it's foot, causing it to stop and rear back in pain.  Using the precious time, he turned and dove between two of the bodies from the first battle, snatching up one crossbow in each hand.  He landed in a crouch, pivoted, and leapt backwards in the air, firing both shafts at the creature's one massive eye.  They both struck dead center in the pupil, and with one final cry, the Eyegore collapsed.

   Link struggled to one knee and struggled to catch his breath.  Though he was ashamed to admit it, he wasn't used to fighting without having his magic as a back up, and was beginning to wish that the destructive power he had once loathed was back with him.

   "LINK, BEHIND YOU!"

   Both Tatl and Romani cried out from their spot behind the dead horse, and Link was brought back to reality, his senses focused in on his surroundings.  Hearing the all-too familiar hiss of a sword passing through the air and the shuffling of feet in the sand, he clapped his hands above his head, catching the blade that would have cut him in half and forced it and the attacker to the side.  He rolled out of the way and snatched up another sword, just in time to meet Bone's next attack.  The tattooed man wielded a sword in each hand, and his attacks were skilled and ferocious.  Link was stuck on the defensive, and while Bones was fresh and rested, Link had been fighting for nearly fifteen minutes straight.

   When he was able to gain enough space, Link retrieved another sword and attacked, both blades moving in synch with Bones'.  The fought for several minutes, Bones always on the attack, forcing Link on the defensive.  Link swung both swords at Bones' neck, but the big man ducked out of the way and sent a vicious kick up into Link's chin.  Momentarily dazed, Link quickly backed away, then blocked a blow to his waist and another at his neck.  Link batted the blades aside and finally managed to press his attack, cutting first at Bones' chest then sweeping around with a cut to his legs.  Bones nimbly dodged both, but now it was his turn to be off balance, and Link didn't give him the chance to gain it back.  They for several more minutes, both combatants at the edge of their endurance, when Bones made one final lunge, hoping to impale Link with his blades.  Unprepared for the attack, Link only just managed to swat the swords to the side, and with one smooth motion he made a complete spin and plunged both of his blades into Bones' chest.  The mercenary leader let out one final gasp and fell backwards to the ground, the swords protruding from his torso.

   Link spared him one final look then turned towards Romani and Tatl, who were making their way over to him.  "Come on," he told them, a reassuring smile on his face.  "Let's go home."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Who's Malon?"

   The question caught Link totally off guard, and he almost dropped the oars into the ocean.  They were in Link's boat, and he was steering them towards the little cove that opened into the docks of the rebel camp.  "Where did you hear that name?" he responded.

   Romani blushed a little, apparently embarrassed at bringing up the subject.  "That's what you called me when you came to save me.  And Scrat says he's heard you talking in your sleep sometimes."

   "Hmm," Link muttered to himself.  "Thought I'd got rid of that problem."  He looked away from her, trying to sort out the words that would help him explain.  Finally, he asked, "Have Kafei or Scrat ever told you about where I come from?"

   "Scrat told me once that you come from another world, or dimension, or something like that."

   Link nodded.  "That's right.  There's a lot of differences between our worlds, but also a lot of similarities, one of those being…well, you see, the people of my world look exactly like the people here, even if they have different personalities.  We're all doubles of each other.  Malon…Malon was, I mean _is_…

   "She's my double," Romani finished, catching on.

   "You and your sister's, yes."

   Romani nodded, as something dawned on her.  "This Malon…was she important to you?"

   Link stared off into the distance, fighting hard to beat down his memories.  The first time they had met in the Castle Market, their first kiss…

   "More than anything," he whispered in response.  "More than anything."

   "Does she know you're here?"

   "No," Link responded.  "She thinks I'm dead."

   Romani couldn't think of anything to say.  She didn't think there was anything she _could_ say.  Even Tatl was speechless.  Link merely stared off out into the ocean, lost in thoughts of what might have been.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Rolondrof sat cross-legged in his tent, scowling darkly at the wall, deep in concentration.  His Lizaflos lieutenant Brackas twitched anxiously as he waited for the Hylian to make some sort of movement.  He had been sitting there for the better part of an hour, never moving, hardly even breathing, and Brackas had been forced to stand there the entire time.  Rolondrof had of course explained the plan to him already, but Brackas wasn't so sure; while he may have been adept at magic, Rolondrof was no warlord, no matter how much he pretended to be, and in Skorn's absence Brackas was determined to do his best to temper him.

   Finally, Rolondrof got slowly to his feet.  Cracking his neck, he turned to face Brackas.  "It is done," he grinned.  "The spell has been cast."

   "I hope you know what you are doing, sir" Brackas ventured.  "Should this plan fail, it will deprive our forces of many valuable officers."

   "I know the risks, fool!" Rolondrof snapped.  "Just as I know the rewards.  And my plan will all but destroy our enemies, paving the way for a quick and total victory.  Instead of questioning me, you should be congratulating me."

   "Yes sir," the Lizaflos replied, bowing low to hide his sneer.  "My apologies, sir."

   Rolondrof smirked.  "You are forgiven.  Now, fetch me two wenches, I feel like celebrating.  It's not every day you destroy the royal families of Hyrule." Then, as an after-thought he added, "And make sure you frisk them!" 


	17. Losses

Chapter Fifteen Losses 

   Though the palace guards were still on full alert, the mood in the Hylian Castle could not have been better.  King Jax had recovered from his mysterious ailment and would be resuming control of the war from the princess Zelda, who, though she had managed the war effort far better than anyone could have ever expected, it was far more reassuring for the soldiers to have a leader who had once been a great warrior himself.

   "Amazing, isn't it?" Banks smiled as he and Tiggs patrolled the hallways of the castle.  As was to be expected, the corridors were quiet, as the majority of the forces were helping with the war effort.

   "Tell me about it," Tiggs agreed.  "I mean, the princess is great at diplomacy and…talking…and stuff like that, but when it comes to fighting, I'll take King Jax any day.  Y'know, my dad served with him in the war with the Stone King?  True story.  There was this one time he and the king—this was before he was king, naturally—anyway, he and the king…"

   "My brother fought in that last battle," Banks went on, as if he hadn't heard a thing.  "He said seeing the princess lead the charge into that fog was the most incredible thing he ever saw.  Said she was, like, surrounded in this wicked golden light.  Y'know, real magic!  The king's great and all, but man!  Who do you think would win in a fight?"

   "I would have to put my rupees on the princess," a deep, commanding voice said from behind them.  Both men stopped short, standing stiffly at attention.  "After all, the king is getting kind of old."

   Both guards did a sharp about-face and came face to face with King Jax.  He was dressed in fine yet practical clothing, his sword Stonecutter hanging from his waist.  He still carried a cane, but it was more for balance and emergencies than as an actual walking aid.  "Sorry sir!" Banks barked.  "We did not know you were present sir!" Tiggs jabbed a sharp elbow into his ribs, trying to stifle his friend's babbling.  Taking the hint, Banks said, "Meaning had we known we wouldn't have said—ow!—I mean sorry sir!"

   Jax grinned.  "At ease, gentlemen, at ease.  I've never punished anyone for speaking their mind, especially when they're right.  I'm proud to hear that you men think so highly about Zelda.  She will be your queen, after all."

   The guards' fearful looks instantly brightened.  "Thank-you, sir!"  Banks replied.  "And if I may speak freely, it's truly, unbelievably awesome that you're back to normal."  Tiggs rolled his eyes at his friend, but nevertheless nodded enthusiastically.

   The king couldn't help but laugh.  "Thank-you.  It's good to be back.  But now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for a meeting with my daughter and the other rulers.  If you two aren't doing anything, feel free…"

   Jax cut his invitation short, his gaze falling just over Tiggs' shoulder.  The guards turned to see what he was looking at and cringed at the sight.  Scurrying along the floor were hundreds, if not thousands, of spiders, roaches, and other insects.

   "Eeww," Banks groaned, momentarily forgetting etiquette and dignity.  "I thought we traps and exterminators to take care of those."

   "We do," Jax replied grimly, watching as the bugs gathered into several piles on the floor.  Drawing Stonecutter, he looked at Tiggs.  "You…sound the alarm!  Get everyone armed for an attack."  Then to Banks, "You, stay with me.  We must get to the war room!"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Zelda, the Sages, and General Gustan were gathered around the war room table, a large map of Hyrule spread out over it, little figures placed on it to represent both their and the enemy's army.

   "So as you can see," the general explained, a frown creasing his dark face, "Ganon's forces still outnumber ours, though not as severely as before.  That's the good news.  The bad news is that there is still too many for us to defeat in a head-on battle.  The recruits are performing beyond anything I could have expected, and with the few Gerudo warriors who have come to our aid, we have been able to push them back to the Hylian wall.  Strategically, this is not a wise place for a battle, at least for them, but that is what Rolondrof seems to be planning for.  They have nowhere to retreat, very little area to maneuver such large numbers, and only a few supply lines that far south.  They've essentially dug themselves into a hole."

   "He's taunting us," Zelda observed.  "He's so sure of victory that he thinks he can afford to back himself up like this.  For him, this next battle will be the last, no matter what."

   Darunia nodded in agreement.  "That is the problem.  There is no way for us to defeat them in an all-out attack short of some divine intervention, and if we fall back on the defensive, they'll beat us to the very gates of the city, and by then it will be too late."

   "Rolondrof won't negotiate," Saria added.  "Even though we haven't seen him, Ganon must still be pulling his strings, and the Dark Lord will want nothing short of our complete and utter destruction."

   "So what are you saying?" Ruto asked, anger edging into her voice.  "That there is no hope?  That all we can do is either lead our people to a slaughter or wait for the butcher to come to us?"

   "Realistically, yes," Nabooru answered, taking no offense.  "That is why we must think of something else.  As Sages, we are the most powerful people alive; there must be something we haven't thought of."

   "How 'bout surrender?"

   They all turned at the sharp voice, and saw fifteen armed men and another three Moblins charge into the room, two Iron Knuckles following close behind.  The guards who had been stationed at the doors hung lifelessly from the Moblins' spears.

   With a roar of rage, Darunia took up his heavy Goron battle hammer and charged into their midst, followed quickly by Nabooru and Gustan, both drawing their swords.  Impa ushered Zelda, Saria, Ruto, and Rauru towards the back of the room, heading towards a secret entrance hidden behind a tapestry.  "Come," Impa ordered, her sword held at ready.  "The castle has been overrun!  Rolondrof must have used the same insect spell as before, but in greater numbers.  You must flee to safety!"

   "NO!" Zelda shouted, brushing her aside.  Her arm had not yet healed enough to lift a sword, but she still had her magic, and she used it to send a golden shaft of energy directly into the chest of one of the invading mercs.  "I will not run!" she told her bodyguard as she began firing magic bolts at one of the Iron Knuckles.  Before Impa could do anything to stop them, Saria and Ruto were following, firing green and blue shafts of magic, Rauru adding his own barrage from the air.  Sighing in anger and frustration, Impa raced after them to join the battle.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Jax pulled Stonecutter from the body of one merc only to immediately bring it up to defend against another.  He batted the attack to the side and swung at his attackers neck, separating the head from the body.  Beside him, Banks also managed to fell one of the invaders.  They had been joined by several more palace guards in their battle towards the war room, but in doing so they had also run into more attackers.  Jax had no idea how they had manage to invade the castle disguised as insects, but that was a problem for another time.  Now, his only concern was reaching his daughter.

   A torrent of cries from the rear caused him to look back, and he saw Tiggs accompanied by seven more guards protecting their rear from an approaching mercenary group.  Apparently Tiggs had managed to sound the alarm just in time.

   "How fares the rest of the castle?" Jax asked him as he struck down a lumbering Lizaflos.

   "All the levels below us are clear sir!" Tiggs quickly responded.  "It looks like the brunt of the invasion was focused on the upper levels!"

   Exactly where Zelda was most likely to be, Jax reasoned.  If what Darunia and the others had told him was true, Rolondrof had been greatly humiliated by Zelda on several occasions.  The dark wizard wasn't concerned with Jax or the others; this attack was meant solely for the purpose of killing the princess.

   _"Over my dead body,"_ the king swore, and he renewed his attack, charging to the forefront of his guards.  "Battle on, men!" he rallied them, prompting loud yells from the guards and looks of terror from the intruders.  "Battle on!  HYLIA!"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Very few things could stand up to an enraged Goron, and an Iron Knuckle wasn't one of them.  Darunia had battled the hulking machine for nearly five minutes, but had managed to strike it down, while Nabooru and Gustan took care of the Hylian mercenaries.  Saria, Ruto, and Rauru went to work on the remaining Iron Knuckle, striking at it with their magic, while Impa and Zelda dealt with the Moblins.  

   The first had been no match for the combination of steel and magic, but that strategy had worked only once, and the remaining two Moblins split up and attacked one each.  Impa had managed to keep her foe at bay, but Zelda was having difficulties.  The Moblin was smart enough to attack her close up with his spear, not allowing her enough time to cast any spells.  It was all Zelda could do to dodge the attacks.  She deftly sidestepped to avoid a powerful lunge, and had just enough time to send a bolt of magic at her enemy.  It wasn't powerful enough, however, and only served to knock the beast back a few paces.  Eyes red with rage and foaming at the mouth, the Moblin roared and renewed its attack.

   Zelda risked a glance towards her comrades to see how they were fairing.  Darunia had come to the aid of his fellow Sages and they had managed to fell the Knuckle, and Gustan and Nabooru had aided Impa in defeating her Moblin.  That left only Zelda's foe to be dealt with.  She turned back to face him, magical energy already forming in her hands.

   But she was too slow.  The Moblin dealt her a vicious blow to the chin with the blunt end of his spear, knocking her to the ground.  Dazed and barely conscious, Zelda was able to hear Impa's fearful cry.  Zelda had failed her bodyguard, she believed, had failed all of them.  She had lost the war, and because she had not listened to Impa she was about to lose her life.  Clenching her jaw shut and closing her eyes, she awaited the inevitable killing blow.

   "ZELDA!"

   Her eyes snapped open at her father's voice, afraid that he had also been killed and had joined her in the realm of the dead.  She looked up just in time to see Jax hurl himself over her body, thrusting Stonecutter into the chest of the Moblin.  The beast let out one last cry of pain and tumbled over backwards.  Jax remained standing for several seconds and then crumpled to his knees.

   "DADDY!" Zelda screamed, seeing the spear protruding from the king's stomach.  She yanked the spear out and held her father tightly.  By then the other Sages and the soldiers who had accompanied Jax had gathered round, fighting hard to hold back their tears.

   "Daddy, don't leave me," Zelda whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks.  "Not now, not now…"

   Jax managed to reach a blood stained hand up to her, lovingly stroking her cheek.  "I will always be with you, Zelda…" he croaked, his breath slowing, eyes beginning to glaze over.  "I'll always…be…"

   And with that, Jax, great warrior and first king of a united Hyrule, died.

   And, crowned in grief and sorrow, Queen Zelda was left alone.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Ganon had always prided himself on his ability to be patient, but even so, he was anxious for things to get underway.  Night had fallen over Termina, and the stars had only just begun to appear in the clear evening sky.  The signal would be coming soon, he knew.  His spy within the rebel camp would soon be sending out a keese to inform him and the small army he had brought with him that the time would soon be ripe to attack.  Soon, he would confront Link.

   It had struck him only hours before that, despite the fact that they were mortal enemies, he and Link had only ever met face to face on three occasions.  Once on the night Zelda had escaped him and Link had opened the Door of Time, again when Link had defeated him and banished him to the Sacred Realm, and finally the eve of Ganon's return.  He was amazed that so much hatred could be bred from such little contact, that so much pain could be wrought from a feud between two strangers.

   It pleased Ganon to think while such musings amused him, they must surely be tearing Link apart.  The boy was incredibly responsible, selfless to a fault, and while Ganon cared nothing for these things, he had to give credit where credit was due.  Link had been a worthy adversary.  It was almost a shame that it would all have to end tonight.

   "Sir, sir!" Smitts called to him, eagerly pointing to the sky.  Sure enough, a large black keese could just be seen in the starlight.

   Ganon looked back at his men and grinned.  "All right boys," he told them.  "Let the hunt begin."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link smiled when he saw Boomer waiting for him at the far edge of the camp, just beside the docks, where the rebels kept their few little boats.  The teen was sitting on a crate, staring idly out towards the docks.

   "So far, so good," Tatl muttered from her perch on her shoulder.  "Do you actually think this is gonna work.  It's not even any of our business, anyway…"

   "Geez, have a little faith, sis," Tael chastised from Link's other shoulder.  "'Course it's gonna work!  Right Link?"

   "I don't see why not," Link whispered back.  "Now hush up, you two, and let the doctor operate."

   Clearing his throat, Link stepped up to stand beside him.  Boomer glanced up and offered a little smile.  "Hey," he said, returning his gaze to the docks.

   "Hey," Link replied.  He let the words hang for a bit, then dramatically pulled his trench coat around his shoulders.  "Chilly out tonight, isn't it?"

   "Oh, it's not so bad," Boomer muttered absently.

   Link smiled and took a quick look over at the docks, making sure his other piece was still in position.  Seeing that she was, he went on.  "Y'know, back where I come from, there's this story about a man and a woman, lost high up in the Death Mountains.  These two had once been lovers, but time and bad feelings and all that stuff eventually drove them apart.  You know how it is,"

"Yeah," Boomer sullenly agreed.  "I know how it is."

   Link's smile widened.  "Anyway, there was an avalanche one day, and the group they were crossing over the mountains with were all trapped underneath.  Only this one man and this one woman survived.  Naturally, they were pretty steamed about that.  Of all the people to be stuck with, why did they have to be stuck with each other?"

   "Anyway, they figured that they'd rather die alone than together, so they each took separate paths down the mountain.  This right in the dead of winter, you understand, and believe me, those mountains are not a place you want to be at that time of year.  But they were so angry and so bitter with each other that they didn't even care; they figured that if anything, knowing that the other had died would spur the other one on to live."

   Link took a moment to judge Boomer's reaction and saw that his eyes had not left the dock, but that they were starting to water.  _"Perfect," Link thought, and continued on with his tale.  "Eventually, however, they couldn't help but get to thinking about how miserable they had been ever since they had parted.  At first they blamed it on each other, but with nothing else to think about, they eventually began to realize that despite each other's faults, despite what they had each said, their break up was nobody's fault but their own.  That the unhappiness they had been feeling was because of their being apart.  Finally, at the exact same moment, they both turn around and head back to where they parted on the mountain, wanting nothing more than to see each other one last time."_

   Finally, after several moments of silence, Boomer asked, "And?"

   "And what?"

   "Well, what happened to them?  Did they meet up again?"

   "Oh no," Link stated matter-of-factly.  "They both died long before they could see each other.  The story just came to me because of this cold night."

   Boomer nodded, looking disappointed, and stared once more at the docks.  Still smiling, Link asked, "Why?  Did you see another point to the story?"

   For a long while, Boomer didn't answer.  Finally, he said, "Well, to me, the story is all about love.  Y'know, how nobody ever really plans to fall in love, or who they fall in love with, but it happens just the same.  How, when you find that one special person, everything just seems that much better, that much more complete.  How no matter what may happen with that person, nothing is ever anyone's fault, because in the long run, it doesn't matter; you've still got each other."

   Boomer trailed off after that, falling into his own thoughts.  Smelling blood, Link moved in for the kill.  Looking over towards the docks as if for the first time, he said, "Say…isn't that Romani standing over there?"

   Boomer shrugged.  "Could be."

   "Y'know, I think it is.  Doesn't look like she brought a cloak or a jacket, though.  She must be freezing to death over there, don't you think?"

   "Yeah," Boomer replied absently.  "Must be…" With that, he was on his feet, and before he could say anything, Link had shoved his trench coat into his hands.

   "Why don't you go give her this," he grinned.  "I'm not all that cold after all."

   Without another word, Boomer turned and headed towards the dock at a steady jog.  Tatl waited a while before saying, "You've been thinking up that story all day, haven't you?"

   "Oh no," Link answered, watching as Boomer neared the docks.  "It's actually a story where I come from.  Except in the end the couple found each other and live happily ever after.  I just thought my ending drove the point home."

   "Well, we'll see if it works."

   "'Course it will, sis!  Just watch."

   And the three of them did.  They watched as Boomer gingerly stepped out onto the docks, Romani turning to face him.  He hesitantly stepped up to her and draped the coat over her shoulders.  She turned away from him, refusing to look at his face.  They stood there several minutes, apparently talking, and finally she turned to face him.  They stepped closer to each other but a few seconds later she turned her head away again.  Tatl sighed.  "It was a good intention, Link.  Foolish and sentimental, but…"

   "Wait a second…" Link interrupted, keeping his eyes on the couple.  Sure enough, Boomer reached out and drew Romani's chin up so she was facing him and kissed her.  A moment later, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the embrace.

   Tael cheered and whizzed happily through the air, and Tatl's glow brightened.  "Y'know, Link," she said, as the Hylian grinned happily to himself.  "You've done a lot of good things since you've come here, but I think this might be the best."

   "Y'know Tatl," he replied, starting to turn back towards the camp, "I think you may be right."

   That was when the horn signaling an attack sounded through the air.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   By the time Link had reached the camp, it had been thrown into chaos.  Huts and buildings were on fire, people were screaming, and an army of mercs, Dinoflos, and other dark creatures where tearing a path through the camp, rounding up the rebels.  They seemed to want to take the people alive.  Link didn't even want to think about the reasons.  "Tatl, Tael!  Find Cremia, help her with the evacuation!  Save everybody you can!  Move, MOVE!"

   The fairies didn't question him, they just flew off into the night, occasionally distracting mercs long enough for rebels to flee or fight back.  Link drew his sword and charged into the enemy ranks, striking left and right, killing and maiming every foe he came into contact with.  This was no time for finesse; his only concern right now was saving lives.

   He fought for what seemed like hours, from one end of the camp to another, freeing hostages and striking down enemies.  As he struck down a lumbering Gibido, Link saw Rankish and Scrat leading the children towards the back entrance, fighting back several attackers.  Link rushed to their aid, and in a matter of seconds they were in the clear.  "Rankish, Scrat, get the kids out of here!  I'll cover your retreat!"

   The old sewer hermit nodded and began ushering the crying children into the trees.  Rankish grabbed hold of Link's arm and said, "Link, it was Uvan!  He's been a spy from the beginning!  I saw him run up to the cliff with a keese…he must be signaling for pirate reinforcements from the water!  If he reaches them they'll be able to circle around the back!"

   Link swore harshly.  "Alright, just take care of the kids.  I'll stop Uvan." And with that he sprinted away, battling his way to the cliff.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Kafei fought his way through the camp, desperately searching for his family.  He let nothing stand in his way, killing every enemy that came to meet him.  Anju and Kayla had been prisoners before because he had not been there to help them.  He'd be damned if he let that happen again.

   He watched in horror as his people were rounded up like cattle, watched as they were led back into slavery, and his heart froze.  First he would find Anju and his children.  Then he would kill the traitorous Uvan.  And then he would kill Ganon and every last one of his horde.

   It was an impossible dream, but Kafei clung to it with all his hope.

   Finally, he saw Anju standing against the wall of a hut.  She was doing her best to fight back her two attackers with an old fire poker, swinging it back forth, forcing the men to keep their distance.  With a ferocious yell, Kafei leapt to his wife's aid, striking down both attackers.  "Are you hurt?" he asked frantically, taking her into his arms and pulling around the corner.  "Where are the kids?"

   "I'm alright," she told him, holding him close.  "Jon and Kayla are with Scrat and the other children, as planned.  Now let's go, we need to escape!"

   "No," Kafei told her staring into her eyes.  "You escape.  I need to stay and fight."

   "No Kafei, they'll kill you!" Anju pleaded.  "We've lost!  There's no way we can win this fight.  But if you escape, you and Link can…"

   "I will not leave my people again!" he barked in response.  A loud crash prompted him to peer around the corner, and he another group of mercenaries heading their way.  Turning back to Anju, who was now crying and tugging on his arm, he kissed her hard on the lips.  "Run into the forest and meet up with the others," he told her, turning around to meet the attack when it came.  "I'll hold them off."

   But he never got a chance to do so.  A sharp pain shot through the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.  Anju stood above him, the poker in her hands.  "I'm sorry," she sobbed, dragging his prone form behind a woodpile and doing her best to conceal it.  "I'm sorry…"

   She had only just finished hiding him when a familiar and unwelcome face appeared around the corner.  "'Allo Anju," Smitts grinned wolfishly.  "Long time no see…"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Another merc fell as Romani's arrow lodged itself in his throat.  She quickly fitted another onto her string and loosed it as another merc approached.  Boomer was a few yards ahead her, fighting off a burly Termanian merc with his sword.  As soon as the warning horn had sounded they had followed Link to the battle and had joined in as best they could.  Escaping into the woods as Link had planned for such an attack never once crossed their minds, and the young lovers stood side by side against the encroaching foe.

   Boomer struck down his adversary and turned to face her.  "Are you alright?"

   "I'm fine," she responded, "But I'm almost out of arrows."

   "Don't worry," he told her, heading towards one of the weapon houses.  "There'll be some in here…" Before he could finish the thought, Rocky burst through the door, running for dear life.  He grabbed hold of Boomer and Romani and dived behind a woodpile.  Boomer looked up to watch as several mercs started to follow, but an instant later the whole building exploded.

   "I set off all the bombs and trapped them in there," Rocky explained.  "C'mon, everything ahead of here is under their control!  We gotta get out of here!"

   "No way!" Boomer protested.  "We've got to stay and fight!  Those mercs…"

   "Have already captured everyone else," Rocky urged.  "Now come on!  If we can get to the docks we can take a boat out to the coast and meet up with anybody else who escaped, as planned."

   "No," Boomer exclaimed.  "We've got to find…"

   "Link!" Romani pointed off into the distance towards the far side of camp.  Through the haze they could just see Link sprinting up towards the cliff.

   "What in the gods' name is he doing?" Boomer questioned.

   "Saving our butts!" Rocky replied.  "Now let's…"

   "We'll be able to get to the cliff from the water if we take one of the boats," Boomer exclaimed as if it were his idea.  "We've gotta see what he's doing.  He may need our help."  Boomer grabbed Romani by the hand and began running back the way they'd came.  Rocky sighed in exasperation and followed.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link dashed up towards the cliff, wondering how things could have come to this, how everything the rebels had accomplished could be erased so easily, how he hadn't even considered that there might be a traitor in their midst.  He should have known it was Uvan.  The gamesman was loud, unruly, always question every decision that didn't come from him, always trying to take command away from Kafei or whoever else was in charge.  It should have been obvious.  Link couldn't believe he hadn't seen it coming.  But after all his years of fighting, he still believed that people were essentially good, that they could be trusted.

   Now his mistake might cost them all their lives.

   Sure enough, when he reached the cliff he saw Uvan's large, bulky form sitting there, a couple of keese circling overhead.  "The game is up, Uvan," Link told him, approaching slowly.  When the other man didn't answer, Link shouted, "Do you have any idea what you've done?  What your greed and envy has cost us?"  He grabbed hold of Uvan's shoulder and spun him around, and gasped when he saw a dagger protruding from the man's throat.  Hearing a rustle behind him, Link spun around only to have a heavy fist smash into his face.  He fell back onto the ground, seeing stars.  His attacker didn't relent, however.  He kicked Link viciously in the ribs several times, kicking him back closer to the edge of the cliff.  Link was gasping for air by the time the attacker had finished, and when his vision finally cleared, he got a good look at his attacker.

   "No…" he gasped.  "It can't be…"

   Standing above him, smirking triumphantly, was Rankish.  Behind him stood a large group of Ganon's men, laughing and pointing down at him.  "Sorry Link," Rankish said.  "But you really should choose your friends more carefully.  For the Hero of Time, you're far, _far_, to innocent."

   "Rankish…" Link gasped, struggling to his knees.  "How do you…how…"

   "How do I know about your role as the Hero of Time?" the traitor finished as he kicked Link in the stomach, sending him back to the ground.  "Damn, kid, they were talking about you back in my day."

   "I'm not exactly sure how caught up you are on Sheikah history," an all-too familiar voice said from behind Rankish.  "But thousands of years ago, during the war with Necron, the entire Sheikah race was defeated by one man.  This man, as a matter of fact: the Sheikah known as Krishna."

   Ganon stepped into view beside the traitor, the hulking form of Skorn following close behind.  "As evil and despicable as he is," Ganon continued, "Necron rewards loyalty and recognizes usefulness.  As such, whenever he made his little jaunts between realms to replenish his health, he took our friend Krishna along for the ride.  Having a Sheikah at your side is always useful, as I'm sure you can attest to, so when you freed me from my prison, I brought him with me.  Had you not been buried under rubble, I'm sure you would have seen."

   Link had finally managed to get to his feet.  He glared at the evil trio with more hatred than he had ever felt in his entire life.  "Where's Scrat?" he asked the traitorous Sheikah.  "What have you done with the kids?"

   "Oh, the rat man?" Krishna replied as he kicked Uvan's body over the side of the cliff.  "He's lying in the woods somewhere, either dead or unconscious, I'm not sure how hard I hit him.  As for the kids…" he grinned devilishly.  "Why, two of them are right here."

   He stepped aside to reveal Jon and Kayla struggling in the clutches of two large Dinoflos.  At Ganon's nod, they were released, and they ran into Link's arms.  "We're sorry, Mr. Link," Kayla cried.  "We didn't mean to mess up…"

   "I tried to fight 'em, but they were too big…"Jon sobbed into his chest.

   "It's not your fault kids," Link assured them, patting them on the head.  "I'm very proud of both of you.  You've been very brave."

   "As touching as this is," Ganon interrupted, "We really must be going.  I'm going to conquer three worlds tomorrow night, and I need my beauty sleep."  With that, the two Dinoflos pulled the kids away and held them fast.  Ganon grinned even wider and turned to his half-brother.  "Skorn, you know what to do."

   The giant nodded, though he did not look particularly happy.  He moved to take off the stolen Golden Gauntlets, but Ganon stopped him.  "No, no," the Dark Lord cooed, wagging a finger.  "Leave them on.  Just pull your punches as best you can."

   Skorn nodded somberly and stepped up to Link.  The Hero of Time had to crane his neck to do so, but he met Skorn's gaze.  "Close your eyes, kids," he told Jon and Kayla.  "And no matter what happens, don't blame yourselves.  It's not your fault."

   Ganon shook his head at Link as if he were a child.  "No, no, no Link.  Children need to grow up sometime.  I myself had killed a man by the time I was the boy's age.  I think this will be a great character-building experience.  Open your eyes, children, or I will do terrible—_terrible—things to your mother."  He shot Link a sadistic grin._

   "Do as he says, kids," Link snarled through his teeth.

   "Brother," Skorn started, a strange look on his face.  "I do not think…"

   "No, you do not think," Ganon interrupted, a brief flash of anger in his eyes.  "You do what I say.  And I say…begin!"

   Skorn hesitated for a half a second, then nodded.  Turning back to Link and grabbing by the front of his battle gear, he whispered, "I am sorry, Hero.  This is not how I would have it."

   "Just get it over with," Link growled defiantly fists clenched proudly at his side.

   With a small nod, Skorn coiled back his arm and landed the first blow.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   From their vantage point below the cliff, Boomer, Romani, and Rocky saw every blow the giant landed on Link.  Romani buried her head in Boomer's shoulder to stifle her cries, and the two young men could only stare up in horror.  "Why isn't he fighting back?" Boomer breathed.  "He can take them…"

   "There must be hostages or something else holding him back," Rocky offered.  "He wouldn't want them to get hurt."

   "It's not fair," Romani sobbed.  "How could anyone betray us?  We were winning…winning!  All we needed was one more day…" Boomer kissed her lightly on the top of the head and held her close.

   Rocky merely sighed and looked across the water to where Uvan's body floated to the surface.  "I think a day may be all we have left."

   "Look!" Boomer exclaimed, pointing up to the cliff.  "They've stopped.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Broken, bloodied, and barely conscious, Link collapsed to the ground, fighting desperately to stay awake.  Every breath felt like fire in his lungs, every twitch sent pain through his entire body.  But he would not pass out.  He would not give Ganon the satisfaction.

   "Enough," the Dark Lord commanded, and Skorn backed away, the Gauntlets stained with Link's blood.  "Bring out the chains."

   Before he could even register what was happening, Link was bound hand and foot to a heavy metal ball, two heavy padlocks securing the chains around his wrists and his ankles.  As fuzzy as his perceptions were, he could guess what would happen next.

   Ganon stepped up to where he lay and crouched down so that he was almost eye level.  "And so ends the Hero of Time," he said so softly that only Link could hear.  "It has been a remarkable journey, but like all good things, it must come to an end.  But I want you to know something: it has been an honor fighting you.  It truly has.  They say a hero is only as good as his enemies.  If that is the case, than I must be the greatest hero to have ever lived.  I don't hand out praise easily, but there it is.  I hope you're honored.  I know I would be."  With one final nod at Skorn he backed away, and watched as his half-brother lifted the bound and broken man and threw him over the edge and into the waters below.  Ganon watched as the body vanished into the murky waters, and watched a little more as three lone figures on a little rowboat rowed out to the spot where Link had vanished, two of them diving in after him.

   Krishna stepped up beside him, a crossbow in his hand.  "Want me to take care of them?"

   Ganon thought for a minute, then replied, "No.  I have taken their home, their hope, their hero, and tomorrow I will most likely take their lives.  I see no reason to add insult to injury this night."  With that, he turned around, leading his men back down the slope, the sobs of two young children the only sounds worth hearing.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Anything?" Romani asked frantically as Boomer and Rocky came up for air.

   "Nothing!" Rocky gasped.  "It's too dark to see anything, and the water's too deep."  Nevertheless, a moment later they both dove back into the water and searched again.

   Though she didn't want to admit it, Romani couldn't help but recognize the hopelessness of the situation.  No one could have survived the beating they had given him, and even if he had, he had been bound and chained to a heavy weight; there was no way he could have swam away.

   _"When they come up again, I'll tell them to stop,"_ Romani told herself miserably, fiercely wiping away more tears.  _"I won't lose them too…"_

   As if in answer to her thoughts, a strong, taped hand with a heavy chain around it shot out of the water and clutched the other side of the boat, almost tipping the boat.  Romani gasped in shock, then clutched at the arm, pulling Link up into the boat, yelling for Boomer and Rocky to surface.  When he was in she checked his breathing, and while it was slow and hoarse, he had a steady pulse.  The chains that had bound his legs were gone, though the ones on his wrists remained.  Jammed into the padlock was a small hairpin.  Somehow, despite his injuries—or maybe _in spite of them—Link had managed to pick the locks, though the effort had nearly killed him.  Tears of sorrow turned to tears of joy as she once again marveled at the strength of the man before her._

   But after tonight, she couldn't help but wonder, how much of that strength would he have left?

   As soon as the others were in the boat they began to row to the coast and the rendezvous point, doing their best to put as much distance as possible between them and the horrors of the night.


	18. Final Rest

Chapter Sixteen Final Rest 

   Necron usually preferred the darkness of night to the light of day, but as the sun rose on the Sacred Realm, he found himself welcoming the dawn of a new day.  For today was the day that everything would change.

   Today was the day he would be victorious.

   He and his remaining men had stopped for one final rest before they reached the ruins.  According to the scouts, they would be there just before sunset.  Whether or not the Chosen were ahead of him was irrelevant; they were five and he still had three hundred warriors behind him.  There was no way they would keep him from his prize.

   Necron was not a contemplative man, but now he found himself in such a mood.  Looking over his shoulder, he motioned for the nearest rat-man to come forward.  The creature obeyed, though hesitantly, unsure of what the warlord could want.  When he was before him, Necron motioned for the soldier to sit.  "Y-you called, my lord?" the rat-man stammered.

   For a long while Necron said nothing.  He just sat there and stared at the creature through his death's head helmet.  Finally, he said, "Do you ever wonder how your life would have been different, had circumstances be different?"

   Clearly puzzled at the question, the soldier replied, "N-no, my lord.  My imagination isn't that good, and I've always been taught to know my place."

   Necron made a sound that might have been laugh.  "Yes…to know our place.  To know the boundaries set by our 'betters'.  To grovel on our knees, adhering to every rule society places before us," he clenched and unclenched his fists, his muscles stiffening.  "I was eleven when I first decided that I would not be cowed by those who would see me as such.  No more would I let them beat me down, use me for their sport!  I would become strong!  Stronger than any who had come before!  And when I had grown strong I would look down upon my tormentors and laugh…laugh because I had broken through their boundaries, raised above their childish taunts and cruel laughter.  They would all know that it was in fact _I_ who was their better, _I who made the rules.  But I would not stop with them…no, I would show the world, no, the goddesses themselves that I was second to no man!  That it was my right to stand above all others and rule them as I saw fit."_

   "Now, with the Triforce all but in my grasp, that goal will be fulfilled.  No one…not Ganon, not the goddesses, NO ONE…will stand in my way.  I will have power beyond all reckoning.  I will be the strongest one there is.  I will conquer this realm that they banished me to, then I will return to the land that by all rights should be mine, and I will crush the ancestors of those who sought to hold me back, who sought to make me weak.  And when I have done that…when all have bowed before me…" his eyes blazed with madness behind his helm, "…I will kill them all.  Because I can.  Because they would have done the same to me."

   The rat-men stared at Necron in a mixture of awe and horror.  The Dread Lord had never spoken in such a manner to anyone, especially not to a lowly soldier like himself.  He wasn't sure if he should feel honored or frightened.

   As if sensing his confusion, Necron looked directly on his henchman.  "Shumbo always told me that venting my stress upon another would calm me.  He always desired it to be him, but I did not trust it.  But I find that he was right; I feel much better.  You have been very helpful.  Thank-you."  With that, his arm lashed out and he seized the rat-man's head in one huge gauntleted fist.  The soldier didn't even have time to scream before the flesh melted from his skull.

   Tossing the body aside, he mounted his air-bike and rose into the air.  "The break is over!" he ordered.  "We go now to VICTORY!"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   In a few hours time, Ganon would be the most powerful being to have ever existed.  Though he supposed the feeling was natural, the Dark Lord really didn't like the feeling currently nestled in his stomach.  That feeling was nervousness.

   He didn't know why he was feeling that way, and as he paced through the former mayor's office, he tried to find the reason behind it.  Skorn was already on his way back to Hyrule to secure victory on that front.  He had recaptured most of the rebels, and the ones that had eluded him were hardly a threat.  The power in the Fierce Deity Mask was ready to be transferred into Majora's Mask as soon as it revealed itself, and finally—_finally—Link was dead.  The only real threat to Ganon's power in all the realms was finally gone._

   _"But there was no body…"_

   Ganon quickly brushed the thought aside.  Of course there hadn't been a body; he had sent it to the bottom of the ocean.

   _"But he was alive when I did…"_

   Only in the loosest use of the word, Ganon reasoned; the boy had been beaten until every breath became an effort, his body dismantled piece by piece.  Skorn could have easily killed him with one final blow had Ganon allowed it.  Even if he had been conscious underneath the waves, he couldn't possibly have had the strength or the means to escape.

   _"He's survived before…"_

   He couldn't argue that; _that at least was true.  During their first battles eight years ago, Link had survived every foe and every obstacle Ganon had placed in his path, from dragons to phantoms to Ganon himself.  In the years since then, he had survived all manners of evil that even Ganon had thought would destroy him.  Ganon had felt Link die in the Sacred Realm, only to mysteriously end up in Termina.  _That_ at least could be explained.  Necron was a fool; even worse, he was insane.  He would have underestimated Link, or brought about the means of his own failure without even knowing it.  No, Ganon should have known better than to trust such a task to Necron.  He had been foolish to get his hopes up._

   _"But there was no body…"_

   "HE IS DEAD!" Ganon thundered into the empty room.  In his anger he unleashed to large balls of fire from his fists, setting the large wooden desk ablaze.  A moment later, Smitts popped his head through the door a fearful expression on his face.  "Boss?" he stammered.  "Boss, everything all right in here?"

   "GET OUT!" Ganon roared, sending another blast at the door.  Smitts only just barely managed to pull his head away in time.  Through the hole in the door Ganon watched the pathetic mercenary race out of the hall, most likely to the nearest lavatory.  Slowly, his breathing returned to normal, and the fiery aura surrounding his fists vanished.  Straightening his back and smoothing back his hair, he walked through the husk of the ruined desk and sat down in the chair, stroking his goatee thoughtfully, the only sign of his unease the occasional twitch of his left eyebrow.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   The sun was at its apex as Malon walked through the ruins of the ancient city where she and the Chosen would make their last stand against Necron and his army, Bazillo at her side.  The Chosen had decided on their strategy the previous night, and were currently putting the final touches on it as they prepared for their enemy's arrival, now only several hours away.  She would have relatively little to do with the final battle, and this both angered her and—though the very thought was embarrassing—relieved her.

   "Am I a coward, Bazillo?" she asked the little imp.  "I mean, I want to fight with the others…I want to make a difference…but I can't help but feel a little glad.  I hate myself for it, but…"

   "Hmm, many faults you have, my dear, at least compared to me, but the mark of a coward I would not place on thee." Bazillo's beaked mouth split into a reassuring smile.  "You have led the Chosen well since the death of the Hero, well enough to impress even the stubborn Bazillo.  Your friends are as scared as you at what is to be, and in their own musings they have felt shame at their desires to flee.  But they, like you, know what must be done to ensure you succeed and the Chosen have won."

   Malon sighed unhappily.  "I know, I know.  This is the best plan we could come up with, and if we all play our parts, it _should_ work.  It's just that they've all placed so much faith in me, and feeling glad that I'll be out of harm's way while they do the fighting…it just feels like I'm betraying that trust."

   "Suppose you did join in the main brunt of the attack," a new voice offered.  "In all honesty, do you think that one more fighter will help increase our odds?"  Shrike materialized out of the shadow of a building and fell into step beside them.  His mask was down, revealing his entire face.  "The same could be said for any of us.  In this type of fight, one more sword isn't going to make much difference." He allowed himself a smirk that might have really been a laugh for the Sheikah.  "In fact, I can honestly say that the rest of us wouldn't mind switching places with you."

   "Then why don't you?" Malon pressed.  "Why does it have to be me?  Anyone of you could do my part…"

   "Possibly," Shrike admitted.  "But unlikely.  Not as well as you could.  You've been wondering what use you are to the team, what use your talents are.  Has it occurred to you that maybe now is the time you answer those questions?"

   Malon thought hard for a response to that, but one eluded her.  "Damn Sheikah logic," she muttered.

   "What was that?"

   "Nothing.  How're the preparations coming along?"

   "Wonderfully," This time it was Numaru who answered, as the three of them came up to where she was putting the final adjustments on one of the many traps they were setting for Necron.  "I have finished with all my sectors, and last I heard from Zakro he was working on the last section of the sewers.  He should be done shortly."

   "Excellent," Shrike commended, helping the proud Gerudo to her feet.  "I've just been explaining to our fearless leader why she has the 'lousy' assignment."

   "Ah," Numaru laughed.  "I knew that would come up sooner or later."  She sat down on the crumbled remains of a stone wall and motioned for Malon to join her.  "You must understand, little warrior, that all of us—Shrike, Mattalla, Zakro, and myself—are all soldiers.  As such, we think and we plan like soldiers.  Part of a soldier's duty, aside from completing the mission, is to ensure that the leader is alive long enough to ensure this happens, to compensate for anything that may come up.  So really, the fact that we are taking you out of the main force isn't an insult, but a compliment to you and your skills."  She laughed out loud.  "We shame because we care."

   "That, and your boyfriend would start spinning over in his grave if you got hurt."

   Malon jumped at Zakro's voice and looked around for the Zora King.  Strangely, he was nowhere to be seen.

   "Down here,"

   Looking down, Malon noticed a small drain covered by iron bars.  Zakro's face was peeking out from between them.  "Speaking as a married man, I know the last thing I would want would be to place Ruto in danger, and I know for damned sure that I would have some very sharp and very physical words to say to the man who put her in such a place, and you've been with me long enough to know I have both."

   "Actually, it was Zakro who came up with your part for the battle," Shrike explained.

   Malon regarded him with a confused expression.  "But we were all together when we ironed out the details.  We came up with the plan together…"

   "The actual _plan, yeah, that we all came up with," Zakro answered.  "But the rest of us had been thinking about such an occasion for a while.  Like Numaru said, we're soldiers; 'be prepared', and all that jazz.  Keeping you safe from harm…that was all me, baby.  Consider it a belated apology to a man who should have been my friend."_

   Malon smiled at him, and absently rubbed the strip of green cloth around her arm.  "Why did you hate him, Zakro?" she finally asked.  "What did he do to you to cause so much anger between you?"

   Zakro's face hardened into its familiar stubborn shell, but only for a moment.  Then, he replied, "I never hated him, no matter what I told myself.  Really.  He just…well, I'm a fairly proud man…"

   Bazillo chuckled.  "Hmm, as sure as the sky is welcome to a bird, that is the greatest understatement that I have ever heard."

   "Shut up.  What I mean is…" he paused, struggling for the words, and Malon couldn't help but appreciate just how difficult this was for him; he was, as he said a very proud man.  Finally, he went on.  "You all know how Link defeated that sea serpent in Lake Hylia a couple years ago.  He defeated it after I had already tried and failed.  And he was four years younger than me!  I should have just let it rest at that, but I couldn't him.  I challenged him to a duel to the death.  I thought for sure I would win.  But I didn't, and he spared my life, going against Zora law.  And now that I've had time to think about it…the reason I acted so bitter and so stubborn to him was because I…I envied him.  I envied his closeness to Ruto, I envied the respect he had among my own people, but most of all I envied his ability to see what was really worthwhile, what was more important than pride or honor: heart.  Compassion.  Strength of character.  All things I thought I already had, things I didn't need to worry about.  All it took for me to realize that I was wrong was his death."

   They sat there, totally silent, for a long while, the confession sinking in.  None of them knew what to say.  Indeed, it seemed as if nothing else was needed.  As usual, Zakro himself broke the silence with a loud cough.  "Anyway," he said, back to his usual, grumpy self.  "I didn't come up here to trade sob stories.  I need some help down here with some grating that's in my way, so if you can separate yourselves from the tedious burden of slacking off, your help would be appreciated."

   Shrike and Numaru told him they'd be right down, and left Malon and Bazillo to continue with their walk, giving a farmer a chance to think about Zakro's words.  Heart.  Compassion.  Strength of character.  Did she have these things?  Or at the very least did she have enough of them to see this thing through.

   She would find out all too soon, she feared.

   "Mattalla," she asked the gigantic Goron as the came up to him, just as he put the finishing adjustments on the catapult they had found.  "What scares you?"

   For a long moment the Goron was silent.  Then, cautiously looking all around them, he whispered, "Spiders.  I cannot stand them.  But don't tell the fish, or I'll never hear the end of it."

   With a relieved laugh, Malon embraced the Goron as best she could.  Mattalla, utterly confused, nevertheless returned the embrace.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Is everything prepared?"

   "Yes, Zelda.  We're ready whenever you are."

   Queen Zelda stood tall before her throne, dressed in her golden armor and wearing the royal crown upon her head.  In front of her were Navi the other Sages, arranged in the circular positions they would have held in the Chamber of Sages.  What they were about to attempt had never been done before, so there was no solid guarantee of success, but privately, Zelda didn't really mind.  What she was about to do was just as much for herself as for her people.

   Taking one deep, final breath, she nodded, signaling them to begin.  The Sages returned the nod, and a moment later Zelda felt their magic reaching out to her.  Adding her own, she set the spell in motion, silently praying for it to succeed.  If it did, every living thing in the land would hear her next words.

   "People of Hyrule," she started, her voice calm and steady.  "Do not be alarmed; this is not some trick of the enemy, not some new way for them attack at us.  This is Zelda, your queen.  With me are the representatives of all our races, united as one, so that we may deliver this message to you: do not despair.  Have no fear.

   "I know that these may seem like empty words.  I know that the threat before us makes it nearly impossible to believe in them.  But believe.  Believe in the goddesses, believe in our soldiers, but most importantly, believe in yourselves.

   "An army of evil stands before us, seeking only the destruction to our way of life.  They think that we are weak, foolish, that our desire for peace makes us easy prey.  But we have proven them wrong.  We have shown them that our desire to live in harmony is not a weakness.  We have shown them that we will not go down without a fight.

   "And that is exactly what we have done.  We have fought them at every turn, and we have prevailed.  They murdered the Zora deity Jabu-Jabu, thinking to dishearten them.  The Zoras have left the safety of their waters to fight back.  The enemy sought to obliterate the Goron race through disease and sickness.  Now, the Gorons are on the frontlines, building our armor and weapons as well as fighting on.  The Gerudo, torn and divided by the return of Ganon, have nevertheless joined against their former leader in the battle against evil.  The spirits of the Forest themselves have joined their power with ours, seeking revenge against the force that would have burned them to the ground.  Even as I speak, the greatest warriors of our world battle on in a faraway land, fighting for the key to our salvation.  Every race, every good creature in Hyrule, stand united as never before against this foe.  And that is why we will not fail, no matter what the cost."

   She swallowed, preparing herself for the pain her next words would bring.  "We have all lost something dear to us.  Soldiers of all our races have valiantly laid down their lives for our freedom.  Many of us have lost friends and loved ones to this war.  Parents, brothers, sisters, husbands, wives.  I have lost what remained of my family: my father, your king, and my brother, the man known as Link.  But you have not given up, and neither will I."  Her voice began to rise, and a golden glow came to her eyes.  She raised her fist, the mark of the Triforce pulsing with power.  "Do you hear me, Hyrule?  I speak to you now not as your ruler, not as your queen, but as a Hylian.  And I swear to you that we will not give up!

   "We have fought and we have suffered.  We have won and we have lost.  But we will not give in.  Everyday we live is a day we grow stronger and the enemy grows weaker.  Every battle we win is just another nail in their coffin.  We have shown them that we are not a land of weaklings and sentimental fools.  We have shown them that our peace does not make us easy targets.  We will not lay down and let them take our lives!  We will not go quietly into the night!  We will survive!  We will prevail!  Hylian, Goron, Zora, Gerudo, all of us!  We will defeat the evil, and by the Triforce, I swear to you all that by the time this is over, everyone will know that no matter what the cost, as long as one free creature draws breath, HYRULE WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED!"

   As if on cue, she felt the magic collapse, her connection to the people severed.  The golden aura that had surrounded her faded, as did the multicolored glow surrounding the Sages.  They were all breathing heavily from the strain of the spell.  "Well," Saria panted.  "Do you think it worked?"

   Zelda shook her head, unsure as to their success.  Then, softly at first, then gradually appearing in volume, they heard a noise.  A moment later, Zelda had her answer.

   The noise was the sound of cheering.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Kafei found Link in precisely—and literally—the last place he thought the young man would be, sitting at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the ocean.  His sword lied naked at his side.

   After pulling him out of the ocean, Romani, Boomer, and Rocky had brought him back to what remained of the rebel base.  Ganon and the mercenaries had left as soon as their mission had been completed, apparently paying little heed to those few rebels that had managed to escape.  Cremia had brought the escapees back out of the forest as soon as the sun had risen and she was sure that the mercs had left, bringing with her the unconscious Scrat, who, when he had awoken, explained how the man they had called Rankish had come with him and the children into the forest, as planned, and then knocked him over the head.  The old hermit hadn't stopped muttering and sobbing since, feeling as if he had failed them all, despite Cremia's assurances that he was not to blame.  Indeed, Kafei believed, if anyone had failed it was him.  His wife had had to knock him out just to ensure he didn't get them both killed.

   Upon seeing Link's broken form, Tatl and Tael had rushed off to the Great Fairy's fountain and had managed to round up some willing healing fairies to come help.  They had worked their healing magic, and Link's body was mended several hours later.  They had left him in one of the few remaining huts to rest, but when Kafei had gone to check on him, Link had disappeared.

   Which brought him to the present.

   "I didn't expect to find you here," Kafei admitted, standing behind him.  If Link had heard him, he didn't give any indication; he just continued to stare out into the ocean.  Kafei cleared his throat uncomfortably and went on.  "Just under forty of us managed to escape, and very few were killed.  It seems that Ganon's purpose was capture instead of extermination, thankfully.  Of the leaders, only you, me, Cremia, and Bacas managed to escape.  The only youngsters to get away were Romani, Boomer, and Rocky, but the others who escaped are still capable enough to fight.  But they're scared and lost.  They want to know what to do next."  When Link didn't reply, Kafei frowned and asked, "Well, Link?  What do we do…"

   "Take them into the forest," Link interrupted, barely above a whisper.  "Take whatever supplies are left and hide out in the woods for a couple weeks.  With any luck, the mercs will have lost interest in the city after tonight and shortly move on."

   Kafei stared at him, stunned.  "What are you talking about?  What about the attack?  If we can free the captives, we can still…"

   "Don't you get it, Kafei?" Link replied, his voice still that dejected monotone.  "It's over.  The 'rebellion' failed.  I should have seen it from the beginning.  I thought things would be different here.  I thought I could change things."

   "What?  What are you talking about?"

   "I should never have brought you or your people into this," Link answered.  "Every time I've led people against evil, I've failed them.  I left my friends alone in an unknown world totally lost.  I essentially handed your people over to Ganon by trusting Rankish, or Krishna, or whatever his name is.  The war is between me and Ganon alone, and I can't even win that without causing pain.  Ganon nearly destroyed three races to get my attention and draw me into a trap.  Three hundred people died because I drew the Master Sword, despite the warnings I had received.  Countless others have died since then, since Ganon's release.  All of it because of me."  He finally looked over his shoulder at Kafei, and the older man was shocked at the hollow, dead look the once strong blue eyes now held.  It was only momentarily, however, as Link returned his gaze to the waves below him.  "So no, Kafei, I won't have any more of your people's blood on my hands.  I'll face Ganon alone, as it should have been from the beginning, and with any luck both of us will finally get what we deserve."

   Kafei just stood there, stiff as marble, both saddened and enraged.  After several minutes of silence, he said, "I once knew a man.  A man who was a stranger to this land, lost, confused, hurt and violated by someone from this country.  He came to settle things with the person who wronged him, and he did.  But he didn't leave once that was over.  He saw the pain and the suffering that divided these people he had stumbled across, these complete and total strangers, and instead of leaving he stayed.  He stayed to help these people.  But he did more than just fix their problems.  He taught them to appreciate what they had, and who they had with them.  He taught them that just because things don't always go our way there's no reason to break down and give in to the despair and chaos that follows.  He taught _me about what was really important, taught me to stop running away from my responsibilities and face them like a man, and to recognize that revenge simply for the sake of getting even isn't worth it, not when there are more important things.  Things like the love of a woman, the happiness of a city, the promise of _life_."  When he didn't get a response, Kafei turned to leave, but not before saying one final thing.  "That man was ten years old.  I'd hate to think that he had forgotten who he was."_

   Link didn't need to turn around to know that Kafei had left him.  He supposed he should be glad of that; it's what he had wanted, after all, to be alone.  But the older man's words wouldn't leave him alone.

   _"Who am I?"_ he wondered.  The answer should have been obvious.  He was Link, the Hero of Time, the Slayer of Moons, the Gladiator, any of the other names he had gathered over the years.  He was a weapon of destruction.  A weapon that understood its purpose and hated itself for it.  That's who he had always believed himself to be, but now…now he wasn't so sure.  If he could just focus for a moment…

   _"Focus…"_ What was it that he had told Malon when he had started training her?  What was it that Darunia had drilled into him during his own training?  _"Focus only on your opponent and your surroundings.  Everything else is inconsequential.  If your focus strays, you will die. You must keep your focus."_

   "Focus," Link muttered to himself, and almost against his own will he got to his feet, sword in hand.  Closing his eyes, he brought the sword up into position and began going through all the motions, all the steps he had perfected over the past eight years.  Gradually, his mind blocked out everything else but the sounds and smells of his surroundings, and his opponent: himself.

   Ever since his arrival in Termina, he had been without true focus.  He believed that he had focused solely on liberating Termina and defeating Ganon, but that had not been true.  He had never been able to separate himself from Malon and the others in the Sacred Realm, from Zelda and the Sages in Hyrule, on the truth of his origin.  A part of him had always second-guessed his decision to stay in Termina and free its people, and that had been his undoing.  Had he been entirely focused on that objective, he would have seen through Krishna's deception.  He would not have been so trusting in his luck at having avoided the mercs again and again.  He might even have been able to beat Ganon sooner.

   But that was in the past.  As his motions became faster and more complex, his mind became clearer and clearer.  What was done was done.  Who and what he was was inconsequential to the task at hand.  He would have to answer that question soon, but at the moment it had nothing to do with his opponent and his surroundings.  And his surroundings did not just include the environment, but the people around him as well: Tatl and Tael, Kafei and Anju, Boomer and Romani and Cremia and all the others.  He could not forget about them.  Even if he did manage to storm the city and defeat Ganon on his own, that would not solve their problem.  As Kafei had said, just fixing the problem wouldn't be enough; he would have to show them the way and then guide them down it.  He would have to be strong.

   He would have to focus on that and nothing else.

   He finished his motions with his knees bent and the sword pointing behind him, as if about to unleash a spin attack, and he stayed that way for several moments.  Then he straightened his back, stared momentarily at his reflection in the sword, then turned and headed back down to camp.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Have you gone mad, Kafei?" Bacas thundered.  "You want us to attack them tonight?  Forty men against three hundred trained mercenaries and Ganon?  It's suicide!"

   Kafei, Bacas, Scrat, Cremia, Romani, Boomer, and Rocky all stood in what remained of their war room.  Most of the ceiling was missing, and the walls were charred, but it still stood.  Tatl and Tael floated above Scrat's head.

   "If we stay here, or if we go into hiding, eventually we will be found and we will be captured, or worse," Kafei argued back from across the table.  "If we follow the plan, we may still be able to get into the city, free the others, and commence with the attack, as planned.  You agreed to it before…"

   "That was when we stood a chance!"

   "Kafei," Cremia softly interjected.  "Maybe he's right.  Maybe we should lay low, for a little while at least.  There's nothing we can do with so few of us."

   "She's right boss," Boomer added.  "I mean, there's no way we should just give up, but attacking _tonight_, following a plan that was designed under different circumstances…I mean, I dunno, maybe we should just be patient."  Stunned to hear her boyfriend suggest patience, Romani nodded her agreement, as did Rocky.

   Kafei stood there, searching for words to convince them as much as himself.  "But it will be too late!  Once Ganon has Majora's Mask, he won't hesitate to slaughter us all!  If we attack now we may still have a chance…"

   "Chance?" Bacas interrupted.  "Any chance we had went up in smoke last night!  We have no hope, Kafei…none!"

   "There is always hope."

   They all turned towards the entrance, every one of them shocked to see Link standing there.  He met each of their gazes, then strode into the room, sword in hand.  "As long as one of us stands, there is always hope," he continued.  "And running away won't solve the problem, not while others are depending on us.  I had forgotten that for a while," he cast a meaningful and thankful look at Kafei, "But a good friend reminded me of it.  You say that forty men aren't enough to storm a city.  I say it is.  The mercs may have experience.  They may be ruthless.  But there's one thing they don't have, and that will be their undoing."

   "And what's that?" Bacas asked skeptically.

   Link walked up to the table and drove his sword into it, causing everyone to instinctively jump back.  "Freedom," he answered.  "And heart.  They're fighting under a contract for money.  This fight means nothing to them.  You are fighting for your homes, for you loved ones, for your very way of life.  This fight means everything to you.  And that's why we'll win."

   "What are you saying?" Tatl asked.  "You got a plan or what?"

   "I've got a plan," Link confirmed.  "Tonight, we'll break into the city, free your people, and take back your homes.  The mercs won't stand a chance."

   "But what about Ganon, Link?" Romani asked.  "If he gets the mask he'll wipe us out.  What are we going to do about him?"

   "Something I should have done eight years ago," Link replied.  In one smooth motion he pulled the sword from the table and thrust it into the sheath on his back.  When he looked at them again, his face was statue of determination.

   "I'm going to kill him."


	19. Out of Time

Chapter Seventeen Out of Time 

   Ganon stood before the clock tower, staring up at it.  In one hour, the tower would open, and he would climb the steps to his destiny.  He would become a god, and the Realms would tremble at his feet.  Any anxiety he felt about Link's possible survival was overshadowed by this feeling.  Even if the boy had survived, he would be too late to stop him.  Far, far too late.

   Smitts came up beside him, staring at his boots.  "The townsfolk are sealed in the city hall, like you ordered, sir.  They'll be out of the way."

   "Excellent.  And my men?"

   "They're on their way.  The only ones who aren't coming are the ones guarding the four gates and city hall."

   Ganon nodded.  "Again, excellent.  I want them all here to witness my ascension to godhood."

   "Then shouldn't all the townies be here?"

   "No.  I considered that, but no.  They already know that they are defeated, that they will never beat me.  To them I am already all powerful, whereas you and your ilk still believe otherwise.  Don't bother with excuses, Smitts," Ganon told him, holding up a hand to stop any protests.  "I have heard of the mutinous thoughts you and your men harbor.  It is natural among your kind, so I hold no grudges.  I may have need of you after my ascension, so it will be good to quell any thoughts of insubordination.  Not that I fear you, of course."

   "Of…of course, my master."  Smitts hesitated momentarily before saying, "My lord, I was wondering if I could ask a favor.  See, there's this woman…the old innkeeper.  I was wondering if I might…"

   He stopped at Ganon's sneer of disgust.  "Very well, Smitts.  Do what you will with her, but make it quick.  And keep it quiet; it's bad enough your acting like the crude beast you are without having the others get any ideas."

   Smitts nodded quickly and rushed away, afraid of a more strict reprisal.  Ganon ignored his departure, and continued to stare up at the tower.  Fifty-seven minutes to go.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   A covered wagon rolled steadily towards the southern gate of Clock Town.  In the driver's seat sat two hunched figures, dressed in dirty clothes covered by muddy cloaks.  Their faces were smeared until they were almost black, hiding their boyish features.  "Well, here we are again Rocky," Boomer exclaimed.  "You and me, stuck with the most boring job imaginable."

   "We're carting a wagon full of weapons and explosives into the heart of the enemy base, which is in fact our city, on what is most likely a suicide mission to take it back.  Boring is hardly the word I would use."

   "I mean, everybody else gets to break in and fight and cause mayhem—two things me and you are renowned for—while we got to be all sneaky and 'inconspicuous'.  It's boring!"

   Rocky just sighed.  "Boomer, look at it this way: if our cover is blown, the whole plan is shot.  We'll be killed, Link's plan will fall apart, and yeah, we'll be killed.  This whole thing hinges on us.  Boring or not, I get the feeling this is going to be far from easy."

   "Well if it was easy, it wouldn't be any fun at all," Boomer muttered.  He continued to sulk in silence for a few minutes as Rocky steered the horses closer to the gate.  "Y'know," he finally said.  "I've been thinking…"

   "That has to hurt…"

   "I've been thinking about our lives, Rocky.  I mean, what do we have to say for them?  We've been alive sixteen years and have nothing to show for it.  We've been living lives of luxury and laziness.  The whole town has."

   "I'd hardly call it luxurious, but I get your point."

   "I mean, had we been better prepared, less slack and ambivalent to the outside world we might have been ready for the mercs.  We might have put up more of a fight, and when Link came we would have been able to take back the city a lot sooner.  Bottom line is, we were lazy, and we paid for it."

   "What's that have to do with our lives?"

   "Everything!  See, before Link came, our lives had no point.  We lived from one day to another, taking the bad with the good, totally reactive.  Link taught us to be proactive, to actually make things happen instead of waiting for them to happen.  It's something we should have learned a long time ago.  I mean, we are…we are…the youth of the nation!  We're the ones who're going to be in charge some day…"

   "Gods save us…"

   "…and I think this is the way we should do that."  Boomer had risen to his feet, caught up in the fervor of his speech.  "Instead of simply reacting to whatever life throws our way, we should take charge!  We should make our own futures, make things happen for us!  Take the future by it's arm and tell it 'hey!  We're in charge here!  You follow us!'.  It's our responsibility Rocky!  This is the reason we live!  We exist to lead Termina into a golden age of responsibility and choice!  No more will we wander blindly through the soup that is fate!  No more will we chase the tail of the dog of the future; the tail will chase us!  We will…"

   "Boomer, sit down before you hurt yourself," Romani's voice said from behind them.  "And before you let the whole town know who we are."

   Boomer sheepishly obliged.  "I thought you were sleeping."

   "I was, but a very talkative and abrasive teenager woke me up."  She sighed and sidled up between them.  She was also disguised, though a little more work had been done to make her appear a little less attractive.  "Besides, I couldn't sleep.  I'm too nervous.  I mean, this is it.  Tonight's the night this all ends, one way or another."

   "That's the idea, at least," Rocky confirmed.  He pulled back on the reins as they got closer to the gates, slowing down.  "Alright you two, time to fall into character.  Just remember the script Link gave us and we should be alright."

   Boomer made a dismissive gesture with his hand.  "Rocky, please.  The mercs think that we're either dead or already inside, and somehow I get the feeling that whatever goombas Ganon sent to guard the gates the night he becomes a god are far from the sharpest knives in the drawer.  I bet you all we gotta do is feed him some two sentence story and ask to go in and they'll let us."

   "Somehow I don't think it could possibly be that easy."

   "Shut up you two," Romani hissed, as the pulled up to the gate.  One of three guards stepped up to the wagon and surveyed the three teens.

   "Whatchu doin' out and about now?" he asked.  "I thought everyone was already on the insides."

   Before Rocky could say his line, Boomer growled.  "Lord Ganon wanted these weapons from the rebel camp brought in tonight and we fell behind.  Me mate here had some chili what didn't agree with him and had to take a stop.  So let us in already!"

   The guard looked at them a moment longer then turned and walked back to the entrance.  He tapped an odd looking stone that had been added to the wall three times, and with a sharp flash of red, a door opened in the magical shield surrounding the city.  Trying hard to cover his surprise, Rocky spurred the horses through the door.  When they were safely through, Boomer gave his friend one of his 'I-told-you-so' looks and said, "And you said it couldn't possibly be that easy."

   It was a good thing Romani was between them, otherwise Rocky would have strangled him.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   As Link led the rebels through the sewers beneath Clocktown, he couldn't help but be a little apprehensive over their progress.  The fact that everything had so far gone according to plan bothered him to no end.  His reliance on his 'luck' had nearly gotten both him and the entire rebellion destroyed, and he would be damned if he let that happen again.

   That being said, he couldn't help but be relieved at the same time.

   Link had known that since their first escape from Clocktown Ganon would have the route under the Stock Pot Inn closed off, so that way was out of the question, as was the path they had used to escape from the mayor's office, thanks to Krishna's betrayal.  However, Link had anticipated these results even before the attack on the rebel camp and had planned accordingly.  Even now he was thanking his foresight for not revealing the entirety of his plan to anyone.

   Which was why their path from the astronomer's old observatory was so far obstacle free.

   The plan was fairly straightforward.  Link and the remaining rebels would sneak into the city through the sewer systems, and once there they would divide into two groups.  One would go to free the hostages, who according to Scrat's rodent friends were once again being crammed into the mayor's office.  Once freed, the group would rendezvous with Boomer, Romani, and Rocky at the North gates; that area of the city was secluded even during the middle of the day, and according to previous scouting reports it was basically deserted at night.  Meanwhile, the other group would continue down the sewers until they got to the Laundry Pool and wait for the signal.  Link realized that the plan was hinging on his knowledge of Ganon's arrogance, and if he was right in assuming that Ganon would gather his troops to witness his ascension, then the rebels would catch the mercs from both ends, trapping and surprising them.  The surprise, coupled with the townsfolk's desire to win at any cost, should be enough to win the night.  Cremia would lead the first group with Scrat, while Kafei was in charge of the second.  Link would be the signal.

   "Y'know, there's something vaguely familiar about this…" Tatl quipped from above his head.  "Let's see…Festival day, the fate of the world resting on your shoulders…Think you'll be able to pull it off again?"

   Link couldn't help but smile.  "I don't see why not," he replied

   They reached the junction where they would split up with just over forty-five minutes to go.  Kafei, Scrat, and Cremia came to the front of the line and joined Link, Tatl and Tael hovering overhead.  "Alright," Link told them.  "This is it.  We've got three quarters of an hour to get this done and ready.  Timing is everything now, and we need to be perfect; the only way this will work is if we're all ready to go when the time is needed.  Can you do that?"

   Cremia nodded and gave his hand a squeeze.  "We won't let you down, Link."

   "We'll beat them back once and for all," Kafei said.

   "Absolutely.  They'll scurry on out of here like rats fleeing a ship.  Not literally of course, because rats are much better company than them, and I probably shouldn't even have said that…"

   Link clasped Scrat on the shoulder.  "I know, Scrat.  And you're right."  He turned his attention to the other rebels behind him, and his chest swelled with pride at the determination he saw in their eyes.  "I want you all to know," he addressed them, "How proud I am to be a part of this.  How proud I am to have gotten to know all of you.  No matter what happens to me, I know that you'll carry on, that you'll succeed.  Tonight you take back your home, and your children will remember it for years to come."

   With that, he turned and headed down the small tunnel, alone, as always, to face the darkness.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   With twenty-five minutes left until midnight, it started to rain.

   Boomer, Romani, and Rocky huddled together against the wagon, doing their best to keep warm as they waited for Cremia and the others to arrive.  Boomer had tried singing to pass the time, but the other two had quickly shut him up.  "Aren't they supposed to be here by now?" he asked.

   "Not for another five minutes," Romani answered.  "Just be patient, Boomer."

   "I can't!  I mean, how can you not be anxious at a time like this?"

   "We are, we just don't make as much noise over it," Rocky replied.

   Boomer was about to protest when a new voice stopped him.  "You three!  What are you doing over there?  Everyone's supposed to be at the clock."

   They turned sharply to see a lone sentry marching up towards them, spear in hand.  "I thought this part of the town was supposed to be deserted!" Boomer hissed.

   "It was, but things change," Romani snapped back.  "Just be cool,"

   "Hey!" the sentry pressed as he stepped up to them.  "I asked you a question…"

   "Orders," Rocky growled, lowering his head to hide his face.  "We're waitin' on our commander to check out this cargo.  He said to meet him here."

   The guard eyed them suspiciously.  "Here?  Why here?  Who's your commander?"

   "Krag," answered Rocky, while Boomer simultaneously replied "Bones".

   Trying hard to disguise her horror and anger at them, Romani spoke up.  "What they means is we was under Bones, but after he got killed, Krag took over."

   The guard continued to glare at them, then suddenly leveled his spear at Romani's chest.  "Alright, hands up!  Now!"

   Obliging, the three rebels stared at him in shock.  "Hey, what's up?" Boomer protested, trying to mask his fear with mock anger.  "What do you think you're doing?"

   "Krag was killed in last night's raid.  Whoever you are, you're not his men.  Now, turned around and put your hands against the wagon!"

   Romani was about to attack with the dagger concealed under her cloak, but all of a sudden the guard lurched forward into Boomer's arms, dropping her spear.  Surprised, Boomer fell back with the corpse, slipping in the mud and falling to the ground.  Romani took one glance at the arrow sticking out of the merc's back and smiled, as she raised her head to see her sister leading the liberated rebels towards them, bow in hand.  "Two minutes early and not a moment too soon," Cremia observed as she embraced Romani.

   "'Bout time you got here," Boomer grumbled as Rocky helped him to his feet.  Already the rebels were moving in the wagon, distributing the weapons.

   Cremia ignored him and turned to Romani.  "Is this the only guard?"

   "Yes, it looks like he just happened to wander by by accident."

   "Great!" Tael piped in from overhead.  "If that's the only glitch in the plan all night, things should work out perfectly."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   As Anju was shoved along towards the Laundry Pool by Smitts, the only thing on her mind wasn't fear over what was about to happen to her, but on her family.  She feared what had happened to Kafei in the aftermath of the raid, and what would happen to Jon and Kayla now that her life was about to end.  She held no illusions as to what Smitts' intentions were, and she knew that by the time it was over she would be dead.

   Anju stared up at the clock tower as they passed, and at the assemblage of over three hundred and fifty mercs before it.  If Link was right, then the tower would be the death of her world.  On the other hand, if Link and the others had somehow managed to survive the raid, it would also be their salvation.  That little strand of hope was of more comfort than it had any right to be.

   Smitts had wrapped her in a cloak in a crude effort to disguise her, presumably so none of the other mercs would pay them any mind.  It was coarse and smelled bad, but Anju was thankful of it, as it helped keep her dry of the downpour.  The cobbled streets were slick, however, and Anju had to struggle to keep her balance every time Smitts shoved her.

   "Get goin'," he growled as he maneuvered her up the steps to Laundry Pool.  She cast one last glance over her shoulder before she entered the secluded section of the city.  She backed up until she hit the lone tree.  Smitts grinned predatorily at her, moving in so close she could smell his rank breath.  "Alone at last," he purred.  "Y'know, I've been waiting for this for a long time.  Ever since I first saw you.  It's not often a man like me gets to be with a woman as beautiful as you, and I intend to enjoy every minute of it…"

   As he moved in to kiss her, new thoughts went through Anju's mind.  She thought of how Link had taught them all to never give up, how Kafei had gone through hell to be with her eight years ago, how she had taught her children to always stand up for what was right.  She thought of all these things as she drove her knee into Smitts privates.

   Smitts howled in pain and doubled over, and Anju tried scrambling around him towards the exit.  His flailing arms blocked her way, and she was forced to retreat back towards to the pool.  She searched about desperately for a way out, and through the rain she saw the door leading into the back room of the Curiosity Shop.  She turned and sprinted towards it even as Smitts straightened and charged toward her, praying to the gods that it was open.  She was less than ten feet away when she slipped on a loose stone and fell to the ground.  Scrambling to regain her footing, she was too late; Smitts was already on top of her, forcing her on to her back.  She struggled valiantly, but Smitts was too big and too strong, and she closed her eyes as she prepared for the inevitable.

   Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice cry out and Smitts was thrown off of her.  She turned her head and saw Smitts and her husband struggling against each other.  Smitts struck Kafei a blow to the stomach and attempted a roundhouse punch, but Kafei blocked it and drove his fist into Smitts' nose.  Smitts teetered on the edge of the bridge over the pool, and just as he was about to fall he grabbed Kafei's shirt, pulling both men into the water.

   Other rebels poured out of the doorway, but Anju ignored them, her eyes focused on the pool.  Kafei came up first, yanking Smitts up with him.  Holding the merc by the collar the mayor of Clocktown struck him again and again.  Smitts attempted to draw a dagger from his belt but Kafei fought back, forcing Smitts' head under the water.  The merc struggled for several seconds until his body finally went limp.

   Panting from exhaustion, Kafei turned to make sure his wife was alright.  He needn't have bothered, however, as Anju was already in the pool, holding him tighter than ever before.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link pulled himself up out of the sewer water onto the platform beneath the clock tower with ten minutes to spare.  So far everything was on schedule.  As long as the other groups hadn't met any difficulties, things should go as planned.  Now all Link had to do was instigate his distraction: stopping the clock from going up at midnight.

   He ran over the plans Bacus had shown him of the clock in his head.  The mechanism that would raise the clock face was usually manually operated, but in the event of an emergency a timer would instigate the reaction automatically.  As Bacus and Kafei had the only keys into the clock tower, none of the mercs would bother going to the effort of picking the lock to open when the job would get done by itself, so in theory Link would be the only one in the tower.  Once he disabled the timer, the clock face would be unable to rise, Ganon would be unable to reach Majora's Mask, and the rebels would begin their attack.

   As Boomer might say, a piece of cake.

   Link went over the plans and turned towards the wall panel that housed the mechanism.  It was right next to the door, so he needed to pass the giant organ that sat against one of the walls, the same organ the Salesman had used to free him from the Deku Mask eight years before.  It was covered in dust from lack of use, however, as if nobody had considered playing it since.  Which was why he was so surprised to hear it play when he was only three feet from the mechanism.  Startled, he spun to face the instrument, sword drawn, only to find Krishna sitting on the bench, grinning maliciously.  He was dressed all in black with the red Eye of the Sheikah on his chest, a variation of the standard Sheikah uniform.

   "You know, Link," he started, getting to his feet.  Link noticed that he had both his swords drawn.  "Despite what Ganon told himself, I had this sinking feeling—no pun intended—that you were still alive.  I just knew it couldn't be that easy to kill you."

   "Yeah, well, I'm just full of surprises," Link replied, slowly making his way back towards the mechanism.

   "So it would seem.  But so am I.  And I wouldn't bother with that device there," Krishna's smile widened even further.  "The clock will rise no matter what.  I dismantled the shutdown.  Completely on my own initiative of course; Ganon believes that nothing else can stand in his way, so I took it upon myself to see to it.  Oh, don't look so surprised.  Did you honestly think I wouldn't be able to guess your plan?  After all the centuries I've lived and experienced, did you think I wouldn't be able to at least guess that the clock would have something to do with all of this?"

   Link briefly considered the idea that Krishna was bluffing, but dismissed the thought almost immediately.  Instead, he unstrapped his sword from his back, leaving the blade in the scabbard.  "If that's true, why is it only you down here?  Why not have a whole squad of men down here to back you up?"

   "Because I don't need a squad of men.  I can kill you all by myself.  And even on the off chance that you did beat me, I highly, _highly_ doubt that even you can single-handedly defeat over three hundred opponents, not to mention Ganon.  But by all means, if you think you stand a better chance with them, go for it.  The door's open," Krishna beckoned to the exit.

   Link fought back a triumphant grin; Krishna believed that he had entered the city alone, meaning that the other rebels would still have the element of surprise.

   But he would still have to stop the clock.

   "I can still shut down the clock manually, Krishna," Link told him, drawing his sword and throwing the scabbard to the ground.  "All I need to do is jam the gears over there," he gestured to the giant spinning wheels in the background.

   "Oh I know," Krishna replied.  "Only one problem…" he brought both swords up into attack position, smile replaced by grim determination.  "You'll have to go through me."

   Without another word, Link charged.

*                                    *                                    *

   Tatl returned to Kafei and his group at the Laundry Pool with five minutes until midnight.

   "The others are all set," she reported, hovering in front of Kafei's nose.  "Cremia and Scrat managed to free everyone without a hitch, and they're all armed and waiting."

   "So what does that mean?" Anju asked from beside him, now armed with a sword and shield.  "We just have to wait until midnight?"

   "That's right," Kafei answered.  "The clock won't rise, and that's when we attack."

   "But what if it doesn't rise?  Don't get me wrong, I believe in all my heart that Link will succeed, but what if something else happens?  What if the clock has been sabotaged?  I mean, Rankish—Krishna, sorry—could have been planning this from the beginning."

   "That's just stupid," Tatl scolded.  Kafei gave her an uncertain look, and her color flared in indignation.  "Geez people, have a little faith!  This is LINK we're talkin' about!  What could possibly come up that he couldn't deal with?"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link fought with a desperation he did not know he possessed, the seconds counting down in his head even as he deflected a blow to it.  Krishna pressed the attack, slashing his left sword at Link's stomach, which he managed to swat aside with his sword.  Link used the momentum and Krishna's poor balance to strike with a spinning elbow, dazing the traitorous Sheikah.  Link hoped to impale Krishna through the chest before he had time to recover, but Krishna was too fast and caught the blow on his right blade, immediately followed by another stab with his other sword.  In two minutes the clock would rise, and the whole plan would be shot.

   "Time's almost up Hero," Krishna taunted, echoing Link's thoughts.  He attempted a double-bladed slash at his neck, but Link managed to duck out of the way and attempt a sweep kick, which Krishna nimbly leapt over.  "In less than two minutes Ganon will destroy this world and then move on to ours.  And while I'll be there to see it, you'll be burned to a crisp with the rest of these rebels."

   "You know Krishna," Link retorted as he brought his sword back over his head to block a strike to his back, then immediately brought it up again to swat away Krishna's cut to his stomach, "For a Sheikah you do an awful lot of talking."  Suddenly Link pressed against Krishna's sword with all his might, throwing his opponent off balance.  With uncanny speed Link spun and slashed at Krishna's right arm, causing him to cry out in pain and drop one of his swords.  Link rolled forward on the ground, picking up the fallen weapon as he went, getting to his feet and charging towards the gears.  He raised the stolen sword above his head, prepared to drive it into the gears to forestall the rise of the clock.

   The blow never fell.

   A familiar sound of a spring being released reached Link's ears, but before he could react he felt a stabbing pain in his right shoulder, causing him the drop his swords.  He felt a sharp tug on his injured shoulder, spinning him around and bringing him to his knees.  Standing in front of him, right arm cradled to his stomach, was Krishna, holding in his left hand a bloody hookshot pointed at Link.  There was no longer any mirth or mockery on his face; he glared at Link with pure hatred and loathing.  "Close, Link," he breathed, "But not close enough."

   Link gingerly touched the wound; the tip of the hookshot hadn't gone all the way through the shoulder, and he could still move it, but the pain was intense.  Link struggled to his feet and turned back towards the gears, only to find that they were no longer stationary.  The wheels were turning, and Link could hear the grinding of the mechanism as it performed its task.  He had failed.

   It was midnight, and the clock was rising.


	20. Destiny

Chapter Eighteen Destiny 

   As the clock face rose to the sky, Ganon felt as close to crying as he had ever felt in his life, he was just so happy.  He realized that he shouldn't have been surprised; after all, he had planned everything so perfectly.  Still, the satisfaction of seeing his plans come to fruition without Link meddling things up made it that much sweeter.

   He watched as the stairs that would lead to the top of the tower fell into place one by one, each accompanied by a dull thud.  He stared at the mask of the Fierce Deity he held in his hand, then looked back up.  At the top of those stairs rested the husk of Majora's Mask, and in his hands he held that world's greatest power.  In a matter of minutes that power would be his.

   Without another word or even a glance at his men, Ganon made his way towards the stairs that would take him to his destiny.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "The clock is going up, Boomer."

   "I know, Rocky."

   "So what are we going to do about it?"

   "That, my good buddy, I don't know."

   The two Bombers, the ranch girls, the sewer hermit, and the fairy, stood apart from the rest of the mumbling rebels, trying to figure out what to do next.  The fact that the clock could only mean one of two things: either Link had been caught and he was dead, or some unforeseen problem had arisen and they, as Boomer would say, were screwed.  Either way, things did not look promising.

   "I could send my rats to go figure out what's happening," Scrat offered.  "I'm sure there's some hanging around here, there's always lots of food lying around for them up around here…"

   "That would take too long," Cremia interrupted.  "By the time you found some and they managed to find out what happened Ganon would already have found the mask.  And if you sent them to Kafei and the others no one would be able to understand them."

   "So what are we supposed to do?" Romani asked in frustration.  "Do we attack anyway?  Do we wait for a signal?"

   Boomer knew what Romani would have preferred, because it would have been his idea too: attack.  But for all his other faults, Boomer knew that he rarely thought before he acted.  It had gotten him and the other Bombers into trouble on many occasions, but he knew that if he did that now, there would be greater repercussions than a firm rebuttal from some adult.  He looked to Rocky and Cremia, the more levelheaded leaders of the group.

   Rocky gave him one look, then smiled sadly.  "My mother always said you were a bad influence on me Boomer, and now it looks like she's going to be proved right.  I say we attack."

   "So do I," Cremia agreed.  "But we can't do it alone; we need to get word to Kafei's team."

   "Ooo, ooo, ooo, I'll do it, I'll do it!" Tael squealed.  "I can reach them faster than anyone!"

   "Well don't just sit there talking!" Scrat urged.  "Get going!  No time for rambling, not when there's action needed, and this is a time for action…"

   Thankfully, Tael was already on his way.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   The rain continued to pour as Kafei struggled with the decision of what to do next.  The clock was rising, throwing their entire plan into disarray.  He was torn between two choices: continuing with the plan and attacking the mercs with what forces he had, or accept the loss of the city and take his people back into hiding and hope that Ganon would forget them, as Uvan had counseled from the very beginning.  Either way, their chance for survival was slim.

   The first course of action was what he yearned for, the choice he wanted to make.  But as mayor he couldn't put his desire before the well being of his citizens, and especially not those of his family.  He could take Anju and the kids into hiding, and while they may not last long, at least they would be together.

   All in all, Kafei was wishing with all his might that Link was there with him.

   "I know what you're thinking, Kafei," his wife said from beside him.  "And I know what you want to do…"

   "I can't make this decision, Anju," he admitted.  "Either way we're going to lose.  We're right back to where we were before Link came."

   Anju gripped his hand and squeezed tightly.  "You're wrong, Kafei.  You and everybody else here think that Link is the one that turned this all around, that he's the only reason we managed to fight back.  You're wrong, and Link would be the first to admit it.  All Link did was show us that we are all more than we believe ourselves to be, that _are _capable of making these decisions, that we're in charge of our own lives.  We don't need to react to what's happening around us, but that we can affect those happenings.  He knows that you're a good man, Kafei, and a good leader.  That's why Link  put you in charge; he trusts you to make the right decisions, as do the rest of us.  We'll follow you no matter what."

   Kafei smiled at her and kissed her tenderly.  "You ever consider running for mayor?"

   "I have enough problems looking after two kids and a husband.  I don't think I could manage an entire city."

   Kafei laughed and looked up at Tatl.  "Tatl, I…"

   "About damn time you said so," the fairy interrupted, already on her way.  "I was afraid I'd have to do all this myself."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link turned away from the rotating gears to face Krishna.  They stared at each other for a long moment, then both stooped to retrieve their swords.  Link's plan had failed, and he would have to act accordingly.  But first, he needed to finish his business with the fallen Sheikah.

   "You're a good man, Link," Krishna breathed.  "That's why you're weak.  That's why Ganon will win.  That's why you'll never beat me."

   "You were a Sheikah," Link said, as the two combatants began to circle each other.  "You were once a good man too.  You can be again…"

   Krishna smirked and shook his head.  "Nice guys finish last, Link.  Me…well, I've always preferred winning."  With that, he attacked, slashing across Link's torso.  Link dodged to the side and countered with a cut to Krishna's neck.  That too was blocked.

   They battled furiously for what seemed like hours, though Link it could only have been a couple minutes, because he was still counting down in his head.  It would take Ganon several minutes to reach the top of the tower, then, Link hoped, several more as he transferred the power of the Fierce Deity's Mask into Majora's.  Link would still have time to beat him.

   As long as he stayed alive long enough to do so.

   Krishna stabbed at Link's chest, and he just barely managed to deflect it.  Krishna was backing him towards the organ, and Link really didn't want to become cornered like that.  But Krishna moved with such speed and precision that Link had little choice as to the direction he went, and was hard-pressed to divert his opponent's blows.

   A triumphant grin spread across Krishna's face as he saw Link's knees hit the organ's seat.  "You fought well, Link. But like I said, nice guys finish last."  He batted aside Link's thrust at his chest, leaving Link's own torso open and undefended.

   Which was exactly what Link wanted.

   As Krishna made the final stab forward to impale Link once and for all, the Hero of Time arched his back so he was almost completely horizontal, and the blade passed over him.  Stunned, Krishna fell forward, the tip of his sword hitting the pipes.  Link straightened immediately and grabbed Krishna by the back of the head, slamming his face into the keys.  The organ blared and Krishna recoiled, which exactly the opening Link needed to stab his sword through Krishna's chest.  "Nice guys finish last," Link whispered, "But the good guys always win."

   As Link withdrew the blade, Krishna let out one final, surprised gasp and crumpled to the floor.  Glancing once at the gears, then once at the exit, he grabbed Krishna's body by the collar and dragged it towards the doors.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Tatl sped through the rain towards the northern part of the city, hoping she could reach it in time to make a difference.  As much as she complained and pretended not to care, she was deeply worried about what would happen to these people she found herself affiliated with.  Link had earned her respect long before, due to the adventures they had shared, but in comparison she owed the townsfolk nothing.  Before she had met Link she would have gladly taken Tael with her and left them to her own devices.  For the umpteenth time she cursed herself from getting so wishy-washy, even as she thanked the gods for allowing it to be so.

   But that would all be moot if she failed them now.

   She sped above the heads of the mercs assembled in the town square, and it seemed to her that they were anxious and unsure, which could only mean that Ganon had not yet completed his plan.  She still had time.  However, lost in thought as she was, she didn't see the purple ball of light before her until they had already collided.

   "Ow!  Tael?"

   "Tatl?"

   "Kafei…"

   "Cremia…"

   "Attack…"

   "Now…"

   "Good…"

   "Go!"

   Before either of them really knew what was happening, they were speeding back to their respective teams.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Indeed, the mercenaries were feeling very anxious.  None of them had any real idea as to why they were gathered there, soaking wet and miserable, or why Ganon had gone up the stairs into the tower.  All they knew was that they would rather be anywhere else.

   The body that suddenly came flying out of the doors leading down into the bowels of the clock did little to ease their feelings.  Some of them recognized the corpse as belonging to Krishna, Ganon's lieutenant and the spy that had delivered the rebels into their hands.  The gaping wound in his chest confused and frightened those who were close enough to see.  But that was nothing compared to what came through the doors after it.  Bloodied, beaten, and with a look of cold death on his face appeared the Gladiator, red-stained sword in hand.

   Link stood before them unafraid, as the mercs in turn stood planted in place, unsure of what to do.  He pointed his sword towards them, then used the tip to scratch a line in the pavement, daring them to approach.

   At that exact moment, a loud cry carried over the air, as if coming from all directions.  The frightened mercs spun this way and that, torn between Link and the cries.  Link hid his surprise well, but the timing of the rebels' attack couldn't have been more perfect.  From behind the clock charged Cremia, Scrat, Boomer, Romani, Rocky, and the rest of the liberated rebels, and from the south came Kafei, Anju, and all the rest.  The mercs frantically drew their swords, but the rebels were already in their midst, fighting for all they were worth.  Link couldn't have been more proud.  The Bombers and Romani fought with a skill beyond their years; the usually timid Scrat struck down foe after foe, rats coming to his aid, clawing and biting at any merc they could find; Kafei and Anju fought back to back, husband and wife leveling every enemy in their path.  Link fought his way over to them, his sword constantly on the move.  Kafei saw him coming and pointed towards the tower.  "We can handle it here!" he shouted over the noise of the battle.  "You take care of Ganon!"

   Link smiled and nodded, and again fought his way back to the tower.  As he passed, Boomer gave him a happy thumbs-up.  Returning the gesture, Link reached the stairs and sprinted up them two at a time, praying that he wasn't too late.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   When he reached the top, he saw Ganon, standing at the far edge overlooking the battle.  Directly in the middle of the clock face sat the two masks, engulfed in a bright red light.  Link breathed a sigh of relief; the power transfer still seemed to be underway.

   "The second I heard the screams," Ganon started without even turning around, "I knew that it was you.  Chaos and anarchy seem to follow you wherever you go."

   "I won't argue with you," Link admitted without humor.  "But that depends on who you're asking."

   Ganon chuckled.  "Yes, I suppose it does."  He finally turned to face him, and Link could see that Ganon had removed his armor and now stood bare from the waist up.  Why he would do this, Link had no clue, but he remained on guard.

   Ganon saw him tense and smiled.  "I suppose you're wondering why I am unarmed.  Why I'm not wearing the mask.  Oh yes, the transfer finished shortly after your attack; that light you see is just a shield."

   Link stared at him.  "Alright Ganon, I'll bite.  Why aren't you wearing the mask?"

   "Because I don't need it," Ganon's grin turned to a scowl of defiance.  "This battle has been destined since the day we met, eight years ago.  This contest of wills, of strength, of power.  The question has always been which is of us is worthy of that power, and I will prove to _everyone that it is me, and I will do so without the power of mask, even if it is mine by right."  He raised his fists into a fighting position.  "How about you Link?  With a sword in your hand you are unbeatable.  But will you face me as the goddesses intended?  Will you face me as a _man_?"_

   Link continued to stare at him.  He could kill Ganon this very instant, he knew; charge him, or even just hurl the sword through the Dark Lord's chest.  Chances were that Ganon would use his magic to deflect the attack, but Link knew there was a chance that it would work.  But he also knew that in doing so he would become exactly what he feared he already was; a cold, unfeeling, uncompromising weapon.  If he struck down an unarmed man, even if it was Ganon, who was to say he would be the last?  Link might become just as terrible as those he fought against.  The odds were slim, but Link would not tolerate even the slightest chance of it.  He would be the better man.  Making his decision, he flipped the sword in his hand and stabbed it into the clock face.  Raising his fists, Link approached Ganon, circling around the glowing masks.  The two Triforce bearers faced each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

   Ganon struck first, his right fist jabbing forward.  Link blocked and followed through with a failed right hook.  Ganon broke out a flurry of punches at Link's head, chest, and stomach.  Link managed to block the first few attacks but was caught by a blow to his jaw followed by one in his gut.  As he doubled over Ganon drove his elbow into the back of Link's neck, sending him to the ground.  Link rolled to the side just in time to miss Ganon's heavy stomp and was immediately on his feet.  He attacked with three quick kicks.  Ganon blocked the first two and then caught Link's leg in the crook of his arm.  Leaping with his free leg, Link spun in the air and kicked his free foot against Ganon's face.

   Releasing his hold on Link, Ganon staggered, and Link followed through with two quick jabs at Ganon's stomach followed by a spinning elbow to his head.  Ganon blocked the final attack and spun Link around, driving his open palm up into he chin.  He tried another jab, but Link managed to grab the wrist and twist, locking the arm in place and unleashing several backhanded strikes to Ganon's face.  Letting go of the arm he spun around in a roundhouse kick, hitting Ganon squarely in the jaw.

   The Dark Lord staggered away, giving both opponents room to breath.  Cupping his jaw in one hand he glared at Link.  Spitting out a trail of blood from his mouth, he charged again, attacking with two hard roundhouse swings and a vicious uppercut that sent Link flying backwards.  Link fell back with his hands above his head, pushing up off the ground and driving both feet into Ganon's gut.  Ganon gasped and bent forward, opening him up for Link's own uppercut.  Link attempted a punch directly at Ganon's nose, but Ganon grabbed Link's fist in his own hand.  Grasping Link's arm he threw the Hero of Time over his shoulder.  Link slid across the slick face with such force that he bounced overtop of the low wooden guard along the edge of the clock.  Searching about frantically, he managed to grab hold of the ledge just in time.

   Hauling himself back up, he was just in time to defend a hard kick from Ganon.  Grabbing onto the boot he pushed forward, causing Ganon to slip on the wet surface and fall onto his back.  Link leapt in the air after him, hoping to drive his knee directly into Ganon's sternum, killing him instantly.  Though Link was less than a foot above his target, Ganon managed to raise his fists, and twin bolts of red energy crashed into Link's chest, shooting him up and over top of Ganon.

   Link landed hard, clutching his midsection and gasping for breath.  Ganon stood up and casually walked over to him, spitting out more blood, grinning triumphantly.  "No one said anything about not using magic," he laughed.  Then his face took on an expression of mock surprise.  "Oh!  I forgot!  You don't have any…my my my, that does put you at a disadvantage.  Silly me for forgetting.  However, I suppose we must use the gifts the goddesses granted us."  Palming Link's face, Ganon lifted him up until his feet were off the ground.  His fist glowing with magical energy, he drove it into Link's stomach.  Link gasped into Ganon's palm as the breath left his body.

   _"Maybe he's right…"_ Link thought as he struggled to maintain consciousness.  _"I am destined to die this year, fighting Ganon.  Navi and the Fairies confirmed it.  Maybe this is my destiny…"  Bringing him back down to the ground, Ganon spun Link around and grabbed him in a tight headlock.  He dragged Link over to the edge, holding him there so they could both look down onto the swiftly ending battle below.  "Look at them," Ganon hissed in his ear.  "Your rebels are victorious.  Against all odds, they have beaten my horde and retaken their city.  They succeeded.  You, however, have failed, Hero of Time."  He tightened his hold, and Link clutched at the arms around his neck.  "The outcome was inevitable, you know.  There was never any doubt that I would win in the end.  As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand…doesn't that sound familiar?  I wasn't lying, or bragging, or ranting.  That was a promise, Link.  And I always keep my promises."  He began tightening his hold even more, seeking to finish Link off once and for all.  "This is the end, Hero of Time.  Goodbye."_

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Kafei knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that what he and his people had just done shouldn't even have been possible.  By all rights the vicious and experienced mercenaries should have wiped them out, if not tonight than long before.  But whether he had underestimated his people, or through the grace of the gods, or just dumb luck, the battle was over, and the citizens of Clocktown stood victorious.  The remaining mercs dropped their swords one by one and fell to their knees, arms behind their heads.

   A cheer rose up among the former rebels, and Kafei searched the crowd.  There were casualties; far too many to make him feel particularly good about the cost of the battle.  But the majority of his people—not to mention the children and the elderly still safely hidden in his office—had survived.  The B.G. Boys led the cheer, even as they kept a sharp eye on their captives, Boomer and Romani in passionate embrace.  Cremia tended to a flesh wound in Scrat's scalp, even as the old sewer hermit happily chatted away.  Bacus was leading a squad of men to round up the fallen weapons and bind the mercs' hands.

   And then he felt Anju clutch his hand.  Even standing there in the pouring rain she looked as beautiful as the day he had met her, the scrapes, bruises, and even the sword in her hand only adding to the effect.  "Happy anniversary, dear," she said, smiling up at him.

   It took Kafei a minute to even recognize the fact.  "Gods!  So it is!  Eight years to the day.  And what better way to celebrate than with an all out war?"

   "I can think of better ones," Anju grinned mischievously.  "But they can wait.  Has Link come back yet?"

   That immediately killed Kafei's good mood.  He searched around for their leader, but he was nowhere to be seen.  A sinking feeling came to him as he looked up towards the clock tower.  Anju followed his gaze, then screamed when she saw Ganon holding Link over the edge.  The other rebels heard, and also looked up, others gasping and screaming as well.

   For a moment, Kafei felt as if all hope had been lost.  Then the memories of the past month—indeed, even memories from eight years ago—came back to him.  He remembered Link's constant lessons and encouragements as he molded the frightened rebels into the warriors they had become today.  He recalled Boomer and Rocky's story of Link falling from the sky like a tear from the gods, a sign of their deliverance.  He remembered the stories his people had told, of the ten-year old boy who had appeared out of nowhere and helped them all in their time of need, laying his life on the line for complete strangers.  And he was no longer afraid.

   "You can do it, Link.  We believe in you."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

_   "It is happening."_

_   "Yes, I can tell.  He's beginning to understand."_

_   "Once again, he is defying destiny's path, blazing his own trail.  Good for him."_

_   "Yes, I agree.  It looks like there may still be a chance after all."_

_   "It's Link, my dear sister.  Of course there's a chance."_

_   "We must still wait on the Fourth, however.  She has not yet made her choice."_

_   "That will happen in a couple of minutes.  I'll go to her as soon as it happens."_

_   "Of course it'll happen.  Have a little faith."_

_   "I think Link will need that faith more than us."_

_   "Agreed.  Let's watch a little more.  The ending is about to happen."_

                                    *                                  *                                  *

"This is the end, Hero of Time.  Goodbye."

_"We believe in you."_

   Kafei's voice snapped Link back to his quickly dulling senses.  He suddenly remembered where he was and what was happening.  And he felt strong.  Stronger than he had been in a long time, if ever, even as Ganon tightened his grip.  Something was happening to him.

   _"We believe in you."_

   There it was again.  But this time the voice belonged to Anju.  Neither of them was up there with him.  He couldn't have been hearing them.  He must have been blacking out.

   _"We believe in you."_

   Romani's voice this time, followed by Boomer's, then Cremia's, then Scrat's.  Then a hundred other voices uttered it in his head, the voices of all the rebels, even some other ones that he didn't recognize.  They were all there, in his head, in his heart.  It was like hearing Saria talk with him through the ocarina, that magical sense of joining the magic brought between them.  But the Great Fairy had told him that the magic had not lied in the ocarina, but within him.  If that were true, then these voices weren't just some figment of his imagination as he slowly died from asphyxiation; they were real, and joined with him through some branch of the magic that he had never lost.  They really did believe in him.

   And if they believed in him, then he could believe in himself.

   Link released his grip on Ganon's arms and drove his elbow into his captor's stomach.  Ganon was taken by surprise, but still he held on.  Link struck again and again, and each time the grip slackened, allowing Link a little more air.  Link's elbow struck once more and then he threw his head back, smashing it into Ganon's face.

   Ganon let go and staggered back towards the middle of the clock, dropping Link to the ground.  When he regained his senses, Ganon looked up to see Link standing before him, fists at his side, a look of cold determination in his eyes.  A crash of thunder and a flash of lightning illuminated the Hero of Time, and Ganon finally understood why he had feared this man above all things.  "THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE OF US, LINK!" he screamed in defiance.  "ONLY ONE OF US CAN SURVIVE!"

   "You're wrong, Ganon," Link replied.  His voice was calm and steady, and utterly without fear or doubt.  "Our fight…our war…has caused too much pain, too much death.  This ends tonight…for both of us."

   Ganon roared and charged him.  Link met the charge with a hard roundhouse punch that stopped Ganon in his tracks.  He followed through with another strike, and another, and another.  Ganon wildly swung his fist, but Link ducked under it, driving his own into Ganon's stomach.  The Dark Lord spun around to meet another of Link's strikes.

   Though Ganon attempted to fight back, Link would barely even let him raise his fist.  The Hero rained blow after blow upon his opponent, each stronger than the last.  Eight years of anger and frustration, of doubt and uncertainty at the life he had been forced to lead, at the weapon he had become, the fear of what that would mean for his future, all flowed into his fists and released with each blow.  The events of the last few months since this war had started strengthened him and fueled his resolve.  He fought without style, without technique, but with pure, unadulterated passion.  He fought for everything he was worth, every single blow accentuated by that passion.  

_   "For the Forest…_

_   "…for Hyrule…_

_   "…for Malon…_

_   "…for Zelda…_

   "FOR ME!"  He unleashed one final uppercut that sent Ganon sprawling back into the ground until his back hit the edge.  Bloodied and bruised, Ganon struggled to his feet and reached down into his boot and withdrew a fierce-looking dagger.  Roaring with fury, he attempted to charge Link one final time.  Without even knowing why, Link held out his hand, palm up.  He didn't even stop to question why an instant later he felt his sword in his hand.  He simply yelled in response to Ganon's cry, charging forward, sword pointed ahead.  He drove the point of the sword up to the hilt through Ganon's chest and continued pushing, driving them both back.  He didn't even notice as their momentum took them over the side of the clock and into the air.  Power and Courage glared at each other one final time as they fell, then everything fell into darkness.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Kafei, Anju, and the rest of the rebels sprinted over to the crater, the fear and horror palpable in the air.  At the bottom of the meter-deep pit were Link and Ganon, side by side, eyes closed and not moving, a sword jutting through Ganon's chest.  The rebels circled the crater, not moving and barely breathing.  Finally, Rocky tentatively edged his way down into the crater, as if afraid that in doing so he would cause more damage.  He reached down and felt for Link's pulse, then Ganon's, and then Link's again.  Tears streaked his face with the rain as he looked up towards Kafei.  Both he and Anju knew from his look what he was about to say, and with a sharp gasp Anju buried her face in Kafei's chest, even as he struggled to remain on his feet.

   "I…I'm sorry…" Rocky choked.  "They're both dead."


	21. Journey's End

Chapter Nineteen Journey's End 

   "How long until we reach the ruins?"

   "Twenty minutes, my lord."

   "How long until sunset?"

   "One hour, my lord."

   Necron smiled beneath his death's head helmet.  "Excellent.  Are the men all prepared?"

   "Yes, my lord," the rat-man replied.  "A dozen air-bikes and three hundred ground troops await your command."

   Necron nodded and pointed for the soldier to return to his place in line.  This was it, he told himself.  The defining moment of his millennia long lifetime was within his reach, and all that stood before him were several children pretending at being heroes.  How hard could taking the Triforce possibly be?

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "So according to Bazillo, all we have to do is hold back a handful of air-bikes and three times the amount of soldiers we fought when Shumbo attacked for a little less than an hour.  How hard could it be?"

   Zakro stared at Malon incredulously as they walked to the middle of the ruined city where they would meet with the others.  She had pulled back her long red hair into a ponytail in order to keep it from her eyes in the battle to come.  Her armor was buckled into place, the Fairy Sword strapped to her back and the magical Silver Gauntlets on her arms.  Were any of her friends in Hyrule to look at her now, they would have had no idea who she was.

   Zakro's part in the battle required him to be mobile a good deal of the time, so all he wore was his usual sleeveless padded body armor.  Looking at her a little more, he couldn't help but grin.  "You know, that eternal optimism was one of Link's most irritating traits when he was alive.  Hearing you use it has me torn between hugging and strangling you."

   Malon returned the smile.  "Well, if you can hold off for the next hour, I'd appreciate it."

   "No problem."

   They walked on in silence for a little longer, until Malon couldn't take any more of it.  Groaning in frustration, she said, "It isn't right, Zakro!  I should be out there fighting with the rest of you, not just hiding in some corner waiting for the Triforce to appear.  I can help…"

   "Yes, you could help," Zakro told her, struggling to echo Shrike's infinite patience; that seemed to work well in this type of situation.  "But then you would die, then we would die, and then Necron would get the Triforce and make it so everyone in Hyrule died.  Like we've been telling you from the beginning, you're the best suited for this role, just as we're the best for ours.  We're all soldiers Malon; hell, Mattalla fought in the War of Unification.  Numaru is second in command to band of warrior thieves, Shrike is the last of the Sheikah, and to be honest I'm probably the best damn fighter our world has ever known," Malon couldn't help but smile, not quite sure whether the egotistical Zora was joking or not.  Without loosing a beat he went on.  "So if anyone is going to survive through all of this it's us.  Unless you screw up of course, then it really won't matter either way."

   "It still sucks, though.  I mean, I'm the leader!  This is mutiny!"

   Zakro cocked his head to the side, considering the thought.  "Yes, I suppose it is," he admitted.  "Funny how that works."

   She playfully punched him in the shoulder as they entered into the open area where Shrike, Mattalla, Numaru, and Bazillo were waiting.  The Sheikah and the Goron wore no armor, as Shrike didn't believe in it and frankly there was nothing big enough to fit Mattalla, but Numaru wore a chain mail shirt and a tough iron helm she had scrounged up.  Seeing them standing there, and knowing about the dozens of weapons and traps hidden throughout the city, Malon had to admit that they did stand a chance.  

   Standing together for what could possibly the last time, they all struggled for the right words to say.  As always, it was Zakro who broke the silence.  "So, anybody else scared?  Because I am terrified."

   "Yes," Mattalla confessed.

   "And I," Numaru admitted.  Malon and Bazillo merely nodded.

   "No."

   The remaining Chosen looked at their Sheikah compatriot in complete and utter confusion.  One look at his face was all the proof they needed to see that he was being honest.  "I am Sheikah," he started to explain, "And Sheikah are trained to be without fear.  I will not lie to you…though I have no fear of my own safety, there have been several times on this trip alone when I have been fearful for the rest of your lives, as well as those that are depending on us in Hyrule.  But I am not frightened now.  When we left on this journey, Zelda called us the Chosen of Hyrule, that it would be up to us and our courage to see our land through this dark time.  In the castle and in Navi's cave, we learned of Link's destiny, and he fulfilled it in order to save ours.  _This is _our_ destiny.  Every day of our lives has led us to this moment.  I know that no matter what may happen my task in this world is complete, and the fact that I spend it here with my friends is a bonus.  Because of this, I do not fear what is to come…I embrace it."_

   After a moment of silence, Mattalla spoke up.  "There is something I have been meaning to do for some time now, but for one reason or another I have not found the right time, until now."  He gathered himself up and stood tall, his voice deep and solemn.  "You all know of the Goron custom concerning Sworn-siblings, that it is symbolic of friendship and companionship.  I would like to extend that to all of you, but I do not think it would be appropriate.  Instead, I would ask if you would become my True Brothers and Sisters, as Link was to my brother Darunia.  For our friendship and companionship requires more than just symbolism to do it justice; we are bonded in such a way as the races of Hyrule…" he looked at Bazillo, "…and the Sacred Realm can only dream to obtain, and I hope may someday experience.  From this day forward, we take our places among the legends of our world, remembered not for our triumphs or defeats, but because six stood before an army this day without fear, without hesitation, for the sake of all living things.  Our destinies have led us to this day, my brothers and sisters, and I will tell you this: I would not trade your company for all the riches of the Realms."

   The Chosen stood there speechless, because no further words were needed.  Malon wiped tears from her eyes, Bazillo nodded empathetically, Shrike smiled, Numaru clasped Mattalla's arm, and Zakro turned away, mumbling about something in his eye.  Finally, when she knew they could delay no longer, Malon kissed her fingertips and touched them to the remnant of Link's cap tied to her arm, as the others did the same.  With that, she turned from them and went to her post.

   "You realize," Zakro solemnly said to the others when she was out of earshot, "That even if Malon reaches the Triforce, she'll be the only one of us that has any chance of surviving this fight."

   "Yes," Numaru nodded.

   "Of course," Shrike agreed.

   "Naturally," Mattalla replied.

   "Hmm, of this fact, my fine friendly trout, I do not believe there was ever any doubt," Bazillo added.

   "Good," Zakro sighed in relief.  "Just so we don't harbor any delusions."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Necron's attack began with thirty-five minutes until sunset.

   Two hundred of his foot soldiers entered into the ruined city, while half of the dozen air-bikes flew overhead.  Upon entering the ruins, the soldiers were only slightly surprised to find that their opponents were nowhere in sight.  By the time they had made it past the first couple blocks they had decided that the Chosen had picked the cowardly way out and opted to hide until the Triforce appeared; all they would have to do would be to surround the middle pyramid and wait until Necron claimed his prize.  They relaxed a bit and began joking among themselves.  Suddenly they heard the distant click of a mechanism being released, and a few seconds later a dozen of them were crushed beneath a huge slab of building.

   The soldiers began to panic, scattering down the streets, only to run into explosions of fire and stone as flames and debris shot up from the sewer gratings along the road.  More debris fell from the sky a minute later, and the air-bikes began moving in search of its source.  They too were stopped however, as a dozen arrows flew through the air simultaneously, striking one of the bikes and causing it to explode, even as bolts of magic caused the others to swerve out of the way.  Back on the ground the chaos continued, as soldiers seemingly disappeared into the shadows of the ruined buildings.

   Necron took all of this in from atop his air-bike at the edge of the city, his armor rattling as he shook with rage.  "They…will all…die…"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Mattalla hastily pulled the catapult back into position and hefted another slab into the cradle.  It took all of his considerable Goron strength to complete the task, but he refused to give in now.  The battle had been going on for ten minutes, and thanks to the combination of Mattala's rocks, Numaru's arrows, and Bazillo's magic, their aerial opponents were being kept away from the central pyramid, where Mattalla happened to be positioned.  As for the ground forces, Zakro was swimming through the underground sewers setting off Shrike's special explosives, even as the Sheikah himself crept through the shadows, eliminating anything that came along his path.  And Malon, Mattalla was surprised to note, was following her orders and staying out of sight.  So far, everything was going according to plan.  _"Such as it is," Mattalla mused._

   "Mattalla!" Zakro's voice called.  The Goron spared a moment to look down at the grate beneath him.

   "Yes, Zakro?"

   "Everything all right over here?"

   "Yes," Mattalla grunted as he released the catapult.  "No sign of the enemy.  Your end?"

   "Going good.  Shrike's still alive, as far as I know, and Numaru and Bazillo are still firing.  Necron's men have started bombarding the area from the sky and are pressing forward, so you'll have to change the range on the catapult. "

   "Very well.  How are you for bombs?"

   Zakro frowned.  "I'm almost out.  I'll be coming up top soon.  Want me to fall back here and help you out?"

   Mattalla considered this for a moment as he reloaded the weapon.  "No, go check on Malon, then help Shrike, if you can."

   "Got it."  Mattalla didn't need to look to know that his friend was gone.  Instead he went back to his catapult, the countdown continuing in his head.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   As soon as the remaining air-bikes started leveling everything in the square, Shrike knew that his time was up and he would have to start falling back.  He dashed through the alleys between buildings, staying invisible in the shadows as only a Sheikah can.  He whistled sharply as he passed the building where Numaru was stationed on the roof, and received another whistle in response, as Numaru also began to fall back.  Shrike looked up to see her fire the hookshot she had found into the side of another building and pull herself over to its roof.  Without looking, Shrike knew that Bazillo was doing the same.  He had not seen Malon yet, and for that he thanked the goddesses.  Their leader was following the plan.  Now it was up to Shrike and the others to keep Necron busy for another twenty minutes.

   Shrike rounded a corner expecting to find an open square, but instead he charged straight into half a dozen rat-men.  Both parties stopped in surprise, but it was Shrike who recovered first.  Pulling a dagger from his belt he hurled it into the throat of the closest enemy.  He then withdrew both his swords and dove into the remaining warriors.  He managed to strike down another before the others began to attack, and Shrike was put on the defensive.  Two of the rat-men came at him, and he used his left blade to block a strike to his head and his right to block one to his stomach.  Batting the swords aside he performed three quick backward handsprings to gain some room.  He tossed one of his smoke pellets into the midst of his opponents, causing them to cry out in frustration.  Two of them managed to keep their heads, however, and ran towards him, swords at ready.  Shrike turned and ran towards a solid wall, a dead end, and the rat-men began to smell victory.  But instead of stopping with his back to the wall, the Sheikah took two steps up the side and flipped backwards over their heads.  As soon as he landed he slashed at their open backs, dropping them to the ground.

   He turned back to face the remaining two warriors, waiting for them to step out of the smoke.  Instead, he watched as they crumpled to the ground with Zakro calmly stepping out of the smoke, casually dusting off his hands.  "Hello Zakro," the Sheikah said.  "Having fun yet?"

   "This much fun should be illegal," Zakro grinned.  "How are we doing?"

   Shrike quickly counted in his head.  "A hundred and fifty enemies left in the city, another hundred on the outskirts, and seventeen minutes to go."

   "Lovely.  I was just on my way to check on Malon, make sure she was sitting tight."

   Shrike shrugged his shoulders.  "I haven't seen or heard anything, so I'm assuming…" He stopped as he heard the whine of an air-bike lifting off.  Eyes widening in horror, he exchanged a terrified glance with Zakro.  Both warriors looked in the direction of the northern pyramid, and watched as an air-bike rose in the air.

   Zakro groaned.  "So, you want to take this, or should I?"  But when he turned to look, Shrike was already gone.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Numaru dashed across the roof and pulled the trigger of the mechanism she had devised, releasing a stream of arrows down into the streets.  The weapon was essentially a row of armed crossbows with twine tied to each trigger with the ends twisted into one thin rope.  When properly positioned, they would fire as one into the enemy ranks.  It could only be used once, but Numaru was so deadly efficient that once was all she needed.  A dozen arrows sank into a dozen bodies, and Numaru watched Bazillo fire more bolts of magic into the crowd from his position across the street.

   Picking up the bow she had left on the roof of the building, she fitted an arrow from the quiver on her back and fired it up towards one of the air bikes.  Her aim was true, and the shaft struck the rider to the ground, even as his bike crashed into his fellows down below.  Four bikes remained airborne, and from the head count below, she saw a little more than a hundred ground troops scattering to and fro, gradually making their way towards Mattalla and the central pyramid.  Had this been all of Necron's forces she would have been ecstatic, but she knew that another hundred remained outside the city, along with another half dozen air bikes, Necron included.  If they were to rush the city, she and the other Chosen would be doomed, and Malon's job would be that much harder.

   As if giving voice to her thoughts, she looked over her shoulder to see the remaining air bikes streaking towards her, a hulking figure in black armor at their head.  Cursing, she searched the ground for Shrike, hoping to warn him, but instead she was forced to roll out of the way as one of the air bikes shot it's blue energy bolts on her roof.  Rolling onto one knee she brought the bow up to fire, and too late she became aware that he was merely a diversion.  Turning, she saw another bike flying directly at her, the rider holding a lance in his hand and preparing to drive it through her.  He would have succeeded, if his vehicle had not exploded in a hail of magical fire.  Numaru had just enough time to dive out of the wreckage's path.  Looking up, she saw as Malon turned her bike in the air and went after the next closest bike.

   Feeling an odd mixture of anger and thanks, Numaru withdrew her hookshot and fired it at the next building down, where she would find the last of her weapons and a ladder that would lead her to the ground.  She didn't even look to see the arrows hit, as she slid down the ladder and ran to regroup with Mattalla.

   Thirteen minutes remained.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Malon knew that she was endangering the plan, knew that she was hopelessly outmatched and outgunned and knew that her friends would be furious with her, but in all honesty she didn't care.  Even with Hyrule's fate as the stakes, she couldn't sit in hiding while her friends fought and died so that she might have the time to complete the mission.  _"Daddy didn't raise no cowards," she told herself grimly, __"But he sure raised one hell of a fool."  But then she remembered Shrike's words, that her entire life would be defined by what she did in this battle, and that now was the time for her talents to contribute something to the Chosen.  She wasn't strong or strategically intelligent, and she was only an average warrior, but in all of Hyrule and the Sacred Realm there wasn't an animal or machine created that Malon Lon could not ride, and ride with style._

   The air was filled with the enemy's blasts, but none of them even came close to connecting with her, so expertly did she maneuver her vehicle.  And while she wasn't as good a marksman as her opponents, she had already managed to fell two of the bikes and was working on a third.  Her foe was on her tail, and she juked in all directions, avoiding his shots.  He too was a good flier, and she hadn't yet been able to lose him.  A grim smile spread across her lips.  That was about to change.

   Pulling back on the throttle, she sped forward and up, gaining altitude.  As expected her trailer followed, still firing.  Suddenly, Malon pulled her bike into a jaw-clenching dive and sped directly towards the ground, pouring on the speed.  Again her opponent followed, not about to be outdone by her.  She knew that he hoped to stay close enough to her so that she wouldn't have anywhere to go but down and straight into the earth.  With any other rider he would have succeeded, but ever since she had first sat on an air-bike Malon had studied it's capabilities and limits just as she would with a horse, judging and evaluating what it could and couldn't do in a given situation.  Calling upon this knowledge she waited until the last possible moment before rolling her bike in a sharp somersault.  She was so close to the ground that her ponytail brushed the cobblestone streets as the sky and ground momentarily switched places.  Her opponent wasn't so lucky, however, and she had the satisfaction of hearing his vehicle explode as it crashed.

   Rising back into the air she didn't even miss a beat and moved onto the next target, even as she saw Necron and the remaining bikes flying towards her.  _"This is a problem," she told herself, then instantly banished the thought.  She only needed to last ten minutes more.  In her state of mind, it might as well have been ten seconds._

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Like the others, Mattalla had also seen Malon join the fray, and after roaring every curse known in the Goron language he hurried to reload the catapult and continue his assault.  He knew he wouldn't have much time; already he heard the sounds of Necron's men approaching the position.  He had the cradle down and was just about to load his last missile when he saw Shrike come charging out from between two buildings, Zakro on his heels.

   "Mattalla!" Shrike yelled.  "Move the catapult!  Aim it at Malon!"

   Momentarily shocked, Mattalla looked up at the battle above them, and watched as three air-bikes did their best to strike Malon's vehicle.  Necron floated around the peripheral, waiting for something.  Still confused, Mattalla dropped his boulder and threw his considerable bulk into the catapult, turning it into position as Shrike and Zakro came to his aid.

   "What are you thinking?" Zakro demanded of Shrike equally confused.  "If we fire up there we might hit Malon!"  They got the weapon into position, and Zakro's question was answered a moment later as Shrike himself leapt into the cradle.  "You're insane…" the Zora king breathed.

   Ignoring him, Shrike steadied himself in the cradle.  "On my signal let me go," he ordered Mattalla.  "I need to time this right."

   Though just as shocked as Zakro, Mattalla nodded and wrapped his hands on the release.  "Whatever luck you live by Shrike, let's hope it lasts a moment longer."

   "NOW!" Shrike yelled, and Mattalla pulled back on the switch.  He and Zakro watched as the catapult's arm shot up firing Shrike directly into the midst of the aerial battle.  They didn't have time to see if he had succeeded, however, as the both saw Numaru come running towards them.

   "Fifty left!" she told them, drawing her scimitar.  Knowing exactly what she meant, Mattalla pulled his battle hammer from his back, and Zakro extended his deadly arm fins.  A moment later fifty Hylians and Rat-men charged out into the square directly at them.  The three didn't even hesitate as the tide flooded over them.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Though she didn't regret her decision to join the battle, Malon was beginning to think that she could have planned it a little better.

   Things had been going good until the remaining air-bikes had appeared, and now it was all Malon could do to keep from being shot out of the sky.  Three bikes remained, but she feared that they would be more than enough, given her distraction; All the while she was forced to keep one eye on Necron, watching as he waited on the edge of the battle, not doing anything.  He was planning something, and whatever it was, Malon was sure she wouldn't like it.

   Momentarily distracted, Malon faced forward again, only to see a bike on a direct collision course towards her.  She tried to veer to the side but was stopped short as the other two bikes flanked her, 'escorting' her towards her doom.  The rider ahead of her didn't fire, waiting for the last possible moment to arrogantly let her know that there was no way out.

   She was about to fire her own weapon in a last ditch attack, but it wasn't required, as Shrike flew out of nowhere and collided with the rider ahead of her.  While the rider hadn't been knocked from his seat, he was stunned enough to allow Shrike to reach over him and yank the handlebar to the side.  Malon saw what he was doing and leaned her bike to the left, colliding with the rider on that side.  The sudden impact knocked him off and sent him tumbling to the ground.  She kept to side, even as Shrike drove his own vehicle into the remaining enemy.  He leapt off just in time, as the two bikes collided, exploding in mid-air.  This only prolonged the inevitable however, as Shrike plummeted to his death.

   Or would have, if Malon had not grabbed hold of his wrist.

   Hauling him up into the seat behind her, Malon steered to face Necron, only to see him fire a red blast from his gauntlet directly into the darkened sky.  _"Darkened sky…"_ It was then that Malon realized what was happening.  Turning to the west, she watched as the sun finally dipped below the horizon.

   For a moment it seemed as if the entire world were standing still, then a light blinked into existence on top of the huge central pyramid.  The light steadily grew brighter and more intense, until the entire city was basked in its glow, as if the sun had settled upon the earth itself.  Despite the glare, Malon could amazingly see everything in the illuminating glow, and in the spot where the light had started floated the three golden triangles, the object of their quest.  The Triforce.

   "GO MALON!" Shrike was yelling from behind her.  "GO GO GO!"

   And the race was on.

   Malon and Shrike streaked towards the relic, Necron following close behind, pushing his own bike to the limit.  He fired wildly, hoping to hit them with something, and he succeeded.  The back of Malon and Shrike's bike caught flame, and Malon had to struggle to keep it under control, even as she lost altitude.

   "No matter what happens, keep going!" she heard Shrike tell her, and a moment later she felt it as his weight left the bike.  Turning her head, she watched as he leapt in the air, sword drawn and prepared to cleave Necron in half.  The dark general managed to block the blow with a gauntleted fist, however, as he and Shrike collided and began struggling for control of the bike.  Forcing herself to look away, Malon continued to struggle with the bike.

   In its current condition, the bike was no longer to gain altitude, making it impossible to fly directly to the Triforce.  She was forced to land the bike halfway up the ziggurat, and as soon as her feet hit the ground she began sprinting up the many stairs.  She didn't afford the time to check on Shrike, her sole concern being to reach the top.  Because of this, Necron's crashing bike would have destroyed her had she not heard Shrike's call of warning.  Turning around, she barely had the time to dive out of the way as the bike crashed into the side of the building, two bodies flying off of it.  Malon did not see where Shrike had landed, but she did she Necron, and he was already on his feet, sword drawn and approaching her, eyes flaming red behind his mask.

   Malon had just enough time to draw the Fairy Sword and block his downward stroke, and had she not been wearing the Silver Gauntlets, that too would have been useless.  Crumpling to her knees, she rolled down several steps as Necron stabbed into the ground.  By the time she scrambled to her feet, Necron was waiting for her, about swing his sword and cut her half.  But once again, Shrike came to her rescue, tackling Necron from the side and driving him down.  "Go!" he ordered her, even as Necron's fist struck him in the jaw.  For a moment, Malon struggled with what to do, then, dropping her sword, she resumed running up the stairs.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Shrike fell to his knees as Necron hit him in the stomach, gasping for breath.  He was stopped short by an armored boot to his face, and he fell back down several steps, his nose broken.  Shrike was one of the best fighters—if not _the_ best, following Link's death—in Hyrule, yet every blow he managed to land on Necron was nullified by the armor.  As such, Shrike had resigned himself to merely buying Malon enough time to reach the Triforce.  However, as he struggled to his feet and ran after Necron as he himself scaled the steps, every blow Necron had landed on him was multiplied by not only the dark general's magic, but also by his armor.  After only two minutes Shrike was bloodied and bruised, and every move hurt.  Despite all this he managed to grab onto Necron's cape and pull, hoping to topple the bigger man.

   It didn't work, and Necron whipped his elbow around and drove it into Shrike's face.  "Will you never die?" Necron roared in frustration as he turned and started running.  Before he made it two steps, however, he tripped to the ground.  Turning, he saw Shrike pulling back on a thin cord he had taken from his belt and hooked through his cape.  Bellowing with rage, red beams flew from Necron's eyes and slammed Shrike in the chest.  The Sheikah would have tumbled all the way down to the bottom of the ziggurat had he not found the strength to hold onto the rope.  Necron charged Shrike and attempted to grab him by the throat, but the Sheikah was still too quick.  Dodging out of the way, Shrike jumped on Necron's back, clawing at the eyeholes to his faceplate.  Necron threw his head back and butted Shrike's already broken nose, and he was forced to release his hold due to the pain.  He drove his boot into the ground, hoping to send it through Shrike's chest, but Shrike dodged it, taking the blow on his left arm, shattering the bone.  He rolled to the side and got to his feet, and Sheikah and Warlock faced each other.  Blood pouring from any number of wounds, left arm hanging useless at his side, he still exuded confidence and defiance.  His mask had been torn from his face, so Necron was able to see the grim smile on his lips.  Lifting his good hand, Shrike beckoned Necron forward.

   Necron obliged and with unbelievable speed he had Shrike by the throat with one hand.  He drew Shrike close enough so that their noses were almost touching.  "You know," he hissed.  "Shumbo was afraid that you and the Hero of Time were the ones meant to destroy me.  But he is gone…and now so are you."  With that he cocked his free wrist, releasing a dagger hidden in his gauntlet and drove it into Shrike's stomach.  With a small gasp, Shrike crumpled to the ground, blade in his stomach, as Necron released him.  Grinning victoriously beneath his mask, Necron gloated, "Farewell, last of the Sheikah," and turned and sprinted back up after Malon.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Zakro drove the tip of his arms into the final Rat-man and straightened his back, hearing several of the joints pop.  Looking around he saw Mattalla and Numaru both still standing though both were worst for wear.  The three of them were the only ones left standing on the battlefield; where Bazillo was, no one knew.

   "And that," Numaru said as she nonchalantly brushed off her hands, even though one of her eyes was swollen shut, "Is that."

   "Yes," Mattalla agreed, looking up at Malon's small figure as it ran up the pyramid.  "We have completed our mission."

   "Was there ever any doubt?" Zakro said.  "So what should we do with them?"  He looked over towards the entrance to square, his back to the pyramid.  Less than a hundred yards in front of them stood the remaining hundred of Necron's army, armed and waiting.  Neither side moved.

   "The only we thing we can do," Mattalla replied, his voice steady and determined.  No other words were needed between them.  As one they looked back up at the pyramid.  Malon had stopped moving, and though they could not see her face, they knew she was looking at them.  Raising hammer, sword, and fins, they offered one last salute.  And then the Chosen faced their destinies the only they knew how.

   With a challenging cry, the Chosen charged.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "NO!" Malon screamed as she watched her friends charge to their deaths.  She wanted to sprint down the stairs and join them in their last stand.  A vision of the statue they had found in the castle upon their arrival came to her mind, of the heroic visage it had represented.  That was nothing compared to the courage she saw before her now.  But she knew their sacrifice would be in vain if she didn't reach the Triforce, so she forced herself to turn away and continue her ascension.

   She was no more than twenty meters from the top now, and the glow of the holy relic was intensifying.  She spared one glance over her shoulder, and nearly panicked when she saw Necron closing in on her, now only a dozen meters behind her and gaining fast.  Her legs felt as if they would give out from the strain, but she forced herself to go on.  She was so close…

   Finally she reached the top of the pyramid and saw the Triforce in all its splendor.  She had always had the impression that doing so would fill her with a deep, serene calmness, but instead all she felt was…_it.  She felt neither good nor evil just an all-encompassing sense of _being_, of rightness.  It was maybe a meter tall and a meter wide, and it shone with a golden luster.  Floating a foot of the ground, it was now only meters away from her.  She would finally be able to end it._

   She was ten meters away when the hand grabbed her shoulder.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Necron's army stood stunned as they watched the three lone figures charge towards them, weapons at ready, their defiant yells of challenge echoing through the air.  Even when one of the soldiers had the wits to order a volley of arrows, the Chosen didn't so much as blink as dozens of shafts flew around them.  They knew they would die, just as the army did, but that did not deter them.

   Mattalla, Numaru, and Zakro crashed into their ranks just as another blinding flash of light momentarily blinded them.  When they could see, they saw a dozen masked figures rushing to their aid, catching Necron's forces off guard.  At their head and coming towards the Chosen was a tall, imposing woman, with a familiar shape cradled in one arm.

   "Bazillo!" Mattalla cried as he leveled a Rat-man with a blow from his hammer.  "What happened?  Who are these people?"

   Clearly exhausted, the little imp did not answer.  Instead, the woman said, "I am Ashta of the Sheikah, and we have come to aid you in your fight…"  

   "Sheikah," Zakro spat.  "I thought you were all too high-and-mighty to help us out!"

   "Not all of his agreed with Konai's decision," Ashta told him.  "Bazillo came to me and managed to teleport my warriors and I here to your side, though the effort has exhausted him."

   "While the help is appreciated," Numaru yelled as she too struck down a foe, "I am afraid all you have done is given us more company in our journey to the next world."

   Ashta smiled grimly.  "Naturally.  What greater honor could there be?"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Victory was so close Necron could practically taste it.  The Sheikah was dead, as were the Chosen, and all that stood between him and the Triforce's power was one insignificant little girl.  Already he was forming plans to overthrow Ganon and claim Hyrule as his own.

   But even as Necron clasped Malon's shoulder to pull her out of his way, he felt another weight on his back, and then a sharp pain in his throat as he felt a blade slip into the crack between his helmet and breastplate.  Choking in surprise, he fell to his knees, grabbing his neck even as the blood flowed from his sliced throat.  Turning around, he saw Shrike kneeling before him, blood flowing freely from his stomach.  In his good hand was the same dagger Necron had stabbed him with.

   "H…ho…how…" Necron rasped, choking on his own blood.

   "Link…never left us," Shrike replied, using the last of his strength in explanation.  "His spirit…always with us…guiding us…and me.  But if physical proof…of his being here is needed…" Shrike's pointed weakly at the strip of Link's hat tied to his arm.

   In his last living moments Necron took a moment to marvel at the irony, then collapsed to the ground, his millennium spanning life finally at an end.

   Shrike watched Malon through blurred vision, watched as she leapt the last few feet to touch the Triforce.  _"And with this…"_ he thought, even as he fell to the ground, _"My destiny is complete."_

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Greetings, Malon Lon, avatar of the Fourth."

   Malon's attention instantly snapped back into reality.  The last thing she remembered was momentarily feeling something on her shoulder, and then her reaching out to touch the Triforce.  Looking around, she saw that she was still on top of the pyramid, until she saw Necron lying dead on the ground, and Shrike hovering inches from the ground, as if stopped in his fall.  She ran to his side and tried to grab hold of him, but her hands passed through his body as if they were vapor.

   Horrified, she took a few steps back, and bumped into something that felt remarkably like a living body.  Turning around, she saw before her a tall, terribly beautiful woman, wearing a bright green dress that seemed to float around her as if moving to its own private breeze.  The dress was matched by the woman's hair.  Even as she smiled kindly down at Malon, the farm girl realized who she was.

   "Farore…" she gasped, and instantly fell to one knee.

   The Goddess of Courage laughed, a musical sound, and gently took Malon by her shoulders, raising her to her feet.  "You have no reason to kneel before me, Malon.  Nor anyone else, for that matter."

   Malon was completely shocked.  She had absolutely no idea what was going on, and seeing this in her eyes, Farore explained.  "By now I'm sure you realized that you have completed your mission and found the Triforce.  And I must say that I am extremely proud of you, and the rest of the Chosen.  Link was right when he brought you with him to this realm.  And yes, time is frozen in the instant that you touched the Triforce.  It makes things easier."

   "Easier…what…why are you here?" Malon stammered, not meaning to sound rude.

   Still smiling, Farore told her, "I am here because it is fitting that I do so.  It was not power, or wisdom, that brought you and the others this far.  It was courage.  And that's sort of my thing.  So I thought it would only be fair that I represented my sisters while they tend to other matters.  So here I am.  Go ahead."

   "Go ahead with what?" Malon breathed.

   "The reason you came here in the first place."  Farore lifted her legs until she was sitting in the air as if a stool were beneath her.  "Make a wish, Malon Lon.  Your world depends on it."


	22. Power, Wisdom, Courage, Love

Chapter Twenty Power, Wisdom, Courage, Love 

   "What?" Malon was completely taken aback.  "What do you mean Hyrule depends on my wish?"

   "It's quite simple, actually," Farore explained.  "A little sad, I guess, but simple.  You see, everyone who finds the Triforce is granted one wish.  When Ganon tricked Link and used the Triforce's essence, for example, he wished for the power to conquer Hyrule.  But the catch with the wish made from the essence can only be used for the betterment—relatively speaking of course—of oneself.  That's why your world is the way it is."

   "Wait, you mean other's have found the Triforce before?"

   Farore smiled indulgently.  "Of course.  It's an old world, after all.  But that's neither here nor there.  Your case, you see, is special; you're the first person to ever find the _actual_ relic, so the rules work a little different for you.  Your wish can either be entirely selfish or for the benefit of Hyrule.  Within reason, of course."

   Malon's head was reeling.  This couldn't be right!  "There's…there's no way that one wish can be responsible for all Hyrule.  That any one person can be given that kind of power!  It isn't right!  For anyone!"

   "No, it isn't," Farore agreed.  "Which is why not just anyone is making this wish.  _You are."_

   This time Malon was speechless.  Seeing this, Farore smiled kindly at her and began to explain.  "Look at the Triforce.  It's an inappropriate name, but the Hylians came up with it, and we let it stick.  Three golden triangles connected to one another, yes, but look closely and you'll see that there aren't three triangles…there's four!"

   Malon looked, and indeed, in the open gap directly in the middle of the three triangles was another one, an open triangle that she could see right through.  "And…and what does that one represent?"

   "The greatest power of all: Love.  It encompasses all things, and its power knows no bounds, which is why it is an open space.  Greater even than Power, Wisdom, and Courage combined, it is the true power that we infused into Hyrule when it was created, though at times it is hard to see.  It binds everything together, from the smallest child to the grandest king.  And its power belongs to you.  You are the Fourth, Malon Lon, and because of that you are now the most powerful woman in all the Realms."

   She certainly wasn't expecting that.  But then again, she also hadn't expected to be involved in this whole war in the first place.  "I can make any wish I want?  I can wish for this whole thing to have never happened?"

   Farore's smile faded.  "No, I'm afraid not.  That's what I meant when I said you could have anything within reason.  We can't undo the past, and we can't force people to do what they don't want to do.  That wouldn't be fair.  All we can do is set things in motion, and hope things turn out for the best.  It sounds limiting, but really it isn't.  We call it the Butterfly Effect.  It's based on an old saying, 'a butterfly flaps its wings in Gerudo Valley and it rains in the Lost Woods'.  What it means is that one small action can have grand repercussions.  Think about that when you make your wish."

   Without even meaning to, a million thoughts began flowing through Malon's head.  She could do anything!  Wish for the power to stop Ganon's armies, wish for the power to ensure that evil never again got Hyrule in a stranglehold, anything!  She could even wish for…

   And then it hit her.   

   "Can I bring back the dead?' she pleaded.  "Could I bring back Link, and Shrike, and Mattalla and the others?  That would work, right?  With warriors like them, we could keep Hyrule safe."

   "Oh, Shrike isn't dead," Farore told her.  "Not yet, anyway.  He has about three seconds of life left.  The other Chosen have about twenty.  So I suppose you could wish yourselves back to Hyrule and hope the five of you could help Zelda defeat Rolondrof and Skorn.  But are you sure that's the best choice you could make?  After all, how can you be sure…"

   "THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Malon screamed.  She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.  "I can't do this…no matter what Link or Shrike or any of the others said, I'm not strong enough.  I thought once we found the Triforce that would be the end of it…I wouldn't have to pretend to be a brave or strong person, or a leader, or anything!  I thought things would get better…"

   "They can be," Farore told her, placing her hands on Malon's shoulders.  "They can!  But we can't do it for you.  We made Hyrule, and help protect it, but its fate has always been left up to people like you, people who never asked for the responsibility but fulfill it to the best of their ability, as you have.  The power of Love didn't choose you for nothing, Malon.  You _can do this!  You can make a difference!"_

   Malon knelt in silence for a moment, time frozen around her, the only moving things herself and the Goddess of Courage.  She felt small and alone, unprepared for what she was being forced to do and afraid of the consequences that might follow it.  But then she thought of Numaru, who always managed to find the practical solution to any problem, no matter how impossible.  To Zakro, who was never afraid to speak his mind, and always ready to fight for what he felt was right.  To Mattalla, as solid and dependable as the stones he ate.  To Shrike, who, even disowned by his own people, still fought for the good of his home.  And to Link, the man she had loved, the man who had trusted and believed in her enough to sacrifice his life so that she might complete his mission.  She thought of them, and of all the people who had touched her life, and she was no longer afraid.  Looking up into Farore's brilliant green eyes, she made her wish.

   "Set things right," she said.  "Please, just set things right."

   Farore's face remained blank for a second, then a smile crept across her lips.  "_That, Malon Lon," she told her, "Is a good wish."_

   Then Malon's world faded to white.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Zelda, queen of Hyrule, your time has come."

   Zelda jumped at the voice, spinning around to see where it had come from.  Something wasn't right; a moment ago she had been in the war room, discussing tactics with Nabooru, Darunia, Gustan, and the other Sages.  Now she was standing in the palace garden, on the bridge she and Link had stood on right before he had left for the Sacred Realm.  "I'm dreaming…" she whispered.

   "No, you are wide awake.  I chose this setting because I know you are more comfortable here than anywhere else in Hyrule." the voice told her.  Turning her head, she saw a tall, beautiful woman with sky-blue hair wearing a shimmering blue dress.  Zelda bowed as she realized who it was.  "Please rise Zelda," Nayru told her.  "I did not come here seeking homage or admiration."  A small smile was on her face.  "I came to see you.  I have wanted to meet you for quite some time."

   "And I you," Zelda replied.  "But now that you are here, I'm a little confused.  Does this mean that Malon and the others still live?  That they found the Triforce?"  At Nayru's nod, Zelda couldn't help but laugh.  "That is the most wonderful news I have ever heard in my entire life.  Now we have hope."

   "Yes," Nayru said slowly.  "And no.  There is always hope, as I am sure you have heard, but that hope is only what you make of it.  Though I may wish it otherwise, I have not come here to tell you that everything will be all right, or that you'll win in your battle against evil.  I have come to offer you a choice."

   A puzzled crease formed in Zelda's forehead.  "Choice?  What sort of choice?"

   "As a result of her having found the Triforce and making her wish," Nayru explained, "The three powers that represent my sisters and I have once again divided, as they did eight years ago.  This time, however, you are being given a choice as to whether or not you will accept this power."

   "Why now?  Why wasn't I given this choice before?"

   "Because that was only a part of the Triforce's power, and all it did was help awaken the strength you already carried within you.  This time, should you wish it, you will be accepting the Triforce's full power, in addition to your own as the Magic's Daughter.  My sisters and I felt it only fair that you be given this choice."

   Zelda nodded, understanding the reasoning.  "I see.  And what will happen should I choose to accept it?"

   Nayru shrugged.  "To put it plainly, you will know everything.  Every thought, every feeling of every living being in Hyrule will be made known to you.  You will know the past, the present, and the future.  You will become omniscient.  Is that what you desire?"

   They stood in silence for a long moment, mortal and goddesses staring into the stream as it flowed beneath the bridge.  Then Zelda gave her answer.

   "No."

   Nayru's face was expressionless as she looked at Zelda.  "No?"

   "No." Zelda took a deep breath and prepared to explain.  "Were I to accept your gift, I fear that I would misuse it.  I know that you and your sisters protect and guide us as best you can, and with the power you would bestow upon me I would try to second-guess and undermine you.  Religiously speaking, this is blasphemous, not to mention staggeringly arrogant.  But it also means that I would be seeking to gain control over everything and everyone, including yourself.  Though I would tell myself that it is for the greater good, and even though I would most likely be correct, I would still be wrong to do so.  I would become as Ganon is now: selfish, power-hungry, domineering.  In seeking to protect everyone, I would be taking away their freedom as surely as if I had clasped them all in irons.  I would be evil, fooling itself into believing that it is good.  I cannot allow such a threat to enter Hyrule, and so I regret to say that I decline the power you offer me."

   Again, they stood in silence.  Then Nayru took Zelda's hand and held it, palm up.  Placing her own fist over it, she opened her hand, and in Zelda's palm sat a golden locket.  Confused, Zelda took it and slowly opened it up.  She had to fight back tears as she saw the picture inside.  On the left was image of her father, as he had looked when he was young and in the prime of his life.  On the right was the most beautiful woman Zelda had ever seen.  Long golden hair fell around the pale, lovely face with perfect features, the beautiful lips smiling up at her, and eyes that Zelda saw every time she looked in a mirror.

   "My mother…"

   "It is a gift from her," Nayru explained, smiling once again.  "She took it with her when she passed into the next world, and now she is giving it to you.  Your father is at her side, united with his love for all eternity.  They asked me tell you how much the love you, and how proud they are of the woman you have become, and the woman you will be.  As am I."

   She lifted Zelda's chin so that they looked into each other's eyes.  "Wisdom is not something that is given, or earned.  It is something that one has, that one discovers within themselves.  You never needed our power, Zelda.  The power was already in you, and will continue to grow with each passing day.  You have chosen wisely, Zelda.  I wish you the best of luck in what is to come.  My advice to you is this: Be strong, believe in yourself, and know that no matter how dark the night becomes, morning must always follow.  You can be that morning, Zelda.  As long as you believe."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Your highness?  Your highness, are you alright?"

   General Gustan's voice brought her back to reality, and the next thing Zelda knew she was back in the war room, standing at the head of the table.  She looked at all their faces, the concern evident.  Apparently, her meeting with Nayru had lasted in what seemed like seconds to them.

   Saria came over and clasped her hand, and Zelda gave it a comforting squeeze.  In the other she felt the weight of her mother's locket, and smiled.  "Yes.  Yes, I have not felt this good in quite some time."

   As if on cue, there was a bright flash of light, momentarily blinding them.  All but Zelda feared that it was another attack, but she stood patiently until her vision returned.  When it did, she was as surprised as the rest of them when she saw the five Chosen, battered, bloodied, and beaten, and another, smaller creature lying on the floor.  With startled gasps, Zelda and the Sages hurried over to them, even as they began to stir.

   Malon pushed herself up and looked around, momentarily confused, then laughed out loud when she saw where she was.  She looked at her companions, and saw that they too were coming around, then crawled over to where Shrike lay.  "I'm alive, Malon," he told her weakly, accepting her help as he sat up.  And then, for the first time ever Malon saw him completely and utterly dumbfounded.  "Either that, or the Death Realm looks a lot like home."

   By then they were surrounded by the Sages.  Saria grabbed Malon around the neck in an embrace, as did Darunia and Nabooru when they reached their younger siblings.  Bazillo and Navi danced around each other, and Ruto practically tackled Zakro and kissed him in passionate embrace, while Impa for once let her emotional guard down and held Shrike close to her.  Zelda stood before them, smiling as tears of joy streaked down her face. Malon released herself from Saria and walked over to her.  

   For a moment, the two women stood in front of each other in silence.  Then Malon said, "Zelda…Link…he…"

   "I know, Malon," Zelda assured her, embracing her as the sister she might have become.  "We all felt it.  But you did it, Malon.  You completed his mission.  And wherever he is, he is proud of you.  All of you."  Releasing her, she smiled at the rest of the gathered heroes.  "But there'll be time for reunions later.  We still have a war to win, and now I think things are finally in our favor.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Get up, Ganondorf Dragmire.  Or Ganon, as I'm told you prefer."

   Ganon was on his feet in an instant, already reaching for a weapon.  Finding that he had none he spun around, searching for the source of the voice.  To his great surprise, he found that he was not in the rain-soaked city of Clocktown, but was instead in the dry, empty desert he had once called home.  Standing before him, arms crossed over her chest and a stern expression on her face, was a powerfully built women with flaming red hair and burning red eyes.  Under her wilting glare, even Ganon shivered, though he managed to stand proudly in her presence.  "Din, I assume."

   "Correct," the Goddess of Power confirmed.  "Do you know why I am here?"

   "No.  The last thing I remember is the boy pushing us both off that clock tower.  He is dead, I assume."

   "Yes," Din nodded.  "As are you."

   _That_ surprised him.  "Impossible!" he said indignantly.  "My spirit is bonded with the Triforce!  I cannot…"

   Din's eyes flared.  "Don't be stupid, thief.  If that were true, then Link would be alive, and you would be calling me a liar, which I'm not, and you would be well advised to remember that.  But you are right in your assumption.  You are bonded with the Triforce, which is why I am here, offering you this chance.  Thanks to events in the Sacred Realm, you and Link died just as the Triforce was touched.  The power of your pieces is strong enough that they can bring you back this one time, and empower you further, but the choice of whether or not to accept this power is up to you.  I suggest you choose wisely."

   "What other choice is there?" Ganon laughed.  "Give me the power!  I can't imagine how foolish you and your brethren must be to allow such a thing.  I will go back, I will take the Fierce Deity's power, and I will conquer every realm you have ever created!  By giving me this opportunity you essentially forfeit your lives and powers to me!  Of course I accept!"

   Din sighed, as if expecting those very words.  "I am very disappointed in you Ganon.  Do you realize how much good you could have done?  How much good you can still do, should you go back?"

   "I've already contributed a lot of good," he shrugged.  "The good of myself.  Now, give me the power, and I will see you soon."

   Din glared at him, then turned and started to walk away.  She stopped and looked over her shoulder once.  "May he have mercy on you, Ganon.  Because the next time we meet, I will not."  With that, she continued to walk away, and with a snap of her fingers, Ganon's vision went red.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "I…I'm sorry…" Rocky choked.  "They're both dead."

   Even as he finished the proclamation, the sky over Clocktown was rocked by a deafening peal of thunder.  It crashed again and again, as the townsfolk looked frightfully at the skies.  Suddenly, a flash of lightning struck the clock tower, just as an explosion of red energy came from the crater where Link and Ganon lied.  From the crater Ganon emerged, pulling himself up over the edge, even as Kafei and the others scrambled for cover.  Red fire poured from his eyes, and an evil crimson aura encircled him.  Reaching up towards the tower, a bolt of energy extended from his hand and up to its top.  A moment later, Kafei watched in horror as he saw the newly energized mask of Majora float into Ganon's outstretched hand.  Grinning maniacally, the Dark Lord slowly placed on the mask on his face.

   The townsfolk felt a deadening chill pass through their bodies, as the masked melted into Ganon's face, its markings appearing on his visage.  He raised his arms, and knives of red energy spiked from his fingertips, stabbing into brick walls and into anyone unfortunate who got in his way.  This people struggled painfully, even as their bodies dried into lifeless mummies.  Kafei held Anju close to him, fearing that they had won back their city only to lose their lives.

   "BEHOLD!" Ganon roared.  "LOOK NOW UPON THE GLORY OF YOUR GOD!  BEHOLD AND TREMBLE!  NONE OF YOU IS WORTHY OF SURVIVAL IN MY NEW WORLD ORDER!  ALL SHALL PERISH!  YOUR END IS NOW, CLOCKTOWN!  YOUR END IS NOW!"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "Sorry I'm late, Link.  I had other business to attend to."

   Link stopped playing his ocarina and looked up as the green-haired woman approached him.  He was sitting on the same stump Saria had been playing on when she had taught him her song, the song he himself was now playing.  The woman came to a stop right in front of him.   "It's no problem," he told her with a smile.  "I'm dead, after all.  It's not like I've got anywhere to go."

   Farore crossed her legs and floated in the air so that she was 'sitting' eye-level with him.  "Then you are happy here?" she asked.

   Link considered this for a second.  "I'm not sure if happy is the word.  Resigned, I guess.  Accepting."

   Farore nodded in understanding.  "As you should be.  You have fulfilled your destiny.  The final quest destined for you is complete.  Nothing more is being asked of you.  Not officially, anyway."

   Link looked at her warily.  "Officially, you say?"

   Shrugging playfully, the goddess said, "Well, you're dead now.  Nobody every orders the dead to do anything."

   "I never thought you ordered me," Link admitted.  "But I didn't always like the path you put in front of me.  All the violence, the hate, the evil that I've seen…surely there must have been some other way."

   Farore sighed.  "Unfortunately, one of the great ironies of the universe is that in order for something to be reborn, it must first be destroyed.  In order for peace to reign, violence must be fought with violence.  Such is the way of things."

   "Yeah," Link said softly.  "Such is the way of things.  I'm just glad that I've done my part.  Things will be better now." With that, he went back to playing his ocarina.

   "Will they?"

   That caused him to stop short.  "What?"

   "Will things be better, now that you're gone?"

   "They have to be.  I mean, I killed Ganon, erasing his threat from Hyrule forever.  I've killed pretty much every other evil being over the past eight years, all the major ones anyway.  Zelda will be able to beat Rolondrof and Skorn now that Ganon isn't there to help him, and my father will get be cured of his sickness.  And Malon…" Link stopped, as he saw the flaw in his hopes.  He had no idea what had become of Malon.

   "Oh, she's alive," Farore assured him.  "So are the rest of the Chosen.  They're back in Hyrule, safe and sound."  Smiling at Link's relieved sigh, she added.  "For the time being, at least."

   Link groaned.  "I should have seen this coming."

   Punching him playfully in the shoulder, Farore continued.  "Yeah, you should have.  I've come here to offer you a choice: stay here, and hope for the best, or go back and continue your life of swords and sorcery."

   "I can do that?"

   "You are the Magic's Son, and bearer of the Triforce of Courage.  You can do anything."   

   Staring blankly at his ocarina, Link said, "Can you promise me that I'll make a difference?  That my going back will make things better?  No, you can't, and I can't expect you to.  It's possible—even likely—that I will make things better.  But to do so, I'll be forced to keep killing and destroying.  I'll be using exactly what it is I'm trying to end.  Is it worth it?  No offense, but we're all tools of destiny; what's meant to be will be.  I'm meant to be here, you said it yourself.  Maybe I should just leave it at that."

   "For you, Ganon's death was the end of destiny," a new voice said.  "You are free to make your own decisions now, as you were before, though you did not realize it."

   Link looked up, and for the first time in his life, he saw his mother.  She was standing before him, a soft, pale light surrounding her.  Though her clothing was plain and unadorned, her beauty shone through.  Link didn't know what to say; any words he may have had were caught in his throat.  "You've grown into such a handsome young man," Sanna told him, reaching out to stroke his face.  "And a good one too.  Link, you have no idea how proud I am of you."

   Link looked over at Farore to see the goddess herself on the verge of tears, as was he.  Looking back at his mother, he whispered, "Tell me what to do?  What should I do?"

   Smiling sadly, Sanna replied, "I can't tell you that, Link.  You have to decide for yourself.  You've given so much of yourself to others without ever asking for anything in return, and you have every right to want some peace for yourself.  I know you want no part in the violence you are forced to use, but I also know that deep down you realize that it is necessary.  Evil must be fought, and you have the courage to fight it, the courage to stand as sword and shield when everyone else would crumble and fall.  But you are not alone; you never have been.  I have been with you, as has your father, though he did not know it.  Saria, Malon, all your friends, everyone you have ever touched.  When you were torn from the magic and the Sacred Realm, they all felt it, and they all mourned.  You have done so much, my son, and there is so much more you can do.  And you know it.  You knew your decision even before Farore offered you the choice."

   Link said nothing for a long while.  He merely rested his head in his mother's hand, treasuring her touch.  She was right, though.  He knew what his decision was.  The moment he had awakened in this place, somehow he had known.  And somehow that fact did not bother him.

   "You're right," he told Sanna, his eyes moving between her and Farore.  "I do know what I have to do.  And you know what?  I'm not afraid of it anymore.  I accept it.  I _embrace _it.  I understand who and what I am, and what I am meant to do.  I think I have for years, but I battled with it for so long, I was looking for the first chance I could get to stop fighting it.  But I understand now.  I'll take it.  Because it's the right thing to do."

   Farore grinned proudly at him.  "Then you have made your decision?"

   "Yes." He rose to his feet, more sure of himself than he had ever been.

   "I choose to fight."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Far, far away, in a grassy field at the edge of a forest, rested the remains of a fierce battle.  Dead bodies and shards of metal and weaponry littered the ground.  But one weapon lied alone.  It had been a sword, though it was broken in two, the blade blackened.  It had been there ever since its Hero had faded.

   But now something was happening.  A faint hum started in the air, softly at first, then steadily rising in intensity.  The ground shook, and the wreckage bounced and skittered across the ground.  The pieces of the sword rose into the air, floating in a ball of blue light.  Suddenly there was a flash, and the shattered weapon was reborn, the Master Sword once again shining silver as if lit by some inner power.  And it was.  Its Hero was calling it.  He was returning, and he would need the Master Sword's help.  Searching the realms, the sword located its Hero's position, and in another flash of light, it was gone.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Lightning struck the side of the crater where Link had fallen, and Kafei's attention was drawn away from Ganon's terrible power.  He watched in amazement as the lightning returned to the heavens, leaving behind a shining sword, stabbed deep into the ground.  This was shocking enough, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next.  A radiant green light ebbed from the hole, and Kafei watched in stunned awe as Link's body rose up from the pit, as if lifted by invisible arms.  His eyes opened slowly as he alit on the ground beside the sword.  The green glow faded, and Link stood, alive and well, radiating confidence and courageous power.

   He looked once at Ganon, who had also turned to watch, then reached out and grabbed the hilt of the sword.  Bolts of blue energy crackled from the sword, traveling up the blade and up Link's arm, his flesh seemingly absorbing the energy.  Drawing the sword, Link stood before Ganon, facing him without fear.

   Roaring with rage, Ganon shot blades of red magic at Link, but the Hero simply raised his sword, catching the bolts within it.  He began to walk forward, approaching Ganon.  The Dark Lord fired again, and each time, the Master Sword blocked and absorbed the blows.  Link stopped when he was no more than two feet from Ganon, and raising his sword, he brought it down in a vertical strike.  Ganon caught the blade in his hands, and the two enemies stood there, face to face, as Ganon tried to shatter both Link and the sword with his crimson magic.

   But Link was fighting back.  A powerful blue and green glow flowed from his arms and up through the sword, forcing its way into Ganon's system.  Seeing what was happening, Ganon tried to release the sword, but he was trapped by Link's power.  Link's magic flowed up Ganon's arms until both combatants were encased in it, and finally Kafei and the other townsfolk were forced to look away.  With one final flash, it was over, and they were finally able to look again.  None were prepared from what they saw.  Standing alone, his body a pale, ashen gray, was Ganon, his expression frozen in a mask of pain and terror.  Link was nowhere to be seen.

   Even as the townsfolk tentatively approached Ganon's remains, it began to crumble, disintegrating until even the dust vanished in the wind.  The rain stopped pouring, as the stars finally came out to shine.  "Is he…" Boomer stammered, both Rocky and Romani clutching to his arms.  "Is he…"

   "Yes," Kafei told him and the other citizens, though he wasn't sure how he knew.  "He's dead.  Once and for all."

   "And…and Link?  Is he…"

   "No," Kafei assured them.  A grin crept across his face, as he held his wife close.  He looked up into the sky, and saw one of the stars flash, even as his people followed his gaze.  "He's alive.  He's going home."

   "And I hope they're ready for him."


	23. Hero

Chapter Twenty-One Hero 

   Rolondrof slowly opened his eyes, awakening from his trance, as he sensed his brother's presence.  Skorn stood in the doorway to the tent, the morning sun casting a shadow over his massive form.  The giant stood with his arms crossed over his chest, the Golden Gauntlets shining in the faint light from Rolondrof's single candle.  "The forces are ready.  The platform is constructed.  It is now or never, my brother."

   "Yes," Rolondrof concurred.  "The time has come.  I have prepared myself for days in order to cast this spell.  My powers are at their peak.  Between the two of us Skorn, the Hylians won't stand a chance."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Despite everything she had done over the past couple months, Malon still felt out of place as she rode among kings and queens and famous warriors at the head of the procession leading out of the city.  Despite her freshly buffed armor and sword, she couldn't help but feel awkward as she rode Epona through the streets, occasionally looking over the crowds that had gathered to see them depart.

   The procession was led by Queen Zelda, resplendent in her golden armor atop her snow-white steed, Navi resting on her shoulder.  On either side of her rode Nabooru and Queen Ruto, followed closely behind by Chief Darunia, whose massive strides enabled him to keep up with the horses.  Next came General Gustan and Impa, and finally came Malon and the rest of the Chosen, Bazillo perched on Mattalla's shoulder.  Rauru soared overhead.

   "Nervous?" Saria asked.  She was riding with Malon on Epona, and if any of the bystanders thought it odd that a child was riding into war, they kept their tongues.

   "A little bit," Malon confessed.  "I mean, you'd think after fighting in an unknown world for months would…I dunno, immunize me from feeling nervous or apprehensive when going into battle."

   "Pray that it never does," Numaru said from beside her.  "Feeling this way means you are prepared.  It means that you still _feel_ something."

   "Speak for yourself," Zakro grunted.  "I've never been more relaxed in my life!"

   Bazillo chuckled to himself.  "Hmm, Zakro my friend, the you cocky young churl, I just saw you quivering like a scared little girl!"

   The Zora king's expression was livid, but for once he didn't argue.  Instead, he turned to face Shrike.  "How about you, Warlock Killer?  How you feeling?"

   Shrike cocked his head to the side, considering the question.  "The trip back to this realm healed all my wounds, so I'm feeling well physically.  It's a fine autumn morning, so I'm feeling well spiritually.  Emotionally…well…" he trailed off, a faint smile coming to his lips.

   "After all this time, I still cannot tell if he is joking or being serious," Mattalla laughed.

   Finally, they arrived at the city gates.  Malon looked up the walls, and couldn't help but remember the last time she had seen them, when she, Link, and Saria had arrived just in time for Link to be tricked into releasing Ganon, and the time before that, when she had watched Link leap over the side in order to avoid capture.  Both times had marked the beginning of journeys: the beginning of her quest into the Sacred Realm and the beginning of her journey with Link on his quest for the truth of his heritage.  She wondered what journey this time would bring.  Victory?  Defeat?  Her death?

   She watched as Zelda instructed the guard at the controls to the drawbridge to close the gates behind them and not open them again until Zelda's return.  The queen then cast one final look at her people, and with a final wave she led them out of the city.

   The bridge closed behind them.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "We are outnumbered."

   "I know."

   "We are out-classed."

   "I know."

   "We have little to no chance of succeeding."

   Zelda sighed and massaged her temples as General Gustan went over all the odds stacked against them.  She, the Sages, and the Chosen were all in a large tent placed on a platform overlooking the battlefield.  Hylian, Goron, and Zora soldiers waited outside, resting themselves for the battle they would fight in a few hours' time.  "I know all this, General.  I asked if there was anything new."

   "I know, your highness," Gustan replied.  "And at the risk of sounding impudent, I felt it was necessary to relate these facts to you, as you seem hell-bent on ignoring them."

   "And you have a problem with this?" Darunia growled.

   Gustan smiled in response.  "Not at all.  But I do wonder if there is not some other way of doing this, if there is someway for us to wait until we stand a better chance…"

   "I wish there was, General," Zelda replied.  "But every fiber of my being tells me that if we do not attack now, then it will be too late.  Rolondrof and Skorn will wash upon us like a tidal wave and wipe us out.  This is the only way."

   "And it's not like it's totally hopeless," Malon added.  "I mean, me and the others managed to hold off Necron and three hundred of his men with hardly any weapons at all.  These odds are about the same, but now we've got Zelda and the Sages to back us up with their magic.  All they've got is Rolondrof, right?"

   "Do not underestimate him," Rauru cautioned from his perch on the table.  "Though he is not on the same level as Ganon or Necron, or even Shumbo, Rolondrof is still a powerful magician.  No doubt he has something devilish waiting for us."

   Impa nodded in agreement.  "I am sure of it.  Which is was why we Sages, with the exception of Darunia and Nabooru, who will be on the battlefield, will do our best to counter whatever we can to counter it." She said this with a pointed look at Zelda.  Malon had heard of Zelda's charge into the midst of the enemy, and she couldn't help but smile good-naturedly as Zelda blushed.

   Gustan sighed.  "Very well then.  We have formulated the best plan possible given the circumstances, or so I hope.  There is very little we can do but wait for the enemy.  In my best estimates they will be here within the next hour.  You all have your assignments; I suggest you take the time to prepare yourselves."

   With that, Malon and the Chosen exited the tent.  They had each been assigned command of a regiment of soldiers, and they would all need to make sure they're men were prepared.  But before splitting up they gathered together one final time.  Malon couldn't help but remember what they had thought would be their final parting in the Sacred Realm, and she fought back tears.  Bazillo noticed this and reached up to squeeze her hand.  "Hmm, do not worry, Malon my dear, for only a fool goes to war without fear."

   "True," Numaru smiled.  "After all, we were all terrified when we fought Necron, and look how that turned out.  Maybe the same luck will be with us."

   "One can only hope."  Shrike kissed his fingers and touched the piece of Link's cap that he—that they all—still wore tied to their arms, then placed his hand in the middle of the circle.  The others followed suit, until all their hands were atop one another.  "Until the end," he told them all, his voice, as always, steady and calm.  "No matter what."  Without another word they parted, each going to their assignments.

   Malon walked slowly to where she had been told her men were stationed, absently rubbing the back of her left hand.  After her return to Hyrule, she had taken off the Silver Gauntlets and was shocked to find the mark of the Triforce on her hand, identical to the ones on Link, Zelda, and Ganon's hands.  Zelda had explained that it symbolized the avatars of the Triforce's connection with each other.  She had explained that when Link had died, his triangle had blackened on her hand, but was now gold once again, presumably because of Malon's recovery of the Triforce.  Malon felt comforted knowing that she was now a part of Zelda, but she was also torn over it.  After all, her wish to Farore had been to set things right, and the only difference she could see was that she and the Chosen had been brought home.  What did that mean, she wondered.  What had her wish actually done?

   A familiar grunt of impatience from behind her snapped her from her thoughts.  "Harrumph!  Figures you'd be the one in charge.  There were rumors that the red-headed leader of the Chosen would be our commanding officer, and I just knew it had to be you.  Find kettle of fish you've walked into now, Carrot-top."

   Malon stopped dead in her tracks and spun around in disbelief, recognizing her childhood nickname.  She squealed in delight and threw herself on the soldier behind her, hugging him tightly.  "Mr. Ingo!  You're all right!  I was afraid you and dad…"

   She trailed off, and the ranch hand who had helped raise her gingerly patted her on the back, as if unused to such displays of affection.  "Of course I'm all right!" he grunted through his thick moustaches.  "And so is the big oaf you call a father.  He's back at the ranch playing nursemaid to all the refugees.  They called up everyone with military experience to come fight, so I naturally _had_ to come.  Whole thing's stupid if you ask me…"

   Malon ignored Ingo's cynicism and smiled.  Ingo softly pulled her away and looked at her.  "I want you to know," he told her in all seriousness, his voice uncharacteristically soft, "Me and your dad heard about what you did, going off into the Sacred Realm.  Everyone in Hyrule knows.  And I want you to know that me and your dad couldn't be more proud.  Your mother'd be proud too."  This time Malon did cry, and Ingo quickly resumed his gruff exterior.  "Now, none of that General!  You got us into this mess, you had better get us out!"

   Malon just smiled.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Zelda watched from the tent as the Chosen said their farewells, watched as Shrike left, and felt something strange.  She tried to place the feeling, but came up frustratingly short.  Instead, she followed him out into the field, though she did not stop him.  He led her through the ranks, and then gradually they wandered out into the field, away from prying eyes.  Finally, Shrike turned around and pulled down his mask, revealing a small and—amazingly enough—_shy_ smile.  "Is there something I can do for you, your highness?"

   Zelda smiled, the strange tension easing off her shoulders.  "For starters, you can start calling me Zelda.  We've lived in the same castle for eight years, Shrike.  I think that's enough time to lose the formality."

   Shrike's smile widened.  "I suppose it is.  Is there something I can do for you, Zelda?"

   Now that they came to it, Zelda found that she didn't know what to say.  "There is…" she managed.  "But I don't know what it is.  I suppose…while you were in the Sacred Realm, and I didn't know what had become of you, I began to think of the years that I've known you, of all we've been through together.  You've been my friend, my bodyguard, my confidant, and now…now…"

   "You think now that I might be something else." Shrike came up to her, much closer than he had ever been before.

   Zelda tried to look him in the eyes, failed, then succeeded once more.  "I've lost much that I've loved in my life," she confessed.  "My mother, my father, my brother, and now I may lose my country.  I don't want to lose anything else."

   Shrike's mouth moved, but no sounds came out.  "Zelda…I…" he laughed.  "I would be lying if I said that I'd…well, let's just say that after meeting the Sheikah in the Sacred Realm, I've come to reevaluate how I've been taught to regard my feelings.  Now, with all that's happened, I…"

   "Shrike…" Zelda cut him off, but she was no longer looking at him.  Instead, she was gazing over his shoulder.  He turned and followed her gaze, and his expression froze.  On the horizon, marching towards them like a dark plague was the enemy army.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

_   "Hello, Link!  Wake up!"_

_   "Finally, a fairy came to you, Link!"_

_   "Thou art courageous…"_

_   "Ohh…You're a fairy boy from the forest!"_

_  "Hoo hoot!  Link…Look up here!"_

_   "Link…It sounds somehow…familiar…"_

_   "Thou art courageous…"_

_   "…Wake up!"_

_   "Yeeeeah!  What a hot tune!"_

_   "Carry me."_

_   "Thou art courageous…"_

_   "…Wake up!"_

   "Link, wake up!"

   Link's eyes shot open and he sat up with a start.  Gasps of surprise surrounded him, and looking around he found himself surrounded by Kokiri.  Mido had been poking him with a stick, and was now lying on the ground clutching at his heart and gasping for breath, all right, but still shocked.

   "Link, are you all right?" the same voice asked.

   Link turned around and faced the Deku Tree.  He had been lying at the base of its roots, it seemed, and the Kokiri had been keeping vigil by his side.  "I think so…" he replied.  He slowly got to his feet, and finding that he was uninjured, stood up to his full height.  "What happened?  How long have I been here?"

   "Two days," the Tree answered.  "There was a flash of light, and then you just appeared at my roots, unconscious.  Link…what happened to you?  I…we all felt you die!"

   "It's a long story," Link answered rubbing his hands over his eyes, trying to clear his thoughts.  The memories of his final battle with Ganon began to filter back into his head.  He remembered feeling so alive, so _right_ in those last few moments in Termina.  The same way he was feeling now.  All around him he could feel the Magic, in every Kokiri, every plant, every insect crawling across the ground, everything.  He felt whole, at one with everyone and everything.  He felt more powerful than ever, as if anything was possible.

   Then he remembered.

   Link looked sharply at the Deku Tree.  "What's happened since I've been gone?  Zelda and Malon and the others…how are they?"

   "Malon and the others found the Triforce," the Tree explained, "As I'm sure you managed to guess from your resurrection.  They returned to Hyrule shortly before you did."

   "And Zelda?  What's going on with the war?"

   The Tree hesitated slightly.  "Even now, she leads the Hylians into one final battle with Rolondrof and Skorn's forces.  But they are hopelessly outmatched.  They…"

   "What?" Link asked, his voice surprisingly steady and calm.  "What do you see?  What will happen?"

   "They…the future is clouded," the Tree admitted.  "But things do not look good."

   Link stood in silence for several moments, and the Tree thought he might have blacked out on his feet.  But the Hero of Time looked at the Deku Tree and said, "Where is the Master Sword?"

   The Tree moved several branches from the base of its trunk, revealing the Master Sword, standing straight up from the ground.  Link's shield lay in front of it.  "The Kokiri brought the shield from your house when you arrived," the Tree explained.  "I had a feeling you might be needing it."

   Link nodded and stared at the weapon.  He could feel the Magic pulsing within it, calling out to him, demanding to be used to set things right.  The Magic of the Triforce and his heritage as the Magic's Son rose within him, until he felt almost ready to burst.

   And he knew, beyond a shadow of doubt, what needed to be done.

   He held out his palm towards the Sword, and the blade leapt from the ground and into his waiting hand.  He whistled a tune, then looked back at the Tree and the Kokiri surrounding him.  "Thanks," he told them, smiling a little.  "But shields are irrelevant for what I intend to do."  With that, he whistled a different tune, and in a flash of golden light, he was gone, the Kokiri cheering after him.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Epona heard the call.

   Though she had resigned herself to never hearing it again, Epona heard the call.

   Standing beside the platform Zelda, Saria, and the other Sages stood upon, pawing the ground anxiously, Epona had watched as Malon and the rest of the Hylian forces charged to meet the enemy.  She had wanted nothing more than to have Malon astride her, riding into battle, but she knew her place was there, with the queen, should she need to escape.

   But when Epona heard the call, she did as she had always done.

   She obeyed.

   With a shrill whinny, she turned away from the battle and ran as fast her legs would carry her towards the castle.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "What's got into Epona?" Saria asked as she watched the roan sprint back towards the city.  The horse's sudden departure had caught them all by surprise.

   All except Zelda.  "It's…it's all right," Zelda told them.  Her expression was one of confusion and concentration.  She felt something, in her head.  Something she had never felt before, yet strangely familiar, though she couldn't figure out what it was.  But she knew that something was coming.  Something powerful.

   "Let her go," she told them.  "She knows what must be done."  She turned her attention back to the battle before her.  The Hylian army had met the enemy head on, and the fighting was fierce, neither side willing to show any sign of submission.  For now they were even, but Zelda knew that would soon change, yet that was not her greatest concern.  At the opposite end of the field, mirroring her own position, stood Rolondrof, atop a huge tower, nearly four stories high, constructed of wood and metal.  From its top, Rolondrof could survey the entire battlefield.  Even Rauru did not know what he was planning to do, and that had Zelda worried.  She concentrated on gathering her magic around her, preparing it for whatever use it might warrant.

   But something was different.  The Magic felt different to Zelda.  She had always been able to feel it as she reached the thresholds of her control, the point at which she could safely keep the power in check.  Now, however, those thresholds no longer existed.  She drew in energy from all around her, absorbing it into her being, with apparently no limit to the amount she could contain.  She wasn't sure she liked the feeling, but she didn't stop it.  Something deep inside told her that she would need it, something primal at her very core.

   She just needed to wait.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   The citizens of the city gathered in the ruins of the Temple of Time, or as close as they could come to it, and prayed.  They held each other close, family, friends, complete strangers, and prayed for their deliverance, for some sign that everything would be all right.

   It came in the form of a blinding golden flash in the middle of the small dais with the symbol of the Triforce upon it.  When the flash had dissipated and the shocked Hylians had regained their sight, they saw before them the last thing they could have possibly expected.  Standing on the pedestal was a young man with blonde hair and striking blue eyes.  He was dressed in strange foreign clothing, and held a sword in his right hand.  The Master Sword.  Link looked once over the stunned crowd, and said, "Be brave."  With that, he stepped off of the dais and sprinted through the city streets, faster than any living man could possibly move.

   He streaked through the city streets, the Magic enhancing his speed, feeding his stamina.  The people from the Temple tried to follow him, but it was impossible to keep up.  He moved with single-minded purpose, and nothing would slow him down.

   When he came to the closed drawbridge, several options sped through his mind.  Opening it would take time; going through it would take energy.  So instead, he went over it.  With one single leap he cleared the wall, and, flipping through the air, landed in a roll on the far side of the moat and was back on his feet without missing a beat.  He continued running, directly towards the battlefield.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Malon struck another enemy down, then quickly turned around to strike down another.  She had lost track of how long she had been fighting.  It couldn't have been more than an hour, but it felt like days to her, every moment and enemy blurring into one another.  She had lost track of her regiment, indeed she had lost track of everything except the enemies that got in her way.  That suited her fine; less chance of hurting a comrade, she figured.

   She blocked high, then slashed at the stomach of a large Hylian mercenary, and risked a glance at the monstrous tower in front of her.  Rolondrof still hadn't made his move, and she was beginning to worry.  She considered trying to make a surge towards it, but the tower and its occupant were fiercely guarded by the gigantic Skorn.  His already tremendous strength enhanced by the Golden Gauntlets, he struck down anything that came near it.  Malon did not want to try her luck against that, at least not yet.

   But then something began to change with the enemy.  The switched from the haphazard free-for-all strategy they had been using and began attacking in unison particular points in the Hylian army, moving with an efficiency that couldn't possibly be natural.  Taking another look at Rolondrof, seeing his thin form began to glow with a sinister red light, Malon figured out what was happening.

   _"Goddesses…he's controlling them!  Coordinating when and where to attack!"_

   "FALL BACK!" she called out to everyone who would listen.  "REGROUP!"  She didn't have time to see if anyone heard as the tide came straight towards her.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Saria, Impa, Ruto, Rauru, Navi, and Bazillo fought with Rolondrof for all they were worth, but even with their combined magic they couldn't negate the spell Rolondrof was casting.  Zelda wanted to join them, wanted to pool her power with theirs, but something deep within her told her to wait, that her time would come soon enough.  She wasn't sure if it was her own thoughts or someone else's, but she knew enough to trust them.

   Instead, she used her power to send a message into the minds of the Hylian forces, using the same spell she had used in her previous address but this time without the aid of the Sages.  _"Fall back,"_ she sent.  _"Regroup."_

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Darunia and Mattalla fought back to back, doing their best to keep several Moblins at bay, while the smaller Hylian soldiers obeyed Zelda's call.  The Goron soldiers under their command were in charge of fighting the larger enemies, including the Lizalfos, Moblins, and Iron Knuckles, but these foes were also under Rolondrof's influence, and soon the Goron forces were being driven back as well.  "The battle does not go in our favor, my brother," Mattalla said as he swung his heavy war hammer at the skull of a lumbering Moblin.

   "Indeed it doesn't," Darunia answered, also striking down a foe.  "But there is little choice in the matter.  I do not know what Sister Zelda has planned, but I hope she knows what she is doing."

   "You and me both, pal."  The two Gorons turned to see Zakro and a regiment of his Zora troops being forced towards them.  "This pond scum rabble is doing their best to herd us all together where we can be slaughtered!  We won't last much longer against this."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Shrike watched helplessly as another of his men was struck down as he and his regiment tried to make their retreat.  He fought desperately alongside his men, hoping to buy them more time, but he too was forced to fall back as quickly as they were in order to avoid being caught up in the enemy attack.  Off to his right he saw Numaru and Nabooru struggling with the same difficulty.  Numaru was holding Numaru up by her waist, but the Gerudo chief still fought on, even as they retreated.  Shrike found he was totally out of his realm of expertise.  Sheikah were covert fighters, meant to slip in, perform the mission, and slip out quietly.  It was how he had been trained, how Impa herself had been trained.  Full-out warfare was not something he was accustomed to, and despite his experiences with it in the Sacred Realm, he was still having difficulty getting used to the chaos around him.  He struck down another foe and continued his forced retreat, hoping that that inexperience would not get him or anyone else killed.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Epona had been running for a good half-hour at full speed, but now she was beginning to tire, finally reaching the limits of her stamina.  She still wasn't entirely sure why she was heading the impossible call, but she continued on just the same, forcing herself to move as fast as she could.

   Then she saw him.

   He was coming towards her, almost as fast as she herself, and for a moment she couldn't believe what she was seeing.  But then a familiar presence entered her mind, one she knew as intimately as she knew her own, and she no longer doubted.  Instead she turned around in a wide circle, slowing down slightly to match her master's speed.  She felt a hand grab her harness, and a moment later she felt the familiar weight of her master on the saddle.

   But then something changed.

   It took her a moment to realize what was happening, but when she did Epona was stunned.  She was no longer tired!  Indeed, she felt wholly rejuvenated, and she was amazed to find that she was moving faster than she ever had before, or could ever hope to move again.  Her master was somehow adding his strength to hers!  They would be back on the battlefield in a matter of minutes.

   Epona hoped that would be soon enough.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Malon finally saw open field through the retreating Hylians as she came up on the last lines of the enemy forces.  Hylian soldiers were already making it back a safe distance and turning for a regroup.  She noticed that the evil army did not follow, seemingly content with their efforts to kill as many Hylians as possible during the retreat.  _"He's mocking us,"_ she thought bitterly.  _"He wants to draw this out as long as possible."_  Her father had always told her that arrogance would prove to be any man's undoing, but she was hard pressed to see any reason as to why Rolondrof wasn't entitled to it.

   Two mercs attacked her.  She swatted aside the first blow and stabbed the Fairy Sword through the attacker's chest.  She withdrew it just in time to spin around and decapitate the other soldier.  She turned around to continue her retreat just as a sharp pain came to her head.  She collapsed to the ground, the world falling into darkness.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Zelda watched in despair as her people fell back towards her.  She could feel their fear, the loss of their hope, and it almost destroyed her.  She looked over her shoulder, saw the Sages surrounded by a faint multi-colored glow as they struggled against Rolondrof.  And she had had enough.

   _"That's it…I won't wait any longer…"_ she told herself, and she prepared to add her power to theirs.

   _"Wait."_

   She gasped as a familiar voice echoed in her head, in the place that had always been reserved for her brother.  Suddenly, she felt the Triforce mark on her hand begin to throb, and looked down to see that it had started to glow, the light steadily increasing in intensity.  She turned, and saw that the Sages had also stopped their struggle, staring at the glowing symbol of their temples on their palms.  She heard the sound of a horse's neigh, and turned again to see a lone rider streaking towards the enemy.  But it was no ordinary rider.  "It…it can't be…" Zelda gasped.

   "IT'S HIM!" Saria screamed.  "IT'S HIM!"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Malon struggled back into consciousness moments after hitting the ground.  She tried to sit up, but was shoved back onto the ground by a heavy foot.  She looked up to see a huge Lizalfos leering down at her, arms slowly raising a sword above his head to deliver the killing blow.  She clenched her eyes shut, awaiting the inevitable.  _"I'm sorry Link.  I'll be with you again soon…"_

_   "You never left."_

   She gasped as Link's voice echoed through her mind, and her eyes shot open just in time to see a flaming blue sword slice through the neck and upraised arms of her executioner.  She heard Epona's familiar neigh, and she hurried to her feet.  Indeed there was Epona, and astride her was the last person should could possibly have imagined.  His hair was longer and there was stubble along his jaw, and he was dressed in strange clothing, but it was him.

   It was Link.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Zelda watched through teary eyes as Link rode through the enemy lines, raining down blows left and right.  Magical energy coursed through his body, absorbing into his every pore as the Master Sword pulsed with light.  He rode directly into their midst, one man against a thousand, and Zelda realized for the enemy forces the odds weren't in their favor.  Link moved with such speed and certainty that it seemed impossible for him to be beaten.  Rolondrof saw him from his place on the tower and sent all his forces towards him, but still he would not be stopped.  Link leapt from Epona's back and landed on the ground, continuing his battle on foot, even as the roan lashed out with her powerful hind legs at anyone who came near her.

   "Goddesses…" Impa breathed as she too watched.  "What is he doing?"

   "Isn't it obvious Impa?" Zelda replied, as finally she knew what needed to be done.  "He's ending this war."  A powerful golden aura formed around her, and she lifted her arms to her sides as her feet left the ground, rising several feet into the air.

   "But he will not have to do it alone."

   Suddenly, Impa herself began to glow with violet light.  Behind her Saria glowed green, Ruto blue, and Rauru gold.  On the battlefield, the red and orange of Darunia and Nabooru's auras were seen.  It took a moment for the Sages to realize what was happening, but when they did, the embraced and encouraged it.

   Zelda was drawing on their power and redirecting it towards Link, adding their Magic to his own.  They watched as Link hurled the fiery Master Sword through the air, the flying as if it had a mind of its own, striking down any foe that got in its way.  A whistled tune reverberated through the air, and lightning crashed from the clear sky and struck directly into the midst of the enemy.  Dozens of men surrounded Link and tried to pile on top of him, but even as Link became covered by their bodies, the dome of Din's fire blasted them all back through the air.  Raising his hand, the Master Sword flew back into Link's grasp, and he continued his onslaught.  The sheer force of Link's power caused Rolondrof's spell to waver, and as soon as she felt it crumble, Zelda once again called out to her people.

   _"Now, Hyrule!  ATTACK!"_

   That was all the Hylian forces needed.  Seeing Link's lone figure battling for their freedom, the army of Hyrule roared in challenge and surged forward, the Chosen leading the charge.  They washed over the frightened enemy forces like a typhoon, fueled by the power and courage of the Magic's Children, and they were no longer afraid.  Hyrule was their home, and there was no way that they would lose it.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link fought his way through mercs and dark creatures alike, making his way towards the tower.  Three Stalfos charged in front of him, but with a wave of his hand Din's Fire shattered them to pieces.  He had one goal in mind, and nothing would keep him from it.

   Skorn.

   The giant stood still as a statue in front of the tower, awaiting Link's arrival.  When the Hero finally broke through, Skorn raised his sword in one final salute to the enemy.  Link did the same, and then charged.  Skorn lashed out with a horizontal slash meant to remove Link's head, and even though he still wore the Golden Gauntlets, the blow was blocked by the blazing Master Sword.  Link spun and made three quick slashes to the right, then another three to the left, all of which were blocked.  Skorn countered with a vertical slice that would have cut Link in two had he been there.  But the smaller man flipped backwards through the air, avoiding the attack.  As soon as his feet hit the ground, Link attacked with a leaping strike.  Skorn tried to block it, but the force of the blow shattered his massive sword.  In one smooth movement Link pivoted in place and thrust his blade through Skorn's chest, the force of the blow propelling both men into the tower.  As they struck the tower it exploded from impact, burying them in debris.  Rolondrof screamed as he tumbled down with it, flailing wildly in the air.

   The enemy watched as their leaders fell, watched as the Hylian forces forced them further and further back.  Some of the mercs chose to run, their employers now incapable of paying and protecting them.  Others continued to fight, only to be struck down by Hylian weapons.  And the rest simply threw down their weapons and surrendered, their cause lost.  The war was over.

   Hyrule had survived.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Zelda and the Sages made their way through the battlefield towards the pile of rubble that had once been the tower.  Around them Hylian forces were either tending to the wounded or keeping guard over the surrendered opposition.  The Chosen had all survived, though they had all sustained injuries, and now they stood watch at the foot of the pile.

   There had been no sign of Link.

   But atop the rubble, limbs sprawled and barely breathing, was Rolondrof.  He attempted to say something to Zelda as she approached but choked on his own blood.

   "It is over, Rolondrof," she told him.  "Ganon is dead.  Skorn is dead.  Your army has been defeated.  You are crippled.  Surrender.  I give you my word that you will have a fair trial."

   The broken mage laughed at her, though it sounded more like he was strangling.  "Your…your word?  Surr…surrender?  I trust your word, _princess_, but should you?  Let me live…and…and I will return, more powerful than ever before.  I already…killed your father…and your brother, and you are nothing like them!  Imagine what I'll do next!  I…I'll never surrender!"

   Zelda's gave never wavered.  "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear.  That was not a request.  You _will_ surrender, whether you like it or not.  And be thankful that I am indeed like my father.  Mercy was always one of his virtues."  With that she turned her back on him.

   Rolondrof's face froze into an expression of anger and hatred.  Calling on the last of his strength to raise his right arm.  Saria called out a warning, but he had already cast the spell, a bolt of red flame shooting from his hand.

   But Zelda spun around, unleashing her own golden bolt, which shattered through Rolondrof's spell and engulfed him in its light.  They heard him cry out in pain, and when the light faded all that was left was a blackened skeleton.

   "I had hoped you would not be so foolish, Rolondrof," Zelda said quietly, surprised to find that she meant every word.  "Unfortunately I was wrong."  She stepped down from the rubble and glanced over towards Malon, who was staring intently at the pile, fighting back tears, and Zelda herself was forced to fight back her own.  Walking over, she placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder.  "We'll dig," she told her.  "We'll find the body."

   As if in response, the top of the pile began to bulge, as if something was trying to push its way through, and Zelda froze.  She remembered that Skorn's gauntlets had greatly enhanced his strength…perhaps…

   She never got a chance to finish the thought as debris exploded into the air, thrust up by a single fist.  Every eye on the field was drawn to the pile unable to look away.  They watched as the hand pulled itself up through the rubble, encased in a faint blue aura.  A moment later another fist shot up, this one holding onto an equally glowing sword, and Malon nearly fell to her knees as she realized what was happening.

   Link, enshrouded by Nayru's Love, pulled himself free of the rubble.

   Standing atop the pile, Master Sword held at his side, Link looked out over the crowd as the protective spell faded.  He was breathing heavily, but appeared to be unharmed.  And then a chant started amongst the Gorons, who had always known him as their general, then carried through the rest of the field until it was on the lips of every Hylian, Goron, Gerudo, or Zora.  They were chanting his name.

   He looked down at Zelda and Malon, at the Sages and the Chosen, seeing their faces lined with tears of joy and happiness, and then he looked back over the soldiers, still chanting his name.  He thrust the Master Sword high into the air, lightning striking it and coiling down his arm and into his skin, and the chant turned into a triumphant roar, uniting them all.

   The Hero had returned.

   And peace had been restored.


	24. To All Good Things

Chapter Twenty-Two "To All Good Things…" 

   "Several months ago, a madman declared war on our land," Queen Zelda spoke out to the crowd.  She was standing on a newly constructed pedestal outside of the Temple of Time, as the citizens of Hyrule crowded in to hear her speak.  "His name was Ganon.  He sought to divide us, weaken our resolve, and ultimately destroy our way of life.  He and his half-brothers, Rolondrof and Skorn, kept us in a constant state of fear and uncertainty, terrorizing and massacring anything and everything that stood in their way.

   "But we fought back.  We met that fear with courage and strength.  And now, because of that strength, their evil has been vanquished from Hyrule forever, and peace has been restored.  However we must not forget that evil still exists, and that it will always try to unbalance the good; I know within my heart that there will always be battle to be fought.  But I am not afraid.  I have seen your courage and your strength, and I know that together, we can overcome any obstacle.  Think not of our country as being separated by boundaries of race or creed, for together we are all the chosen of the goddesses, and together we can accomplish anything.  Hylian, Goron, Zora, and Gerudo warriors all gave their lives so that we may live to carry on, and to do anything else would be a dishonor to their memory.  I mourn for them, and thank them for the freedom they have won us.  I would ask you all to join with me in a moment of silence to pay one final respect to those who laid down their lives so that we may live."  With that she bowed her head in silence, followed somberly by everyone else.

   After several minutes she raised her head and continued.  "And now, I would like to honor those still with us.  The hundreds of soldiers who survived the war, and also these few here with me, who sacrificed so much to bring us hope."  She turned and gestured to those gathered on the podium behind her.  They each stepped forward as they were called.  "General Alfonso Gustan, whose bravery and loyalty to Hyrule helped lead our forces to victory, despite the fact that no war had been waged in nearly twenty years."  The dark skinned general, resplendent in his shining armor bowed to first the queen and then the crowd.

   "Nabooru, leader of the Gerudo.  Though Ganon came of her land, and despite division among her own people, she brought aid out of the west to wage war against her kinsmen for our sake." The powerfully built woman, though limping slightly, stepped up and clasped Zelda's arm in a firm handshake.

   "Darunia, chief of the Gorons.  Twice now he has waged war for the sake of Hyrule, once with my father in the War of Unification and now with me.  Both times he has shown that the fire and loyalty of the Goron people will never wan, and that they will always stand by us, as family."  Darunia stepped up and gently embraced Zelda in his massive arms, then spread them wide to the loud cheers from the Gorons in the audience.

   "Queen Ruto of the Zoras.  Though young as a queen, her wisdom and fierce will to survive was an inspiration to not only the Zoras, but to us all.  If I am half the queen she is, I will consider myself lucky."  Like Darunia, Ruto embraced Zelda, whispering words of thanks into her ear.

   "Many of you will not have heard of these next people—indeed, many of you will scarcely believe they exist.  But I assure you, that legends do indeed walk among us, and we owe them more than can ever be repaid.  Though he may seem nothing more than an owl, believe me when I say that Rauru has been watching over our world longer than can possibly be imagined, and continues to do so, even to this day.  And Navi the Fairy of Good and Bazillo the sprite, both denizens of the Sacred Realm, both of whom traveled to our realm so that we might have a chance to succeed.  And Saria of the Kokiri, who is so much more than her appearance would lead us to believe, whose unshakable faith is matched only by her love for all life."  She bent down to embrace Saria, as Navi floated overhead, glowing brightly, and Bazillo cupped his hands together and waved them above his head in triumph, greeted by cheers from the adults and good-natured laughter from the children.

   "Which leads me to these next warriors," Zelda went on.  "Known as the Chosen, they represent the best of all the races, and the proved it a hundred times over, through adventures within the Sacred Realm itself to the fields of battle.  Sent into the Sacred Realm to seek out the Triforce, they traveled through unknown lands into unknown dangers, facing and defeating enemies from our ancient past so that we may have a future.  Against all odds they succeeded, and for that they will live on in legend for all time.  They are Numaru of the Gerudo, sister to Nabooru.  Mattalla of the Gorons, brother to Darunia.  King Zakro of the Zoras.  Shrike, heir to the Sheikah legacy and apprentice to my faithful companion Impa.  And their leader, Malon Lon, who many of you know better for her expertise with horses than in battle, though that may now change.  I give you the Chosen!"  The five warriors stepped forward to tumultuous applause, the loudest yet.

   When it had died down, Zelda looked back at the final person behind her, and a grin split across her face as he winked at her.  "And last, but definitely not least, we come to this man.  This man…has done more for Hyrule than I can even list, though many of you have never seen him before today.  He has battled evils that nightmares are made of, and few that are worse.  He has traveled across time, into unknown worlds, and he has done so for our sakes.  You all felt it as he was torn away from us, though you did not recognize it at the time, but he returned from the dead to save us all.  But perhaps even greater than these accomplishments are the little things he has done for us all.  Some of you remember when the fire in Lupin several years ago.  This man was there to rebuild.  Or perhaps when that child went missing in these very streets this past summer.  This man was the one who found him and brought him home.  All this and more he has done, and never has he asked for thanks or even recognition.  He has been my friend through good and bad, and just recently I discovered what I should have known all along: he is my brother.  But though he is my brother in blood, he is your brother in spirit.  He is a part of all of us, the part of us that is good, the part that cares for everyone and everything, the part that teaches us that hope and peace are always possible, if only we have the courage to fight for it.  He is an inspiration to us all.  He is a hero, a brother, and more importantly a friend.  He is Link."

   The crowd exploded, the noise and applause deafening in its intensity.  Link smiled sheepishly as he stepped forward, hair trimmed and his face clean-shaven.  He looked stunningly handsome in his borrowed formal attire, Master Sword strapped to his back, if just a tad uncomfortable; his own clothes were still at his house in the Forest.  He looked over at the Chosen and the Sages, and they were all cheering as well.  He approached Zelda and held her close, reunited with the family he had never known existed before the outset of the war.  He let her go, and when she smiled and nodded towards the crowd, he realized he was expected to say something.  They gradually quieted down as the waited to hear him speak.

   Link took one look at all their hopeful faces.  Then, with a laugh and a shrug he said, "No problem."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Several hours later, once the crowds had dispersed, Link stood in the Chamber of Time before the Pedestal of Time, preparing to say goodbye.

   "I'm getting a weird case of déjà vu," Navi said from her perch on his shoulder.  He could tell that she was desperately trying to keep from crying, but failing miserably.

   "Yeah," he agreed.  "We finally get a moment of peace, and we always have to split up.  Doesn't seem quite fair."

   Bazillo nodded beside him.  "Hmm, indeed that is true, my good friend Link, one of those things that must always stink."

   Link smiled.  "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to talk more, Bazillo.  You were a true friend to the others, and I count myself lucky to say that I know you."

   The little sprite sighed melodramatically.  "Hmm, such is the curse and such is the harm, to be blessed with such staggeringly incredible charm."

   The three stood there in silence for a few moments.  Finally, Link spoke up.  "Is there anyway you two would be able to stay?  Y'know, stay here in Hyrule?"

   "I'm afraid not," Navi replied.  "I'm the Fairy of Good now, and I belong in the Sacred Realm.  And Bazillo's a sprite, who was never meant to leave there.  It is our home, and we belong there, just as you belong here."

   Link sighed.  "I figured as much.  Doesn't make it any easier, though."

   "No, it doesn't." Navi floated up to his face and pressed herself against his cheek.  "I'm proud of you, Link.  I always have been, and I always will be.  And I'm proud to have been your partner.  From the day we met when you killed Gohma, I knew that you were something special.  Now everybody else does too."

   Fighting back his tears, Link replied, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here today Navi.  You helped keep my sane and alive eight years ago, and thinking of you has helped me do that ever since.  I just wish…"

   "I know, Link.  But don't think of this as goodbye.  Think of it as 'so long'.  We'll see each other again."

   "Yeah," Link sniffed.  Regaining his composure, he drew the Master Sword from its sheath and stepped up to the Pedestal.  He looked at it one last time, inherently knowing that he would never have to draw it again.  He was sad and relieved at the same time.  Somehow he thought the sword felt the same way.  

   Inverting it, he raised the blade and plunged it back into its resting place.  A bright pillar of light encased it, rising up from the floor and reaching high into the sky.

   Bazillo reached up to shake Link's hand.  "So long, Hero of Time," he said without rhyme.

   "So long, Bazillo.  Try to keep out of trouble."

   The little sprite looked up at him and laughed.  "Hmm, keep out of trouble?  Little old me?  Now how much fun do you think that'd be?"  With that, he walked into the light and disappeared.

   Now it was just Link and Navi, just as it had been eight years before.  And just like before, they didn't know what to say.  So instead they repeated the same words they had used then.

   "This is the right thing to do, Link.  And we'll see each other again.  I love you."

   "I love you too, Navi.  Take care of yourself, until we meet again."

   With that, Navi floated away, into the light.  With one final flash, the light was gone, Navi with it.

   Alone once again, Link turned to leave.  "Until we meet again."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   _"Well, I have to admit that that all turned out rather well,"_ Nayru said to her sisters as they waited in Navi's fountain for her and Bazillo's return.  The three of them sat in the air around the pool, floating comfortably in the slight breeze.

   _"I suppose so,"_ Din replied with a sight.

   Farore laughed good-naturedly at her sister.  _"Oh, you're just upset because your Chosen One turned out to be evil again."_

_   "Of course!  Why is it that Power always goes to the least deserving of the Three?"_

_   "Just lucky, I guess."_

   With that, a flash of light lit up the room, and Navi and Bazillo appeared, the fairy now back to her enlarged size.  When they saw the goddesses, they instantly went to their knees.  _"My ladies!"_ Navi exclaimed.

   _"Welcome back, Sacred Fairy of Good,"_ Nayru greeted.  _"We've been waiting for you.  And you, Bazillo."_

   The sprite groaned quietly.  "Hmm, told you I did, on that fateful day, that when we returned we'd have much hell to pay."

   Farore smiled at them.  _"You're referring, I'm assuming the rules of non-interference placed on those denizens of Sacred Realm.  The ones stating that we are not to directly influence the outcome of any person's fate."_

   Din nodded in agreement, though also smiling.  _"Normally you'd be correct in assuming that you would be punished, though we know you had the very best of intentions, but I think we can afford to be a little lenient in the ruling."_

   Navi looked up, a confused expression on her face.  _"What?  I don't understand…"_

   _"Well,"_ Farore started to explain.  _"Considering how it was Ganon and Necron's meddling with Link's destiny that prompted you to interfere in the first place, we figure that the two offenses mostly balance each other out."_

   Nayru held up a hand.  _"However, they are both dead, enjoying their punishment in the Dead Realm.  And it would be bad policy if we tried to explain away indiscretions the likes of which you two committed.  So we have decided to punish you in accordance to the laws we set down when the Realms were created."_

   Navi nodded and lowered her gaze, awaiting their sentence.  After a few moments, Farore laughed.  _"Your punishment is that you will someday have to interfere again."_

   Both Navi's and Bazillo's heads shot up.  "What?" the sprite asked, completely dumbfounded.

   _"The next generation in Hyrule will face their own trials, in some ways even more difficult than those of this generation,"_ Din explained.  _"The children of Courage and Wisdom will have need of your aid, and you must be ready to give it to them.  Do not thank us for this 'punishment' however; the consequences may be more than you are willing to bear."_

   Navi nodded solemnly in response.  _"We will be ready, goddesses, to do what is needed."_

   _"We knew you would, Navi and Bazillo.  And despite what we may say, we are proud of you."_

   "Hmm, one quick question I wish to know, and some illumination on my query I hope you will bestow," said Bazillo.  "Link and Malon will give birth, I am to assume…but if Zelda's the wife, then who is the groom?"

   Nayru laughed.  _"My dear Bazillo.  The answer should be clear!  And besides, sometimes the surprise is more gratifying than the immediate answer."_

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   The next day, Link and Zelda said their goodbyes to someone else:

   Their father.

   There would be a public ceremony to mourn the passing of the king, of course, but Zelda had wanted his actual burial to be private.  And so, his body had been moved during the night by Impa and Darunia into the Royal Crypt beneath the Kakariko graveyard and buried away from prying eyes.  Link and Zelda now stood before his grave, located next to that of their mother's.  They were both dressed in black, and Link now wore Stonecutter, his father's sword, strapped to his back, his inheritance.

   "It's ironic," Link said after a long silence.  "It was in this very spot that I discovered that he was my father."

   Zelda nodded.  "What's ironic is that in all the years you'd known each other none of us even had the slightest clue.  It should have been so obvious!"

   "I suppose.  But then again, I never really considered the fact that I had any family to begin with.  And maybe it's for the best that we didn't know.  Who can say how things would have changed?"

   "True enough," she agreed.  "But to have met each other as father and son…I know that's what he wanted.  And I know you would have wanted it too."

   Link nodded, and again they stood in silence.  After a while he reached out and squeezed her hand.  "Are you going to be ok?  I mean, the war gave you an excuse to keep busy and ignore the pain…"

   "But now how do I deal with the loss of my father?"  Zelda sighed in exasperation.  "I wish I knew exactly.  I…I miss him more than anything, and I don't want to have to imagine a world where he won't be there to give his advice, to joke and laugh, to tell me he loves me." Tears began to pour from her eyes.  "To hold me when I'm scared…to tell me that everything will be alright…"

   Link wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, letting her cry into his strong shoulder.  He gently steered her towards the tomb.  Keep an arm around her shoulder, he looked up at the engraving on the headstone.  "I know…we never got a chance to get to know each other as well as we should have, what with me being a orphan from the Forest and you being the King of Hyrule and all.  But the days we did have together, while I lived and the castle and every time since then…I knew that you were a good man, and that if I ever grew up to be anything like you I'd consider myself lucky.  I know you were always grateful to me for being Zelda's friend, and I'd like to think that know that when you discovered the truth that I would have made you proud, as a son should.  I guess what I'm trying to say is…I'm grateful for the days we had together, even if we never did know the truth.  I'll miss you…father."

   Zelda then stepped up to stone, and, kissing her fingertips, placed them on the engraving in silent farewell.  With that, they turned to leave, slowly making their way out of the crypt.  "So," she asked after a while, "What will you do now?"

   "I think I'll go back to the Forest, to start with anyway," Link answered.  "The Kokiri Village needs to be rebuilt before the winter, and I promised I'd go back and help.  Saria's going to stay with you for a while, to help you get things in Hyrule back to normal."

   Zelda nodded.  "Will you come with me to the ranch, to say goodbye to the others?  They're all there already."

   "That was the plan.  It's the midpoint for everywhere we need to go, so it's a convenient place to say our goodbyes."

   "Yes it is.  But where will you live after that?  The Forest still, or will you come stay in the castle?  After what you did, it's unlikely you'll be able to find any solitude anywhere else."

   "Yeah, I guess my anonymity is pretty much non-existent now."

   Zelda laughed.  "You'll be recognized everywhere you go from now on.  They're already telling stories about you.  'The Kokiri who became a Hylian.  The Hylian who became a Hero.  The Hero who became a Legend.'  The Legend of Link.  It's quite a tale."

   Link shrugged, then returned her smile.  "I don't know…I always thought 'The Legend of Zelda' had a nicer ring to it."

   Again, silence.  Link broke it with a question.  "How do you think people will react to us now?  The power and magic we displayed…will they be afraid of us, do you think?"

   Zelda considered this.  "A few will, I'm certain.  Not many, but some people won't be sure whether or not they should trust us.  And I'm entirely certain that I trust myself.  Already I feel the power I drew on in the battle begin to wan, my powers returning to their normal levels."

   "The Great Fairy in Termina told me that the Magic is our heritage, but that it can only be called upon in our greatest need.  And you're right; I don't feel the same connection I felt to the Magic as when I was fighting.  But I think it's for the best.  I mean, the fact that we don't feel it can only mean that we don't need it, and I like to think of that as a good thing.  Besides, I'll take 'normal' over 'insanely powerful' any day.  Less to worry about."

   They walked in silence a little ways further, then Zelda asked, "Have you talked to Malon yet?"

   Link sighed.  "No.  She left almost right after the ceremony.  Shrike said that she was going home to let her father know that she was all right.  She's…she's avoiding me for some reason.  I just can't figure out why."

   "She'll come to you when she's ready.  Trust me."

   "You're starting to sound like Shrike."  Her hesitation gave Link pause, yet he tactfully let the matter drop, though a knowing smile played across his lips.

   "I was wondering," Zelda said.  "I know it isn't important, but I couldn't help but wonder…did Navi ever tell you which one of us was older?"

   "Hey, you get the legend named after you, I should at least get the seniority."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link sat in his room at Lon Lon Ranch, staring at his reflection from his sword.  The eyes that stared back at him were different, he thought.  They had seen more, much more than anyone his age should have had to have seen.  But that thought didn't bother him.  Not anymore, anyway.  At the outset of his journey he had told Saria that he had hated the things he had been forced to do in his life, the weapon that his experiences had forged him into.  But now…now he was content.  Now he realized that everything that had happened had formed him into the man he was.  A good man.  A lucky man.  He supposed that everything was about as perfect as it could be.  Well, almost perfect.

   He was also a man who was pointedly being ignored by the woman he loved.

   Malon still hadn't come to talk with him yet, and every time he sought her out, she conveniently disappeared.  He had asked Shrike about it, but he cryptically explained that she was working something out, frustrating him even further.

   Someone knocked at the door, pulling from his misery.  He thought for a moment that Ingo had forgotten something; the ranch-hand had willingly—if a bout moodily—given up his room to Link and moved into the attic for the night.  So, dressed only in his pants and boots, he went and answered the door, expecting to see the grumpy Ingo.

   Instead, he found Malon.

   She wore her housecoat over her nightclothes, and her long red hair hung loose about her face.  She looked up at him, her expression torn somewhere between happiness and uncertainty.  "Is it all right if I come in for a moment?"

   It took a second for Link to gather his thoughts, then he moved aside and let her in, quietly shutting the door behind her.  They stood in awkward silence for a long while, Malon staring out the window, her back to him, staring out into the night sky.  Finally, he asked, "So…how are you?"

   "I'm not sure," she replied, still not facing him.  "My father and Ingo are all right.  The war is over, everything is back to normal.  You're alive.  I should be happy.  But I can't help but feel guilty and ashamed.  That's why I've been avoiding you.  I haven't been able to find any way to apologize."

   Link hadn't been expecting that.  "What do you mean?  From what the others are telling me you did fantastically!  Even Zakro speaks highly of you without pretending he doesn't care, and that's not easy.  You have nothing to be ashamed of."

   "Don't I?" This time she did look at him, but only for a second.  "Link, you almost died because of me.  The others almost died because of me.  If I hadn't forced you to sacrifice yourself to save my life, we would have found the Triforce sooner than we did, and would have saved Hyrule sooner than we did."

   "You can't know that…"

   "And you can't know that isn't right!" she retorted.  "Farore told me that courage brought me to the Triforce.  But it wasn't.  You have courage.  Zelda has courage.  Shrike, Mattalla, Zakro, and Numaru have courage.  I just went along for the ride, and I nearly cost us everything."  She laughed bitterly, without humor.  "It's funny, but I never even considered any of this before you came back.  Now I can't believe that I didn't see it earlier."

   "Malon," Link said gently, taking a step towards her.  "That has to be the most foolish thing I have ever heard in my entire life."  Another step.  "If we're going to place blame, it should be on me.  By your argument, if I hadn't been born then none of this would have happened.  Ganon would never have touched the Triforce in the first place, and would have had no reason to seek revenge on me and Zelda, meaning that this war would have never happened."

   "You know that's not what I mean…"

   "Jabu-Jabu would still be alive, the Gorons would never have been struck by that illness, the Kokiri Village wouldn't have been burnt down…"

   "Enough!" Malon cried.  "Those people would have been dead a hundred times over if it weren't for you!"

   "Just like everyone in Hyrule would be dead if it weren't for you." Link took her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him.  He took her left hand in his left, displaying the mark of the Triforce, then brought up his own for her to see.  "This mark is on my hand because it was destined to be there, just like yours.  You were always meant to find the Triforce; everything that happened before that was just filler.  But that doesn't mean it doesn't mean anything.  I took those arrows in the Sacred Realm because I love you, because to me you were worth saving.  And everyone in Hyrule is glad that I did.  No one else could have found the Triforce and made the wish that you did.  Not me, not Zelda, not any of the Chosen.  Your wish saved Hyrule.  And it brought me back.  I'd still be dead if it weren't for you, Malon.  Your love is what gave me the strength to go on.  And if what you say is actually true, that it was all thanks to me that the war is over, then I guess there's only one person we can thank for it."

   She tried to argue, her mouth forming words, but no sound came out.  Instead, she smirked and looked away.  "How is it that everyone seems to be able to twist my words around like that?"

   "Trust me," he smiled, "Blaming yourself for the problems of the world is highly overrated.  The only place it gets you is dead."  With that, he raised her chin with his hand and kissed her.  And she returned it.  The kiss was soft at first, then gradually became more intense, more passionate, as they held each other close.

   _"Now,"_ Link thought.  _"NOW everything's perfect…"_

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Zelda sat on the roof of the farmhouse, staring into the autumn sky, counting the stars.  Saria had told her of Mastador, the sword constellation, and how it had disappeared one night, just before Link was torn from the Sacred Realm.  She was relieved to find that it had returned, and shining brighter than ever.

   "This roof have room for one more?"

   She looked over and watched as Shrike poked his head up over the edge.  She smiled and patted the spot beside her with her hand.  "Always."

   He obediently pulled himself up and sat down next her, following her gaze skyward.  "It's odd," he said after a while.  "But having spent so many weeks looking at the different stars in the Sacred Realm, it feels strange to see these familiar ones.  Not nostalgic, but…strange…"

   "Hmm.  A lot of things are like that."  She hadn't meant for those words to come out, but they, like a lot of things concerning Shrike since his return, made little sense.  She both hated the loss of control and liked it at the same time.  "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

   "Actually…yes," The uncertainty in his voice gave her pause, and she looked over at him.  He was staring at her as well.  "On the field, just before the battle, I think we were about to discuss something very important, and I…well, as Malon might say, I goofed it.  I…I have…feelings for you, Zelda.  I know that it is improper, as I am your bodyguard, but…I look at Link and Malon, and Zakro and Ruto, and I feel…I _know_…that these feelings are right.  The journey into the Sacred Realm opened my eyes to a lot of things…things that I should have known on my own, and I…"

   "Shrike," she cut him off.  "Believe me, I know a thing or two about repressing my feelings.  I know what you're trying to say; yours aren't the only eyes that were opened by this.  I have feelings for you as well, and I would like to…'follow up on them' is the expression, I think."

   "Nothing would make me happier," Shrike grinned.

   Zelda returned the smile, and reached out to squeeze his hand.  "I feel obliged to warn you though; if Link and my father's experiences are any indication, my family's courtships tend to be a little unconventional."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Link strapped his sword in place and threw his cloak over his shoulders.  Sunrise was still several minutes away, and everyone was still asleep, which suited Link just fine.  He had never liked long goodbyes.  He turned and looked down at Malon, still sleeping.  Lovingly brushing a strand of hair from her face, he bent down and kissed her softly on the forehead.  He left the note he had written her on the bedside table and quietly shut the door behind him.

   As he tiptoed through the hall, he stopped on when he came to the closed doors and slipped notes under them as well.  He knew that his friends wouldn't be offended by his sudden departure, but he wouldn't feel right with himself if he didn't explain it.  Finally, he made his way down the stairs and through the front door, and no one was the wiser.  He closed the door behind him, and when he turned he almost ran straight into Epona's flank.  The roan looked at him once then snorted in reprimand.

   Link couldn't help but smile.  "You know me too well, huh?  But don't worry…I was actually hoping I could talk you in to coming with me, at least until I get back to the Forest."  If horses could have talked, Link would have sworn Epona would be saying "Do you really need to ask?"  He laughed and took her by the bridle and led her away.

   He was almost at the hill that we lead out the gates and into the open field when he heard, "Did you really think it would be that easy?"

   Link sighed and turned around to face Malon, who was giving him an amused and reprimanding look.  "Yeah, well…y'know, long goodbyes have never been my thing.  Just ask Saria!  When I thought I was exiled from the Forest for good, I barely even said two words…"

   "I'm not judging you," she giggled.  "But I thought you'd give me a little more credit.  I spent the last couple months sleeping with one eye open, just in case Necron's men snuck up and attacked us.  A pin drop could wake me up."  

   They stood there in silence, just staring at each other, and Link once again marveled at how beautiful she was, and how much he loved her.  "The Kokiri need my help," he explained.  "It should only take me a couple of days, and then I'll be back."

   "I know.  And don't worry about it.  But you can't go back to the Forest looking like that."  Confused, he gave himself a quick once-over.  True, he was still wearing borrowed clothes, but he didn't see how that would change anything.  Seeing his confusion, she laughed and stepped up to him, pressing something into his hands.  He looked down at what she had given him, and grinned.  In his hands, was a long, green cap.  "I figured you'd be missing it.  That's another reason I was avoiding you."

   Link placed the cap over his blonde hair, feeling as if he was finally one whole person once again.  He leaned down to kiss Malon.  "I'll come back," he promised.

   "I know.  Just make sure it's soon." With that she turned and headed back into the farmhouse.  Still smiling, Link steered Epona down through the gates.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   The sunrise started over the Forest, then slowly made its way across the Hylian Plains.  Link closed his eyes as its warmth touched his face.  Looking at Epona, he said, "Well girl, it's a day's ride to the Kokiri Village.  How many adventures do you think we can get into in that time?"  With that he got astride and began his ride to the east.

   He had not gone far when he heard Rauru's voice above him.  "Hoo hoot!  Good journey Link!"

   Looking up, Link saw the wise old owl flying above him, circling over him in farewell.  A moment later Link heard a two loud Goron voices, and turning back to look at the ranch he saw them.  Darunia, Mattalla, Ruto, Zakro, Nabooru, Numaru, Impa, Shrike, Saria, Malon, and Zelda.  They were gathered together, waving goodbye, and Link felt supremely blessed to have them all in his life.  Memories of them all flashed through his mind, as well as dreams of memories waiting to be made, and they brought a smile to his face.  "I'll come back," he quietly swore.  "I'll always come back."  Epona reared back, and Link returned the wave.  He spurred Epona on, towards the east, towards his home.

   Link's future was now in his own hands.  His destiny had ended.

   But the legend would always live on.

The Legend of Zelda: End of Destiny 

**The End**


	25. AFTERWORD

AFTERWORD 

   And that, as they say, is that.  It took me a year and half, but I've finally finished.  So that's it for my Zelda stories.

   Until the sequel, anyway.

   So yeah, for everyone who's asked there will be a sequel trilogy.  If EoD was my "Lord of the Rings", think of this one as my "Indiana Jones", meaning action, adventure, ancient relics, terrible evil, beautiful women, swashbuckling pirates, new lands, daring escapes, fantastic chases, new friends, new foes, new secrets…and that's just in Part One, as Link and Shrike embark on their greatest adventure…fatherhood!  On top of that, I'll simultaneously be working on one of the always-popular "futuristic" Zelda stories.  And if you're particularly bored, you can try checking out my original fic "Drac" on www.fictionpress.net.

   Anyway, I'd like to say that I had a great time writing these stories, and I hope you all had a fun time reading them.  I'd like to thank link no miko, Girl With Many Names, Son Gotsu, Winged Knight, Urazz, TheOneandOnlyT, Taa, and everybody else who sent reviews (you know who you are).  I can only hope that my next stories meet your expectations.

Until then, I remain,

Big Niz


End file.
